The Fight (male AND female SYOC)
by Abizeau
Summary: (Sequel to The Choice) -o- Prince Ben and Princess Lou are twins, but their parents kept secret who the true Heir was. The King and Queen decide it is time for their twins' Selections. Together. At the same time. The first to find true love will be crowned. What could possibly go wrong? [SYOC CLOSED: Boys 20/20 ; Girls 20/20] -o- UPDATES TUESDAYS and FRIDAYS(-ish)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – BEN**_

"Lou," I said, as I burst in Lou's white and silver bedroom.

"Gosh, Ben. Do you have to always come in like that? Now I have to start all over again," she said, exasperated. I always thought she was the cutest thing when she concentrated on her nails. She was wearing a short black dress, poofing – or whatever it's called – at her waist. Her hazel eyes – the same as mine – were beautiful for whoever dared hold her gaze. Her long chestnut hair fell around her shoulders, some held back with a diamond hair-clip.

I sat next to her, pushing her playfully off her chair, almost making her fall down. She sent me a death glare I knew too well and I suppressed a laugh. Man, I loved that girl.

"Careful, Ben. Or I'll kick your butt like last night." She got out the nose wrenching nail polish remover to fix what I had made her do wrong. Again.

"You didn't kick my-"

"Yes I did. Why don't you ever admit that I'm better than you at Taekwondo?"

"Because you're not."

"Yes, I am! How do you explain how I kicked your-"

"Because I didn't have my eight daily coffees." I looked at her playfully. "I only had seven."

She rolled her eyes at me and focused on her pinkie nail. She stuck out her tongue in concentration – that's why I said she was cute – and applied the dark gray nail polish.

"Are you done yet?" I asked

"What do you want?"

"Mom and dad want to talk to us."

"Then go, and tell me what they say."

"They want to talk to us, _together_ ," I corrected.

She rolled her eyes at me. Besides Taekwondo, rolling her eyes at people was the other thing she was good at. She wiggled her hand in the air, because apparently, it helped the nail polish dry faster. Girls.

"If they talk to us about another fundraiser dinner we have to organize, I'm going to pretend to faint, okay?" she said, getting up. "Come on."

We walked the halls of the Palace, heading to mom's office. Lou's heels clicked on the marble floor, and I was pretty sure everyone in the Palace always knew where she was. You could follow her from a mile away, and four floors apart. I sighed, and let her enter first the study, as a gentleman would do. But truth was, she would simply kick my butt if I didn't. Yes, she was better than me at Taekwondo. I had only started it because she needed a partner to practice on. And she loved to kick my butt. Oh well, if it kept her happy, I didn't care. As long as no one knew about it, though.

"Hello, lovelies," mom said. Her cognac colored eyes always sparkled when she talked to her children. "Come sit."

Lou and I both looked at each other. Dad was already on one of the couches, reading some newspaper, probably a French one – he was the Ambassador of France when he married mom, and has kept France close at heart ever since – and she sat next to him. He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and put his newspaper away, smiling at us with his crooked smile.

"I have a feeling you're not going to ask us to organize another fundraiser dinner," I said, eying them suspiciously.

Mom laughed and dad joined her. Lou and I exchanged a glance.

"No, we're not," dad said. "You do the honors, _mon coeur_ ," he said to mom.

Mom took a deep, nervous breath, and chuckled awkwardly. "We, um, your father and I, thought that, um, it was," she looked at dad for help, who chuckled.

"It's time for you two to hold your Selection," dad finished. "We think you're old enough and there have been several articles in the past months. The public is wondering if there is ever going to be a Selection."

Lou and I exchanged a quick look and grinned slyly.

"But we're going to do even better," dad continued, oblivious to our grins, only staring at mom, "because we're going to give them two Selections."

"Cool," I said. "Ladies, first?" I asked, like the gentleman I was. Lou beamed. She loved to be in the spotlight, and being the first to hold her Selection was going to be perfect for her.

"Actually," mom said, "we were hoping you would be holding your Selections together."

"Together?" we asked in unison.

"Yes, at the same time. It is going to be the biggest event in years this country has had."

I looked at Lou, but she smiled.

"Of course, it totally makes sense: we always did everything together, why not falling in love at the same time?" She chuckled.

I eyed her with concern. Was she being genuine, or was this another of her sarcastic and sassy attitudes?

"You really mean it?" dad asked, confused like me.

"Yes," she said giggling. "This will be a huge party for everyone! Imagine seventy guests at the Palace. We haven't seen that in a while." Now this was clearly sarcastic.

"There won't be seventy Selected in here," dad said.

"Why not? Mom had thirty-five suitors. And if I count correctly, thirty-five plus thirty-five is seventy," Lou said, sass filling her voice.

"You're not going to have thirty-five suitors, Lou," mom said. "You'll both have twenty. Forty guests here for an unlimited period of time is very much enough. And you'll see," mom continued, cutting Lou short on whatever she was about to say, "twenty is plenty enough." Dad chuckled, agreeing with her.

"But aren't you afraid that Selected boys might hit on Selected girls?" I asked.

Dad lifted an eyebrow. "There are going to be strict rules for this Selection, with sanctions for whoever breaks them."

Lou widened her eyes. "What kind of sanctions?"

"Public ones," dad said, dead serious. "Depending on the rule that has been broken, they can either be stripped from their Caste, or caned publicly. Because it's treason against the Crown. This should prevent them from doing anything, and I really hope that we won't have to go there." I had rarely seen dad this serious about something, except during meetings. But with us? I could count the times on the fingers of my hand. This was pretty serious business. And I knew dad would do what he said.

"Okay," Lou said. "When are we announcing that to the public?"

"We were thinking on the next _Report_ , actually," mom said, all business-like, "and send the forms out to the suitable young people in Illéa the same day."

"And what do you call 'suitable'?" I asked.

"Young men and women between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two," dad said. I was about to say something but he cut me. "I was twenty-two when I entered your mother's Selection and she was seventeen."

Mom rolled her eyes – I had very rarely seen her do that before, but I then understood where Lou got that from – and chuckled. "I was way too young for that, at the time. But my own father forced it on me. So if you feel this is not the time, please tell us, and we can postpone it for a few months, until you get used to the idea."

"Are you crazy?" Lou said, suddenly aware of what she was about to miss. "We have been waiting for this for years, with Ben. We talked about it so many times, and we were actually wondering if you'd ever ask us to do it, at some point. I want this Selection."

"Yeah, me, too," I said. This was a crazy, brilliant idea, and I wanted to do it.

"Good," dad said, obviously relieved. "We'll announce it on the next _Report_. Good. Wow. I never thought we would actually be doing this, and this early." He let out a surprised chuckle, and mom joined him.

"My goodness," she said, going all emotional, "you two are growing up so fast. It was just yesterday that you had your first birthday, right?" She put her head on dad's shoulder. "Oh my French baguette, what did we do to have two beautiful kids like that, all grown up, already?"

Dad laughed. "Sweatpants and fireplace," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirty way. Those two words always came up randomly, and it would always make mom blush and giggle. I didn't want to know what those two words meant. But I can't remember a time when those words were not mentioned. It must have been during their Selection. They both looked at each other with eyes full of love.

I sighed. "Well, thanks for the announcement, I'll see you tonight at dinner." I stood and took Lou's hand and we walked back to my room, leaving our parents to their own world. For some reason, mom and dad's relationship were kind of my relationship goals. They still loved each other after twenty-two years of marriage, and they looked like teenagers. It was like there never had been twenty-two years since they got married, or like they were living the same year over and over again. Not that they always did the same thing, but it was like age didn't matter. They loved each other no matter how they physically changed.

They even drank their hot chocolate in mugs that told exactly this: hers said _I like his beard_ and his said _I like her butt_. I mean, what? They were in their forties… Relationship goals.

"So what do you think of the Selection?" I asked Lou, once I had closed the door to my room. She sat on my bed and laughed.

"Seriously? I've been waiting for this ever since Esteban broke up with me."

"Esteban? _The_ Esteban Lodge?"

"Yes."

"General Lodge's only son?"

"Yes."

"What? You dated him?"

"Yes, for two years. But don't tell mom, or I'll-"

"Kick my ass, I know. How is this even possible?" I said, pacing in my room. "We were not supposed to have a relationship before our Selection."

She shrugged, "So what? Can't we try out things? He loved me, all right?"

"And did you?"

"That's not the question. He was absolutely gorgeous, and I thought a little adventure wouldn't kill me."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No, of course not. I was not going to be a ruined goods kind of Queen, thank you very much."

"Hmm." I wasn't convinced. "But what about the Selection?"

She grinned. "I think it is going to be extremely fun. Imagine: twenty girls fighting for your heart. And twenty men competing for my hand. What a sight! Don't you think?"

I grinned. "Yeah." And I knew the effect I had on women. Any women who came to the Palace – a maid, a foreign Princess, or an Ambassador's daughter – all melted in front of me. I had been declared number one sexiest man in Illéa for the past two years. Yeah. A Selection could be pretty awesome.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Lou asked me, snapping me back to the present.

"For nothing. I have to go." I headed for the door. "Actually, this is my room. You go."

She chuckled. "Ben. It's not the first time you did this. You really have to look around, you pretty cinnamon roll," she said squeezing my cheeks like I was a baby.

"Don't do that, Lou," I said, hitting her hands away from my face. She sniggered and walked away.

I reclined on my bed and pictured myself with twenty girlfriends. Weird. I wondered how mom did it. Maybe I should have asked her? No. I didn't think I wanted to know all that went on during her Selection. All that I knew was that she lost her parents, her best friend and three Selected during the Selection. Well, two were Rebels, but one of them she was considering. It must have been awful.

What if something like this happened during our Selections? Then again, last time Rebels came, it was ten years ago. I was ten years old, and I could still remember that night as if it had occurred the previous day.

Mom had just tucked us all into bed – when Lou and I still shared a room – and little seven years old Tony was sound asleep already when the alarm went off. We all scrambled for a secret door to get to the safe room. Suddenly, midway there, I realized Tony was not with us, because he was deaf-mute: he hadn't heard the alarm. My heart had accelerated three times its normal pace, at least, and I ran back up the stairs, dad yelling at me to come back down. General Lodge blocked dad who tried to come after me, and I sprinted to Tony's room. I dragged him out of bed and he didn't understand anything that was happening. I signed as quickly as I could, telling him the Palace was under attack and that we needed to hide.

But we didn't have time to go back to the safe room, so I dragged him to the walk-in closet in our room and we hid under a pile of Lou's dresses. He cried silently in my arms, as we heard – I heard, he didn't – gunshots throughout the Palace. We stayed there until morning, when dad came running and calling our names. I crawled out of our hiding place and tried to drag Tony with me, but he wouldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear, and dad had to carry him in his arms to the hospital, where he stayed for a few days, under strict surveillance.

From that day on, dad had some light alarms put in every room, so Tony would know, too, when to look for safety. But since that day, we haven't heard of the Rebels again.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Boy, am I glad to be back!**

 **I 'm almost done with NaNoWriMo (3k words left) and was able to write the first 50k words of my original novel. I'll write the rest as I have the time (or probably during April Camp NaNoWriMo). But in the meantime, and as promised at the end of my last Fanfiction, here I am with the next generation of royals. If you haven't read it yet, please do! ;) (THE CHOICE)**

 **And please go read _HER CHOICE_ , by **_TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo_ **! It's actually the years in between Dora's Selection and the Twins' Selection, but in her Chosen One's POV (I'm not spoiling who he is is you haven't read _The Choice_ ^^)**

 **20 boys will be coming to compete for Princess Louise's hand., and 20 girls will be coming to fight for Prince Benoit's heart.**

 **I need 40 characters! CRAZY! ;D I know, right?**

 **-o-**

 **Important stuff to remember when submitting characters:**

 **1\. Maximum 1 boy and 1 girl per user (for now). Copy-Paste the form on my Profile.**

 **2\. Please send your characters via PM. If you're a guest, you can still send one via review, but I won't be able to ask you for additional info. I'm asking this because I want to talk with you during the story for additional info on your character, without the rest of the readers being spoiled. This is a FULL COLLAB story ;) But if you don't mind me not asking you anything, please feel free to send via Review ;)**

 **3\. Be creative. I don't want only nice characters. Or only blonds, or only brunets. I want colorful characters! Bitchy, sassy, romantic, old school, hypocrite, in love, and whatever else you can think of! Black, White, Yellow, Red, Green… lol**

 **4\. Please, I would like the submitters to be constant in their reviews (not necessarily every single chapter, but along the way, so I know you're still reading!), I would really appreciate it! Thanks! I love reviews! ;)  
**

 **5\. Subscribe to my Pinterest Page dedicated to this Story! Username: Abizeau** fr dot pinterest dot com/AbizeauFanfic/ **to get the vibes of the story, the characters, and the Palace. Pinterest Boards for your Characters are GREATLY appreciated, but if you don't have a Pinterest account, I'll gladly do the boards for you. If you create a board, please make it live by posting new stuff on it throughout the story, and invite me to post on it, so it will appear on the Story Pinterest Page.**

 **All right! Favorite, share and follow this story, and let's get this party started, shall we! YAY!**

 _And don't forget to review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – LOU**

Imagine: twenty boys drooling over me. Who wouldn't want that? Seriously? I was already so eager for this Selection – _these_ Selections – to start, that I was already imagining who would be there. I even imagined Esteban coming back just for that. Imagine his name came up. Now that would be awkward. But who cares? As long as my husband was handsome, sexy, and looked good with a crown on his head, I didn't really care. He also needed to be easy to handle, because I was going to be the Queen, and he was only going to be Prince Consort. What a ridiculous title.

Because even though no one knew who of Ben or I was the True Heir, I was sure it was me. I was born to be Queen. I remembered mom telling me that she would have given her Crown to have a simpler life – a peasant's life – if it wasn't for her friend cook, who helped her go through her Selection. But then she lost her parents and didn't have a choice anymore: she had to take the Crown.

They wouldn't have this problem with me. Mom and dad always kept this secret, and also never revealed when they would tell us.

I fell asleep, dreaming of handsome young men around me.

A couple days later, it was Friday, and I was so eager to announce the Selections on the _Report_. Sheila, my daydreamer of a maid, helped me put a rose strapless gown, that I paired with fully covered diamond Jimmy Choos, and a tiara in harmony with my shoes. I regally walked down the stairs, imagining, as I went, the halls full of young people chattering and laughing about. I smiled to myself.

I walked into the _Report_ Studio and joined Ben – who was wearing a three-piece gray suit, with a tie the same color of my dress – and Tony – who was wearing a light blue two-piece suit with no tie – on the stage. Ben's hazel eyes mirrored mine, full of eagerness for this announcement.

"Why is it that your hair is always this messy?" I asked him, trying to tame his dark brown hair.

He dodged me. "Don't touch it. I spent twenty minutes getting this look."

"No you didn't. This looks exactly like when you wake up in the morning."

"Well, it's an organized messy hair-do. So leave it alone, will you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tony laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I signed to him.

"Nothing," he signed back. "You two look like an old couple."

I rolled my eyes at him and ruffled his hair.

"No!" he signed, running away. "I spent fifteen minutes on this!"

"You, too?" I signed. Sheesh. I had brothers worse than girls. I sat on my designated chair and waited.

"Five minutes," Mr. Liner, the stage director, called. Five minutes was so long. Especially when you just had to sit and wait and don't do anything else. I checked to see if my nails were perfectly done. Of course they were, I had done them just an hour before. I changed my nail polish every single day. I never went two days in a row with the same color. It had to go with my outfit. And if I totally changed the color of my outfit for dinner or something, I would change the nail polish, too. I never let anyone do it for me. This was one of the only things I did myself.

"Thirty seconds!"

Ugh. Finally. I hated to wait. I needed everything quickly.

"Five, four, three, two, and action!"

Musicians on the side of the stage played the Anthem – still the same for the past hundred years: when were they going to modernize it, for goodness' sake? – and then Belarus Reeves, the _Report_ host, jumped on the stage.

"Hello, everyone!" she said in her bubbly voice. The Illean Sign Language translator, Mr. Alvin Smoght, signed as she spoke. "Belarus Reeves, here, at your service. Boy am I glad to be here tonight! Our beloved Queen has a few words for us, but stay tuned, because the royal family has a surprise for you, and you won't want to miss it, I guarantee you!" She elegantly walked away, letting mom fill the stage with her presence.

Funny how Bell's elegant gait was so different from her bubbly and fun speech. Her chest-long brown, wavy hair flew around her. I swear I tried to focus on what mom was saying, but I was so excited for the announcement Ben and I would make, that I didn't listen to what she said. I think she said something about New Asia, and Europe, but I'm not sure.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Bell said, coming back in the center. "I'm so excited for what our two Heirs have to say." She turned to look at us. "Princess Louise? Prince Benoit?" Ben and I nodded, and he let me walk first. Aw, what a true gentleman he was.

"Good evening, Belarus," Ben said, always at ease on stage with her.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses," she answered, curtsying in front of us. "Princess Louise, please tell us why you are as excited as me."

"Oh, Belarus, I think I am even more excited then you are," I said dramatically.

"Why? I think the public is eager to know and to be excited with you, too."

"Well, Belarus, if you must know, Ben and I are going to host our Selections."

"That is so amazing!" Bell said, almost jumping up and down. She already knew it, but her reaction looked really genuine. She was good.

"But there's a twist," Ben said slyly.

"What?" she asked dramatically.

"We are going to host our Selections, at the same time, here at the Palace," Ben said proudly. "So every young man and young woman between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two-"

"-will receive a submitting form," I continued, cutting Ben short, "to give back to your Head Home in your Province before-"

"-next Wednesday, because we will select the forty lucky young people-"

"-Friday, on the next _Report_ ," I finished.

The translator had trouble following both of us.

Bell was looking back and forth at us, too. "Wow, that's a lot of information." She turned to the cameras, laughing. "Did you hear that? If you're between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two, you can be one of the lucky twenty young women or twenty young men to come here to compete for their hearts." She giggled. "Prince Ben, what are you looking for in a future wife?" Bell asked out of the blue.

"Um, I'm not sure, to be honest." Yeah right, Ben. You told me a hundred times what you wanted. I rolled my eyes.

"He wants a nice, cute girl who will support him in his _princely_ duties," I answered for him, flashing him a sassy smile.

Ben sent a death glare hidden by one of his own smiles, so no one would know.

"And Princess Louise is looking for a sexy man with no brains, who worships the ground she walks on," he said, sarcastically. Well, it was true, but I was never going to admit it on Live television. What a jerk. But I quickly recovered – I was good at hiding my emotions on TV.

I laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh come on, Ben. You're exaggerating. All I want is a man who loves me for who I am, and who won't mind living by my side, here, at the Palace, as Prince Consort." I smiled at the cameras, and I knew Ben wanted to bitch-slap me – he was very good at it – and all I wanted to do was kick his butt, again, during our next Taekwondo practice. Which I hoped was very soon.

"Okay," Bell said. "Well, I'm sure you'll both have a fairytale Selection, just like your parents had," we quickly looked their way, "and that you will both find the love of your lives." She smiled, and we both walked back to our seats.

"Your Majesties? Can you come join me, here? I also have a couple questions for you."

Mom and dad nodded and walked side by side to the center of the stage.

"So, Queen Isodora, I'm sure many people around Illéa have heard the tales, or even watched Live, the process of how you found King Bast. And I know for certain that everyone agrees with me when I say your love story couldn't be more romantic. Do you have any advice to the future Selected?"

Mom smiled. "I think the only thing I can tell you is to be yourself. I had several surprising characters during my own Selection, and I really hope that Ben and Lou find someone who can love them for who they are, and that they can love back, no matter what."

"Aw, this is so sweet, Your Majesty. And King Bast, I don't have any children myself, obviously, but I'm sure it will be awkward to watch your beloved kids find love and date multiple strangers. Any protective dad instincts kicking in?"

Dad chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that it's going to be quite an experience to watch my children host their Selection. Having undergone the Selection myself, I actually hope that both Lou and Ben are able to find love just like how me and their mother did." He gently looped his arm around mom's waist and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Of course, with the needed security personnel. Don't want anyone hurting my little prince and princess."

"Aw," Bell said, a hand on her heart. "I remember my father always being nervous when I made friends with boys. Dad, if you're watching this, I love you too!" She blew a kiss to the camera. "But, getting back on topic, are you nervous for your children? Excited? Worried? How do you feel now that they're quite clearly grown up?"

"I guess I'm excited and worried at the same time. "But in all honesty, I think I'm getting a little sentimental right now." His voice was all husky and I thought he would start crying. Please dad, don't cry in front of the whole country. I playfully rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. Ben chuckled. "My little kids are all grown up now, and it makes me feel so proud to see them as they are today."

But if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I did not want a Selection like mom's. She almost died three times during the Selection, three of her Selected died, along with one of her best friends, and her parents. No. And this was not a fairytale. Even though she found the man for her, it was a nightmare more than anything else. I didn't hear what Belarus Reeves said to close the _Report_ , but I snapped back to it when the musicians started playing the Anthem.

I patiently waited for the cameras to turn off before bursting on Ben.

"What do you think you're doing? How can you say something like that?"

"Well, it's the truth. That's what you want, right?" he fired back, calmly, his fists clenched. "And you had no right to answer for me. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"What I said was the truth, too."

"Maybe. But did you have to say 'princely' duties? You think you're gonna be Queen. But let me tell you one thing," he said whispering calmly, pointing his index finger at my face. "You don't have what it takes to be Queen," he hissed between clenched teeth. "You don't know what empathy is. Your heart is made of stone and ice and you don't know how to love. All you want are luxuries and things given to you on a silver platter, at the snap of your fingers. Well look around, missy. People look up to us. So be that woman others look up to." He stomped away and didn't even let me say anything.

"Everything all right, Lou?" dad asked.

I flashed him my best smile. "Fine, thank you. Don't count me for dinner, I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, darling," mom said. "You never eat anything."

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I placed a light kiss on her cheek and before I could go, dad gently grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good night, Princess."

I let him do it, but inside I wanted to snatch my hand from him. He was so old school and lame. A father who hand-kisses his daughter? Ugh.

My heels clicked angrily on the marble floor, but were silenced by the thick white carpet of my room. I kicked my heels in the walking closet direction and took off my dress, letting it fall to the floor. Sheila ran to pick everything up.

"My Lady, what do you want to wear to dinner?"

"I'm not going," I snapped back. "Put the clothes away and leave me alone." I huffed. "Please," I added grudgingly.

The only thing that would help calm me down, at this point, was painting my nails. I slipped on my pink and golden pajamas and sat at my vanity table. I removed my rose nail polish and applied a dark purple one, perfectly matching my mood. I started with the left hand, but it wasn't perfectly done. Oh well, I'll change it tomorrow, anyway. But the right hand was better done – hence showing that it had calmed me a bit. Once it was dry, I turned off the light and went under my covers. But sleep wouldn't come. And my belly was grumbling, crying for something to work on. I ignored it and closed my eyes, eager to find Morpheus' arms. But I didn't find them.

"Lou, are you asleep?" Ben whispered, closing the door behind him. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't want to talk to him. I stopped breathing and pretended to sleep. His bare feet were silent on the rug, but I could still hear them coming closer. I knew him all too well.

"I know you're not sleeping," he said out loud, "you just stopped breathing, Lou."

I huffed. "Go away, Ben."

He chuckled and I felt him sit on the other side of my King size bed. "I brought you your favorite cookies," he said playfully. "I know you're hungry, you haven't eaten anything tonight, and you barely touched your food at lunch.

I huffed again, and tried to ignore the smell of fresh baked cookies. He munched on one of them, tempting me to the highest point. "Mmmh, they're good. Maria made them especially for me, you know?"

"Maria would do anything for you." Maria was one of the kitchen maids who had a furious crush on Ben. She would melt like a puddle in front of him every time she saw him.

"I know. But I still asked her for _your_ favorite. And you better come eat them with me or there won't be any left."

"Fine. Give me one."

"Magic word?"

"Abracadabra."

"Very funny."

"Ugh. Please. Happy?"

"Yes. Here you go," he said slyly.

I turned on my nightstand light and took the cookie from him. I bit in the Macadamia nut cookie and felt in heaven. Almost.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier on the _Report_ ," he said softly, fidgeting with a cookie.

"Well it's too late for that, everyone heard it."

"I know." He sighed and we were silent for a moment.

"But you were right about one thing, though," I said.

"What?"

"I do have a heart of stone and ice."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I don't know how to love." I turned my back to him because I didn't want him to see me cry, and I swallowed back my tears. I never cried in front of people.

"See, that's where you're wrong. You love me, you love Tony, and you love mom and dad."

"That's not the same thing. I love you guys because I have to. That's what family does."

He chuckled and came closer to me, wrapping me in his arms. For some reason, I wanted him to hold me close. I knew we were getting a bit old for this, but he was my other half, my twin, and I couldn't live without him.

"Well, then see these young men as family, too. At least the last few, when it's almost the end of the Selection. Don't be too sassy and bitchy, and try to open your heart to them."

I stayed silent for a minute. "I'm scared, Ben."

"Why?"

"What if I can't find it in me to ever love someone like mom and dad love each other? What if the One for me isn't in that group of boys? What if something terrible happens and I can't deal with it? What if people see me in a vulnerable position?"

"At some point, you'll have to show your vulnerable side, because you can't love someone if you don't let them love you, too."

I turned my face to him. "Since when are you an expert in love, huh?"

He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Since always, sweetheart." He placed a light kiss on my forehead. He called everyone _sweetheart_ and I rolled my eyes at him.

But then I laughed, because I was glad we had made our peace. We never were mad at each other for more than a few hours. We couldn't live without each other. I found sleep very quickly after that.

* * *

 **AWWW guys, thanks so much for all your kind reviews and support! this is so crazy! ;) And THANK YOU for all your characters! THERE IS ONLY 1 SPOT LEFT FOR A BOY! girls are full^^**

 **oh, and I don't have boys under Caste 4. So if you're considering/working on a male form, please give him a lower Caste ;) 5, 6 or 7!**

 **the Pinterest page is getting really great, thanks for you time on these Characters!**

 **I'm still waiting on some forms. It's funny, because for some characters, I only have a form, for others, I only have a Pinterest page LOL! But I need both! (I can do your Pinterest page if you don't have acces to Pinterest or don't have an account...) :)**

 **but anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review ;D (but I know you already do!)**

 **See you on Friday for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – BEN_**

You know in books and movies when princesses sleep like angels? With a smile on their lips, their make-up perfectly done, their hair nicely spread on the pillow and a hand near their face? You get the picture? With a ray of sunlight coming from the window on the bed?

That was not how Lou slept. At all. She snored most of the time, and was always dribbling on her pillow. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Waking up next to my sister was not the prettiest sight, and I really hoped my future wife would look better while sleeping. But Lou didn't know I knew, so I quietly slipped out of her room, in the morning, and kicked myself mentally for sneaking shirtless to her room the previous night. It was very early in the morning but I still passed a few maids who became as red as tomatoes when they saw me, including Sheila, Lou's maid who practically froze in her steps, gazing at me. I quickly walked away to my room, my own cheeks reddening.

I rang for Hyeok, my valet – although I call him Bro or Hyeokie sometimes –, and he arrived a few minutes later with my first coffee of the day. I loved my mug. Lou had given it to me a few Christmases ago, and it said _first I drink the coffee, then I do the things_. And that was totally me. I couldn't do anything, not even get dressed, if I hadn't had my coffee. Black. With no milk and no sugar. That was for girls. Lou took her coffee with half of milk and three sugars. Ridiculous.

Once the coffee drained, I did my daily thirty-minute workout routine, took a shower and chose a casual outfit – dress pants, a tieless shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a dark vest and nice shoes – because I didn't have anything planned for the day, beside a couple meetings in the morning with mom and her advisors. And Lou, if she ever woke up.

I went down for breakfast. Mom and dad were already there, and I kissed my mom's soft cheek before sitting down.

"Good morning Ben," dad said, his nose in the French newspaper who came in every morning – a day late, mind you.

"Good morning, dad."

"Is your sister coming?" mom asked.

"I have no idea. Last time I saw her she was still sleeping."

"And when was that?"

I checked my watch. "About two hours ago."

Dad sighed. "Hi, Tony," he said, signing at the same time.

Tony waved and sat next to me, digging in breakfast. We all ate. A few minutes later, Lou came in, and it was a totally different person than when she was sleeping: elegant and ready to tackle the day's activities in a white long sleeved top and white skirt with big gray roses on it, and matching gray shoes and nail polish. How she did that in less than an hour was beyond my understanding. Well, then again, Sheila was an expert and knew exactly what Lou wanted.

She flashed us a sassy smile – Tony rolled his eyes at her – and she started to eat. She only ate a lot at breakfast. The rest of the day, she just pretended to eat, claiming that breakfast was the most important meal, and the others were superficial. She wasn't anorexic, but it was pretty close.

"Judy has a tight schedule for us, this morning," mom said, "so I hope you have enough energy. You don't have a choice, anyway, but I just wanted you to know. And your father will be overseeing the arrangements for your Selections."

"What arrangements?" Lou asked, her mouth full of a waffle. Mom send her a pointed look, and Lou swallowed her food before asking her question again.

"Well," dad answered, signing at the same time so Tony could follow the conversation, "We need twenty new maids and twenty new valets for your Selected. And I was going to call Lord Gideon Hazen to tutor the boys and-"

"-and for the girls?" Lou asked, cutting him.

"Lady Olive Preece."

"Oh no, not her," Lou said, clearly annoyed. "I hate her. She's old." She pouted like a two-year-old.

"She's not old," mom said, "she's in her early thirties, and she was your etiquette teacher."

Tony snapped his fingers to get our attention. "Why do you even care? Your Selected boys will be tutored by Gideon," he frantically signed.

"She'll be in the Women's Room when I'll be there," I snapped back, signing. "So I'm going to see her, not you."

Tony shrugged and stayed out of the conversation for the rest of the meal.

"You should be nicer to your little brother, Lou," dad said, frowning.

But I knew Lou loved Tony more than anything. She just had trouble showing she cared and loved. We finished breakfast, talking about other things and then we headed to the conference room, where Judy was waiting for us, along with all the seven advisors, all chosen by mom herself, and General Lodge.

"Good morning, everyone," mom said, business-like, as the advisors – men and women – stood to welcome us. It was a usual meeting about budgets and events, and about new security measures for the Selections. Lou doodled on her papers, but I knew she was listening intently, because when she spoke, it was with sense and smartness. She could be really business-like when she wanted. And it scared me, because that was a side of her that could be Queen and she would be good at it.

But I knew she hated politics. She loved to talk about events and projects, though.

The week went by pretty quickly, with the whole Palace Staff working harder than ever to make the Palace shine for the arrival of our guests. New Staff came, too, and on Friday morning we received the mountains of thousands of envelopes, separated in two huge piles: the girls on one side, and the boys on the other.

I wanted to open them already. But I had to wait for the _Report_ where we would Select them Live. A group of maids and footmen sorted the envelopes by Province. Because we would first Select twenty Provinces each, and then an envelope from each Selected Province.

"I need a Taekwondo partner, Ben," Lou said, coming in my room, unannounced.

"Now?" I asked

"Yes, now. I'm so nervous for tonight, I need to kick something."

I put my book down and let my head fall on the pillow behind my head on my couch, and sighed. "Fine."

"I'll meet you down there in five minutes," she said leaving the room.

This wasn't such a bad idea after all, because I knew it was going to help pass the time. I'll binge read that book some other time – maybe during the night. I quickly headed for the practice room, a couple floors below ground, and changed when I arrived there.

After two hours of Taekwondo, I was washed out: Lou had kicked my butt hard, this time. How did she do that? I felt like a punching ball on which she let out all her anger and nerves. Oh well. She promised me she'd never tell anyone about it, but after what I had said the previous week on the Report, I was doubting she would keep her mouth shut.

I took a long shower and then dressed for the Selection _Report_. It was a deep claret color, three-piece suit, with a black tie and black, shiny dress shoes. I bumped into Tony going down to the Studio and I looped my arm around his neck, and we walked together to join the others. Lou was wearing a dress the same color of my suit, a claret tulle skirt with a black asymmetric top, and a silver, diamond-covered tiara on her head. I could understand why she turned the men's heads.

"Are you two ready for the _Report_ of the year?" Bell asked, sparkles filling her brown eyes.

"More than you think," Lou said, smiling genuinely, looping her arm in mine.

We took our seats and waited for the Anthem to play. Bell took her place in the center of the stage. "Hello to all! Tonight is the night you have all been waiting for eagerly, right? Well, before we start Selecting the young men and women who are going to compete for our two young future King or Queen's hearts, they are going to draw the twenty Provinces from which you will be selected."

She turned to us. "Prince Benoit, will you come draw the Provinces for the young ladies?"

"Sure," I said, standing up and joining her.

"Well you seem quite happy about the Selection, Prince Benoit… Oh wait, you always have that smile on your face." She turned to the live audience and cameras. "Have you ever seen our prince without a smile, guys?" A bunch of pictures of me appeared on the big screen behind us, all with the same smile, and the audience laughed. "We might as well rename you Smiles. Smiles de Lafayette-Schreave. It has a ring to it, doesn't it? Maybe one of the girls coming to the palace will be able to rival your smile-ness, but I doubt it. Let's Select, shall we?"

She handed me a box and I read out the twenty Provinces I drew.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said, in her playful, bubbly voice. "Now," she said to the live audience and cameras, "Prince Ben is going to select the twenty young women who are going to come compete for his heart."

I was grinning like an idiot, and I had imagined this moment so many times during this past week. The twenty glass bowls were brought on stage and I went for the first bowl, taking an envelope at the top of the pile.

I opened it slowly, playing with everyone's patience and anticipation, chuckling at the same time. I took the paper out – still very slowly – and read the name. "Lady Chantell-Maree Cohen, from St-George, Caste 6." Well, that started out well. I kept the smile on my face as a picture came out on the big screen behind me. I was surprised to see a very cute blond girl with green eyes and dimples in her cheeks. I was surprised to see how pretty she looked, even coming from a Caste 6.

All that went very quickly in my mind and before I knew it, I was already ripping apart the next envelope and read the name. "Lady Bianca Naomi Townsend from Columbia, Caste 7." Okay… a 7. I forced my smile not to falter. But when the picture of a redhead with countless freckles appeared on the screen, I thought she was really cute, and I could easily find a certain charm in her face.

"Lady Jeremiah Castel Hudgens from Angeles, Caste 5." There must be a mistake. This was a guy's name. But just as I thought that, a picture of a girl with doe eyes and long chestnut brown hair appeared on the big screen. How can you give your daughter a boy's name?

I found myself staring at the picture.

"Prince Ben?"

I snapped back to the _Report_.

"Sorry, Belarus, I was… far away." I chuckled and headed for the next bowl, handing the last envelope to a footman who was putting the Selected envelopes in a wooden box.

"Lady Rosemarie Alyssa Rivera, from Clermont, Caste 3." Ah, finally an upper Caste. A picture of a girl with long chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes came up on the screen. But what was most striking about her was the birthmark, unmistakable, on one side of her face. It instantly made me think of the Galaxy.

The screen went black and I took another envelope from another bowl. "Lady Olivia Felicity Stride, from Waverly, Caste 5." Were there any upper Caste Selected at all? A picture of a pale skinned girl with blue-black hair in little curls, and light colored eyes, which I couldn't clearly see the color, came up on the screen. I had to admit she was kind of pretty. I looked away, a smile still on my face, and gave the envelope to Carl – the footman.

"Lady Indira Ashay, from Allens, Caste 2." Ah, finally a young lady from the upper Castes. The picture illuminated the screen. She had coffee-brown skin – maybe from Indian descent? – and black hair and dark eyes. Her smile with her full lips was mesmerizing, and I lost myself in her picture, a stupid smile on my lips.

Ben, where is your control? I heard myself scream from inside my brain. The whole world is watching you, for goodness' sake.

I took a deep breath and decided to put my famous smile on my face and stick to this.

"Lady Khalila Heathers, from Denbeigh, Caste 3." Cute girl with big green eyes and light brown hair. I tried not to stare too much, and handed the envelope to Carl.

"Lady Samantha Elise Dawson, from Sumner, Caste 3." A beautiful blond young lady appeared on the screen. Her green eyes were also smiling. I don't know what happened in my chest, but I think my heart skipped a beat. It was easy to keep my smile on. I may have stared a little too long.

Other names and faces appeared on the screen, and everything seemed to blur together. I would still have a week to look over their forms.

Until the two last ones that stood out from the rest. "Lady Sophia Diane Royce, from Sonage, Caste 2." She was a true beauty, with her long brown hair and icy blue eyes. She stared back at me from the screen, and I mentally kicked myself to stop starring, and to go select the last one.

"Lady Mona Naz Bindi, from Whites, Caste 2." Her olive-colored skin, hazel eyes and high cheekbones in a smile caught me off guard. This was going to be impossible. They were all so pretty, even the ones from the lower Castes. How was I ever going to choose?

"Wow, those young women are so lucky," Bell said, pulling me back to reality.

With a wide smile on her face, she turned to look at Lou. "Princess Louise? It's your turn."

I walked back to my chair and high-fived Lou who strolled regally to the center of the stage.

* * *

 **Yay, guys! thank you so much for your reviews ;) you rock!**

 **I don't know if you've got that, but each chapter is either Ben or Lou's POV... they take turns telling the story ;)**

 **Anyways, all the spots for characters are full - THANK YOU! -, but I'm still waiting for half the forms xD. And those who sent only part of it, please send the rest! thanks! ;D I need them to start writing when they arrive and meet the Royal Kids ;)  
**

 **If you don't have anything to do or read (and if you haven't already), please go read HER CHOICE (** _by TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo_ **)! She tells the story of the first 5 years of Queen Isodora and King Bast (Lou, Ben, and Tony's parents) ;) please go read and review! it's awesome! :D**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! please review! And I'll see you on Tuesday for the second half of the Report^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! thanks for you reviews ;) it always makes me giddy to read them ;D  
**

 **I'll REALLY be needing your forms FAST... PLEASE! I can't write without them... I've been continuing my Nanowrimo project yesterday since I couldn't write this story without the forms...I'll need all the girls before Friday, and all the boys before Monday... PLEASE?!**

 **thanks ;) you can do it ;)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 – LOU_**

"Are you looking forward to the Selection?" Bell asked me. "After all, so many boys out there fantasize about you, sexiest woman in Illea for the past two years. If I were a boy in the right age group, I'd be putting in my own name. Or maybe it would be better to be on the other end of things, having twenty hot boys from all over Illea fight for my hand. Damn, I wish I could have my own Selection."

Everyone laughed, and she gave me the same box she gave Ben and I drew the twenty Provinces before selecting _my_ boys. When that was done, the twenty bowls were brought out, and I could start my Selection. I elegantly dug my arm to the bottom of the first bowl – making sure my cleavage was presented to the world – and took out the first envelope, ripping out the paper dramatically and reading out the first name.

"From Waverly, Sir Ignacio Augustine Picasso, Caste 2." At least _I_ started out the Selection with an upper Caste. A picture of a curly dark haired and mysterious young man appeared on the screen, with an angular jaw and a dimple on his chin. Yes, he looked good enough.

The screen went black and I walked to the next bowl, taking the first envelope on the top. "From Bonita, Sir Drake Wakefield, Caste 4." Ugh. Caste 4 was so low. But the see blue of his eyes caught my attention and I stared at the picture longer than was expected. When the screen went black, I started and gave my envelope to Carl, and got the next one, somewhere in the middle of the bowl.

"From Allens, Sir Calder Brett, Caste 3." I heard my mother gasp and turned around to look at her, curious. She blushed and covered her mouth, smiling. Dad whispered something in her ear, curiosity written all over his face. She answered something and he chuckled. Did she know that guy? But how could she? I had to admit he was very handsome. Too bad they hadn't taken the pictures shirtless.

"From Angeles," I continued, "Sir Devon Brett Thomas, Caste 3." His name was familiar, but I couldn't quite pinpoint where I had heard or read it. Oh. My. God. The guy on the screen was so sexy, I thought I would faint.

Get a hold, Lou. I almost thought it was mom talking, but it was just the small voice of my conscience.

A few names passed, and I concentrated on my smile, trying not to give away my emotions. So none of the names – or pictures – registered in my mind.

Until the guy from Sonage. "Cole David Reynolds, Caste 4." He had dark hair and dark eyes, and he looked like he could kill me with his eyes instantly. I liked mysteriousness. I gave the envelope to Carl, still staring at the picture on the screen until it went black and I had to call the next one. This was becoming tedious work.

"From Whites, Sir Michael Kendrick Abbott, Caste 2." The guy had extremely white skin. No wonder he was from Whites. But his smile was good enough. Damn. How was I ever going to choose? They were all sexy and dashing! Ugh.

"From Belcourt, Sir Jason Stone, Caste 3." I was much more luckier than Ben, because I had upper Caste Selected. A picture of a very handsome man with a light stubble and light grey eyes appeared on the screen. I was already so eager to have them all at the Palace. I wanted to jump up and down like little girl. But no, I was a Princess, and a grown up, and I had decorum.

The next names and faces all blurred together, and I just kept a regal face at all times.

Until the 3 last ones, that kind of stuck out to me.

"From Kent, Sir Leonardo Cornelius Fitzgerald, Caste 2." Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald. The name struck a chord in my mind, but I couldn't quite place it. But being a 2, he must have been famous or something. A blond guy with blue stormy eyes came up on the screen, the cliché hot guy you could find in magazines – mom didn't know Shelia bought me all kinds of people magazines – and I could already imagine what he would look like shirtless. I'm incorrigible, I know.

"From Columbia, Sir William Knox Webster, Caste 4." Oh. My. God. That was one sexy looking guy. His smile was really captivating and I found myself staring at his picture _much_ longer than necessary.

Bell cleared her throat. "Um, Your Highness? I believe you have one more young man to select. Please don't make him wait any longer," she said playfully.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," I chuckled and took the last envelope from the last bowl, digging all the way down to the bottom.

"From Danbeigh, Sir Alexander Heathers, Caste 3." Heathers? Didn't Ben select a Heathers girl – yes I had been listening – before? Were they from the same family? Or was it only a coincidence? My jaw dropped when the picture came on screen. A young man with dark hair and clear – hazel? – eyes showed up, and I think my heart skipped a beat. Or did it? And he was the last one.

"Oh. My. God," Bell said in a loud whisper. "There you have it! Young Selected, you'll be having a visit from one of our Palace Staff during the week, to prepare you, before coming here next Thursday. The rest of you will meet the Selected on the next _Report_. Good night, everyone!" The musicians played the Anthem when Mr. Liner gave the signal, and it was over.

"Well, that's about it, right? There's nothing for it but to wait next week," Ben said, stretching on his chair like a cat.

"Yep. What are we going to do?"

"You could always re-do your wardrobe. I thought your dress was going to pop out with that cleavage of yours." He grinned slyly and walked away.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Ben," I said, rolling my eyes at him and following him. We joined mom and dad and Tony in the dining room for Dinner. We all sat and waited for the footmen to serve the first dish.

"Enjoy your last week of silence and quiet," mom said. "Because once they'll be here, silence is only a memory until there's only one left.

Dad chuckled. "Really? We were that noisy?"

"Ugh, so much. I couldn't even concentrate on eating."

Dad burst out laughing. "We did have some great time in this room." He looked around with nostalgia in his eyes, and then chuckled. "Remember when Matt and Johnny pranked Roy with a huge plastic spider coming down from the ceiling?"

Mom laughed with a napkin over her mouth.

"They did that?" Ben asked, his eyes wide.

"What happened?" Tony signed, trying to follow on the conversation.

Dad signed him the scene and Tony laughed.

"Oh, they were already confirmed pranksters, I can assure you," mom said, still chuckling. "And Johnny ended up marrying one of Roy's sister… Small world, huh?"

I grinned, trying to imagine them. "How old were Uncle Matt and Uncle Johnny during your Selection, mom?"

"Nine years old. And they ran around the Palace all day long, finding pranks to do."

"Some of the Selected played their game, too," dad added, "and we pranked each other with the help of the Monster Twins – that's how we called them, back then – and we had really good laughs."

"And Lizy was the mascot of the whole Selection," mom said, gazing at dad, memories coming back at them.

"Who was Lizy?" I asked her.

Mom sighed, remembering. "She is James' daughter."

"James, as is in James Greene? One of your Selected?"

"Yep," dad said, "and one of my groomsmen. Lizy was our flower girl. You should have seen her on our wedding day: a cloud of tulle running around the ball room, and hiding under and behind the gowns dancing."

Mom smiled. "She was three years old, at the time, and sang a song at the Wedding Reception. It was the cutest thing ever."

"What did she look like?" Ben asked. He always loved kids, and drooled over their chubby, pink cheeks and wobbly legs.

"She had the most amazing dark brown eyes, almost too big for her face, and long dark brown curls that danced around her head when she ran or twirled."

"Funny thing," dad added, "she was very fond of one of the guys, Kaden, and he was really awkward with kids. But he found himself being her babysitter most of the time. She even fell asleep on his lap a few times. In the beginning, he had no idea what to do, and everyone laughed about it. But he eventually fell in love with Lizy – like everyone else, at that point – and it was really sweet to see him with her."

"Wait," Tony said – we had all signed as we talked, it was a habit of ours, to do both at the same time – frowning. "One of your Selected had a kid?"

Mom nodded. "His wife had died in childbirth."

Tony's mouth formed a surprised 'O'.

"I hope none of _my_ Selected have kids already," I said. "That would be awkward."

"I wouldn't mind," Ben said softly, a small grin on his face.

We resumed our dinner, chattering of random things, how the Selected looked, and what there was to do in the coming week.

"Oh, and you know what?" mom said, mischievously, out of the blue. "When I married your dad, he didn't know how to French kiss."

I glanced at dad, who became scarlet. "Seriously, _mon coeur_? Did you have to say that?"

She nodded. "But it turned out he was really good at it when he was drunk." She burst out laughing.

"Well, if you must know," dad said, looking at us, his wits back, "I've learned a lot since then." He turned to mom and grabbed her face in his hands and started French-kissing her.

"Ugh, dad, mom! Stop it," I said. "Can you at least wait 'till we're out of here?"

Ben chuckled and Tony stared at his plate. For some reason, he always was kind of ill-at-ease when mom and dad displayed this kind of affection in front of us. I found it absolutely ridiculous and ignored them.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke of their kiss and chuckled, gazing at each other lovingly. Ugh. I rolled my eyes, and pretended to eat

"Mom, I heard you gasp when I selected one of the boys. I can't remember his name, now. But do you know him?"

She giggled. "Not personally, no. But I've read all of his books, actually."

"He's an author?"

"Yes, Calder Brett is a great author. You should read one of his books, before the Selection starts."

"Um, how many books did he write?"

"Two."

Ugh. I hated reading. But maybe I would give it a try.

A few days later, after a week end of spa-ing and getting ready to meet all those handsome boys – and reading the book, mind you –, I sat on my plushy white carpet – in the middle of my room –, turned some music on, and I spread all the enveloped around me.

Shelia sat on a chair nearby, munching on an apple – there was a basket full of them for her in a corner of my room, since she loved them so much – and fiddled with a pen, a blank notebook on her lap.

"Are you going to design dresses?" I asked her.

She nodded. "M-hm." But her gaze was on the envelopes.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh, come on here."

She grinned and put her notebook and pen away, and sat on the floor across from me.

"You choose the first one, Shei'."

She looked at me, and then picked an envelope, handing it to me. I opened it and read the name. "Elijah Baskerville, from-"

"No, no, no, don't tell me." She looked at the ceiling, a finger on her chin. "Can you show me the picture?"

I chuckled and showed her the picture. "Pretty hot, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, yummy." She grinned. "I remember him being a 2. But other than that? Um… is he an actor?"

"Nope."

"A politician?"

"Nope."

She stared at me. "What is he?"

"Well, it says here that he is a Homicide Detective. But that's weird. How can he be a 2 and be a detective? He should be a 3, right?"

"Yeah. I bet he chose to be a homicide detective despite his Caste, because someone in his family – his fiancée maybe – was killed, and he promised her and himself that he would avenge her by finding the Killer? And since then, he has been looking for other killers, and just became a Homicide Detective just out of fate?"

I laughed. "Did you just come up with that?"

"Yep," she said, beaming.

I shook my head and chuckled, putting his form back on the envelope and taking another one. "Okay, what about this one?" I showed her the next picture.

"Um… redhead… There was a girl with the same name as him in Ben – I mean Prince Ben's – Selection… Um. Graves? It that it?"

I smiled. "You have a really good memory. His name is Lawrence Galen Graves, and he's from Zuni."

"Caste 6, right?" I nodded. "There weren't a lot of lower Caste boys. Okay, so he's a servant, obviously."

I checked the form. "Nope."

"What, not a servant? What is he, then? No, wait, don't tell me." She squinted her eyes, like she was trying to read through the paper.

I slyly hid the paper behind my back. "Don't cheat."

She laughed. "I don't have robot eyes. Um… Is he a taxi driver?"

"Nope."

She thought some more. "A cook?"

"Yes! How do you do that?"

She shrugged. "I like to guess – or invent, most of the time – romantic backstories to people I just met."

"Okay, what's his romantic backstory, then?" I asked, challenging her.

She thought for a few seconds. "He lives in a graveyard – since his name is Graves – and the love of his life is a young woman who comes every day to put fresh flowers on her dead husband's grave. He watches her from behind a tomb by day, and dreams about her by night."

I lifted an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness. How am I ever going to take him seriously when I see him?" I dried a laughing tear that had wet the brim of my eyes.

"You'll have to, _Your Highness,"_ Shelia said. "Because you can't just dismiss him because of this stupid backstory I invented."

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled some more. "Did you put your name in the Selection, Shei'?"

She nodded, looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry you weren't picked." We went through a few more envelopes, inventing stories to the pictures we had, and laughing during the whole afternoon.

"Lou, have you ever fallen in love with someone you know you can't have?" Shelia asked out of the blue.

"Oh Shelia, don't tell me about that guard again! You must move on, or it will eat you away!"

"No, not the guard... someone of a much higher position."

"An advisor's son, then? I heard that Sir Loyd's son is single, and he's quite handsome, though his father is not a major advisor."

" No... Well, I don't feel like sharing it right now, actually."

"Okay. Anytime you do, though, I get to know first, okay?"

She nodded and went back to her dress drawing and designing. I gathered the envelopes and put them away. Three more days before the Selected arrived. I could hardly wait. I lay on my bed and took out the pictures again, staring at them longer – much longer – than necessary, until it was time to get ready for Dinner again.

* * *

 **What do you prefer until now? Ben's POV or Lou's POV? Do you like the Bast &Dora scenes? I can't get enough of them^^**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! tell me what you think about it...**

 **Don't forget to review ;) see ya on Friday for the first meeting with some of the girls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, before we do anything else, I'd just like to talk to you about something reeeeaaally important... _Online bullying_.**

 **One of my readers reached out to me, asking for help. There are haters in this world, and on this website, too. Mean, harsh reviews are sent out to writers. I think the thing to do if you find a story not to your taste (may it be the plot, the characters or the grammar), don't say anything (and ignore it), or say it kindly. Constructive critisism is GOOD. but tearing down a person is NOT. Some writers on this website are young, and in the beginning of their writing carreer ;) help them get further on that path instead of taking them down! Please...  
**

 **I'm sending a virtual hug to _xXNewZealandMaoriXx_! Don't let those haters get to you! You still have a huge writing life in front of you, don't let it go. The world needs your story! ;)  
**

 **Maybe we all need some encouragement, so here are some wise and warm words (that she shared on Twitter) from Kristen Kieffer, Writing Coach on Internet:**

"Writers, please remember:

- _You are not **defined** by your word count._

 _\- Or how many **novels** you've written._

 _\- Or weather your are **published.**_

Writers, do believe that:

\- Your story **DOES** matter.

\- Your **ARE** good enough.

\- You are **NOT** aspiring.

\- You are writing, so you **ARE** a writer!"

 **Okay... I hope you all got some encouragement with those words, because I know I did ;)**

* * *

 **Now on to the Chapter ;)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 – BEN_**

September first was the day my whole life changed. The day I would meet my wife – although I didn't know which one she was, yet. I watched from mom's office the limos coming in one after the other, with maybe thirty minutes to an hour intervals, and two or three girls coming out of each car. From my vantage point, I couldn't see well, only the color of their hair. They were all dressed the same, anyway – a white blouse and black pants, with a different flower in their hair, too.

I clasped my hands behind my back, and didn't move for who-knows-how-long.

"Nervous?"

I jumped and turned around to see my favorite woman at my side, also watching the last limo coming in.

"Hey, mom." I planted a light kiss on her cheek. "A little."

"I was, too." She chuckled. "Did I ever tell you how I didn't want my Selection?"

"No. Why?"

She shrugged. "I was seventeen years old, and I had a secret boyfriend."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "You had a secret-"

"Yes. I had my first kiss just one week before the Selection was announced. He put his name in, of course."

"But he didn't get picked," I guessed.

"No." She looked at me and smirked. "You want to know the funny part?"

I grinned. "Yeah?"

"Angeles was the last Province I had to select a young man from. His envelope was in that bowl. Only, the boy I selected from Angeles was Sir Sébastien de Lafayette."

"Dad?"

"Yep. I hated him for it. But he had no idea, and it was not his fault." We both laughed.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was going to be _Monsieur de Lafayette_?" I said with a mocking posh French accent.

"It took me a long time. I didn't know until the last three. I know I would have been happy with either one of them. But somehow, your father had a bigger place in my heart than the two others, and I realized it had to be him." She chuckled, looking outside at the blue September sky. "He always used the corniest pick-up lines on me, and it made me laugh. And you know what?" I shook my head, waiting. "On our first date, I introduced him to the man who walked me to the altar on our wedding day, Mr. Brok. And we talked of a possible honeymoon in Versailles-"

"Where you went." I chuckled and stared at her admiringly. "So from the first date you knew it was gonna be him?"

"No, I had no idea. But now that I think of it, it makes perfect sense."

"And who was that secret boyfriend of yours?" I asked slyly.

She didn't answer right away, and took a deep breath before talking. "Anton Creed. He was one of my personal guards – my father was paranoid with my safety – but he died. He took a bullet for me when one of the Selected tried to shoot me and-"

"Shoot you? Why would he do that?"

"He was a Rebel. But Anton didn't die then. He died the same night my parents died, during another Rebel attack. He died in the line of duty." She paused, and I saw her swallow her tears. "I had managed to bargain three months for the Selection with my father. If I didn't find someone after three months, I could call it off. That was what I was planning. I wanted to go back to Anton. Until it was not possible anymore and I had to finish my Selection and find a husband. I had no one left, besides my brothers." Her voice was becoming softer and softer, and I was afraid she might tear up right there.

"Does dad know about all this?"

"Of course, he does." She paused. "Look, I just wanted to be sure that you did want to go through with your Selection. Because it turns your life upside down." Her cognac colored eyes met mine and a was sure.

It was a little late for that, anyway, since the girls were already there. "Yes, I'm sure."

She nodded. "Good." She looked outside again. "Be kind to your sister. I'm afraid she's not entirely ready for this. She only sees those young men as meat. But she'll need to open up her heart to them at some point." She chuckled and walked back to the door. "I know, because I was very much like her in the beginning of my Selection. I didn't want to open my heart to them. They were strangers I didn't want to have anything to do with." She smiled. "Although Lou does want them. But she has to learn to love."

I nodded. Why was she telling me this? We might be having our Selections at the same time and place, but we weren't having them together. It was every man for himself.

I joined the others for one last meal together. A small stage had been set in the Dining Room with a round table for five on it – the Royal Table – while a long table for forty had been set in the width of the room.

"You're seriously going to put all the Selected together, at the same table?"

"Yeah," Lou said. "Boy, girl, boy girl, boy, girl-"

"I get the picture." I looked at mom. "Are you sure about this?"

She shook her head. "Boys on one side facing the girls on the other side."

"What?"

"It's kind of a test," dad said, shrugging, "to see if they're serious enough. If it doesn't work, we'll do two tables."

"Do you seriously want to put temptation in their grasp?" I asked. This was a bad idea. The footmen came in with our first dish – lunch only had three different dishes: starter, main and dessert – as we continued to discuss the table setting.

"No," dad said, "but they're going to make friends. My Selection gave me my three best friends."

"Awkward when they are your wife's exes, don't you think?" mom said slyly.

"Yeah, but they're still my best buddies. We all started as rivals, but ended up friends. We kind of swore not to hate each other once you had made your choice," dad said to mom. "We decided to all accept it. And they're all happily married now, anyway." He stuffed some food in his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore about this.

I let the matter drop. It would not be my problem when – _if_ – the Selected started hitting on each other.

Around three in the afternoon, it was time. Time to meet the ladies. Time to officially start my Selection. I went in the Library on the first floor, while Lou was in the Women's room.

I sat on an armchair, my heart pounded in my chest. It was one thing to read and reread the forms and know the ladies like this. But it was a different one to meet them for real. My palms were sweaty and I kept drying them on my pants. Was it me, or was it warm in here?

The door opened and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I recognized her instantly.

"Lady Thaïsia," I said, standing up and taking her hand to kiss it. She curtsied at the same time, like she was used to do this on a daily basis, not meeting my eyes. Her hair was a dark shiny brown, and she was wearing a long and very modest black lace-covered gown.

"Your Highness," she said in a soft voice.

"Please, call me Ben." I invited her to sit on the armchair next to mine. What was I supposed to say and do? Damn. I didn't have the slightest idea. And she just stared at me, as if she could read every thought. I looked away.

"I gather you've had a nice journey from Likely, Lady Thaïsia?"

"Yes. And just Thaïsia is fine."

"Very well, Just Thaïsia." I smirked and she laughed lightly. Good. I chuckled but prayed I wouldn't turn out like dad too much, with stupid jokes and old pick-up lines.

Her skin color made me wonder. "What country are you from?"

Instantly, her eyes darkened and her composure stiffened. I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_ have said that. "I'm a Jordan Refugee, Your Highness."

"I'm- I'm sorry to hear that. Do you like Illéa?"

She nodded. "Enough, yes."

The door opened, and the butler cleared his throat. That was my cue.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but this is all the time we have for the moment." She nodded and we both stood at the same time. "I do hope you find your stay enjoyable."

"Thank you." She bobbed her head and walked away. I let go a long sigh and nodded to the butler for the next young lady.

A young woman with brown hair came in. If I hadn't reviewed the forms earlier that morning, I wouldn't have remembered her name. But her brown almond-shaped eyes and long eyelashes helped recognize her.

"Lady Guinevere." I chuckled. "I'm sorry, I have no idea how to pronounce your name correctly." I smiled sheepishly, as she curtsied clumsily, keeping her hands in her back.

"Gwen is fine. Everyone calls me that."

I nodded awkwardly and invited her to sit on the armchair. What was wrong with me? I usually made all of the women melt in front of me, but this time it was the other way around. I was blundering and my heart was fighting to beat out of my chest. I sat down.

"So, how do you find the Palace, so far?" Dumb, dumb question. What was wrong with me?

"Nice." She looks around, and then back at me. Her smile was endearing, and I found myself smiling back at her. She didn't let out anything on her face, but I could read in her eyes that she was kind of nervous.

"Where are you from again?"

"Midston. The French part."

"So you speak French?"

" _Oui, Votre Altesse_."

I smirked. " _Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler ainsi sans que les autres ne nous comprennent_."

She giggled. " _Je me réjouis_."

I nodded and laughed lightly. The butler made eye contact with me and Gwen took her cue to leave. She walked out of the room, her head high and a smile on her lips. I promised myself to see that smile often. Because when she didn't smile, she seemed… sad. But for a reason I couldn't quite grasp yet, I wished I could make her happy again. Whatever happened in her life.

The butler let in the next Lady, Lady Mona. After her, several followed – Ladies Bianca, Rosemarie (with her Galaxy face birthmark), Samantha and Jeremiah (I asked her why she had a boy's name: turns out her parents were expecting a boy, and she came and they still stuck with the name) – and they kind of all blurred in my mind. I tried to concentrate more on the next ones…

"Lady Adeline," I said recognizing the next Lady with the deep blue eyes paired with dark hair.

"Your Highness," she said, curtsying. Her cream colored floor-length gown covered in black lace down to her knees was very becoming, and sculpted her body, revealing her legs from the knee, since the bottom of the dress was made of only cream tulle. It all went very fast in my mind – Lou had briefed me on women's clothes vocabulary a couple days earlier – and my pulse went a slightly bit faster.

"Ben. Plain Ben, please." I chuckled and invited her to sit. "Your dress in beautiful. Did you design it?"

She blushed, sending pink to her cheeks. "No, I-" She chuckled nervously. "Thank you."

"I read in your form you were a creator of clothes?" I thought it was nicer than _seamstress._

She grinned. "I am. Although I merely sew what people have already designed. I wish I could design myself."

"Feel free to do so during the Selection. We have an army of maids and seamstresses somewhere around the Palace. You just have to ask."

She tilted her head to the side, curiosity written all over her face. "Thank you, Your Highness-"

"Ben."

"Ben," she repeated. "I didn't know you to be a generous Prince."

I frowned. "What did you think I was?"

"I had absolutely no idea." She smiled, and the Butler cleared his throat again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Ad-"

"Just Adeline." She grinned slyly.

"Adeline. We'll talk again soon." She nodded and walked away.

This was getting better and better. I was regaining confidence. After all, they were only young ladies, like all the others I had talked to. I was the Prince. They should have been the ones to be nervous. Not me.

A really beautiful blonde young woman came in, and I recognized her – I don't know how long I had gazed at her picture, to be honest…

"Lady Kendra." I smiled and offered her my hand. She took it, and I kissed the back of it.

"Your Highness," she said with a smile on her lips and a slight pink blush on her cheeks, "Please drop the ' _Lady'_ , I don't really like it." She shrugged, smiling slyly.

"Okay Kendra. Then please drop the ' _Your Highness_ '," I said winking at her. Her blush became brighter, and she looked away. I hadn't realized we had sat down already.

"You came from the Southern Provinces, right? Was your flight alright?"

"Yes, I did, and yes it was alright." She looked at me curiously. "Did you learn all the forms by heart?"

I chuckled, and this time I was the one to feel heat creep up my neck. "I didn't really have anything else to do this past week."

"No? Don't you have Royal duties, like conferences, budget calls or other things?"

"By day, yes," I said chuckling. "But by night, I have a secret life," I whispered mysteriously, making her giggle and blush. I was becoming myself again. The ladies melted in my presence.

"Oh, you do? I'll have to see that for myself." She looked at me slyly and the butler near the door caught our attention. "I'll see you around, _Your Highness_ ," she said, teasing me.

"I'm looking forward to, _Lady_ Kendra." I winked at her, and she walked away, a light spring in her step.

The next Lady to walk in was a very pretty girl in a knee-length rose dress. She looked really young, she must have been in the youngest girls in the Selection – barely eighteen.

"Good afternoon, Lady Georgia."

She curtsied, her hands in her back, smiling. "Good afternoon, Your Highness."

I invited her to sit. "I've met your Mother, Minister Avery, several times."

"I'm sure you did, Your Highness-"

"Ben. Please, call me Ben." I winked at her when she looked up to me.

"I had hope you wouldn't label me as ' _Dakota's Prime Minister's Daughter_ ', to be honest," she said looking at her hands.

"I'm terribly sorry I did that, Lady-"

"Georgia. Plain and simple Georgia," she said. "Please," she added.

"Very well, Georgia." I extended my hand. "Pleased to meet you, I've never heard your name before."

She giggled and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you, too, Ben. I've never heard of you before, either," she said with an amused smile on her lips. We both laughed, and I was glad that she had a fun sense of humor.

"I hope you've found the Palace to your taste, already?"

She rolled her eyes in adoration. "Oh, yes, I have. I've never seen anything like it, to be honest."

The butler cleared his voice.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we've got, Georgia, but I'll see you around." I winked and she blushed almost the same rose color as her dress.

The next Lady to come in was Lady Sophia – she asked me to call her 'Phia' – and I was so mesmerized by her beauty that other than her name, nothing really registered. Same with Indira, Chantell and Khalila. I knew how to make them smile and blush, but I couldn't really focus on anything else.

I forced myself to focus more, and memorize what I said to them, so I could come back on our conversations later. Maybe.

"Lady Marceline." I could have recognized her anywhere, even if it was the first time I ever met her for real. Her round porcelain face with fiery red curls was somewhat mesmerizing. Her doll-like blue eyes made her look entirely like a doll.

"Your Highness," she said softly, curtsying.

I just stared at her. Her black lace-covered dress paired with her wild red hair and ice blue eyes gave me the chills. I didn't say anything, and just stared.

"Your Highness, is everything all right?" her voice was soothing, and her smile kind. I relaxed a bit.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I shook my awkward trance away. "Oh, and please call me Ben."

She nodded and looked at me, like she was assessing who I was. Her eyes seemed to read right through my soul, and it was unsettling. It had gone well with all the other girls, but now, I was the one stammering and not in control.

I invited her to sit.

"Thank you," she said, just above a whisper. She looked at me again and I had to look away for fear of being hypnotized.

"Um, I hope you found your maid to your taste?" Ugh. What a question was that? I was totally losing control, and I still had seven – or was is six? Or eight? – ladies to meet. And Marceline had me lost my footing in this game. Was it going to be like this, every time I met her? Every time I crossed her path?

"Yes. She's kind, from what I could tell so far. What about your own valet, Ben?" she said, her eyes piercing through my skull.

"Um, yeah, Hyeok's fine." I had difficulty breathing, and was it me or was it hot in the room?

The Butler cleared his throat, saving me from my misery. We both stood at the same time. "I'll see you around, Lady Marceline." I swallowed hard.

"Marcie, call me Marcie," she said smirking, clearly enjoying my loss of control.

I nodded quickly, and could breathe again when she was out of sight.

Lady Olivia came in next. She was very sweet and humble, and only said 'yes' and 'no' and didn't make eye contact with me. But I remembered reading in her form that she was an actress. I wondered how she would be. But then I remembered, like a flashback, that I had seen her in a play I went to see in secret with Lou. I chuckled as the next girl came in.

"Ah, Lady Caoilainn," I said as I saw her. And I chuckled again. "How do you pronounce your name? I'm pretty sure I messed it up pretty bad."

She laughed with a bright laugh that rang in the room like a clear stream hitting stones in the mountains. "Everybody messes it up, Your Highness," she chuckled.

"Ben is easier to say than 'Your Highness'." I grinned.

She laughed lightly. "It's pronounced ' _Kay-linn_ ', but please call me Cay. It's shorter and easier."

"I will. So tell me. If I remember correctly, you're from the coldest Province in Illéa. I hope you won't find it too warm, here."

"Oh no, I know I'm going to love it here. I've never went anywhere else than Baffin, to be honest."

I smirked. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to take you to the Ocean? The warm ocean, not the freezing cold ocean you know." I winked at her and her eyes were wide.

"Really?"

"Yep. Summer lasts long here, even though it's already September. It's going to be warm here until October."

She clapped her hands really fast. "Oh, I can hardly wait," she exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes.

The Butler cleared his throat again – boy, he must have had a sore throat by that time – and I stood. "Well, Cay, I hope to take you soon to the beach."

She grinned like a happy little girl on Christmas morning, and practically ran away, only stopping just before walking through the door to do a semblance of a curtsy. I chuckled.

Two more came in, but they didn't make a great impression on me. I didn't want to eliminate any one of them before at least having a date with each, but these two were really not suitable for me. Like at all.

And last but not least, a young blonde girl came in, with the sweetest smile I had seen so far – maybe even competing with Cay's smile, which was still engraved in my mind.

"Lady Wren," I said as she came in, looking around her with what seemed like fear in her eyes. "Are you alright?" I said, placing a hand on her arm.

She nodded, her smile still a bit tense on her lips, and jerked her arm away. She curtsied hurriedly, like it was suddenly a second thought. "Your Royal Highness," she mumbled in a very soft voice.

"Please call me Ben. I much prefer it to ' _Your Royal Highness'_ ," I said chuckling.

She nodded again, seeming quite ill-at-ease, but I had no idea what was happening in her mind at the moment – I had read somewhere in her form that she had some mental problems, but I had no ideas what they were – so I tried talking about something familiar to her. "I believe you came here with your brother, is that right?"

Her face immediately brightened up. "Yes, Sparrow."

"Is he older or younger than you?"

"We're twins, actually. But I'm sure when you see us both together you can totally see it." She giggled.

"It was a very long shot to be both selected, wasn't it?"

She rolled her eyes childishly. "A very long shot. But we're both very happy to be here, far from…" she trailed off, suddenly aware of where she was, and fear came back in her eyes. "I- I'm sorry, I have to go," she said before running away.

One of my eyebrows shot up, and I wondered what had frightened her. Oh well, I'll get to know her better later. For now, meeting the ladies was behind me.

* * *

 **Sorry it was pretty long, but I wanted to include ALL the girls ;) and I couldn't let go of the little scene between Ben and Dora in the beginning of the chapter... xD**

 **So, please review, tell me what you think!** _(_ _I hope I portrayed your girl well enough! ;)_ **  
**

 **The next chapter will include Lou meeting the guys, so I'll be needing _ALL the boy forms by MONDAY_! Please! I hope that 2 weeks and a half (and even more for others!) is enough for making a character^^ If by Monday I don't have your form, I'm sorry to announce that they will become throwaways... The show must go on, and I can't wait eternally for your forms^^**

 **See you on Tuesday, guys!** _(I hope I'll have time to write during this week-end, because I have 2 concerts (I sing in a Gospel Choir) in a row... LOL I'll try to write on the train! LOL)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your support and reviews ;)  
**

 **I'm sorry, but the three guys I didn't have the forms for will be THROWAWAYS (my sincere appologies to** _XOStarbrightXO_ _,_ _Everythingisblack _**and** _Hofund_ _,_ **but you had more than a month to give the forms to me...)** _  
_

 **On to the chapter^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6 – LOU_**

I was in the Women's room to meet the guys. I sat comfortably in my favorite armchair and waited. I sat with my back straight, and my ankles crossed. Huh, Lady Preece would be proud of me. My etiquette lessons were finally being useful. I didn't want the boys to think I was the sassy bitch I truly was. I would show them I was the Princess. For as long as I could, because I had a feeling that my sarcasm was going to slip. I nodded at the Butler standing near the door, and he let in the first guy.

A guy with a light, even, dark blond scruff and nicely brushed hair came in, and I flashed him my best smile, the smile I knew made all the men wobbly at their knees.

"Your Royal Highness," he said as he bowed down, and then came back up, locking his gaze with mine.

"Captain Wakefield," I said, bobbing my head, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Just call me Drake, Your Highness."

"Very well, Drake. Tell me, you've travelled all over the world, haven't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah." His accent was thick, and obviously from the southern Provinces.

"Do you know much about France and England?"

He eyed me curiously. "You're interested in that, huh?" he chuckled. "I've sailed there a few times. I spent a few weeks there and learned bits and pieces of their culture."

"That's interesting, Drake." Damn, this guy was so hot with his sea blue eyes. I could imagine the sea he sailed on being the same color as them. "I'm afraid this is all the time we have for the moment, but I expect you to tell me all about your travels."

"I will, Your Highness." He bowed again and walked away. I took my list and checked the next name that would come in. Not thirty seconds later, another blond man came in.

"Sir Elijah," I said, still sitting straight. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine, Your Royal Highness," he said arrogantly, a smirk on his face. I didn't like that.

"Sir, why did you sign up for the Selection?"

He chuckled, his demeanor very confidant. "To be the next King of Illéa, of course."

"Of course. Well, you should know, Sir, that I've got heels higher than your standards." I looked him square in the eye. "I hope you have a safe trip home." My smile was as cold as it could get. I couldn't afford having someone sarcastic like me. He needed to be manageable. And Elijah was not very interesting either. He was beautiful to look at. But as a detective, he had too much brains for my liking. And I suspected he knew how to kill a body without leaving any traceable path to him.

He frowned and cleared his throat. "You're not serious, Your Highness. I thought you would at least give each of us a chance."

I just smiled at him.

"Let me get one thing clear, _Princess,_ " he said, pointing his finger at me, "don't think you're above everyone, 'cause you're not. You shit like all of us. You get sick like all of us. You're just a girl with a fancy crown on her head. But that's all."

I stared at him. "You don't like me? That's a shame. I'll need a few minutes to recover from the tragedy." I stared at him silently – recovering, of course – but he stomped outside before I could wish him a pleasant trip. I sighed. Seriously?

The Butler lifted an eyebrow, silently asking me if I was ready for the next one. I checked my list and nodded.

A brunet guy with a small flirty smile walked in and bowed low.

"Sir Julio," I greeted him, using my best Spanish accent.

"Your Highness, you look even more beautiful in real life."

"Thank you. I understand you are a singer."

"I am yes." His brown eyes were warm and he didn't seem arrogant or anything. I decided to keep him. For now.

"I hope you'll sing for me during the Selection," I said flirtatiously.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, Your Highness."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you around, then."

"I do hope so, Bella."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and he walked away with one last wink before walking through the double white doors.

I checked my list for the next name, and nodded to the Butler. A very tall young man with a dark 3-day stubble – didn't he just go through a makeover? Didn't they shave him? – but with amazing clear eyes entered. I remembered being already taken by his eyes when I selected him.

"Sir Alexander, I hope you've had a pleasant stay so far?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Apart from the time where they tried to shave my face."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you put your foot down, Sir Alexander, because it suits you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Although I wondered if it was a genuine smile or not.

"Call me Alex, Your Highness. What should I call you? Louise? Lou?" He smiled.

" _Your Highness_ is fine, for now." I flashed him a grin, and his composure faltered a tiny bit. "I understand your sister is in my brother's Selection, is that correct?"

"Um, yes, she is."

"It's a very long shot. How did you do it?"

He shrugged. "Luck, I guess. Khalila convinced me to put my name in, but I really didn't think either one of us would be picked, to be honest."

"Well, I hope you thanked your lucky stars. That will be all for now, Alex, thank you."

He cleared his throat and nodded before walking away. I checked my list and smiled. The next one to come in was really gorgeous.

A young man with thick and messy dark hair and small dark eyes came in, his hands in his pockets.

"Sir Adam," I said from my chair.

"Your Highness," he said bowing. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you Sir, it's also a pleasure to meet you. It's one thing to look at pictures, and it's another to meet you all."

"I totally relate to that. I've seen you on the _Report_ , but I'm eager to get to know you." He smiled genuinely.

"Sir Adam, why did you put your name in the Selection?"

"Um, my mother actually convinced me to sign in."

"But why did you accept?"

"I'll be honest with you, Your Highness, if you'll let me."

"Of course."

"I don't like admitting this, but I do believe in true love, and I think the Selection is a way as any other to find that."

I studied him for a few seconds, but he kept his eyes on me. "And do you think you'll go far? This is a competition, after all."

"It is, but only you can say, Your Highness. You're the one doing the choosing." He winked.

"It's good some of you understand that. Thank you, Sir Adam, you may go." He clicked his heals together, bowed again, and walked away.

As much as I was really eager to meet them all, it was getting boring. I didn't have time to check my list for the next name. But I recognized him immediately, since he was the only New Asian in the group.

"Sir Hunter," I said, with a smile I tried to be as genuine as possible. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Your Royal Highness," he said, bowing low.

"How do you like Illéa?"

"I very much like it."

"You're from New Asia, aren't you? Can you speak Mandarin?"

"Honestly, Your Highness, I can't remember much about New Asia, since I grew up in Illéa, and I can speak about two sentences in Mandarin."

I frowned. "Oh. And what about math? Do you like math?"

One of his eyebrows shot up, hiding under his long hair that covered his forehead. "I hate math."

"But aren't you New Asian."

"Look," he said, a bit annoyed, "I'm Illean, I grew up here, like I said before, and I barely know anything about New Asia."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I'll see you around, Sir Hunter."

"It's- it's just Hunter," he mumbled on his way out. Ugh. What an idiot I am. That was so cliché. I shook the scene out of my head and took a deep breath before the next one came in.

Sir Leonardo came in – making quite an impression on me, to be honest – followed by Sir Devon and Sir Cole. They were eye candy, I have to admit, and I can't remember anything that was said. I think my heart tried to beat itself out of my chest. I fought with all of my strength to keep it inside of me.

Before the next young man came in I needed to focus again. I walked around the room a bit to stretch my legs and open the window for a minute.

I heard steps behind me and turned around. "Sir Ignacio," I said as he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. Hmm. This one knew his manners. And he was so gorgeous. Focus, Lou. Focus!

"Your Royal Highness," he said in a warm, flowing voice. "It's an honor to meet you. I've dreamed about it for so long." His smile was kind.

"Thank you, Sir Ignacio."

"Iggy, please. Only my mother calls me by my full name." He chuckled and I joined in.

"I totally relate to that. My mother also calls me by my full, extended name when I'm in trouble."

"You get in trouble, Your Highness?" he said with a spark of amusement in his dark green eyes. I had the same weakness as my mom – green eyes, although dad's are light brown.

"No never, of course not." We both chuckled, and felt that I had found someone who would understand maybe something of my world.

"I'm afraid, Sir-"

"Iggy."

"Iggy," I repeated, "that this is all the time we have for now."

"I'll see you around, then, Princess," he said bowing one last time before walking away.

Sir Calder and Sir Jason were next, both very good looking men, and I couldn't stop myself from gazing at their muscled arms under their tight suits. Eye Candy. Ugh. And they were all mine. What a treat.

"Sir William," I said as I recognized the charming smile on his face. He was carrying a small beagle puppy in his arms. "Oh my goodness, he's so cute," I said, walking directly to the dog – I loved dogs.

"It's a _she,_ Your Highness, and her name is Nimpha."

"She's _so_ cute. I used to have a dog, too, when I was a little girl."

"Really? Used to?"

"Ugh. Yes. The King gave it to Ben and I when Tony was born. He has the cutest little golden retriever puppy that ever existed. His name was Banter."

"Where did he go?"

I chuckled sadly, rubbing Nimpha's soft head. "We gave him too much chocolate. Turns out chocolate isn't good for dogs. He died of too much chocolate."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Nimpha loves chocolate, too. She knows she shouldn't be eating it, but you can be sure she's going to turn up whenever there's chocolate in the vicinity."

I laughed at that. "She must be a clever girl."

He smiled adoringly to his puppy. "That she is."

"Well, Sir Willian, I'm afraid the time is running, and I still have a few Selected to meet."

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll see you around, then?"

"I do hope so, Sir."

"Just Will."

"Will. I hope to see you around."

He chuckled, put his puppy on the ground and walked away, Nimpha running around his feet. I smiled. The cutest dog ever. I wished Banter was still here with me. But he would be old now.

"Sir Michael," I said, recognizing the young man from Whites. "Welcome to Angeles. I hope you won't find too warm here."

He chuckled. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. And thank you. It's not the first time I've come to Angeles."

"Oh? On what occasion did you come here?"

"I'm an actor, so Hollywood is my second home, to be honest." He chuckled.

"Oh, I see. And what do you prefer? Whites, or Angeles?"

"Good question. Um. I think Whites is quite magical in the winter – although extremely cold – and Angeles is magical in the summer – although extremely hot, mind you. So, to answer your question, I love both equally."

"I went only once to Whites, and the only thing I can remember is that my nose was practically frozen, and I couldn't wear heels." We both chuckled.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"Um, well, thank you Sir Michael, I'll get back to you soon." I smiled and he walked away. _I'll get back to you soon_? This was like a job interview. I chuckled. Or was it?

I checked my list: a few more to go. I took a deep breath and waited for the next one to come in.

"Ah, Sir Lawrence. Welcome to Illéa."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said doing a funny curtsey/bow, making me chuckle.

"I read in your form that you were a cook. Is that correct, or am I mistaken?"

"No, it's correct."

I smiled. "Are you planning to cook while at the Palace, or are you on a holiday?"

He eyed me suspiciously, like it was a trap or something. "Um. I was hoping for a holiday, to be honest, but if you want me to cook I can maybe do it? I don't know?"

"I'd really like that. It would be a nice change from the food our cooks make."

"The food here isn't good?"

"Oh, no, it's really good. You never eat twice the same thing in six months. But I feel like it always tastes the same, you know? Maybe a new pair of hands, just one evening, in the kitchen would be a nice change, I don't know."

"Well," he said, his hands in his back, "if the Princess is asking me to cook for her, it will be an honor to do so."

"Thank you, Sir Lawrence."

"In exchange with my cooking for you, please call me Law." His smile was sweet.

"Fair enough, Law. I will. But that's all the time I have for you, now, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand." He smiled, bowed again, and walked away.

I stretched my back. Only two more to go. I nodded at the Butler and he sent in the next young man. And oh. My. God. I have to say I was quite speechless when he came in.

"Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness," he said, bowing low.

"Sir Xavier." What was I supposed to say? "You're even more handsome in real life." Oh, my goodness, did I just really say that out loud?

He chuckled. "Thank you. I have to admit that I was about to say exactly the same thing about you."

I felt heat creeping up my neck and I fought back with all my strength before it came to my cheeks. What on earth was happening to me? Ugh. Get a hold, Lou. It's just like the other guys. Only this one had the most amazing light gray eyes, and subtle smile that literally made my insides melt. I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I am, I'm sorry. I'm sure every Princess is like that at the end of meeting twenty Selected, one of which will be her husband."

He chuckled. "I can only imagine, Your Highness."

"Have you ever fallen in love, Sir Xavier?" What? Why- why was I talking about love? I didn't even know how to love.

I saw his eyes darken. "Yes. But I came here to try to forget about past love. I only want to think about the future, Your Highness."

"I'm sorry I asked you that, Sir. I don't know what's gotten into me. Let me start again." I cleared my throat – not very ladylike, but at that point I didn't really care. "I hope you have a nice stay here at the Palace."

He chuckled. "Thank you. I hope you find love, Your Highness." He smiled the warmest smile I had seen so far and walked away. Who was this man who had been broken in the past, but still wished good to others?"

And then the last young man came in.

"Sir Sparrow," I said.

"Your Highness," he mumbled, while awkwardly bowing.

He had such a sharp jaw and such blue eyes, that it did make me a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Sir Sparrow, I understand you have someone of your family in my brother's Selection?"

"Yes."

Okay… not really talkative. "Is she your cousin?"

"Sister."

"I see. Is she younger or older than you?"

"We're twins."

"Sir Sparrow, you don't seem really talkative, are you."

He clenched his teeth and stared at me. "Right now, the only reason why I'm here is to protect my sister."

"Protect your sister? She's in good hands with my brother, I can assure you."

"You don't understand, Your Highness. She's quite unstable. And you mustn't send me home before she is. Please," he quickly added.

I lifted an eyebrow and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I don't care if you don't choose me in the end. There is no way I can even begin to like you, Your Highness, but for my sister's safety and sanity, you'd better keep me here. If your brother decides to send her home, then you can send me home, too."

"You do realize you just took the place of another Selected, right? And how could you be so sure you would be picked along with your sister?"

"It was a risk to take, and I'm glad I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, Princess, I have to go check on my sister."

I nodded and he walked away.

Wow. Okay. That was awkward.

Well, that was over with and now I could start the actual Selection... dating, chosing, eliminating and start over. Now I had to choose my first date for the evening – or maybe for tomorrow afternoon before the Report. I had no idea what Belarus had in store for the first Report with the Selected, but if she was going to make them talk, I would give them something to talk about. And being the Princess' first date was something to talk about, wasn't it?

It had to be something spectacular, for nothing was less suitable for me. All my dates had to be spectacular. And I wanted them to be all – or at least most of them, anyway – followed by the Press. If I was going to find a husband in front of the whole world, might as well do it proprely and give the people something to munch on for the duration of the Selection.

The boys all went back to the Men's Parlor after their meeting with me, and so I walked purposefully there, making my golden heels click on the marble floor and echo through the Palace, announcing my royal arrival. I stopped in front of the doors and knocked. I didn't wait for an answer and dramatically pushed the double doors open.

They all turned around and froze in whatever they were doing – some were playing pool or foosball, or simply talking in small groups already – and I took the scene in. Were they already sympathizing? This was a competition, for goodness sake! They were all rivals – whatever dad said about that – and I was going to remind them of it. My way.

I walked around the room, watching each of them closely. Just like mom did when she was buying a new horse.

Hmm. Which one was I going to pick for my first date? Who would the Press want to see first? Ugh, they were all so gorgeous in their suits. When was the last time there were so many dashing young men in the Palace? I guess it was during mom's Selection. Well now, they were all mine. A grin spread on my lips and I headed straight to that blondie over there, near the pool table.

"You," I said, my hand on his chest, "are going to be my first date of the Selection." I watched as the other faces lost some composure, and smiled flirtatiously to the blond guy – whatever his name was, because right now, I had forgotten it... I guess that's what happens in a crowded room of sexy men – placing my hand on his chest and straightening his tie in the process.

"Me, Your Highness?" he asked, confusion on his face, like he thought this was a joke of some kind.

"Yes, you, Sir Leonardo," – his name came back to mind – "now come along." I winked at him and I waited for him to offer me his arm. He just stood there, and suddenly realized I was waiting for his arm and offered it to me. I elegantly looped my arm in his and walked away with him by my side, completely ignoring the others. If they wanted to win this competition, they would need to work hard. I was doing the choosing, but I wanted them to earn the right to be chosen.

Then why did I choose Sir Leonardo for my first date? Because he was gorgeous, and I needed one to start with anyway. I felt his strong muscles in his arm under his suit that stuck to him like a second skin. My heartbeat accelerated. This was actually the first time I was officially aloud to date a guy for the whole world to know. Esteban was-

"Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?"

"Yes. You?" That was stupid. Why am I so suddenly nervous?

He grinned slyly. "Much better since I'm wih you," he said grinning a flirty smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is that one of your pick-up lines, Sir Leonardo?"

"Please call me Leo, Your Highness."

His knowing smile was quite a bit unsettling, But I ignored it and gave him a flirty smile, too. Two could play at this game.

"It is kind of stuffy in here. Would you mind joining me outside for a bit?" he asked, looking at me straight in the eyes.

Perfect, I was actually planning to go outside, because I knew the Press was there, waiting for a glimpse of the Royal Selection. I was going to give it to them.

We walked to the front entrance.

"Don't you want to go out through the back door? Aren't the gardens through there?" he asked a tiny bit unsure.

"Don't question me, Leo. I know my way around the Palace, inside and out." I nodded to the two guards and they clicked their heels together before opening the huge mahogany doors.

"Of course," Leo said, assurance back in his voice and features.

I pulled him outside and we were met by hoards of photographers and Press People behind a wall of security guards in red uniforms and almost invisible twirly cables in their ears.

The crowd went crazy when they saw me and Leo, my first date.

I waved to the crowd and blew them a kiss. Leo stood beside me, a sly grin on his lips.

"Two can play at this game, too, you know? You're not the only one used to the Press," he said, looping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "You only live once, you know?" He feigned to pull me away from the crowd and pinned me against a nearby tree. His face was really close to mine, and I could feel his minty breath on mine. "Let's give them something to talk about," he breathed out as he placed his lips against mine. It supprised me more than it should have.

After a few seconds, he broke off the kiss and looked at me.

"You're not a bad kisser, Your Highness," he said before kissing me again. This time, I was prepared, and I kissed him back, looping my arms around his neck. I heard the thunder of camera clicks and flashes go off, and I knew I would be on the front page of every magazine and newspaper in Illéa.

I suddenly broke off the kiss and looked at him. "Fitzgerald," I breathed out. "You're Mitchell Fitzgerald's son. The newspaper man. I knew that name struck a chord."

His face became darker in a second. "I'd rather we didn't speak of my father, Your Highness."

"Of course, I'm sorry. Not on a first date." I kissed him again. I hoped the Press would have good photos of this make out session. Boy, was he a good kisser. No, screw that. He was an excellent kisser. So he was hot and a great kisser. What more could I seriously ask?

I broke off our third kiss. "Okay, okay, that's enough. I think they have enough pictures."

He chuckled. "You're just doing that for the Press, aren't you?"

I looked at him with a sly smile. "You learn fast. But I guess it's easy for you. You're in the Press Industry. You know what the people wants to see."

"Magazines and newspapers aren't quite the same thing. And trust me when I say that I wish my father owned the Illean magazines instead." He rolled his eyes as I lead him on the path that lead to the gardens behind the Palace.

"Why do I feel that you don't want to be Leonardo Fitzgerald, next Newspaper man after your father?"

He chuckled. "You learn fast, too."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter ;) and that your character was properly written^^ Please review and tell me your thoughts! ;)**

 **It's funny how some of you prefer Ben to Lou, and others prefer Lou to Ben.. who loves both? I know I do^^**

 **I'll see you Friday with the next chapter!**

 **ps: please make sure to send me the rest of the form for those who haven't yet (Lawrence, Caoilainn, Marceline, Wren and Sparrow) THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 - BEN_**

"Are you f***king kidding me, Lou?" I said, bursting in her room the next morning. The Princess of Illéa was doing her nail polish, a smug on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Benny."

I huffed and threw a newspaper and two magazines on her desk, knocking over her nail polish all over her desk and dress – oops.

"Ah, come on, Ben," she said, jumping backwards. "On my white carpet, too? Seriously? Nail polish does _not_ go away. Damn it, Ben."

"You're fussing over nail polish when pictures of you and that guys tongue down your throat are all over Illéa? What game are you playing at?"

"It's not a game, Ben, I'm just properly starting my Selection." She flashed me a smile.

"Well it's not a competition, either."

"Oh, really?" she chuckled. "Don't you think it'll spice up things?"

"No, Lou. Love doesn't work like that. It takes times. And you can't just _test_ them all before you chose."

"I would say _taste_ , actually."

I sighed and walked away. She had just ruined the first day of my Selection. And the _Report_ that night. I needed a date, too, before this evening. But who? I didn't have a lot of time before the _Report_ since it was at five o'clock, and the girls – all the Selected actually – had a morning full of lessons. Ugh, poor them. Actually, I didn't know what was worst: a morning of etiquette and protocol, or a morning of budget calls with the Queen and her advisors? I seriously couldn't tell.

I went back to my room and chose a tie to wear and a suit coat to match my pants.

"What did she say?" Hyoek asked me when he knotted my tie.

"She's so full of herself right now, I don't how if I'm gonna stand her this morning."

"But did you know she would do something like that?"

"No." I thought for a second. "But it doesn't surprise me, to be honest."

"Yeah. Okay, here you go."

"Thanks." I chuckled. "You've showed me so many times how to tie a tie, but I still can't do it. I'm hopeless."

"No you're not, _Your Royal Highness._ If you did, I wouldn't have a job anymore."

"Yeah right. As if it was the only thing you did."

"Are you gonna fight back?"

"I don't know. I fear it might only stir Lou more. And she can be vicious."

"Oh yeah," he said rolling his eyes away.

I laughed. "You're afraid of her?"

"What? No." He quickly looked at me, and I saw in his eyes that he was lying.

"Yeah, she does."

"No she does not."

"Whatever." I chuckled and walked away to breakfast. On my way down, I almost bumped into a blond girl who was coming out of her room. It took me a second to find her name in my memory.

"Good morning, Lady Chantell,"

"Good morning, Your Highness."

I chuckled. "We talked about this. My name is Ben."

She giggled, too. "Let me make a deal with you, then."

"Sure."

"You call me Chantell, I call you Ben. You call me _Lady Chantell_ , and I'll call you _Your Royal Highness._ "

"Deal." I chuckled. "Tell me, Chantell, are you doing anything this afternoon?"

She blushed pink, and it was really cute. I liked being the reason behind a blush like this. "Yeah, I mean no, I'm not doing anything. I am now, I guess?"

I chuckled. "Excellent answer. I'll come and get you in your room after lunch then."

She smiled – with the cutest dimples – and I offered her my arm. She took it and I escorted her down to breakfast. Her bright above-the-knee magenta dress danced around her bare legs as we walked down the stairs. I grinned to myself. Yes, Chantell would be a perfect first date. I still had no idea what I was going to do, but I would find something.

She let go of my arm to go to her seat, and I went to our table – the _Royal Table_ , on the small stage – and joined mom, dad, and Tony.

"Where's your sister?"

"I don't know, dad. Probably preparing a memorable entrance?"

Dad chuckled. "After her stunt in the papers this morning, she doesn't need an entrance."

"Tell me about it." The Selected walked in by small groups of one, twos and threes and found their places around the table – girls on one side, boys on the other.

"Mom, what kind of dates did you do during your Selection?"

She shifted on her chair. "Um, walking around the gardens, bowling, swimming, um, what else… dinner, lunch, I don't know."

"Coffee?" dad prompted.

She chuckled. "Yeah, coffee, too."

"You never went outside the Palace walls?"

"No. My father was paranoid, with the Rebels really active at the time. But feel free to go in town or whatever, Ben."

I thought for a moment and nodded slowly, a grin on my lips. "Yeah, I will."

That's when Lou came in, ten minutes after everyone, in a magnificent pink Mak Tumag dress. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, while all the Selected's jaws dropped.

"That's an entrance," Tony signed to me, rolling his eyes as well.

I nodded and started eating. Mom shot me a glare, and I quickly put my fork down. Ugh. Damn protocol. This day was starting greatly. I loved it.

When Lou was _finally_ seated, and the footmen brought the dishes in, I could _finally_ start eating. Lou ate with a smug attitude, proud of her little Press stunt and entrance. A wild, evil thought came in my mind, and I didn't think it through before actually taking it to action.

"Oops!" I said, knocking down Tony's hot chocolate on Lou's dress – on purpose.

"Ben! You son of a-"

"Language, Lou!" dad said through gritted teeth.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I should be more careful with my clumsy arms." I finished eating, ignoring the two maids fussing over Lou's dress. I peeked at the Selected, and most of them were trying not to laugh at Lou's scene. I caught Chantell's gaze and she hid a chuckle behind her fingers. I winked at her and she blushed bright pink. A few girls saw that and turned to see who I was winking at, and hushed conversations started around Chantell.

"Seriously, Ben? First nail polish and now Hot Chocolate? What else do you have in store?"

"Hmm, let's see… Wine is good, tomato sauce, oh, and chocolate cake, of course." I flashed her a grin, and she sent me a death glare, the one I knew all too well.

"You're such a baby, Ben."

I grinned mischievously as mom and dad glared at us.

After that, the morning went by really slowly – boy I hated budget calls, it was the worst part of the job of being future King – and I couldn't help trying to find something to do in the afternoon with Chantell. But for a first date, maybe I was just going to get to know her better, and when I knew her better, I could find something more exciting that she would like to do, as a second date – who knew when that would be…

After a very nice date in the gardens – under the scrutiny of the Press, of course – we had to go back inside to get ready for the _Report_.

"Well, Chantell, thank you for this pleasant time."

"Thanks to you, Ben. Walks with Princes sometimes get me flustered."

"Oh, because you're used to taking walks with Princes?" I asked, a grin on my face.

"You'd be surprised," she said winking. "I might have more of those in the future, though." We both laughed.

"I do hope so. I'll see you later." I kissed her hand and continued on to the third floor to change my suit. This time I was not going to dress in the same color as Lou. Every man for himself, now. She had made that very clear.

Thirty minutes later, after a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, I headed to the studio.

On the stairs to the first floor, I caught up with one of the most breathtaking girls of my Selection.

"Lady Khalila, I-"

"Lil, Your Highness. I already told you so," she giggled.

"Oh, did you?" I chuckled nervously. "I have to admit I don't remember every single things you ladies told me during the meet'n'greet afternoon."

"Easily understandable." Her smile sent a group of butterflies in my stomach to twirl uncontrollably, and my knees felt a little weak. She was wearing a lavender knee-length dress with white lace covering the top, and her shoes- Oh, my God.

"Lil, do you always wear shoes like this?"

She looked at her shoes and grinned. "Yep. You like them?"

I lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "They are extremely high, and shiny."

"It's to catch the light in the studio, of course."

"Of course." We entered the studio and I noticed most of the Selected were already there. "I'll see you later, Lil." She nodded and we both went to our separate seats. I sat next to my favorite sister, and took in the scene. The girls were all seated in their chairs – there were only eighteen of them left, already – and the boys were standing around them – only seventeen of them left – and Belarus was talking to them, probably giving them instructions on what was going to happen, were they needing to stand and other things like that.

"What do you think Bell is going to do tonight?" Lou asked, pulling me out of my reverie – the girls were all really elegant and beautiful tonight.

"I don't know. But don't think you can go all nice on me right now."

"Why not? We're gonna be on camera. We better-"

"No. After your stunt you pulled yesterday – or this morning, should I say – it's still sticking in my throat."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You made it perfectly clear how you wanted to play this. Well, the game is on."

"Ben, it's not a competition."

I chuckled humorlessly and looked at her. "When have our lives never been a competition, Lou?"

She looked at her perfectly polished nails. "Never, I guess. But maybe we can make this not a competition? We're trying to find true love, aren't we?"

"True love, huh? Since when are you looking for true love?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was just trying to be nice. I hate when we argue."

"Well, I'm not ready to make my peace with you just yet."

"All right, thirty seconds," Mr. Liner called out. The Selected all fidgeted on their seats, with grins on their faces. I sighed and put a smile on my face. Belarus smoothed her fancy knee-length beige, lace-covered dress, and pushed her hair away from her face. Mr. Liner nodded to the musicians on the side and the cameras rolled with the Anthem.

"Hello, hello, Illéa," Bell said, jumping on the stage. "How are you tonight?"

The live crowd cheered.

"Tonight is the start of a great time in the life of our favorite Royals. Tonight you guys all meet the Selected for real, and we will get to hear some of them. But before that, our beloved Queen has a few words for us." She turned around. "Your Majesty?"

Mom nodded and walked regally to the center of the stage. I couldn't help myself from smiling. Mom was the essence of elegance and beauty. No wonder dad had fallen for her early in her Selection.

"Good evening, dearest Illéa." She smiled and paused a couple seconds. "Tonight, the Selection officially starts for you." She turned to the Ladies. "Welcome to the Palace, Ladies," and then to the boys, "Gentlemen, welcome to Angeles. I hope you all have a great stay, here, no matter how long you stay. This is a competition after all, only two of you will be staying here forever. It can be anyone. So be ready for that life." She smiled and nodded, giving the floor back to Belarus, while the crowd cheered and clapped. Mom was loved by her country. The day something happened to her, Illéa would be in total chaos. Same with dad.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Belarus smiled and turned around to face the Selected. "Alright, are you all ready to start?"

"Yeah!" a giant chorus of young people answered.

"But before I get to you, I'm going to ask a few questions to our Prince." I was about to stand, when Bell finished her sentence. "Prince Antoine, can you join me here?"

Tony frowned, confusion well written all over his face, but he smiled and walked to join Bell in the center of the stage. Alvin, the ISL translator, stood next to her to translate, even though Bell could also sign – although not that well.

"Prince Antoine," she said, trying to sign at the same time. "What do you think of your siblings' Selection?"

He lifted an eyebrow and started to sign frantically, Alvin translating in proper English. "The Selected are off-limits for me, so you know," he shrugged.

"But can't you make some friends?" Bell asked, letting Alvin translate for her.

"Why not," he signed. "But I don't want to take the girls from Ben, even though I know I am to die for, aren't' I?" He winked at the cameras.

Bell and Alvin chuckled.

"Of course you are, Your Highness," Bell said. "Isn't he?" she asked, turning to the live crowd and cameras. The crowd stood and cheered. Tony, too, was loved by the people. Not for the same reasons Lou and I were – you know, sexiest people in Illéa – but I was concerned they pitied him for his handicap. It was quite the irony, to be honest, when the King of Illéa who had installed the ISL for everyone was to have a deaf son. The Press said that he had somehow asked for it. And the people loved Tony from the start. We were kind of out shadowed when he was born and declared deaf. Yep, even though Lou and I were the cutest toddlers the Palace had ever seen.

"-and so," Bell was saying, Tony already back in his seat, "let's see. We know who the Princess had a date with. But did the Prince have his first date?" She looked at the girls, and Chantell became quite pink, making her unmistakably the date girl. "Ooh," Bell said. "Is that you?"

Chantell nodded.

"Can you join me here?" Bell asked her, and Chantell walked out of the rows of chairs and joined Belarus in the center of the stage. She was really beautiful in her turquoise, asymmetric, floor-length gown with a diamond belt. She had a couple fresh flowers in her hair – the ones she had chosen from the gardens earlier during our date.

"So, Lady…?"

"Chantell."

"Chantell. I'm sorry, there are so many of you, but I'll get the hang of it." They both chuckled. "Tell me, what on earth were you two talking about during your date in the gardens, this afternoon? It seemed pretty funny." She turned around and gigantic pictures of us walking through the gardens and laughing hysterically came up on the screen.

Chantell giggled nervously. "Oh, I was just telling him a story of the most ridiculous thing I had heard during my job."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a flight attendant for the Illéan Airlines."

"Interesting. And can you tell us that story, too? We'd like a good laugh."

"Um," Chantell started, "We were having a very smooth flight, with practically no turbulences, but one of the customers seemed to think otherwise. She said in a slightly stressed voice, 'Why is it so bumpy? It's so very, very bumpy!' and I just said, 'Oh, we just ran over a bird.' She looked out the window to try and spot the poor bird, even though we were at 35'000 feet. I quickly walked away before she worked it out."

I was laughing in my seat long before she had finished her story. Bell joined in with everyone else.

"Oh, my goodness," Bell said. "Do you have any other of those stories?"

"I may have one more," Chantell said, thinking. "Long story short, if there are seats available on a plane, we can go home, not on duty. I was with a friend of mine, and we were blocking the pantry during the meal services, so we started moving back to the back of the plane with all of our belongings. One passenger says to me, 'Hey, what's going on? Are they moving you?' And I say – very seriously – 'Yeah, they just found out they don't have a seat for us after all. So they are now taking us to the back to give us parachutes.' The Passenger was shocked. 'Oh, my God,' she said, 'Are you serious? This is terrible!' We go sit down in the back pantry and have a good laugh with my friend. After landing, we see the concerned passenger at baggage claim. She comes up to me, all cheerful and happy, 'Oh, how wonderful! You made it to Allens! They let you stay on board after all!'"

Everyone was laughing by then. Her stories were hilarious. Bell thanked her and called Leonardo Fitzgerald to the center of the stage. He walked in smugly, his hands in his pockets.

"Sir Leonardo," Bell said. "Everyone saw the pictures." Then she leaned towards the guy, and whispered in her mike. "Is the Princess a good kisser?"

He chuckled. "Of course she is. I wouldn't have kissed her three times, if she hadn't been a good kisser."

"Of course not," Bell said, rolling her eyes at the obviousness. "And that's all you did during this date?"

"Nah, we walked and talked around the gardens, away from the Press. She told me which were her favorite flowers and-"

"Which are?"

"Red roses."

I looked sideways at Lou, who had wide eyes. "Red roses?" I whispered at her.

"We never talked about this," she whispered back through gritted teeth behind a smile.

"Are you sure red roses are her favorite flowers, Sir Leonardo?"

I saw his shoulders slump a tiny bit. "They're every girl's favorite flowers, Belarus."

Bell looked at Lou and smiled slyly. "Only the Princess in not an ordinary girl."

Leonardo turned to look at Lou. "That she isn't," he said, winking at her, and walking back to his seat. Busted.

"All right," Bell said. "That's all the time we have for tonight. Make sure to tune in during the week, there will be special _Royal Flashes_ concerning the Selection, and you won't want to miss it. Makeovers, special interviews, peeks into the Royal Palace, and dates of course! But we'll see you next Friday for the _Report_! Good night, Illéa!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to share your thoughts with me ;) I like to see the story through other pairs of eyes than my own^^ Thanks for your reviews ;)  
**

 **Also, don't forget your Pinterest boards, I go there to get inspired on clothes, and quotes and other things (like facial expressions of your face claim^^) when I write the characters, so keep them alive! I have 9 selected boards to take care of, in addition of my own boards (Bast and Dora, Lou, Ben, Tony, and others!) so don't forget them either ;)**

 **I'll really be needing those few forms that are still not complete** _(Sparrow, Lawrence, Wren, Caoilainn and Marceline)_ **. I know you guys have school, me too. But I make the time to write for you guys, so I'd appreciate you do the same^^ Do you think you can send them in this Weekend? thanks!**

 ** **Anyways!** Thanks for your reviews (again) and I'll see you on Tuesday! ;) Bye!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 – Lou_**

Ben hated me, when I thought my little _first date with the Press_ idea was pretty funny and well thought. Turns out it was stupid. Ben ignored me, the Press said I was a whore – not in those actual words, but close enough – and I was demoralized. Leo was not the best idea for a first date after all, and he had talked rubbish on the _Report_. Since when do I like red roses? I hated them. They mean love, and I didn't believe in love. It only was real in fairy tales, which weren't real. Maybe for mom and dad it was, but it wasn't for me.

It had been a few days since the _Report_. I let the weekend pass by without any dates. I wasn't up to it. I stayed in my room and did nothing, while Ben had a couple dates that looked amazing – like taking three girls with him to go shopping in the biggest Mall of Angeles – and I tried not to bump into any of the boys. I even took my meals in my room, telling everyone I was _indisposed._

Sunday evening, a slight knock – I recognized immediately – on the door made me jump. I couldn't call out to tell him to come in, he wouldn't have heard it. I walked to the door, dragging my feet on the carpet, and opened it, finding myself face to face with my little brother.

"Hi, Tony," I signed, a grim look on my face.

He lifted an eyebrow and stepped in. "What's going on?" he asked. "You've been in your room for two days straight. That's not like you."

I sighed and sat on my bed. "How am I supposed to do this Selection? If every time I have a date or kiss a guy the people will insult me?"

"You're better than that. Since when do you care about what the people think?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't care if I'm the sexiest woman in Illéa. But I do care when they call me a slut."

He chuckled. "You're the Princess, you can do whatever you like."

I shrugged. "You're probably right," I said, smiling and pinching his cheeks.

"Get off me," he signed, backing away. "I'm not a baby." He stomped away and I sighed. Why did I always have to do that? Ugh. He was just trying to help me.

Okay, now I needed a good night's sleep, and I would take my Selection back in control. All I needed to do was date the guys, eliminate the ones I liked least, and chose one that was handsome, and manageable, and who kind of liked me, too. I'll have to hold my sass and sarcasm in check for that.

I slipped on my polka dot pajamas and fell in a deep slumber.

"Lou," someone called from what seemed really far away. "Lou, wake up."

I mumbled something and turned the other way around. "Your Highness," Shelia said. "I'm surprised you're not up yet. It's a new week, you have hot guys to date, and the Press to impress."

I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. "How long did it take you to make up this little tirade?"

She lifted an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Less time than you think, Lou. Now come on, get up."

"Don't speak to me like that, Shei'."

"Fine. If you want to be late, you just stay in bed." She walked away to my walk-in closet to find a few outfits I had to choose from. I sighed and rolled over, heading to the bathroom. I took a shower and let the water drain all me self-pitying and loathing away. I came out fresh, and ready for battle again, my head high.

Out of the outfits Shei' took out for me, I chose the black, huge gown.

"That one. It fits my mood perfectly: elegant, classy and feminine. They're all going to fall at my feet, right?"

"Yes they are." She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "They always do. Now go conquer the world, Princess."

I grinned at her, but then I put my bitch face on and walked outside in the hall and headed to breakfast.

"Running late, Sir Xavier?" I asked him when he almost ran into me on the last flight of stairs.

"Almost, Your Highness," he said with his cute, crooked smile. He was definitely eye candy with his bow tie and gray eyes.

"Well, as long as the Princess hasn't arrived yet, you're not late."

"And if I come with her?" he said, offering me his arm.

I took it. "Then you're definitely not late."

"How's your weekend been going, Your Highness? You must've been tired after all twenty of us coming in here and getting to know you. Or maybe some of us weren't so interesting? I hope I won't be one of them." He chuckled nervously, not cockily at all. Aww. I wanted to hug him and squeeze his cheeks like I did with Tony, but kept myself in check.

"You would have already been home if it was the case, Sir."

"Thank goodness, then." He smiled and we walked together to the Dining Room, but we weren't the last ones. A few chairs around the Selected's table were still vacant. I let go of Xavier's arm and headed to my chair.

"Finally decided to show yourself again, _Your Royal Highness_?" Ben asked.

"Shut up."

Since the royals were all there, mom nodded to the butler to start serving breakfast. A few minutes later, two guys came in; late.

"I'm sorry for my lateness, Your Majesty," Devon said, bowing in front of our table, and talking to mom.

"It's alright. I believe you all have to find your way in this Palace."

He chuckled. "Thank you for understanding, Your Majesty. Your Highness," he said turning to me. He nodded and walked away.

"And you, Sir Nash? What's your excuse?" I asked him.

He just looked at me with a sly smile. "Daydreaming in front of the painting of the Princess."

"Uh-huh, when you could daydream in front of the real Princess." I rolled my eyes at him and he walked away. "Guys," I said under my breath, and Ben chuckled.

"So," Ben asked me. "Any plans for today?"

"You mean besides the video conference with Jocelyne?" I smiled smugly.

"What?"

"Oh, mom didn't tell you? We need to talk with the Queen of France about some trade agreements with New Asia. Since Illéa and France seem to be one big country split by an ocean, and we have the same ally." I flashed him a grin and bit in a chocolate waffle.

"You've been cowering in your room for two days, and then you come out and all ready to talk politics?" Ben asked, confusion written all over his face. "Who are you?"

"The next Queen of Illéa."

"Okay, you two," dad said. "Can't we have a peaceful meal for once?"

"We did, when Lou wasn't here," Ben mumble under his breath.

"Guys," dad warned, again. "Where did your twin love go? You are the darlings of Illéa and now you're fighting? What happened?"

Ben shrugged.

 _I_ was not going to let this pass. "What happened is that you never told us who was born first. Our lives were a competition ever since we were born. Who would be the cutest toddler? Who would be the smartest? The sexiest? The best Monarch?" I sighed. "But if you had told us who was born first in the _first_ place, maybe it wouldn't have been like this. Only one of us would have been training to be King or Queen. But you've put this competition on our backs from the start."

Mom and dad were looking at me with wide eyes, as if this was news to them. Ben was looking at his plate, fiddling with his spoon, and Tony was trying to follow what I was saying by lip-reading me. I totally forgot to sign anything.

"Okay," dad said slowly. "But this is not the time nor the place to talk about it."

"But dad-"

"No buts, Lou."

"It's not hard to just say who was born first."

"Yes it is. And stop arguing, your Selected are all looking over here. Smile, and laugh."

"No," Ben said. "Just say the name." He was still looking at his plate, but his voice was full of authority.

"We can't," mom said.

"Why not? Don't you know who of the two of us popped out first of your vagina?" I asked.

"That's enough!" dad almost shouted, slamming his fist on the table, making the teacups rattle and every single person in the Room silent and looking at us. "Now eat," he ordered.

We resumed eating in silence, making eye contact with no one. Even the Selected didn't dare speak. Never had I ever seen dad this angry. And publicly. Why was it so difficult to just say the name?

After breakfast, the Selected headed separately to their own lessons with Lady Olive Preece and Lord Gideon Hazen, while we headed to the conference Room. Dad was always with mom on these things, especially when we were dealing with France. He stayed in the background with mom.

"It's your turn, today," mom said in what she tried to be a joyful voice. "You are going to talk with Jocelyn. We'll be here, but you _both_ have to learn this." I didn't like the emphasis on the word _both_ , like our little conversation at breakfast had never happened.

Ben and I sat in front of the big screen, and waited. Mom and dad sat on the side, where the camera couldn't see them. _CALL INCOMING_ was written on the screen. Ben pushed a button and the Queen of France appeared.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses," Queen Jocelyn said.

"Your Majesty," we both said in unison.

And on it went. Ben spoke most of the time, not letting me say anything. Well, it wasn't a bad thing. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about that little conversation – or half of conversation – we had at breakfast. I nodded from time to time, said a word or something. But other than that, I can't recall what we talked about – apart from something about Illéa, France, New Asia and trade agreements, obviously. Ben was much better than me at this.

I realized something during that video conference with the French Monarch. Ben and I would be a perfect Monarch. Together. There were things he was good at, and I sucked at, and things I was good at and not him. The ability to be King or Queen had been split up between us. Neither one of us could be a good Monarch on our own.

But these were useless thoughts. Because I couldn't marry my _brother_. Eww. No way. Ugh. How on earth were mom and dad going to decide who was best? If they couldn't tell – or remember – who was born first, no wonder they always looked who of us was the best at things.

My heels clicked on the marble floors as I aimlessly roamed the halls. I was in the beginning of my Selection, and I needed to take control of it. Mom had told me to do group dates? No thank you.

I turned around and headed to the Dining Room for lunch. During the meal, I surveyed the Selected table, and found just the one for a date. When the last dish was taken away, I waited for some of the Selected to walk away. He was still sitting at his place, and I walked up to him.

"Sir Adam."

"Your Highness," he said, slightly jumping.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this afternoon."

"No, I don't." He chuckled nervously. "I guess I have now?"

"Yes, you do." I walked away.

"Now?"

"Yes, come along."

He jogged to follow me and was matching my steps a few seconds later. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. I don't remember where you come from, but in Angeles, summer lasts long." I paused, but still walked, making my heels click on the marble. We passed a few people – servants and Selected – and we kept silent until we were outside.

"We're not taking the great entrance, Your Highness?"

"No. If we do, we're going to be swarmed up by the Press."

"And you don't want that?"

I shot him a glare, but then smiled at him. "You?"

He chuckled nervously. "No."

"Good then. Come on." I took his hand in mine and pushed the back doors to the Gardens. "I have to warn you that there still will be some photographers hidden among the bushes. We can't get rid of all of them. They're like rats."

"Oh, um. Okay."

"Tell me, Sir Adam. What are you again?"

"A Five, Your Highness."

"I meant what job do you do again? I couldn't care less about your Caste." He eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I know I sounded defensive.

"Nothing," he said. "I just thought you would be one to care about the Caste."

"Well I don't." Damnit Lou, be more careful. "Well?"

"I'm a photographer and a sculptor."

"That's interesting." But not what a Prince Consort should be doing. "What kind of photographer are you? Portraits? Models' photographer? Press photographer?"

"A little bit of everything. I shoot models for a living," he said slyly, "but my favorite thing is macro photography."

I stared at him like he was talking some New Asian language. "What on earth is that?"

He chuckled. "Details. I love to capture details. In the nature or on a person."

I smiled slyly. "What detail would you photograph on me?"

He looked at me and held my gaze for a few seconds, apparently thinking. "Well, it would not technically be macro photography, but I'd choose your hands."

I looked at them and quickly put them behind my back. "My hands? Why?"

Adam chuckled, and only one corner of his mouth came up. "It's the first thing I look on a person. For some people, they look at the eyes, or the nose, or something else. I look at the hands. And you, Princess, have the most beautiful hands I have ever seen."

"Thanks, I guess?"

He chuckled again, and offered me his arm. I took it and we continued walking. "What about you?"

"What do I do? I'm a Princess."

"I know that. But what is the first thing you look at on a person?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Both. A _person_."

I thought for a moment. "Teeth."

He laughed. "Teeth? Why?"

"Because if I had said the _eyes_ , you would have said it was cliché."

"Yeah, probably." He chuckled again. "But why the teeth?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I like a good smile. Don't you?"

"As a photographer, I sure do."

"And you said you were a sculptor. Do you work on wood?"

"Nope. Clay."

"Clay? But isn't that a girl thing?"

"You don't get out much, do you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not as much as I wish. But seriously? Clay? And what do you do? Plates and cups?"

"No. Animals, faces, flowers. First I take the picture, and then I try to give life to a pile of clay, making it look like the picture. And then, when it's baked, I paint it."

I stared at him like he was some kind of an alien.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"You amuse me, Sir Adam. I'm definitely keeping you around for a bit." I smiled slyly at him, and we continued to walk in companionable silence.

"Can I ask you a question, Your Highness?"

"Sure."

"I have a feeling red roses are not your favorite flowers."

I chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

Adam looked at me sideways. "The way you looked at Leo when he said it, like he had insulted you or something."

"You're very observant, Sir Adam. But you're right, I hate red roses. And roses in general."

"Then what do you like?"

"Water lilies. But please never give me a bouquet of water lilies. I prefer them on the pond." We had just arrived at the pond, as a matter of fact, where dozens of white and rose water lilies were floating. "If you take them out, then they die quickly. I'd rather come here to look at them than having a bouquet of dead flowers in my room."

I felt Adam's gaze on me. "Maybe I amuse you, but you certainly surprise me."

I looked at him, "I do?" then looked away. "Why?"

"You're different than what I had seen so far."

"Yeah, happens sometimes. But keep that to yourself. You told me something about you, I told you something about me. That's how I play this game."

"Oh, because this Selection is a game to you?" He sounded offended.

"No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"But that's what you said." His face became suddenly closed to me. Where there was a handsome smile before, there was now a frown. "If you'll excuse me, Princess." He bobbed his head and walked away, back on the path we had taken to the pond. And I was left alone. I sighed and headed to the small white bridge over the pond, and leaned on the railing, looking at my reflection in the watr. I saw Silas – my security detail, a.k.a. my bodyguard – looking at me with a sly smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, Your Highness."

I rolled my eyes at him and retraced my steps back to the Palace. On my way back to my room, I found Leo talking to a maid in the corridor, a hand resting on the wall above her shoulder. When she saw me, she blushed deep red and practically ran away.

"Sir Leo," I said, my hands on my hips. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he said smugly, his hands in his pockets. "You want another kiss?"

I just glared at him. "Careful. Why did you say all that trash during the _Report_?"

"Why do you want to know? You're not the only one playing a game, here."

"I'm not playing any games, _Sir_."

He lifted an eyebrow. "If I was going to have a favorable reception from the public, I had to tell them something. I couldn't just stand there and tell then we had only kissed and then you threw me away like garbage."

"I did no such thing."

"You did. And with all due respect, _Your Highness_ , I intend to be the public's favorite."

"Yeah, and the maids' favorite, too. If my father learns about this, I can assure you that you're going to be out. So you better watch out." I walked passed him, bumping his shoulder with mine. Ugh. Why on earth didn't I just send him away for _flirting_ with a maid?

 _Because he's eye candy, and he still may be of some use,_ came a little voice from inside of me. Who was that talking?

* * *

 **Hey guys! thank you so much for your reviews, again! you guys are great, thanks for your support! :)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter... Lou is definitely a complicated character. She's like a box of chocolates: You never know what you're gonna get ;)**

 **See you Friday for the the next chapter!**

 _PS: Oh, and my mind is killing me: I haven't even finished my Nano project, and I'm writing this fanfic, but I've had yet another idea for an original... I outlined half of it yesterday, and I'm gonna write it when I finish the two othe projects... LOL... to many stories, and not enough time! UGH. I wish I could write all day long! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 – BEN_**

Okay, so Lou was back in the game? Good for her. But it didn't change anything to my own Selection. I still had a lot of girls to date. My last date at the mall with Adeline, Georgia and Kendra was pretty awesome. We all came back with plenty of bags of things – not me, though, just one – and they were so excited. I was scared they would not like a group date, but it turned out it was really fun. We had ice cream. And with half a dozen guards around us, we did _not_ go unnoticed. Photographers, journalists and cameras followed us most of the time, but our guards made them go away. Anyway, it was really a good time.

I was afraid to have a one-on-one date for now, too awkward when you don't know the person, right? It's like a blind date – I've read about those things – and if I took two girls with me, one would be left out, so I decided on three; that way, we had to be all together. And if one wanted to back out, suit yourself.

Between my work and avoiding mom and dad as much as I could – I still had that half conversation stuck in my throat – I still had dates to do.

It was still a few days before the next Report, and I knew mom and dad would take a couple days off for their engagement anniversary, on September 13th. I grinned to myself. With mom and dad gone, we would have the Palace to ourselves. An idea bloomed in my mind and I kept it secretly in my head until the right time.

After lunch, when my plan for the afternoon was perfectly laid out, I headed to the West Wing of the Palace, the Girls' Wing. I had a small list in my pocket to find the correct rooms. I knocked on the first one on my list, and waited.

A maid – a new one, one I hadn't seen yet – opened the door. "Your Highness," she said, curtsying.

"Good afternoon, is Olivia here?"

"Yes, I'll go get her."

"Thank you." I watched the maid walk away and heard a hushed conversation and then a beautiful black haired girl appeared. "Good afternoon, Olivia."

"Your Highness," she said curtsying, and not making eye contact when she came back up.

"Ben." I chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd be up to go to the beach with me and a couple other girls?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I'd like to, Ben."

"Good, I'll meet you in thirty minutes in the Great Hall. And take a swimsuit with you." I winked, she nodded, and I walked away to invite the next ones.

Thirty minutes later, I was in the Great Hall, a bag with my own towel and my sunglasses in it over my shoulders, a pair of swim shorts, a blue t-shirt and some sneakers. This was the first time I dressed in something else than a suit in front of the girls. Actually, I couldn't remember when was the last time I had dressed like this, to be honest. Hyoek made fun of me, of course, and even offered me one of his many hats to go with my "look". I refused – it would have ruined my perfect messy look – and I wouldn't go that far. Please.

The first girl to appear on the white marble steps was Cay. I smiled when I saw her coming down. She was wearing her blond hair down, held back with some kind of headband – or whatever it was called – and she was wearing a white lace-covered dress and flats. A bag hung at her shoulder. "You look nice, Cay," I said, trying to break the ice.

"Thank you, Ben," she said softly. "So do you," she said, chuckling.

"Remember when I told you I'd bring you to the beach?"

She blushed pink. "I do, yes."

"Well, today's the day." I came closer to her and whispered, "Although I do plan to take you there alone, some other time." I winked and she laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Olivia was coming down the stairs, wearing a pair of leather boots, a puffy skirt and a blouse, with a small bag over her shoulder. "Welcome to the beach club, Olivia," I said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Who's the third girl we're waiting for?" Cay asked.

"Rosemarie. Ah, there she is," I said, my arm stretched out in welcome. "We're all here, it's time to go." I looked at Rosemarie, and her Galaxy-birthmark made me uneasy for a second, but when I really looked at her, it was something really beautiful. She was beautiful.

I guided them to the Limo that was waiting for us just outside, and I held the door opened for all of them, and stepped in last. The driver started the engine, and off we went.

"I don't remember where you're all from, besides Cay. Do you know the Ocean?"

"I'm from Clermont, so yeah. I surf with my brothers," Rosemary said.

"Oh, wow. That's something I've never done." I chuckled. "Olivia?"

"From Waverly. I don't go often, but I know the Ocean."

"So the three of you are from the Eastern part of Illea. Well, I can assure you the Western Ocean is way better."

They all giggled.

"I bet it's better than the Northern Ocean," Cay said.

"Much better. To swim in it at least," I chuckled. "Because we don't have the Aurora Borealis, here."

She chuckled, and sparkles lit up in her stunning turquoise blue eyes.

"Um, Rosemarie," I said, trying to fight the urge to stare at Cay, "you said you had brothers? How many do you have?"

"Two. We're triplets, actually."

"Triplets?" I chuckled. "Beats me and Lou, then." We all laughed, and I knew we were off to a good start.

A few minutes later, the Limo slowed to a stop and I looked outside. "Okay, ladies, here we are. Don't pay attention to the people around us, there will be pictures taken, but that's part of the Selection, and being a Royal. I guess you'll have to get used to it for the duration of the Selection."

Rosemarie rolled her eyes and chuckled, and Cay and Olivia giggled softly. I stepped out and stretched from the _long_ ride to the beach.

"You know," I said to the girls once they had lined up next to me, "I can't even remember the last time I went to the beach."

They all laughed, and Rosemarie was the first one to take a step heading to the water. Her crop top and tulle skirt revealed a perfect belly and it kind of sent some tinglings in my stomach. I watched them all head for the water, and then I followed. I put the bag on the sand, kicked my shoes off and stripped my t-shirt off, making the clicks and flashes of the cameras sing in unison. I ran for the water like the small kid I was inside, and I was the first one in.

"Oh really?" Rosemarie said. "You didn't say this was a race!" She stripped her clothes off, revealing a very pretty bathing suit and body, and ran after me, leaving Cay on the beach, her toes in the water. She didn't seem in a hurry to come in. I think she was taking it all in. Olivia was slowly taking her skirt off, afraid of doing something wrong. She spread some sunscreen on her peachy pale skin, while Rosemarie was already swimming around me like a fish. I could clearly see she was used to it.

"Come on, Cay," I called out.

"It's the first time, Ben. Let me just enjoy the feeling for a bit. Please."

I smirked. "Fine." I watched her and Olivia from the corner of my eyes. Cay seemed suddenly less sure of herself in her one-piece bathing suit. I didn't know what to do. Stay with Rose in the water? Help Cay come in the water? Or go help Olivia with her sunscreen?

"You should go help Cay," Rose said like she was reading my thoughts. "She seems a bit scared."

"Really? You don't mind?"

She smiled and shook her head. Of course not. I'll go see Olivia. I doubt she'll let _you_ put sun screen on her back, to be honest." We both laughed and walked out of the water. Rose headed to Olivia and I stayed near Cay.

"So? Ready to go in?"

"Um, I don't know. With all those people watching over there, I…" she trailed off.

I looked where she motioned with her head. "Don't mind them. They'll get bored of us." I chuckled and offered her my hand. "M'lady, will you honor me of your presence in the water?"

She smiled and placed her warm and soft hand in mine, sending electricity down my arm. "After you," she said.

I led her to the water and stepped in, until I had water to my ankles. She did the same.

"It's so warm," she said, a grin on her face.

"Can you swim?"

"Kind of."

"Well, we won't go where you can't touch the bottom, okay?"

She nodded and let go of my hand. She walked alone in the water, and I watched her.

"Yay! You go Cay," Rosemarie said, making me jump. I hadn't heard her come close. And Olivia was on the other side of me.

"Is it her first time?" she asked.

"Yep. She's from Baffin. She only has icebergs, there."

"It's kind of you to bring her here," she said softly. "To bring _us_ here," she corrected.

"My pleasure. I know this Selection is a competition for you guys, but I also want all of you to have a good time, and I want to give you all a chance, to be honest. I don't plan on sending anyone away before I had some time with each of you. With some exceptions, of course."

"Like what?" Rosemarie asked. We were still watching Cay walk slowly in the water, her fingers caressing the water as she walked further.

"Treason, misbehavior, hitting on the guys, those kinds of things."

"Oh."

"Are you coming or what?" Cay asked from the waves.

I laughed and grabbed Rosemarie's and Olivia's hands and I pulled then into the water, splashing around. We ended up in a water and splash fight, and it was really fun. The laughs of the three girls resonated on the water around me, and I was happy. Like, truly happy. These girls were amazing, and I couldn't have enough of them at the moment. How was I ever going to choose only one? How did mom do it? But then again, she told me she didn't know until the last three ones.

I looked at the beach, and saw a wall of guards preventing the curious eyes to come any closer. A little further away, to the left, there was an ice cream stand. I grinned to myself, and turned around to look at the three girls giggling and splashing around. Cay seemed so happy, and it made me happy. Olivia seemed less shy than before, and Rosemarie was laughing and showing Cay how to swim.

"Hey, who's up for some ice cream?"

"Me!" Rosemarie practically shouted.

"Me too," Cay and Olivia said at the same time. We were all overly excited. I guess the beach does that to everyone. I know I always feel like a kid at the beach. I remembered dad showing me how to jump over the waves when I was seven. He loved the beach. Mom, not that much. Well, she loved to sunbathe, but for some reason, she never went in the water. Never more than just her toes. And I remembered when dad also showed me how to fly a kite. Great memories. When was the last time we did something like that, as a family?

I snapped back to the present, only to see Rose and Olivia already at the ice cream stand talking together, and Cay matching her steps with mine.

"Are you all right?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I was just miles away in my mind." I chuckled. "I was remembering the times when my dad brought us here."

She was silent for a moment. "You're lucky to have those kinds of memories. Cherish them."

I looked at her, confused. "You don't?"

Cay shook her head. "The only memory I have of my mother is a picture taken when I was two years old. I never saw her since."

"And your dad?"

"Never knew him."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned my memories."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy you had a simple childhood."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at her. "Simple?" I chuckled. "You think having a Royal Twin, both the Heir, is simple?"

She chuckled and her laugh was all I wanted to hear. I promised myself I'd make her laugh often. "No, but it sounds better than other childhoods."

"What ice cream are you taking, Ben?" Rosemarie said, changing the subject. I would continue this conversation with Cay later.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go with chocolate and raspberry. You?"

"That's easy: peach and caramel."

"Ew," Olivia said. "Those two do _not_ go together."

"Of course they do." Rosemarie shook her head at Olivia, and nodded to the vendor who chuckled and served her what she wanted.

"You, Cay? What are you taking?"

Cay was intently watching the flavor list. "I don't know, to be honest. I've never had ice cream before." She chuckled nervously. "You know, when you live below zero all year around, you don't really want to eat something freezing cold." She kept her eyes on the list, and my heart went out to her. How could you live your whole life without ice cream?

I turned to the vendor. "Okay, the Lady will have the biggest cone you have, with a small scoop of each.

"Very well, Your Highness," the vendor said with a grin. I looked at Cay, and she was as red as a tomato.

"You can't do that, Ben."

"Yes I can. And if you can't finish it, I'm sure Olivia and Rosemarie will be glad to help."

"Not you, Ben?" Rosemarie asked.

I grinned slyly. "It was inherent, of course." We all laughed, and when we had our cones – Cay's cone was humongous and colorful, to say the least – we went back to our towels and ate our ice cream in silence, but with grins on our faces. I didn't want to go back home. Sometimes, life as a Royal was overwhelming, and I wanted another life, just for a moment. And that afternoon with the girls was just what I needed: a get away from the Palace.

After some time, Ted – my security detail – motioned to me that it was time to go back home. After arriving at the Palace, we stepped out of the car, and the three girls had huge smiles on their faces, and that's all what mattered. During just one afternoon, we all forgot about the Selection, the Palace and any royalty related things.

"Well, Ladies, thank you for this incredible afternoon."

"Thanks to you, Your Royal Highness," Olivia said with a small curtsy. She was back to the shy Selected girl she was before our afternoon.

"I'll see you tonight, at Dinner. I have a few things to do before this evening."

Olivia and Rosemarie nodded and walked away, babbling together.

"Ben," Cay said, next to me. "I just- Thank you." She quickly walked away before I could do anything or answer anything. Man, this girl was something. I couldn't say what or why it made me feel like that, but she did. I stared at her as she walked back up the steps.

" _Comment était la plage, votre Altesse?_ "

"Ah, Gwen. _C'était super. Je ne sais pas quand c'était la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, pour être honête._ "

"Neither do I, Your Highness." She chuckled.

"What on earth are you wearing, Your Highness?" a voice came from behind me.

"Okay, so first off, I'm Ben, not ' _Your Highness_ ," I said, chuckling, "and second, Sophia, I don't know if you ever tried the beach in a suit, but it really sucks. Like the sands gets everywhere and it's uncomfortable and too long to take off."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have tried."

"What? In a suit?"

"Yep. I am – was – a body guard to some politician's daughter, and I went with her everywhere she went. And I wore a suit. Just like your security detail." She came closer and whispered, for both Gwen and I to hear. "And just between us, I think suits are most elegant, even for women. And you, Ben, have excellent taste in suits."

"Um, thanks?"

"Your welcome." She laughed.

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" Gwen asked her, a little snappy.

"Because I didn't think it was appropriate to wear one, as a Selected."

"Well, Sophia, you can wear whatever you like. As long as it's Palace-appropriate," I said.

"Yeah, as long as I don't look like whore." She chuckled.

Gwen and I laughed. "Yeah, you get the point. But if you're more comfortable in suits, then wear suits. I, for one, think I'm going to wear t-shirts more often."

Gwen rolled her eyes and touched my biceps. "Oh, please do."

Sophia and her giggled like two school girls, and I flexed my arms to show off. There wasn't a lot of opportunities to do so, so I jumped at the chance. They touched my pecs through the t-shirt and giggled. I couldn't remember the last time I was openly admired for my body. But then again, I was the sexiest man in Illéa, right?

Lou's heels resonated in the marble Great hall. When she saw us, she rolled her eyes and walked passed us like we were vermin.

"Seriously, Ben?"

"What?" I know I sounded annoyed. But I had a feeling Lou was about to ruin my afternoon.

"I thought you were looking for true love, not for some giggling girls impressed by your muscles."

Gwen and Sophia shared a glance and quickly walked away.

When they were out of earshot, I turned to Lou, still there, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Damnit, Lou. Can't you just let me be? Do I make comments on your guys and dates? Because until know, your dates really suck. You need to do something about it. But then again, you're not looking for true love, and you have no idea how to be someone nice, right?"

She sighed and walked away. I knew my words had hurt her feelings – or had they? – but right now, I didn't care. She always had to ruin everything for me. Why did I have to have a twin? And why couldn't mom and dad tell us who was born first? It made no sense at all.

* * *

 **Here's the translation from Ben and Gwen's conversation in french:**

Gwen: How was the beach, Your Highness?

Ben: Ah, Gwen, it was great. I don't even know when was the past time I went to the beach, to be honest.

* * *

 **Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I just love reading them ;) and I love seeing the story through your eyes as well!**

 **And thanks to** _Dangerouslyswt_ **for posting the 80th review for 8 chapters! haha! you guys are awesome! We have here an average of ten reviews per chapter! thank you so much! I've never had this much^^ you guys are great, and you guys make my day! lova ya all!**

 **Okay, 2 things. First, please go read HER CHOICE (by** _TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo_ **), the eleventh chapter was up yesterday (where Ben and Lou are born...) so GO READ! it's so awesome :) Secondly, Go take a look at Bast and Dora's Pinterest board,** _TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo_ _(Bast's creator, btw)_ **and I put a lot of things on it this week, and if you scroll through it, you'll see Bast and Dora when they were young** (Face claims: Hailee Steinfield and Ansel Elgort) **, and Bast and Dora now** (Face claims older: Crown Princess Victoria of Sweeden and her Husband, Prince Daniel) **. I love Bast and Dora so much, I don't know if I'll ever get enough of them! If you want more of them, too, go read THE CHOICE and HER CHOICE!**

 **anyways, I'll stop rambling/fangirling about my OTP. Christmas is just around the corner, and I don't know if I'll be able to write for Tuesday, but I'll try (Like I have a Christmas party every day between the 24th and 27th... lol)**

 **Dont forget to review ;) and Merry Christmas! I'll see you soon ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 – LOU_**

These past three days, I had three dates. But I didn't do group dates. Ugh, so childish. I wouldn't want to be one of those girls in a group date.

First, I had a date with Xavier. I tried to remember what Ben had told me, and I wanted to show him that I could be a nice person. So, I asked Xavier if there was anything specific he wanted to do. Actually, he was the one to ask me if we could spend some time together. He was waiting for me outside the Dining Room after breakfast.

"Um, Your Highness, are you free this afternoon?"

"No, I'm expensive."

He looked at me with a confused smile.

"I'm joking, Sir Xavier. Yes, I am. Is there anything you would like to do?"

A grin spread on his lips. "I would very much appreciate a tour of the Palace."

"Oh. Why?"

"I'm an architect, and I-"

"Oh, yes, right. Sure." I nodded and walked away. Then I stopped and turned around. "I'll meet you in the Great hall after lunch, then." He nodded and we both went our ways. Mom had so many things for us to do – like reading reports, press conferences, video conferences with other monarchs or leaders – every morning, so I headed to her office. I think both Ben and I were mad at mom and dad, so we avoided talking to them as much as we could. At least Ben and I were both on the same side in this matter, even though our lives were a constant competition. Oh, well.

After lunch, Xavier was waiting for me, and when he saw me, he smiled and bowed politely.

"I really like that you wear bowties, Sir Xavier. Practically all the others wear ties, and it's a nice change."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Oh, please call me Lou. I'm getting tired of 'Your Highness'. I liked it in the beginning, but it's wearing me out." We both chuckled. "All right, let's start on the Ground Floor." I showed him every possible room on the floor, explaining their names, and showing him some gifts we received from other monarchs around the world.

"Oh, and mom told me that there was here an ancient vase given by some New Asian monarch to her own father that was broken during her Selection."

"What happened?"

I chuckled. "She told me it was an accident. One of her Selected had a weird mother with blue hair, and-"

"Finn's mother."

"How do you know?"

He chuckled nervously. "My own father was in the Selection, and he told me quite some stories."

"Your father was in my mom's Selection?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yep."

"Wow, that's awkward. Like your dad was – is – one of my mom's exes, and now you're one of my boyfriends."

"Yeah, awkward. I never really thought of it like that."

"How far did he go?"

"He was an Elite. But he was eliminated because he fought with another guy."

"Seriously? My mom never told me this."

We both chuckled, and I continued the tour. We went to the first floor, although I didn't show him everything there – only mom's office, the conference room, and rooms like that – and then to the second floor, the Selected's floor. He was asking so many questions, many to which I did not have an answer, and he drew small sketches in his notebook.

"This is boring for you, isn't it?" he suddenly asked me as we were climbing the stairs to the third floor.

I sighed. "Yeah, kind of."

He smiled, closed his notebook and slipped it inside his breast pocket. "Okay, you know what? Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

He looked around, making sure there was no one around, and whispered. "Let's go raid the kitchens."

I laughed. "Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, let's see what they have," he said mysteriously, wiggling his eyebrows.

I grinned. "Okay. Come one." I took his hand and we half ran down the stairs to the first floor below ground. "Shhh. There are so many people in the kitchen, and they are all so busy that we might make it unnoticed. What are we aiming for?" I whispered behind the closed door.

"I don't know… Ice cream?"

I grinned. "Okay, ice cream it is." I pushed the door open. And, as predicted, there were dozens of cooks, all busy on whatever they were doing. I pointed to the freezer on the other side of the kitchen, then I pointed to the ground and mimed crawling. He chuckled and nodded. We both went down on all fours and crawled under the long kitchen table, avoiding feet and legs, and made it to the other side, sniggering all along. When was the last time I did something like that? Maybe it was with Ben when we were like twelve or something.

We made it to the freezer unnoticed and I opened it. In it were dozens of flavors of different ice creams.

"Oh. My. God," Xavier said, his eyes wide. "How do you even choose?"

"Easy, I always take the same, my favorite."

"Which is?"

"Ben and Jerry's Macadamia Nut." I took that very one out. "What's yours?"

"Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough."

"Good choice," I said giving him the cup. Then we crawled to the back door and I pushed it opened, revealing a small garden.

"What is this place?"

"Nothing, really. Just the chill out place for the kitchen staff." We both sat at one of the small tables and ate our ice creams talking of whatever came to mind. It was a good change to be a nice person. Maybe I should do that more often.

The next day, I saw a blond guy – man, so many were blonds, I sometimes couldn't tell them apart from afar – in the hall, chilling with his hands in his pockets, looking outside. He was in a classic suit, although modern and tight enough to see that he was clearly an athlete. When I came closer, I recognized him.

"Sire Nash, what a pleasant surprise."

"Your Royal Highness," he answered back, slightly bowing his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I was looking for someone to spend the afternoon with. And since you're here, would you mind joining me?"

"Not at all. Where to?" We started walking along the corridor.

"I don't know. Anywhere you'd like to go?"

He chuckled, his hands still in his pockets. "Do you have a basketball court or something?"

"Uuum. Nope. So, you're a basketball player?"

"Yeah, amongst other things."

"Like what?"

"Volleyball, martial arts-"

"I do martial arts, too," I said proudly.

He just stared at me. "You? The Royal Princess of Illéa does martial arts?" He chuckled.

"What's funny about it?"

"I don't know. I just never imagined you doing that."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'd like to see that, actually."

"Okay. Come along." I turned around and walked briskly to the stairs that went below ground. We were both silent. This was the first time I would do this in front of someone else than Ben. And maybe he was better than Ben?

"Um, what kind of martial arts to you do, Your Highness?"

"Lou's fine. I do Taekwondo."

"Oh. Close enough."

I pushed the door open and revealed a room lined with a green floor, benches, and changing rooms to one side.

"I'll go change," I said. "You can go change over there, there are always some extra clothes down here." I headed to my changing room, and took a deep breath. Okay, I was going to show a side of myself that I never showed to anyone before. Only Ben knows I do this. Well, we always need a first thing to everything, right? I stripped down my dress and heels, and slipped on some mini shorts and a tank top, and walked out barefoot. I warmed up my arms, back, and legs when I arrived in the center of the room. A few minutes later, he came out of his changing room, with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt all belonging to Ben.

He chuckled when he saw me. "Okay, now I'm starting to believe you. You look good in shorts, though."

"Thanks, I guess?" I continued to warm up a little. "So, do you know Taekwondo?"

"Jeet Kun Do."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Try me."

"Huh?"

"Do what you would do if I was a typical Taekwondo adversary."

"Um, okay."

I took a deep breath and pretended he was Ben, and aimed at his head, and belly, and legs and anywhere I could. But he always – like, really every damn time – blocked the blow. He even gave me a tiny kick but with so much force in it in the stomach at the end that I fell on the floor, gliding away from him.

"How did you do that?" I said, getting back up and panting. He was looking at me with a sly smile on his face.

"All in the mind."

"You're kidding," I said, out of breath, my hands resting on my knees.

"Nope. Start again."

I glared at him. I was not going to let him defeat me again. So, I kicked again. And I kicked and I kicked. Again, and again. And every damn time he blocked the kick or the blow and I would always find myself on the floor, panting. This Jeet Kun Do thing was amazing.

"Teach me," I said, after getting up again.

He just stared at me, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling. "Where do you get that strength to get back up? I know others would have stopped after two times. You came back up _five_ times. What's your secret?"

"I'll tell you what: you teach me this Jeet thing, and I'll tell you my secret." I was still panting. Boy, it felt good to be moving again.

He thought for a minute, then nodded. He offered me his hand. "Deal." I took his hand and shook it. He stood facing me, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, so basically, the main thing is to intercept the movements of the opponent before it touches you, to arrive first by starting second; there are no blocks or answers in two or three times – the blocking and the striking are always simultaneous – but a single movement or answer executed at the same time. And this is the most direct response reaching your opponents with a minimum of movements. The adage of Jeet Kun Do is _Absorbs what is useful, rejects what is not, and add what is yours only._ " He grinned slyly. "Now what's your secret?" "I- I've never been defeated before, and I couldn't stand it. Literally." I chuckled. He laughed, too. "Well, at least you have a strong will, when you want something." "Oh, yes, I do." I positioned myself again. "Okay, let's start again, and show me how you do it." For the next two hours, he showed me movements I did not know existed. He told me things that were contrary to Taekwondo, but much more logical. And by the end of those two hours, I was able to stand on my two feet and I could block some of his blows, too. I checked the time on the clock on the wall, and it was time to go back up to get ready for dinner. He was sponging sweat off his face with a towel, and I walked up to him, coming really close, whispering in his ear. "We'll have to do that again." I placed a small kiss on his lips and quickly walked away. When I looked over my shoulder, he was kind of dumbstruck. I winked at him, and walked back up the stairs.

And on the third day, just before the _Report_ , I was looking outside the window, still debating if I was going to have another date or if I was going to practice Jeet Kun Do again. But that's when I saw one of my Selected outside, walking a tiny little dog. From where I was, I couldn't see who he was or what kind of dog it was. And not a few seconds later, a group of excited girls – Ben's Selected, of course – swarmed around him and started petting the golden dog. I wanted to do that, too.

I walked away from the window and climbed down the stairs, heading to the garden doors. I pushed them open and saw the group gushing around Alex and the cutest little Pomeranian dog.

"Good afternoon," I said in a girly voice. All the girls froze in what they were doing and quickly scattered away. "Did I scare them off?"

Alex chuckled. "Probably, Your Highness."

"Lou's fine, please. Is that your dog?" I squatted down to pet the little dog.

"Yep. You don't mind me taking my dog here?"

"No, not at all. There's another guy who took his dog, too, you know?"

"Yeah. William took his beagle."

"Right, William. Her name's Nimpha." Typical Lou, though, remembering the dog's name but not the guy. I scratched the dog on the head. "What's his name?"

Alex chuckled. "It's a _she_ and her name is Bells. I've had her only for a few weeks and I just couldn't bring myself to leave her behind."

"I'm glad you didn't." We stayed silent for a moment.

"Actually, I was about to go for a walk with her. Do you want to join me?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much, Alex."

"Great." He turned to his dog. "Come on, Bells, let's show the Princess what a good dog you are." He started walking and I followed along. Bells ran and jumped around our feet, barking happily.

"So, Alex, do you have any other siblings? Besides your sister here. What's her name again?" The tall, dark haired boy intrigued me. Unlike the few others I already had had a date with, he had been the only one so far to ask me out without forcing his way onto me. And it was a nice change.

"Her name's Khalila. And no, it's always been the four of us. So, this Selection is definitely a change." He didn't look at me. But the sound of his voice was soft, though still loud enough to be heard.

"Didn't you want another brother or sister, then?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. What about you?" He finally looked at me, and for a second, there, I couldn't find any words. The beauty of his hazel eyes was mesmerizing.

"Oh, um, I never really thought about it either. But I guess two brothers is all I need."

"I was wondering," Alex said after a few seconds' pause. "How does your little brother fare around the Palace? I mean, as a Royal, it must be hard for him to be, you know... deaf?"

I chuckled. "If you can sign, why don't you ask him? People are afraid of talking to him. But he's not dumb. He's very smart. And a bookworm. You know how the saying goes?"

"No?"

" _Beware of the silent bookworm. He observes and has a dirtier mind_." We both laughed at the stupid saying.

"Oh, does he, now?"

"You'd be very surprised. He loves to talk about girls." I chuckled. "But to be honest, and don't tell Ben I said so, I hope he finds a girl in Ben's Selection."

"Really?" he asked, suspicious. "Would you say the same if you had a little sister?"

I felt my cheeks get warmer by the second. "I'm not sure about that. But then again, if she likes a guy I don't, I don't think I would mind too much. And Tony also deserves a happy ever after, doesn't he?"

"He sure does. We all do. Even if it's not in this Selection."

"Do you think you'll have a happy ever after in this Selection, Alex?"

He looked at me again, and for the second time, his beautiful eyes got me unawares. "Maybe. But only time will tell, right? As long as you keep me long enough for us to know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you tell me if you don't think you can find your happy ever after here with me?" Did I really just say that?

"Yeah, I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

We continued walking around the gardens, Bells running and jumping around us, talking about our families. He told me about his father's society where Alex was a financial consultant – or whatever it was.

The date had to come to an end rather quickly since the _Report_ was at five o'clock and I still had to get ready for it.

I chose a huge red gown – with red nail polish, of course – with black pumps and headed down the stairs. I found Ben and Khalila deep in conversation over a few papers in a corner. What on earth were they up to? I ignored them and continued my way to the Studio room. A lot of the Selected were already there. And while I sat on my designated chair, I realized that our Selections had already been going on for a week. And what had I done in that week? Date five guys and got mad at mom and dad. At least they would be gone for a few days for their engagement anniversary. The Palace would be all ours.

Ben came on his chair, a smile of a conspirator on his face. I saw him wink at Khalila and she giggled.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"You're acting weird with Khalila. What's going on?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously.

"All right, everyone in place," Mr. Liner called out. "We're live in two minutes."

All the people who were still standing here and there scrambled back to their seats and hushed conversations filled the room. The live crowd was also fairly excited.

"We're live in five, four, three, two, one, and action!" Mr. Liner signaled the musicians and they started playing the Anthem, as a huge purple and gold flag of Illéa filled the screen.

"Hi everyone," Belarus said, jumping on the stage just as the musicians played the last note. "How are you all doing tonight?"

The live crowd and all the Selected cheered in answer.

"Great! I can see you are all excited for tonight's second _Report_ with the Selected. His Royal Highness, Prince Ben has a surprise for us tonight, and I hope you're all ready for this. And no, he hasn't chosen the One, yet," she said, chuckling. She turned around to look at my brother. "Your Royal Highness? Can you join me here?"

He nodded and I noticed his grin was wide and mischievous. What on earth did he have in mind? I prayed to God that he would not humiliate me in front of the whole world. It was not in his habits to do something on the _Report_ without telling me about it first. But I just smiled, showing no concern about what was about to happen, like I was in the confidence, too.

* * *

 **Yay! I made it for Tuesday ;) (Thanks to the long car/train trips to go see my family, and to my phone on which I wrote half of this chapter^^)**

 **Anyways, thanks for your reviews! you guys rock!** _Dangerouslyswt_ **and I were aiming for 90 reviews before the next Update, well, you guys worked together and we have 96! You're so awesome! thank you so much ;D**

 **There were a lot of things happening in this chapter, I know... and I also wanted to do the Report in Lou's POV, but then I thought there would be way too many things... Anyways! Hope you liked it, and that your characters were portrayed well enough for your taste^^**

 **I'll see you on Friday! and Happy Holidays ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 – BEN_**

"Okay, so tonight, I have a surprise for all of you. And Khalila helped me with it." I turned to her. "Can you join me here, Lil?"

She kind of squealed and jumped to her feet – I still couldn't fathom how she could be so jumpy in those shoes of hers without springing an ankle – and walked proudly to my side.

"So, as I said, we have a surprise for you. It's going to be guys against girls."

The Selected, as well as the live crowd, cheered.

"Lou? Can you join the girls and take Khalila's place? And to even out the boys, I'll need Tony on the boys' team, too."

He frowned and looked at me confused. "Yeah, come on, Tony," I said, motioning to him to come on the boys' side. Lou and Tony both joined a team. Khalila was beaming next to me. Actually, she kind of had the whole atmosphere on her shoulders. I wondered what the Palace would look like the day Lil was sad and not overly excited. Anyways.

"Okay, so we need all of you to pair up – girls together, and guys together – before we start." The Selected all shuffled places and picked a teammate. "Okay, now one of the two on the team is going to give up his or her chair. And the other stays seated."

They all looked at me like I had said the stupidest thing ever. Especially Lou. She had no idea what I was doing, and it was confusing her.

"Come on, people," Lil said. "Look, you keep your chair, and you put it away." She set the example with the 'Rosemarie and Cay' pair. Rosemarie was sitting on the chair, and Cay was standing behind Rose. And then everyone did the same: one sitting, and one standing behind.

After a few minutes of a chaos of chairs and laughs, everyone was in place.

"Alright. Now each pair is going to choose and animal. Try not to pick the same animal twice, or there will be confusion for the rest of the game."

I saw mom and dad looking at each other, and then back at us and the Selected. They didn't have any idea of what was going to happen either. No one knew, actually. And I was proud of my little stunt with Khalila. This was going to be funny. As long as everyone played the game…

"Now this is the funny part. So, the person sitting on the chair is the buzzer, and the person standing behind is the person who will answer the questions Lil and I will ask. When you have the answer, you press on your teammate's head, and he or she has to do the animal sound you chose – for instance, it you chose a cow, the buzzer has to say _mooo_ once the other pressed on his head before your teammate can answer the question." I turned to Belarus. "Bell? I'm going to need your help to see who buzzes first."

"Of course, Your Highness." She seemed all excited, too. Lil was still practically jumping up and down on her heels, giddy like a little girl, and I felt my cheeks rise in a stupid grin.

"Let's make a test. I'm going to ask an easy question – Alvin, please try to follow so that Tony can understand the questions, too – and the first one to know the answer will buzz and answer, okay?"

Everyone nodded, concentrating on the question, their hands already above their seated teammate's head.

"You guys ready?"

They nodded, intently looking at me.

"This is an easy question: From which country-"

" _Bark, bark!_ " one of the boys said.

"Illéa!" his teammate said – I still couldn't remember the names of the boys.

"Guys, I didn't even finish the question."

"Sorry." I think it was Michael, but I was not sure. And he was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, let me start again: From which country does the King come from?"

" _Meow!_ " Kendra said.

"France!" Sophia answered.

"Correct! Okay. So if we would be playing for real, the girls would have two points. Since the boys did one incorrect answer – and answered before I was finished – it gives a point to the girls, and the girls got a correct answer. Any questions before we start for real?"

They all shook their head, concentrating on me, their buzzing hands over the human buzzer.

"Okay, so Lil and I will ask the questions in turns. The questions will vary between things about the Royals, things about the Selected, and General knowledge. Khalila? You do the honors." I grinned at her and she took the cards in her hands. I peeked at the Selected, and as expected, Lou kept her seat, which meant she was Bianca's buzzer. I wondered what kind of animal she had to do.

"Question number one," Khalila started, and silence filled the Studio Room. "What are the colors of the Illéan Flag?"

A chorus of animals answered back, and it was the loudest answer that was heard.

"Gold and Purple!" Nash screamed.

"Correct!" Lil said. She gave me the cards, and I took them, my fingers brushing against hers, and sending electricity in my arm.

"Good job! Belarus, you keep the points: one point for the boys." I chuckled when I saw the pairs talking together. "Okay, let's add one simple rule. Belarus will look at the first to buzz, and that's the one who's going to answer. Otherwise, the boys will have all the points with their loud voices." The guys laughed, but some of the girls scowled at them. "Okay, next Question: When is Queen Isodora's birthday?"

This time, all the girls buzzed at once. The boys seemed to have no idea, Besides Tony, but he was the buzzer, and he couldn't answer for his teammate.

"Indira's buzzer went first, Your Highness," Belarus said.

"Indira?" I asked her.

"August third."

"Correct! That's one point for the girls. Each team has a point. Lil?" I handed her the cards and she read the next Question.

"Who, among the Selected, speaks French?"

"Gwen," Adeline said, once her buzzer went off.

"Yep!" Khalila said. And on and on it went with the questions. I noticed Wren was really uncomfortable. She was the buzzer and was about to cry. Before I knew it, she ran from the studio and we didn't see her again the whole evening. Note to self: go see her after all this is over.

"Question number four: For the Olympics and World Tournaments, the dimensions of basketball courts are-"

" _Mooo!_ 28 meters by 15 meters!"

I stared at Nash. "My God, how did you know that?"

He shrugged. "I'm a basketball player. We all know this."

"Okay, point for the boys."

"Question number five: Who's father was in the Queen's Selection?"

I saw Lou fidgeting in her seat and saying something to her teammate, who buzzed on her head. " _Oink, oink,_ " Lou said and I burst out laughing. "Xavier!" Bianca shouted.

"Correct!" Khalila said. "One point to the girls!"

"Wait," mom said. "Who's your father?"

Xavier chuckled. "Hades Whiteley, Your Majesty."

Both mom and dad's eyes widened in shock, and they looked at each other. I don't know what passed through them, but we kind of lost them for the rest of the _Report_.

"Question number six: On what date did Queen Isadora and King Sébastien marry?"

"May fifteen!" The answer came from the girls. I had a feeling the dates would come from the girls.

"Question number seven: The abbreviation for Magnesium is…?"

"Mn!" Cay's team said.

"Nope, I'm afraid it's wrong."

"Mg," came from the boys.

"Correct! That gives two points to the boys. Belarus, how many points do we have?"

"Four points each, Your Highness."

"Oooh, things are getting tight. Okay, question number eight: Who brought a kitten to the Selection?"

"Rosemarie!" Cay said, beaming. Of course, her teammate was Rosemarie.

"Correct. You get a bonus point if you tell me the kitten's name."

"Um… Cinnamon?"

"No, Cay, I told you already," Rose said, turning around.

"Oh, yeah, right! It's Sugar."

"Yeah, that's right, but I'm afraid you had only one try… Nobody gets this bonus point."

"Question number nine: Who, besides Tony, suffers from hearing loss?"

All the girls looked at Jeremiah. She blushed a deep red, and I suddenly regretted putting this question in the game.

"Me," she said, her head high, signing at the same time. "And I'm proud to represent the deaf and hard of hearing community of Illéa." She chuckled lightly. "And I wouldn't be wearing hot pink hearing aids if I wanted to hide the fact that I have hearing loss problems." She grinned a smile that I felt was a little bit forced. But I saw Tony grinning at her from his seat.

"Okay, last question, Question number ten: When is the Royal Twins' birthday?"

Thanks to the Gala mom and dad threw at our birthday every year, everyone knew the answer and buzzed at the same time. "December twenty-nine!" everyone answered at the same time.

I chuckled. "Alright, I'm glad you all know this answer, so we'll give a point to both teams." I turned to Belarus. "Bell? How many points? Who wins?"

She looked at her small notebook. "Well, the boys have five points, and the girls seven, so I guess the girls win!"

The girls all jumped to their feet and hugged each other, screaming and cheering.

I looked at Lil, but she was already watching me. I stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Thanks, I owe you one, Lil." I planted a small kiss on her cheek and winked at her before she blushed pink and walked away to celebrate with the other girls.

"Okay, okay, okay," Bell said, trying to regain order on the _Report_. "You can all celebrate later. Please calm down," she chuckled, and waited for everyone to settle down. The buzzers stayed seated, and the players stayed standing for the rest of the Report. "Wow, that was intense, but also very informative. I'm sorry, but I have to come back to one of the questions." She turned to the boys. "Sir Xavier, can you come join me here, please?"

He chuckled and sighed. "Sure."

"So, you really are Hades Whiteley's son?"

"Yep. Lou- I mean Princess Louise made me realize how awkward it was."

Bell chuckled. "Yeah, I guess dating the son of one of your mother's exes is kind of on the awkward side." Everyone chuckled. "Or the daughter of one of your father exe's, whichever way around."

"I just hope I won't end up like he did."

"Which is?"

"Eliminated in the beginning of the Elite. I hope to make it to the final three, and then two, and maybe be the One." He winked at Lou, and she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you all?" Bell chuckled and sent Xavier back to his place. "Alright, I hope you had as much fun as we had, during this _Report_. We'll see you next week, same day, same hour, for some new things! Goodnight, everyone!"

Mr. Liner signaled the musicians, and they played the Anthem again, for the thousandth time. It must be boring to play the same piece for years. Oh well, I'm glad it's not my job. As soon as the music was off, the cameras went off, too.

I jumped from my seat and headed to the girls. "Congratulations, ladies, you did an amazing job." I looked at Lou and smirked. "Good job on the pig's buzzer, sis'." All the girls chuckled. All but Lou. She forced a grin. "Thank you." Then she stomped away. But I knew better. She wouldn't have buzzed if she hadn't been in the game. She just doesn't want to admit she had fun. And she's overly competitive, so yeah…

We all headed to the Dining Room. The boys were also congratulating the girls and I heard parts of conversations like "next time we win" and I chuckled.

Then I remembered my 'note to self'. I saw a footman in the hall. "Bernie?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Can you please have dinner for two sent up to the second floor? I'll take care of it once it's up there."

"As you wish." He clicked his heels and headed to the kitchens. I thought of dumping everyone for dinner without saying anything. But then again, it wouldn't be very fair to them. I looked for Sparrow, but couldn't find him. He must have been with his sister. Lou told me he was very protective of her.

I headed to the Dining Room and waited for everyone to be seated. "Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" All heads turned to face me, and silence filled the room. "Um, you guys were great tonight, and I hope you had as much fun as I did. I have someone I have to go see right now, so I'm afraid I can't dine with all of you tonight, but I'll be back with you in the morning."

I nodded and walked away, before anyone could say something. I walked up to the second floor and looked for her door. I was about to knock when I heard a guy talking inside. Must be her brother. I listened.

"Look, he had no idea what he was doing, but you're going to be fine, okay? He doesn't know. We can't blame him. It's going to be alright, okay?"

There was no answer. I waited for the dinner I had ordered, pacing up and down the corridor. Finally, a maid arrived with a silver tray, and I knock on the door, the maid waiting next to me, hidden from whomever would open the door, and I waited. It was Sparrow who opened the door.

"Your Royal Highness," he said with a frown on his face.

"Good evening, Sir Sparrow. Um, I was wondering if I could speak with Lady Wren?"

He stared me down, and his icy blue eyes actually creeped me up a bit, but I ignored it. "Sure," he said, staying in the way. "But before, I need to have a word with you."

"Of course." He closed the door and steped in the corridor. "My sister is not feeling very well, tonight, so be gentle. And don't ever make her do something she doesn't want to do, like tonight on the _Report,_ ever again." Sparrow was practically hissing in my face.

"Yeah, I realized my mistake. I- um, I'll be gentle, don't worry about that."

"Good." He took a look at the tray the maid is carrying. "You might want to add some chocolate, or at least something sweet." I nodded, and looked at the maid, who nodded back. She would bring some as soon as possible. Sparrow opened the door to his sister's room. "Hey Wrenny," he said, entering and sitting on the side of the bed she was lying on, "you're going to have some company this evening. Prince Ben promised he would be kind. You don't have to be afraid of him, okay?" His voice was totally different from the one he had used with me.

Wren nodded and her pale skin suddenly frightened me. Was she sick or something? I promised myself to be gentle and not to scare her away like this afternoon on the _Report_. Sparrow glared at me one more time – threatening me, was more like it – before leaving us alone. In some way, I understood. I would have done the same for my own twin sister. Maybe.

The maid set the tray on the table. "I'll be right back with what you asked, Your Highness."

"Thank you." I turned to Wren, and dragged a chair near her bed. I didn't want to frighten her by sitting on her bed. "So, Lady Wren, I'm really sorry about earlier, maybe I should have told you what was about to happen? I promise I'll let you know you in the future."

She nodded slightly and stared at me with her bright blue eyes, not blinking once during my whole little speech, which unsettled me for a second. She quickly looked away, and that's when I noticed she was holding a faded rainbow stuffed unicorn in her arms, and it made me smile.

"What's his name?" I said pointing at the stuffed animal, but careful not to touch it, for fear of scaring her. She really reminded me of a small child, and I knew how to deal with children.

"Mr. Sprinkles," she said in her soft voice.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Sprinkles." Wren giggled softly and showed me the stuffed animal closer.

"I've had it since I was five years old."

"He must be a good friend, then."

"Yeah." She smiled giddily.

"Um, tell me, Mr. Sprinkles," I said to the stuffed animal, "do you think Wren is hungry? The maid is going to bring something good. Well, something much better than vegetables and meat, anyway. Maybe something that has to do with chocolate? I'm not sure, but we'll have to-"

"Oh yes, I love chocolate," she said, straightening from her bed.

"Excellent, then. Let's just wait for the maid to come back, and we'll eat whatever she brings, okay?"

Wren nodded enthusiastically. "But don't tell Sparrow we only ate chocolate. He says it's not good for me," she whispered, as if afraid her brother might hear.

I chuckled, but then became very serious. "I promise I won't." Then I smiled again at her. "What's your favorite thing to do, besides eating chocolate things?"

A shy smile appeared on her lips. "I love to watch Disney movies."

"Which one's your favorite?"

She shrugged. "Any one, really. But I prefer the ones with a Princess in it. _Cinderella_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ , _Snow White_ , _Sleeping Beauty_ , _Frozen_ ," she trailed off. "Any, actually."

"You know which one's my favorite?"

"No? You like Disney movies, too?"

I chuckled. "Louise had me watch them when we were little. But my all-time favorite will always be _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Then let's watch it. Now."

"You've got a plan." Just then, a slight knock on the door made us both jump. I went to open it, and the maid was there, a tray in her hands with the most chocolate-y cake I had ever seen.

"Wow, Wren, come look at that."

She peeked over from where she was and her eyes widened as wide as saucers. "That's for us?"

"Yep." I turned to the maid again.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You can take the other tray away, and please, can you bring back the _Beauty and the Beast_ DVD? It must be somewhere in the Royal DVD collection. Please be quick."

She smirked and curtsied. "Yes, Your Highness. Right away." She took the other tray away and gave it to the first other maid she encountered and headed to find the DVD.

"Alright, Wren, Mr. Sprinkles. Are we ready for chocolate cake?" Wren nodded and sat on the side of her bed. I dragged the table with the cake on it closer to her bed and sliced the cake. "That's for you, that's for Mr. Sprinkles," I said, putting two slices in two separate plates, "and the rest is for me."

Wren's jaw dropped, but she was on the verge of laughter. "No, you can't do that. What if Mr. Sprinkles or me want another piece?" She giggled.

"Hmm. You're right." I cut out two more slices. "That good? Can I take the rest now?"

Wren burst out laughing. "You'll never be able to eat all that."

"No? You don't think so?"

She shook her head, an innocent smirk on her face.

"Well, you're maybe right. I'm gonna start with half of it." A second knock on the door snapped me back to reality. I went to open the door and the maid handed me the DVD.

"Thank goodness you found it." I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She blushed deep red. "What's your name again?"

"Martha, Your Royal Highness."

"Thank you, Martha." She curtsied and walked away.

I closed the door and turned around, a grin on my face. "Wren, look what I have." I showed her the DVD and she squealed. "Okay, let's get comfortable, and let's watch his while eating chocolate cake."

"Yes, please," she said softly, sparkles in her bright blue eyes, her blond hair a halo of light around her porcelain face. She made herself comfortable with pillows and blankets on her bed, while I prepared the DVD and everything. When it was ready, I gave her her plate and took mine. She softly patted the bed beside her, and I kicked my shoes off, before climbing on her bed beside her. We ate the cake as the story unfolded on the screen in front of us. At some point during the movie – when Belle dances with the Beast and Mrs. Teapot sings – Wren's head fell softly on my shoulder. She was fast asleep.

This girl was really something special, and somehow she called to my heart. Then I realized a lot of them called to me like that. How was a I ever going to choose?

* * *

 **Hi guys! thank you so much for your reviews, I can't say how happy I am that several of you thought the last chap (10) was the best yet? I mean 'whaat?' I never thought! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

 **I hope you liked this chapter as well^^ I had loads of fun writing it and finding questions for the Quizz! hahaha!  
**

 **I have a request for you guys.** _Eternal Fighter_ **is writing a Selection female SYOC ( _The Selection: Return to the Past_ ) and needs characters. The first 3 chapters are amazing! The Story is political based, and Prince Silas is not the ordinary Prince^^ he's scary! but still a very interesting character! I already submitted a girl, and the Prince's bodyguard (Linus), because **_Eternal Fighter_ **also needs some extra characters^^ please go check the story!**

 **Okay, I'll see you all on Tuesday! Or should I say I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT YEAR! ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 – LOU_**

After that disastrous _Report_ where I had to do the pig to help my team win, I couldn't look people in the eye. It took me a whole day of being _indisposed_ before coming back in the game. But it was more like taking a day off to train Jeet-Kun-Do alone. I was glad to free my mind and fill it with only meditative things. I was refreshed and ready to go.

On Sunday afternoon, I put on a cream and golden dress, short in the front and floor-length in the back with black peep-toe pumps, and let my hair down with a golden hair-clip. Oh, and my nails were golden, too, of course. For several days I had been meaning to go see one of the guys that had struck me with excellent manners when I met him; only I hadn't had the time for him yet. Ugh, too many handsome men to date, right?

I climbed down the stairs and looked for his room – thank goodness they had their names written on their doors – and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and I felt like the wind had been blown away from my lungs. Oh. My. God. What I was looking at was the hottest man on earth. Why wasn't he Mister Universe, yet? I lost the use of the tongue, too. I was speechless. Why had I missed this before?

"Your Royal Highness, are you well?" he said, putting a hand on my arm. At this point, I didn't care if he was covered in sweat.

"Um, I- yes. Um-" What was I going to say anyway?

He chuckled and invited me in. He was just wearing a pair of shorts and sneakers. Other than that, he was bare chest and to die for. I mean, those abs! I couldn't _not_ look at them. And his three or four day stubble? And his dark green eyes? My legs were getting wobbly. What was I supposed to do? Pretend to faint so he would catch me before I fell to the ground?

"Your Highness, are you sure you're well?"

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to look at his abs and- Too late. "Yes. Um, I was wondering if you had some time this afternoon, but I see you're already busy." Busy working out to create that perfect body of yours. Ugh. I stared – yes, I admit – and bit my bottom lip. Now _this_ was eye candy.

He chuckled again, and his laugh was so low, almost suave, that it made my stomach do a summersault. "Nah, I was just passing the time. But if you'll wait for me five minutes, I'll just take a shower and change."

"Uh-huh." I had no more words.

"Okay, um, you can sit wherever you want, I'll be right back."

I didn't have to be asked twice. I sat on the first chair available and focused on my breathing. I watched him go to his bathroom. Twenty seconds later, I heard the water flow. Oh, my God. He was naked in the next room. My heart started beating faster. Focus, Lou. He's going to be out of the shower before you know it. Breathe, focus, and keep your head up. Don't think of him too much and-

Too late. He came out of the shower, dripping wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I really was going to faint, this time.

"I forgot to take some knew clothes, I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be." Did I just really say that?

He chuckled and took some clothes from his wardrobe and slipped back in the bathroom. I stood, and paced the room, breathing slowly. This was going to be a tough afternoon. When he came back out, he was fully dressed in the most eccentric suit ever. And I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're seriously gonna wear that?"

"Why not?" It was navy blue and white, with geometric shapes on it. He wasn't wearing a tie, and his shirt was opened – at least the first two buttons were – and navy blue slacks, with a bright yellow pocket square.

"Okay," I said. "Come on, then."

He offered me his arm and off we went.

"Where are we heading to, Your Royal Highness?"

"Please call me Lou. I was going to propose a date outside, but we can do something else, if you want." Anything, actually.

"Something that involves not getting our clothes dirty, right?" He chuckled. "And please call me Iggy if I'm going to call you Lou."

"Iggy? Where did that come from?"

"I hate Ignacio. Only my mother calls me that."

"Right, I remember you telling me that, now." We walked along the halls and headed to the garden doors. "I have to warn you, there is always the Press outside. You don't mind?"

"Nope. I'm used to it."

I frowned, curious. "Used to it? What on earth do you do to be used to the Press, Sir Iggy?" I said, pushing the doors open.

"My mother's the Governor of Waverly, my father's the Mayor of New York, and I'm supposed to be following in their steps. Mother has pushed me to the Press since the day I was old enough to tie my own ties."

"But you don't want to. Follow in their steps, I mean."

"Part of me wants to, and the other craves for being a hero."

I grinned. "Wait, let me just- Oh, you're the fire fighter, right?" He smiled proudly.

"Yeah. You remember all the forms?"

"No, only the ones I wanted to remember," I said slyly.

He smirked and chuckled. "You are full of surprises, Lou."

"I know. But tell me, why a fire fighter when you could have political influence?"

"Ever since I could remember, my only dream was being a fire fighter. I had posters all over my room, and at eighteen years old, I volunteered."

"Aren't you scared of it all?"

"No. I'm immune to it."

"What?"

"Come on, let me show you something." He grabbed my hand and started running. But then he stopped. "But you have to promise me never to tell this to anybody."

I frowned. "Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I figured you needed to know who I am if you're going to consider me as a potential husband," he said, winking, "although I have a feeling my abs already did the job, right?"

I felt my whole body turn deep red. "Okay, come on." He started running again and we went back inside the Palace. I tried to fight the heat away, but he had clearly caught me, and I hadn't denied it. Great job, Lou. I followed him to a small room on the first floor. He went to the table in the center of the room with a few candles on it and found his lighter in his pocket.

"Why couldn't you show me this outside?"

"Because you said it yourself: the Press is outside, and I don't want the world to know why I'm the best fire fighter." He smirked and lit the candle. He waited for the wax to melt a little, than he placed his hands in the flame. "I can't feel a thing."

"Only on your hands?"

"No, everywhere."

"How is this even possible?"

"Anything is possible, Princess." He blew out the candle and stuffed his lighter back in his pocket. "Oh, and the smoke either. I can walk into a burning house, and come out unscathed with trapped people in my arms breathing my tank of oxygen."

"And no one doubt this?"

"Nope, not that I know of."

"Wow."

"Okay, now you tell me something about you that no one knows." He came closer, putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Um, Ben knows most everything about me, but, um-"

"Tell me anything, then," he said coming even closer. I could feel his minty breath close to mine – we were the same height, thanks to my heels – and his hand lingering on my cheek where he had put the strand away.

"I, um-" But he didn't let me finish. He pressed his lips against mine, and I was finished. From the moment I had seen him half naked, I knew I was done. The kiss became more passionate, and his hands went to my waist. I looped my arms around his neck, and I knew that he would be staying for a long time in my Selection.

He broke off the kiss, but kept his lips near my ear. "I'm nor flirting with you, Princess," he whispered, and I could feel his stubble tickling my cheek. "I'm merely being extra friendly to someone who is being extra attractive."

I giggled like a stupid five-year-old, and let go of him. "I'm sure you are, Sir Iggy."

But he was not going to win this, today. I was. I walked away for him and headed out of the room. When my hand was on the handle, I stopped and turned. "Oh, and you wanted to know something about me: I run on caffeine, sarcasm and inappropriate thoughts." I winked at him and walked away. The last image I had of him, was him with his hands in his pockets, chuckling lightly. He had had the upper hand in this afternoon date, but I was not going to let him manipulate me with his kisses and amazing abs. Not yet.

A few days later, after a date with Willim walking Nimpha and a day spent in the Women's room to get to know some of the girls – for Ben's sake, of course, because I didn't really care in the first place – we found ourselves alone at breakfast, without mom and dad. Was is that time of the year already? Wow, time flies.

"Okay, good morning, everyone," Ben said once everyone was seated, and just before the breakfast dishes came in, "As you can see, The Queen and the King are not here with us today. Actually, they won't be for another three or four days. September 13th is their Engagement Anniversary, and they always take a few days off for that. So, this means we have the Palace for ourselves, right?" He chuckled. "There is a saying in French that goes _Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent_ , which means 'When the cat's away, the mice play'. But I prefer it in French, because in French, the mice dance. And that's exactly what we're going to do."

Grins appeared on the Selected's faces. I liked where this was going, actually.

"So, we have two days to prepare for the biggest party this Palace has seen since the Queen's Selection. I will have a band come play for us; guys, we'll all be wearing tuxedos or really fancy three-piece suits, and ladies, you will be wearing the most extravagant and fancy ball gowns you can find. Let's make the people envy us, and let's have some fun, right?!"

They all cheered and clapped, and a wicked idea crept in my mind. I had two days to make it happen. Not one more.

For two days, the Palace was a frenzy. Maids and footmen decorated the Ball Room, tables and chairs were put on the sides of the Room, the Kitchen Staff worked over hours to have a sumptuous buffet prepared for that day. But my mind was elsewhere. First, my outfit. I found a gown I hadn't worn in a few years, pink, with huge roses making the skirt, and strapless. I knew I would make the boys drool all over me. I just hoped the girls wouldn't have a gown more beautiful than mine, though.

And second, my wicked plan. The morning before the Party, I called for Sabrina, the maid who would be part of my plan. I was doing my nails pink – to go with my gown in the evening – when a knock made me jump.

"Come in."

"Miss Sabrina says you called for her, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Silas. You can let her in." He nodded and let the girl in. She was wearing the usual maid's outfit – black dress with a white apron, and a white bonnet – and looked anxious.

"Sabrina, I need you to do something for me."

"What, Your Highness?"

And I exposed her my plan. When I was finished, I waited for an answer from her.

"Well?"

"Um, are you sure this is going to work? I-"

"Look, you don't have to worry about anything, okay? You won't be punished or anything, I promise. And I'll give you one thousand dollars for it."

She looked at me. "Two."

"Okay, two thousand dollars, but not one more. Deal?" I extended my hand to her.

"Do I have your word that I will be protected?"

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to my desk. I wrote the deal, and signed it. "You have to sign it, too." She read the paper, and signed it. I let go a breath I didn't know I was keeping in. "All right, you may go." She curtsied and walked away. Now all I had to do was get ready, and wait for the perfect time tonight.

The Party would start at seven o'clock, and a buffet would be served throughout all evening, until the wee hours of the morning. Ha. Mom and Dad would never let us do something like that if they were around. I bet the annual Masquerade Ball at Halloween would be like every year, boring, with the curfew at one in the morning. Mom and Dad do not know how to have fun. Ugh.

The hours until the Party went by slowly, and I was eager for all this to begin. Finally, it was almost time and I was about to go downstairs when a slight knock on my door snapped me to the present – I was already imagining the gowns dancing in the Ball Room – and I opened the door.

"Ben? What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Making sure my favorite sister is ready, because I'm escorting her to the Party. Everyone's already there."

"Sure." I took his arm.

"Okay, I know this look in your eyes. What plan have you this time?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're not gonna get me like that, sis'."

"I'm just going to enjoy the party, like everyone else."

"Whatever. Are you ready?"

"When was I not ready for a Party, Ben?" He chuckled, and we started walking out of my room and down the stairs. The music was already really loud before we even got the Ball Room. Two butlers opened the doors for us, and we were swarmed by music, lights, and fancy looking Selected. Red Roses – ugh – and golden chains hung from the ceiling, disco balls sent rays of light everywhere and a band was playing on the side.

"Did you really plan all this?" I yelled to Ben.

"Yeah!" he yelled back a grin on his face. The music was so loud, we had to yell to be heard, somehow.

The boys were either wearing tuxedos or very fancy suits, but all true to their own style. And the girls, well they all had beautiful gown. I gasped when I saw three girls – Georgia, Chantell and Wren – having gowns bigger and more beautiful than mine. Oh, well. This was a private party – with the Press, of course – and there were so many other things to look at that no one would notice this small detail. And let them be princesses just for one night. I was a real Princess, and for the end of my days. Or I would end up a Queen.

Julio was the first one to ask me to dance, and we did. But not the old-fashioned dances – ballroom dances mom and dad were so in love with – it was something more like us, the young people of Illéa. Ben and I had sneaked up in a fancy nightclub a few days after turning eighteen, just to see what it was like. No one recognized us in our disguise – and no one was actually planning on seeing us there, anyway – and we were just a boy and a girl on a night out for our birthday. And to this day, we still value it as our best night ever. Mom and dad never knew. We sneaked out at one in the morning, and came back at five, before the whole palace was awake. Ben drove the car – that was really funny, because he had never driven anything before except his bike – and nobody ever found out.

"What are you thinking about?" something screamed in my ear – thanks to the music – and snapping me back to the Palace Party. "Inappropriate thoughts, Your Highness?" Ignacio said, a smirk on his face. I couldn't clearly see the color of his suit, but I had a feeling it was very eye-catching.

"You know I do, Sir," I yelled back, and he chuckled. I hadn't even realized I had changed dance partners. And at some point during the song the band was playing, a confetti canon went off, and we were covered in silver glitter. It went everywhere. I had them in my hair, in my cleavage, in the petals of my dress, everywhere. I took the wrist of my dance partner – Hunter, at the moment – and checked his watch. I still had some time before my plan.

I danced from one Selected to the other, and bumped into one of the girls.

"Lady Sophia, you're not wearing a suit, tonight?" I said slyly over the music.

"No, Your Highness. I thought a dress would be more appropriate today."

"Good thinking. I love your dress, by the way." It was black, molding her whole body, asymmetric with only one sleeve.

"Thank you," she said. Even the disco ball lights couldn't cover her blush, and she quickly looked away.

Cay wasn't dancing, and was alone on a chair, near one of the tables. She was eating some pastry. Good for her, she was even thinner than me, and she needed it.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, taking a glass of Champaign for me and for her.

She smiled at me. "Yes, thank you," she said, taking the glass I was offering her.

"You don't dance?"

She shrugged. "I'm terrible at it. And I don't feel really comfortable in this dress, the slit always opens when I don't want it to."

I chuckled. "You have amazing legs. Go show them off."

I walked away and danced with a couple more of my Selected – Cole and Jason, I think – before it was time for my plan to take action. I slipped out of the ballroom, taking Bell with me, and a random guy with a camera with me.

"Where are we going?" Bell asked me, as we walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"You'll see. I just want you as a witness. And you," I said to the camera man, "I just want to you film, and make no comment. If something goes wrong, I'll tell you to shut it off." I saw the red light on the side. "It's not going to be live, right?"

"No, Your Highness. It won't be Live."

"Good. But I'll still want to show everyone, so stay close to Bell, she'll tell you what to do." They both nodded at me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him. I put a finger on my lips and stood behind his door. Just in time. I grinned. All we could hear were moans and the springs from the bed squeaking. Perfect.

"Are you ready?" I asked both of them. Camerman turned his camera on, and I pushed the door open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister Leonardo Fitzgerald, the Playboy of the Selection," I said maliciously. He jerked his head around, stopping in the middle of his actions.

"What- what are you-"

"You got caught once with that maid, flirting with her. And I was merciful to you, giving you another chance. But now you've been caught twice, with the same maid, again. I will not be merciful this time." I knew the camera was filming. Leo was trying to get out of the bed, wrapping his sheets around him, not a single care for the maid.

I looked at Sabrina. "Thank you, you may go."

"What?" Leo asked, incredulous.

"Don't make things worse, Leo. You know, revenge is a dish best served cold." I grinned at him and walked away, the cameraman following me. Bell closed the door, and the Camera went off. Sabrina was waiting for us in the corridor.

"Thank you, Sabrina. Wait for me in my room." She nodded and walked away.

"Now what?" Bell asked. I told her my plan. "And now we wait for morning. There is going to be a public punishment." Both nodded and Cameraman followed Bell to the Studio. She knew what to do. I placed two guards in front of his door before going back to the party and dancing the night away, as if nothing had happened. No one noticed Leo's absence anyway.

Around three in the morning, slow dances replaced the maddening dances of the beginning. Ben seemed to slow dance with all of the girls. I did, too. With the boys, I mean. Glitter flew all around the room, thanks to the floor-length gowns who swished and swooshed all night long. We had glitter literally everywhere. I could even feel it in my mouth. It was like sand. Who even likes glitter?

When dawn broke, some of the partyers were sleeping on chairs, or on the floor. I couldn't afford to do that. I had a reputation to uphold, and a boy to punish. At eight in the morning, everyone was outside, not knowing what was about to happen. Hushed conversations started among the Selected, who were on one side of the gravel path. Every single staff of the room was on the other side. A huge white screen had been mounted on the Palace facade, just above the main doors.

Ben and I were in the middle. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing to worry you. But you'll see."

Cameras were rolling, and Bell stood in the middle of the makeshift outside stage. Hundreds of curious eyes were just outside the Palace walls.

"Last night, Prince Ben and Princess Louise organized a party for all of the Selected," Bell said, as images and video clips of last night were shown on the screen. "All was well and happy and fun." Other images of us dancing among glitter confetti came up. "Until one of the Selected was missing. One of Lou's Selected. She went looking for him. And that's where she found him." The video of last night's encounter with Leo in his room came up. So did he, between two guards.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ben's jaw drop. "You planned this."

"Yep. I'm a nice person, and you know it, Ben. Until someone pushes the Bitch button."

The Selected girls all covered their mouths as they watched the video. The boys looked ever so serious. They probably only know realized who they were dealing with.

When the video was over, there was not a single sound in the crowd.

I walked forward. "Bring Leo here," I ordered. The guards obeyed. "You can thank your stars that the King and Queen are not here to punish you, and that it's only me. Leo Fitzgerald, you are now no longer a Two. From this day forward, you will be an Eight. And I hope you'll always remember why you became this." The lawyer on the side wrote everything and gave him an official paper stating that he was no longer a Two, but a worthless Eight.

"At least look at this on the bright side, Leo," I whispered in his ear, from behind him, "you weren't flogged. I don't like blood. But at least you'll never be a Newspaper man like your father."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and that you won't hate Lou too much... She just likes to play an eye for and eye^^**

 **Before I wrote the Party scene, I browsed every character's Pinterest Board to find the perfect outfit for the ball, and then I put everything on one new special Board. Here's the link if you wanna check out the outfits of every character, and the atmosphere of the party -** www. pinterest AbizeauFanfic/party-chap-12/ **-**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews! You are an incredible support, and I can't wait to continue on this journey with you guys ;) I forgot to do a special shoutout to** _Dangerouslyswt_ **for the HUNDREDTH review! THANK YOU! ;D**

 **I'll see you on Friday for the next chapter.**

 **oh, and I almost forgot... As you may know, if you read _HER CHOICE_ , Oct 31 is a very important date to the de Lafayette-Schreave family... There is going to be a _Masquerade/Halloween Ball_ , of course (as Lou mentionned it in this chapter), so I'll need you guys (the creators) to pin a _masqued costume_ for your character to your Pinterest Boards. If you don't have pinterest, just review/PM me with your costume idea for your character. (There will be a special Pinterest board like the one for this chapter.) That would be AWESOME! thanks for your collaboration^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 – BEN_**

"I can't believe you pulled off something like this, Lou. Didn't you think of the repercussions this could have on your – our – reputation?" I paced in Lou's room while she was painting her nails… again. "And with mom and dad gone, you should have waited for their return. Dad would've done this for you."

"No. Dad would have flogged him, and I hate blood." She paused. "Besides, he didn't hurt me, he only made me look like a whore in front on the whole world, I simply made him look like one, too. And I gave him what he wanted."

"Which is what? A life as an Eight?"

"No, a life far from the newspaper industry. He loathed it, and I gave him the chance to restart his life. He's smart enough to buy his way up again, and I don't think he's gonna have too much trouble getting a semblance of a life back. It will take some time, but he'll manage."

I chuckled. "You really are a cruel person."

"Realistic, actually." She chuckled lightly. "By the way, that party was really great, Ben."

"Thanks." I walked out of the room and roamed the third-floor halls, with no aim at all. I wondered how Tony was, so I headed for his room. I heard a girl laugh, when I stopped behind his door. Oh, really? I listened some more, but of course there was nothing to hear. If he was talking with a girl – or even one of my Selected – it would be in sign language. I just had to know who it was.

I knocked – because I knew the girl would hear – and waited. A few seconds later, Tony creaked his door open and peeked his head out.

"What," he mouthed.

"I heard a woman's laugh in your room, and I just wanted to be sure everything was alright," I signed.

Tony rolled his eyes and stepped out of his room, closing the door so I couldn't see who was inside. "Are you going to flog us and take our Castes away like Lou did to Leo?" he signed.

"What are you talking about, Tony? Who's in your room."

"No one of your concern."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Careful. I'm not like Lou, I don't go about flogging people and shunning them away, but you know I do get jealous. And if the woman in your room is one of _my_ girls-"

"Then what are you gonna do?" he challenged me. "You still have eighteen left. Can't I just have one?"

A chuckle escaped my mouth. "So you don't deny it."

"No." He sighed heavily.

I shook my head and walked away. I just hoped it wasn't someone on my list of favorites. If not, he could have her. I continued my way and went downstairs to the girl's floor, and looked for a lady I had wanted to get to know. I knocked on her door and waited.

She opened the door and curtsied low. "Your Royal Highness," she said in a soft voice.

"Hello, Lady Thaïsia. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me in town this afternoon."

"Oh, to do what?"

"I always wanted to go see the _Illéan Art Museum_ , and I never had the chance. My sister is not really an art lover. Would you like to go there with me?"

She smiled politely. "I'd like that, Your Royal Highness."

"Please call me Ben."

She nodded. "Let me just take a jacket and I'll be right there."

I nodded and waited for her in the corridor. She came back a few minutes later. She was wearing a black floor length tulle skirt with a black velvet vest with golden embroideries on it, and a small golden colored headband, her dark hair flowing around her shoulders. She was strikingly beautiful. Regal, even.

I offered her my arm and she took it. Something – I couldn't quite place my finger on it – told me I couldn't really treat her like the other girls. Goofing around and telling jokes didn't seem quite right with her. We walked in silence to the front doors, where two guards opened the doors for us. Outside, a Limo was waiting, and I held the door open for her as she climbed in, and then I climbed in after her.

"It's not a long ride." She looked at me and nodded, and then looked outside again. "Have you ever been to that museum?"

"No, Your Ro- I mean Ben. But I've been to several in Likely."

"Well, I'm told this one in Angeles is the best in Illéa. Hence the _Illéan Art Museum_. It holds all the best art Illéa has ever known for centuries, even before Illéa was Illéa."

She nodded again and continued to look outside, rubbing her neck absently. I was usually good at small talk. But I guess when someone is not keen on talking, she's not keen on talking. But all this mystery intrigued me. Who was this girl? She held herself with such poise, that if I'd known better, I would have said she was Royal. But she was just a Jordan Refugee. I just hoped to make her stay comfortable while she was in the Selection.

The Limo stopped in front of the biggest building of Angeles – besides the Palace – and I climbed out first just as a swarm of photographers and paparazzi clicked away. I had no idea who had told the press about this, but it wasn't me. I offered my hand to Thaïsia and helped her out of the car. I ushered her inside the museum, my hand ghosting in the small of her back, trying to protect her from the cameras. This was supposed to be a private date.

I chuckled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I hoped to come secretly and unannounced here. But I guess the Limo and battalion of guards tipped us off."

She laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. You're safe with me. We don't need the guards inside with us."

I eyed her suspiciously.

"I was a Command Sergeant, back in Jordan, and I grew up among soldiers. I know how to fight."

I chuckled and took a step backward. "You could also easily kill me, then."

A sly smile came on her lips. "I would never kill the next King of Illéa. My family would disown me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Disown you, for killing a Royal?"

"Yes. Royalty is very important to us, and they wouldn't take it lightly."

"No? It's good to know, then. You're not going to kill me." I smiled at her, and she quickly looked away. I turned to the guards. "We can manage alone. Thank you. We'll meet you back here in a couple hours, maybe more, maybe less."

"Your Highness, I can't leave you alone, King's orders," Ted said.

"Fine, but just you, then." He nodded and followed Lady Thaïsia and I during our whole visit, far enough from ear reach, but close enough to act fast.

"Shall we?" I asked the Lady, and she nodded. We stopped in front of several paintings, and every time she knew what it was and what the artist wanted to say. And I thought _I_ was an art amateur? Probably not.

"How do you know all this, Lady Thaïsia?"

"Just Thaïsia, remember," she said with a small smile. "I told you before, I went to several museums back in Likely."

"But you don't know that just because you visited some museums."

She looked at the painting in front of us, not making eye contact with me. "My father had many of these paintings in our home, some were copies, some were originals. I know them by heart. I can still see myself walking the halls and these paintings watching over me…" she trailed off.

"Only they couldn't protect you," I said softly, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"No."

We continued along the museum marble floor and she suddenly stopped in front of a painting of a line of blinded soldiers. She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes not leaving the painting. I quickly read the sign: _J.S. Singer, 1914-1918, 'Gassed'. An immense painting for an immense pain, the one endured by these young men blinded by the mustard gas, walking among their dead brothers in arms._

I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulders and guided her to a nearby bench, her back to the painting.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

Her shoulders were shaking, and I didn't know what to do. I looked at Ted for some help, but he just shrugged. This was my problem, not his. So I just held her close to me, and waited for her tears and quiet sobs to subside. People were coming into the room, and I had no idea what people would have to say about a girl crying in the Prince's arms in a museum.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she just stopped crying and straightened her back.

"Let's go outside," I offered.

She nodded and I led her out. The guards waiting for us in the main hall looked at me with a questioning look.

"Nothing's wrong, we're just going outside for a walk on the beach." Ted followed us, with a couple other guards. And I ignored them.

"I'm sorry I brought you here, Thaïsia. It was cruel of me. I should have thought better."

"No, it's alright. You, of all people, should know."

"Know what?"

"This is what war really looks like. It's not just a painting. It's really like this. I was in the midst of it."

"How did you survive?"

She sighed and waited a long moment before saying anything, probably debating if she should say what she was about to say.

"You don't have to say it, if you don't want to."

"No, I'll tell you. On one condition, though."

"What?"

"You never tell anyone about this, until I tell you you can. This goes to your grave if you send me home before the Elite."

"Okay, you have my word."

"I survived the war because I was close to the Jordan Royal Family. Although I was serving my King and my country in the army, I was taken away, here, to Illéa."

I frowned. "How close to the Jordan Royal Family are you?"

"Close enough."

"And the rest of the Royal Family? Are they in Illéa?"

"They are not in Jordan. But we don't know where the other members are, in case we are questioned and tortured." She smiled lightly and looked at me. "A secret is better kept if no one knows the truth, right?"

I nodded and swallowed that lump again. I was right all along. She was not the ordinary girl. She was Royalty – or at least noble and close enough to the Jordan Royal Family – and yet she had seen death with her own two eyes. She had seen and done for her country much more than I had ever done for mine.

But what had I done, truly? Besides amusing the people with a Selection and being the sexiest man in Illéa? Nothing. I did nothing. I was maybe the next King of Illéa, but I had done nothing for my country. Who was I to claim the Crown? And who was Louise? We were overprotected Royal Twins. If a war would rage here in Illéa, I'm not sure either one of us could manage it.

"What are you thinking about? You look troubled."

I snapped back to the present, and chuckled humorlessly. "Nothing. I was just thinking of that painting." Then I heard a familiar little melody and it made me smile. "My Lady, would you like some ice cream?"

She chuckled. "I'd like that very much."

I took her hand. "Come on." And we walked to the ice cream vendor. We ordered our snacks and walked on the beach, my guards not very far away. I noticed that before eating her ice cream, she smelled it. Maybe I read too many books, but a woman who saw war at her door step – no, screw that – in her home, would be suspicious of everything, and everyone.

"You know, I don't remember the last time I had Ice cream on the beach."

"How long have you been in a Illéa?"

"About a year."

We were silent for a moment, eating our ice creams. I couldn't shake of the thoughts I had earlier of not being enough for my country. I needed to prove I was enough. I needed to prove to my people that I was going to be a good King. A King they could rely on. But I had no idea how.

And then again, maybe I was never going to be King. Maybe Louise was born before me. But unless mom and dad told us, we were still in competition.

"Look," Thaïsia said, pointing to the horizon. "The sun is setting already."

"Yes, the days are becoming shorter. Autumn will soon be here."

We watched the sun set in the Western Ocean, and then we had to go back. We were already late for dinner and we didn't have time to change. When we entered the Dining Room, everybody had already started eating. Thank goodness mom and dad were not home yet, or otherwise they would have had to wait for us. And I would have gotten a lecture, too. Only two more days of reprieve before they came back.

The next morning, during the daily meeting with the advisors – but without the Queen – I couldn't think of anything else than my conversation and thoughts during my date with Thaïsia. So, in the afternoon, I decided to have a change of scenery by having a lunch date with one of the girls.

As soon as the meeting was over, I fled to the kitchens to order a picnic in the gardens for two. It was still warm enough in the sun, and I was going to use the sun as much as possible before it was too late.

Then, I headed to the second floor – so many stairs, a Prince didn't need to do sports, although I still did my daily (almost) workout – and searched for her door. I had seen her around the Palace, but never really spoken to her since the meet and greet day. I knocked on her door and waited.

The door opened, and I was greeted by a maid. "Your Royal Highness," she said, curtsying.

"I was looking for Indira, is she here?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not. She still hasn't returned from her morning lessons. I believe you will find her there."

"Thank you." I turned around and walked back downstairs and headed for the Women's Room. I stopped behind the doors and listened. But I could only hear giggles. I wondered what they were up to, and I knocked.

"Don't move a finger ladies," Lady Preece said, "I'm just going to answer the door." She opened the white double doors, and I can truly say that I was not expecting this scene in front of me. All the girls were standing randomly in the room with a pile of three books on their heads. I let go a chuckle.

"Lady Preece," I said, barely able to suppress a laugh, "what on earth is happening in here?"

"Well, Your Highness, after that party the other night, I figured some poise and dancing lessons were inevitable before the next Ball."

I choked on a laugh. "Okay. If this is how you teach ladies to dance."

"Oh no, Your Highness. Dancing lessons will come next week. For now, they are learning how to stand straight, with poise, and to walk without having their books falling on the floor. I know it's old school, but it works."

I cleared my throat and tried to stay serious. "Of course. I'll be waiting in the hall." Dear God. Now I understand why Lou was so upset when dad called Lady Olive Preece to take care of the girls. I sat on a red velvet couch and waited. Thank goodness I didn't have to wait too long. The girls trailed out of the room in groups of two, three, or four and they didn't see me. But I saw Indira.

"Lady Indira," I said, standing up, "would you join me for lunch?"

She looked at me with a small smile. "Yes." She took off from her small group and took my arm, and we headed to the garden doors. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Don't you like surprises?"

"Yes, I do." She smirked and let me lead the way. We walked on the gravel path until a small rose bush. "Oh, my goodness. Did you do that?"

"No. We just stumbled upon it. Of course, I did it. Well, I ordered someone to do it for me."

She sat on the yellow blanket, and her dark blue business dress stood out perfectly. Her olive skin and dark hair made her look really beautiful. I sat, too, facing her, and opened the basket, taking out a bottle of Champaign and two glasses.

"I can't drink, I'm not twenty-one."

"Neither am I," I said, chuckling. I filled the two glasses and we sipped our drink while nibbling on salmon appetizers.

"Why does your name, Ashey, rings a bell to me? I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, maybe you've heard the name of Annalise Ashay?"

"Yes, I have. She's a singer."

"Yes, and my mother. And perhaps you've also heard the name of Alexander Ashay, too."

"The Lawyer? I heard every wealthy man wants him."

"Yes, and he is my father."

"Wow, your parents are almost as well-known as mine."

"In a way, yes. But not for the same reasons."

"No." After we ate the fancy sandwiches the cooks had made, I looked into the basket and grinned. "Would you care for some chocolate cake?"

A wide smile grew on her pretty lips – which reminded me that I still hadn't kissed any of the girls, yet – and growing all the way up to her almond dark brown eyes. "I can never say no to chocolate cake."

"Good, neither can I." I served her a slice, and took one for me, too. "How is it to have famous parents?"

She laughed wholeheartedly. "You're asking _me_ this question? My parents are known only to the high Castes of Illéa, when yours are known worldwide." She laughed some more. "But to answer your question, um, it come with stereotypes."

"Yeah, you bet. Like for me, everyone thinks I'm just the prefect man. But far from it."

"No? Then what are you, if you're not the perfect Prince Charming?" She seemed amused by my words. But I was dead serious.

"Prince Charming? Seriously?"

She shrugged with a sly smile. "That's what Wren says. No, but seriously. What are you?"

"An overprotected kid, with no right whatsoever to take the Crown."

"Wow. You seem to have thought about this a lot."

"Recently, yes. But tell me. What have I done for this country? Because I can't see anything, to be honest."

She looked at me for a minute, but I held her gaze. I wanted an answer, and I was not going to back down from this. "You make us look at you instead of what's happening in the country."

I frowned. "See? I'm only a diversion. I hold a Selection to amuse people, and I'm the sexiest man of Illéa. That's stupid for a Prince. And even more for a future King, if ever that happens." I paused. "Wait. Why did you say that I was a diversion from what's happening in the country?"

Indira was suddenly unsure. "My father's a lawyer, and I know that many high-ranking people – Ones, Twos and Threes – come to him, sent by the Queen herself, to take care of what happens to them."

I was getting more confused by the minute. "And what happens to them?"

"Ben, how could you not know this? Dozens of manors and grand houses on the West Coast and the South have been attacked by Rebels."

"Attacked? How? What do they do?"

"Sometimes they just rob everything, sometimes they ransack the home or burn it down, and a few times, they killed the people who stood against them."

"Why don't I know this?"

"I don't know, Ben. Maybe you should ask the Queen why she withheld this information from you. She probably has a reason."

"Maybe you're right. I can't wait for them to come back tomorrow morning." Just then, trumpets sounded and Indira and I looked at each other.

"What does this mean?"

"The King and Queen are back. Look, don't tell anyone what you told me. I'll try to get answers from my mother." She nodded and I stood, offering my hand and we headed back inside. The whole Palace staff and all the Selected were already in the Great Hall.

"Her Majesty Queen Isadora and His Majesty King Sébastien de Lafayette-Schreave," the Head Butler announced. Not twenty seconds later, mom and dad came in, as regal as ever.

"Mom, dad, you're home early," Lou said, greeting them first. Tony and I followed quickly after her, while the whole party bowed to them.

"We need to talk, in private," dad said in a low voice while he was embracing the three of us. Mom and dad both greeted everyone in one single nod, and then they walked away, and we followed them to the Queen's office.

"Leave us, please," dad said to the staff and guards in the room, and they all obeyed. Now it was just the Queen, the King and us three. "Tony," dad signed, "you don't have to stay." But we all knew this was not a request, but an order. So, Tony left. When dad was this serious, we knew not to counter him.

"What on earth were you thinking, Lou?" dad said – almost yelled – when it was just the four of us.

Lou held her chin up and looked him square in the eye. Boy, was I glad I hadn't done what she had. "An eye for an eye, _father_."

"You could have waited for our return. I would have dealt with it, it's my job, not yours, to take this cruel reputation on myself in front of the people."

"You would have flogged him, or even killed him," Lou said, angry.

"Maybe. But I want you protected. I don't want you to have this terrifying image. It's the King's job."

"About that," I said, trying to get into the conversation.

"What," dad said sternly, turning to me.

"Don't you think we're a little bit _over_ protected?"

"What are you talking about, Ben? And don't try to change the subject." He turned back to Lou. "Next time, you let _me_ handle something like this."

"But dad," Lou said. "I didn't want him hurt. I asked that maid to do that, so I could corner him. It's all a game."

Mom and dad were both speechless for a minute. But it was mom who spoke first. "You think your Selection is a game?"

"Well, it is a competition, is it not?"

"You are not to play with your Selected's lives," dad said. "Giving a Two the life of an Eight is not something to do lightly."

She chuckled and wave the matter away. "He'll be fine, don't worry."

That's when dad struck her on the cheek. "Don't ever think that, Lou," he said between his teeth. "Life as an Eight is the worst."

"Isn't it your job to make their lives better, _Your Majesty_?" Lou fired back. "Or are we just a _diversion_ so people forget about their miserable lives? You, of all people, should be responsible for your subjects. You, of all people!"

Dad balled his fists, and I could see his neck pulsing. But then he looked away and walked to the window.

Indira was right. We were a diversion, and mom and dad were hiding something from us. But Lou thought the people had miserable lives. But that was not true. Maybe being an Eight was not the best, but it was viable. Dad had made sure that they received healthcare aid and schooling. And I know dad had worked so hard alongside mom to make every Caste happy, even the lower ones. Dad was a good King.

There was something else, and he was not telling us. Mom went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I took Lou's arm and dragged her to her room. Her cheek was red, and I needed to fix this before someone saw it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, too! I can't believe you all liked Lou better after last chapter! I thought you would hate her^^ but I'm glad it was the opposite^^**

 **Thanks to those who already gave me their costume idea, but I still need some more ;) Either pin them on your boards (and don't forget a mask!), or PM me with your idea and I'll find a costume for your Character. The Masquerade Pinterest Board will be up with Chap 15! ;)**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are so awesome! Love ya! See you on Tuesday with Lou's chapter^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 – LOU_**

Never had dad struck me like this. I mean, yes, when I was a little girl, but it had been years since. Something was wrong, and I had no idea what it was. Oh well, I still had a Selection to do, and hot guys to date. Worrying about dad's job was not for me. At least not yet. As long as I was still the Princess, and not the Queen, I could do whatever I wanted. I'd worry about the people once I was Queen.

But maybe getting out of this Palace was a good idea, especially since mom and dad had returned. During the next few weeks I stayed as far away from my parents as possible. And before I knew it, it was October already. But the sun was still there, and I had to make the most of it. I headed to the men's Wing on the second floor and walked past the doors looking for his name. When I found it, I knocked, and waited.

"Your Royal Highness, what a pleasant surprise," Calder said, leaning on the door post.

"Yes, well, be ready in fifteen minutes in the Great Hall."

"What for?"

"We're getting the hell out of this Palace."

A sly grin appeared on his lips. "Where to?"

"I don't know yet. But far enough for the afternoon."

He chuckled and bowed. "Very well, Your Highness."

I turned around and walked away. "Oh, it's Lou, by the way!" I yelled back over my shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, I was in the Great Hall, a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and a pair of high heeled ankle boots as my outfit. When was the last time I had worn pants? Not in the past ten years. I wanted to go incognito.

There was a lot of noise in the Palace with all these people around, and I didn't hear Calder come down. I didn't hear him, but I did see him: he came down sliding the stairs railing, a smug on his face. There was a large marble sphere at the end do the railing, and I have to admit I gasped when I saw where he was heading, but he jumped off just before hitting it. And then he headed towards me.

"That is no way for a Selected to go about the Palace. Sliding on stair railings," I said half amused, half serious.

"Well, if I also may be so blunt, your outfit is not what a Princess should look like."

I stared at him, and chuckled. "Was that supposed to hurt me? Because yes if she wants to go unnoticed outside. Come on."

He followed in my steps and chuckled. "So you're seriously going out like this?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I am. And if you want to change, too, you have five minutes. I'll wait for you in the car."

"Yes please," he said running away. He would also go unnoticed if he wore something else than a suit. I walked outside and climbed into the waiting car – not a limo – and redid my makeup while waiting for him. Four minutes later, He was in the car with a pair of jeans, t-shirt, a light khaki vest, and a baseball cap.

"You look different," I said over my mirror.

He grinned. "I know. Then that makes two of us. Where are we going?"

"I still don't know. I guess we'll let the wind carry us." I turned to the driver. "Drive away, along the coast, south, and I'll tell you when to stop."

"Yes, m'lady."

I sat back in my seat. "Calder. What is it you do again?"

"I'm a writer." "Oh, yeah, right. I remember my mom recognizing your name when I selected you on the Report."

"Your mom? Like in the Queen?"

"Yeah. I don't think I have another mother. Although I wished I had."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that the Queen knew my name? Did she read one of my books?"

"Yes. All of them. How many have you published?"

"Only two."

" _Only_ two. That's much more than most people. Are you planning on writing a third one?"

"Yep. Just before the Selection I signed with my favorite publishing house, and they're waiting for a book." He looked outside the window.

"And?" I probed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just had some kind of writer's block, that all."

I chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find inspiration in this Selection."

Calder grinned slyly and look at me. "Well, you sure are an inspiration for an evil character." We both chuckled.

"I guess I could be viewed as such. But I'm a good person and-"

"Yeah I know. We just mustn't press the wrong buttons and be on your bad side."

"Exactly." We were silent for a moment.

"You know there are rumors."

I chuckled. "What kind?"

"That you planted that maid on purpose to frame Leo."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who in the world would say something like that? That would make me the cruelest person."

"That's why I told you you were an inspiration for an evil character."

"Well, if you're going to make me the bad guy, make me the evilest you can." I giggled. "But make me save the cat at the end."

"Save the cat, huh?"

"Yes, to show that I'm not _that_ evil."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, I could promote your book. Or the Queen could. People just mustn't know it's really me behind it all. Only the people who know me best will know. Make it subtle."

He nodded slowly.

"Okay, you can stop here," I said to the driver. "We're far enough for today." The driver parked the car on a small cliff and stopped the engine. Calder and I both stepped out of the car.

"Is this where you push me off a cliff and kill me?"

I burst out laughing. "Of course not. Who would write that book, then?" I stepped to the edge of the cliff and stood there, hugging myself. "I haven't come here in a while."

"Why not?"

"We used to come here with my parents to get away from the Palace and just be a normal family, you know? But since the Rebel attack ten years ago, we haven't done something like this."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Mister Calder." He smiled and looked at his feet, and then back at me again.

"I just want to understand who you are truly."

"So this has nothing to do about your book?"

"No. I'm genuinely asking you, so I can understand you, that's all."

"Okay." I turned around, facing the Ocean and the pine trees that grew on the steep cliff.

"To answer your question, I think my parents are simply trying to protect us from the Rebels' wrath. But I feel there's more to it. I just can't see what. Why do you think I always have a battalion of guard with me when I go out? And I always have Silas trailing me in my shadow, even in the Palace."

"And still, you managed to escape from under his nose?"

"You could say that." I chuckled. "Anyway." I looked at the waves crashing at the foot of the cliff. "Have you ever jumped from a cliff into the water?"

"Yes. Many times. But not as high as here. We also have beaches and cliffs in Allens, but not as high as here."

"Let's jump," I said.

Calder grabbed my arm. "Are you crazy?" he said, pulling me back to him. "You could kill yourself here. If you really want to jump from a cliff, there are safe cliffs in Allens, and I can take you there one day if you want. But I'm not having you jump here. I don't want the Princess' blood on my hands."

"Fine. Then let's do something else. You seem to be quite the adventurous kind. What can you offer me right here, right now?"

"Beside a kiss?" he said, coming closer, and I playfully pushed him away.

"Yes, besides that." I looked behind him. "What about that tree, over there?"

He turned around to look at the said tree, and then looked back at me. "You've never climbed a tree?"

"A tree house, yes, but-"

"I'll be honest with you, Lou, you haven't truly lived until you've climbed a tree. It's like a rite of passage back in Allens!"

"Then show me."

He grinned slyly and took my hand in his, and we ran to the tree. "But you might want to do that barefoot, though. I doubt your high heels will help you in any way."

I looked at me shoes. "Right." I took them off, and looked at Calder. "Where do I start?"

"Climbing a tree only requires instincts and some leg and arm strength. I've heard you had that."

"Who told you that?"

"Nash."

"Oh." I looked at the tree trunk and the lowest branch, and I went for that. I climbed without any help. I climbed, and I climbed, until Calder called from below, and his voice seemed so far away.

"That's enough climbing, Lou. Wait for me." I looked down and – that was the stupidest mistake I had ever done – and I thought I was about to fall. I grabbed the nearest branch and clung to it as if my life depended on it. Because it did, to be honest. A few minutes later, Calder was by my side.

"Oh, my God, are you okay? You're as white as a ghost."

"Uuuuh, turns out I'm not that good with heights." My voice was a tiny bit shaky.

"Okay, well, we're gonna climb back down, okay? I'll go first, and I'll tell you which branches are safe and where to put your feet."

I nodded, not really sure anymore this was a good idea. Seriously? Climbing a tree? Calder went down a few branches. "Okay, now you can walk on the branches I walked on. Just follow me, okay?" I nodded again. It took me more time to come down than to go up.

Once I was on the lowest branch Calder extended his arms, and he caught me, gently putting me on firm ground.

"Whoo, that was something," I said, brushing away leaves from my clothes.

"You were very brave, up there," he said, coming closer. "Climbing down is always harder than climbing up."

I chuckled nervously. "You could have said that earlier."

He laughed softly and put a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "At least I know my evil character is afraid of heights. It might be interesting."

"Oh come on," I said swatting him on the shoulder.

"And she hits like a little girl." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not true, I-"

"Yeah, I know. I was only messing with you." He gently grabbed my chin and placed a tiny kiss on my lips.

"You are quite the adventurous, aren't you?"

He chuckled as we walked back to the car, and we drove back home. He told me about some of his adventures back in Allens – because it turned out he had never left Allens – and about the new few ideas he had for his third book and his so-called _evil character_.

The next day, as soon as the meeting with the Queen, the King, Ben, me and the advisors was over, I fled. Ben tried to linger a little, but mom told him we were done. But it turned out they continued their meeting, without us. I wondered for how long this had been going on.

Anyways, I was in the Women's room, looking through the magazines and newspapers scattered on the coffee table, looking for something interesting to read, or for an idea for a next date far from the Palace. Outside. In town.

And I found just what I needed. I took the newspaper with me and went back to my room to read it thoroughly before the girls could claim the Women's Room – all the Selected were in the Ball Room for dancing lessons for the next Ball.

I knew just the one to invite to this event. I called Silas and told him of my plans, asking him to make a few calls for me, and in the afternoon, the matter was settled. Tomorrow night would be great.

I stayed out of everyone's way, during the rest of the day and the day after. Although I did bump into Ignacio. And he was wearing the most colorful – ahem, _ridiculous_ , ahem – suit and we maybe did have a make out session in a small nook, hidden by the shadows. Boy, was he a good kisser. "Don't just kiss me, darling," he had whispered in my ear between kisses, "steal my very breath." I giggled, of course, and kissed him again. If I'd steal his breath, it would mean killing him, and I didn't want to do that. Just yet.

In the afternoon, after my encounter with Iggy, I walked straight to Hunter's room and knocked.

"Your Highness," he said bowing slightly. "What owes me the pleasure?"

"I know I've been rather stereotypical with you in the past, and I'm sorry if I offended you. Can I make it up to you?"

"Uh, sure. How?"

I showed him the article. And he laughed.

"Seriously? And that's not stereotypical?"

"Look. I think it would be good for the Royal Family's image that one of us goes there, and you seemed to be the perfect person to accompany me."

"So I'm actually helping with your image? After what you pulled off?"

I kept my chin high. "Yes." This was not how I had imagined this conversation. "Everything is already settled; the restaurant owner knows I'm coming with a Selected. But he doesn't know who. So, if you want me to change my date, then I will."

"No, no, no, it's fine. I'll come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Be ready at five o'clock, in a good suit."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Lou," I corrected him before turning away to my own rooms. What was I going to wear? The opening of a new New Asian restaurant was important to the people, here in Angeles. I chose some white and black polka dot heels with a high-waist black low-high skirt and a white blouse. I pinned some fabric flowers in my hair with a few pearls and I was ready.

I waited for Hunter in the Great Hall, and I knew loads of photographers and Press would be here to see us off, before others would see us there. I hadn't told either mom or dad about this public date, but they couldn't tell me anything in front of the crowd. It would have to wait for when I came back later that night.

"Ah, Hunter, I was waiting for you."

He bowed slightly and offered me his arm.

"Do I have to tell you that this will be very public?" I said, apology in my tone of voice.

"No need, I figured. But I haven't eaten Chinese in a very long time, and I'm eager to."

"Good, then." I nodded to the guards to open the doors and we stepped out. I waved to the crowd and the Press. "Wave. But don't answer any questions you are asked."

He nodded and waved, too.

"Your Royal Highness," one of the people from the Press said. "Is it true that you framed that poor Selected on purpose?"

I glared at him and then tried to ignore all the next questions. I would only be safe once in the car.

"So you don't deny it?!" was the last thing I heard before Silas closed the Limo's door behind me.

The driver went off, and I looked outside.

"Why didn't you deny it, Lou?" Hunter asked.

"What's the use? Since everyone seems to believe I did it on purpose." I couldn't look him in the eye. "Dad was right," I mumbled through my teeth.

"And now you're trying to change the image the people have of you with this event." He chuckled. "Well, I have the perfect New Asian face for this event." We didn't say anything more until we were at the Restaurant. Once there, Silas opened the door, and a battalion of Royal guards made the way for us, pushing the Press away. We just smiled and waved, and then entered the Restaurant. There was all this New Asian ceremony, and Hunter and I cut the Ribbon with a huge pair of scissors. Then we were offered a whole array of New Asian dishes.

"Is this really raw fish?" I whispered to Hunter, and he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, isn't it divine?"

"Surprisingly, yes." I turned to the Chef who was watching us eat. "This is the best thing I have ever eaten. How to you call it again?"

"Sushi, Your Royal Highness."

"Well, Sushi is now my official favorite dish."

I was struggling to use the chopsticks, and Hunter helped me with it, because he mastered it in no time. "It's in my blood," he said, sarcastically, and it made me giggle. Cameras were clicking away during the whole time. When the meal was over, they offered us warm cloths to clean our hands.

"It has been an honor to be part of the opening of your restaurant, Master Chef. You don't by any chance, offer food delivery, too?"

He chuckled and his cheeks and nose became pink. "Not yet, Princess. But if the demand comes from you, we might deliver sushi."

"Excellent. You'll hear from me soon, then."

I shook his hand again and he hand-kissed me. Hunter and I climbed back in the Limo and drove back to the Palace. Thank goodness, most of the Press was gone. He helped me out.

"Walk with me, Hunter," I said, offering him my hand. He took it and we followed a path on the side that led to the gardens. "Thank you. Thank you for coming with me. I know you hate stereotypes and all, but I-

"It's alright, Lou. I'm glad you asked me to come with you, because I had a good time."

"So did I." We walked silently, under the stars and the moon, and we arrived at the back entrance. "Well, thanks again, Hunter." I placed a kiss on his lips and quickly walked away. "Good night," I said before going inside.

There was an idiotic grin on his face, and I really liked it when people smiled because of me.

October was passing by, and I knew the next Ball was soon coming up soon. Ugh. It was always a big deal. Halloween. Oh, wait. No. Actually. it was dad's birthday. With so many people coming in. I wondered how everyone was able to find a new masquerade costume each year, but it was kind of getting tiresome. And I still didn't know how I would dress.

Anyway. There was the Halloween Amusement Park in Angeles that was in town every year for a week before October 31, and I had never gone there. Dad said it was inappropriate for a Princess to go there. But whatever. This year, I was going. With a Selected.

Again, I wore a pair of jeans and a black hoodie – borrowed from Ben – over a t-shirt and some sneakers. I pulled my hair in a messy bun and painted my nails red, just for the fun of it. When I was ready, I went to the Men's Wing, just after lunch, and knocked on my choice for the day.

"Well, Bella," he said in his slight Spanish accent, and his all-time flirty grin. "What brings you here? And dressed like that? Not that you're not pretty, you would look good in anything, of course, but-"

"Julio, we're going to the Halloween Amusement Park. Put some comfy clothes, and join me ASAP in the Great Hall."

"At your service," he said bowing low and taking my hand in his to kiss it. "Red suits you."

"Thanks, I guess." I turned around and walked back downstairs to wait for him. Five minutes later, he was by my side, in a tight pair of jeans, a tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He ran his finger in his hair, and that was how I understood why they were so puffy and stand-uppy.

"Okay, Bella, I'm ready when you are."

"I'd rather you called me Lou, to be honest. No, wait. When we're outside, call me Charlotte – it's my second name – because I don't want people to recognize me. And people won't look twice at a girl in jeans and a hoodie who's name is Charlotte."

"As you wish, beautiful Charlotte." He winked, and I playfully rolled my eyes at him. We stepped outside and took the unnoticeable car. Silas was already waiting for us inside.

"Seriously Silas? Do you have to come with us?"

"King's orders, Your Royal Highness-"

"Charlotte. Tonight, I'm Charlotte."

Silas lifted an eyebrow and muffled a laugh.

"What? It's my second name."

"I didn't say anything," he said with an amused grin. "You won't even see me, I'll be a few meters behind you guys, and I'll blend in. As you can see, I'm also a civil today."

I chuckled. "Fine." I liked Silas. He understood me, and he was kind to me. And he was handsome. How could he not be?

The drive was only a few minutes long, and when the car stopped and I looked outside, I was like a little girl on Christmas morning. I had never done this, and that night, I was no longer Princess Louise Charlotte de Lafayette-Schreave. I was just Charlotte, and it was awesome. I had only done this with Ben – or _Charles_ – and now I was doing this with Julio. This was so exciting!

We entered the amusement park, after paying three tickets, and that's when the fun began. We went on spooky rides, we screamed in haunted houses, we tried shooting moving targets that were little zombies, and we ate candy, and popcorn, and caramelized apples. We laughed, and talked – goodness, Julio was the chattiest of us – and he even won a huge light brown teddy bear holding a red heart for me. He said the red heart would match my red nails. There was only Julio to notice something like this, of course.

The sun went down, and that's when the real fun began. Ghosts and zombies and other scary things lurked around every corner and made us jump. Thank goodness Julio was here… We ate corn on a stick, and pumpkin pies, and apple cider, and I thought my belly would explode. I would have to vomit once back home. I couldn't afford to have all that junk in me.

"Um, Charlotte," Silas said from behind us, "I think it's time we head back to the Palace."

"Why?" "I'm afraid I just received a message from your dad to come home immediately."

I frowned. "Right away? Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but he says it's urgent. For your safety."

I let out a long sigh. "Must he always ruin everything?"

"Ah, my love," Julio said. "I think it would be wise to obey. We've been here for hours, and we had a great time." He smiled and kissed my hand. "I will never forget my time with Charlotte."

"Well, I guess if _father_ orders us home, we must obey. Sucks to be a Princess sometimes. At least I had a huge teddy bear, thanks to you."

He chuckled, and we all headed back to the car. That's when we heard some explosions coming from the amusement park. We turned around and saw the biggest ride blow up in the air, with dozens of people on it, screaming, and most probably dying.

Silas and Julio both dragged me to the car. I was paralyzed. What did I just see? How was this possible? Was this why dad had us coming home? Who was responsible for this? Why now?

* * *

 **Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last one^^**

 **I know this chapter and the pevious one were not the best of all times: I've been sick like hell this past week, but I still wanted to write for you ;)**

 **The Masquerade Ball is coming up very soon (next chapter)! THANKS to all of those who sent me the costume for their character ;) to the others I'm still waiting on... please do it in the next few days before Friday. If not, I will chose a costume myself for your character. :P**

 **Anyways, thanks for your reviews and support! See you on FRIDAY for the Masquerade Ball ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 – BEN_**

"This was close," dad said, his eyes glued on the TV screen, and his phone on his ear. "Too close. When are you coming back?" Pause. "Very well. Bring the Princess in the Queen's office at once." He clicked the phone shut, but he kept watching the fire spreading in the Amusement Park on the screen.

"Do you think they knew Lou was there?" mom softly asked. Dad turned to her and shook his head.

"How could they? Lou went incognito. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless they have someone in the Palace," mom finished for him. He nodded slowly.

"Who is 'they'?" I asked? I had a pretty good idea who they could be, thanks to Indira but I wanted mom and dad to tell me themselves.

"We'll talk about this once Lou is here." We were silent, watching the TV. Mom zapped, and each channel showed the same thing: the biggest and most famous ride of the Halloween Amusement Park blowing up to pieces, with chaos prevailing over the people. They seemed to be running in any direction, and as far away from the blast.

A few minutes later, Lou stepped in the room with Silas.

"Thank you, Silas, you may go," mom said and Silas retreated.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Okay, everyone sit down," dad signed, including Tony in the conversation. "There are things we have not been telling you because," he sighed, "we wanted to protect you and to prevent you from worrying."

"You haven't heard of the Rebels in the past ten years," mom continued, "but we have. They have made their way to us. They started by just scaring off some Twos and Ones in the South Provinces, where I had hoped we had eliminated them twenty years ago in a raid. Only, we hadn't. And they have been, apparently, growing stronger and bigger ever since."

"But why?" Lou asked. "What do they want?"

"We're still not sure. They started scaring high ranked people in the south, and they stayed there for a few years, scaring all the Ones, Twos and Threes from there. And we think that that's why they have grown, because they made space for it. A few years ago, the attacks were elsewhere, West along the coast, and then North. They're making their way up to us."

"Then why can't we just wait for them at some strategic point and hit them first?" I asked.

"We thought about that," dad said. "But I couldn't have a small army in one place for an indefinite period of time, because other places wouldn't be protected. And we didn't know they were this close, though. They're in Angeles."

"They were the ones who blew up the Amusement Park?" Lou asked, pale as a ghost.

"We're not sure yet," mom said, "but we've been suspecting a traitor in the Palace for a few weeks now. And with the upcoming Masquerade Ball, we are going to double the Guard. Masks are a good disguise."

" _Mon Coeur_ , why don't we just cancel the Masquerade Ball?"

"No, we can't do that, Bast, it's your Birthday."

"Then let's cancel the invitations to everyone except our families and friends."

"I'm not sure the nobles and politicians will like that."

"Well, we'll tell them it's for security reasons, and that we don't want to put them at risk."

"What a diplomat you are, darling."

"I know," he said, kissing mom.

"Okay," I said, "can we stick to the subject?" I sighed as mom and dad stopped their kiss. "Who are these guys? What do they want and why are they doing this? And why did you want to protect us this much? Lou and I need to know our country better if we are to rule one day."

"We know, and we realize that now, it was a stupid mistake. But from now on, you will both be part of the meetings about the Rebels. And we don't know who they really are."

"All we know," mom continued, "is that they have been around for centuries. When Gregory Illéa created a throne for himself, there were people who didn't like it. And when King Illéa instituted the Castes, they were even angrier, and tried to tear him down." Mom was pacing up and down the room, like she was reciting something learned by heart, somehow. "Of course, the King was well aware of that, and also well prepared. He struck before they could strike, but some escaped. And they have lived in the shadows ever since, passing their hate of the Monarchy to their children from generation to generation. And to their friends, too. They grew in large groups, and Monarchs throughout the years tried to take them down. King Maxon almost did, and he even was friends – for a time – with a descendant of Gregory Illéa." She stopped there.

"And?" I probed.

"It didn't turn out as expected and their son made terrible damage to their daughter's reign, when she created a constitutional Monarchy."

"Queen Eadlyn Shreave," Lou whispered.

"Yes. But it didn't hold. Her own grand-children were forced to reinstate the Castes in order to keep the country under ruling because there was much rebellion. And History repeated itself, until twenty years ago, when General Lodge and I ordered a lethal raid on the Rebels in the South. We killed many, but spared the children and some women. I didn't have the guts to kill women in children. I could barely watch the raid on the screen. But I realize now how a stupid mistake this was. We should have killed them all. Now they have grown in strength and in number and I'm not really sure when they are going to strike next."

" _When_? Don't you mean _where_?" I asked.

"Here. They are very close now, they truck Angeles tonight. They will be at our doors next."

"But can't we double or triple the guard?"

"We can," dad said, "but I'm afraid that won't be enough. They are heavily armed and the explosives they use are not Illéan. And neither are their weapons. Only member of the military and police can have them."

"How do you know?"

"Because we have experts going over every one of their attacks. The explosives probably come from New Asia, but it's not entirely confirmed. But it's certainly not Illéan. And we have no idea where their weapons come from, but the bullets that were found in the dead bodies left in their trail of hell were not from Illean guns."

"What are we gonna do?" Lou asked. "We can't just wait here for our home to blow up."

"No. We have to live and do as if we weren't expecting them. As if we were not aware or concerned by their actions. But," dad said with a warning finger, "no once beside us, and your personal security details should know your whereabouts. Oh," dad added, "and there will be no more date outside these walls."

"What?" I said. "But I wanted to take Mia outside. With Tony, too."

"Why Tony?" Lou asked. "You're gonna have a group date with your _brother_?"

"Look, I was planning on going to the Deaf Angeles Theatre where Mia worked and I thought it would be a good experience for Tony."

Dad looked at me with a warning look. "I don't think having two Princes and a Selected girl there would be very wise."

"We'll go incognito and tell no one. It'll be the last date outside, I promise. And we can go in last, when everything is dark, and leave before the lights are on so no one sees us."

Dad and mom exchanged a long look. "Fine. The last one. And we're going to have three bodyguards with you."

I chuckled. "I'm not sure five guys and one girl will be very discreet."

"You're right, but it's that or nothing. And you have to obey to my orders. I'll have Ted on the phone as soon as there is a problem, and you are to leave the place at once."

"Fine."

"Good," mom said. "Go prepare your date, and I'll cancel the invitations for the Ball."

We all scattered to our own devices. I went to Mia's room to invite her for the next day, and she was overly excited. She said that watching a show from the audience would be different than watching it from backstage, or on-stage. I didn't tell her about Tony, though. They didn't know I had seen them together a few times in the music room. She would just sing accapella and sign and dance at the same time for Tony to understand. Never had I ever seen Tony so taken by anyone. And I would give them a chance. Tony was right. I had eighteen Selected left, I could let him have one. Good thing for him she was not on my _favorite_ list. Not that I didn't like her, far from it. But I clearly saw that Tony was the right Prince for her. Not me.

The next evening, after a quick dinner, we all dressed in black and in jeans and hoodies and headed to the car.

"Why is Tony coming with us?" Mia whispered to me. I shrugged. "I just thought the Angeles Deaf Theatre would be a good experience for him. And I thought that since you showed him that it was possible to sing and dance while signing, he might as well see the whole show."

Despite the darkness in the car, I could see her cheeks becoming pink, and she looked away. "You saw that?" she said softly.

"Yes. And that's why I'm giving you both a chance. Tony might just be the right guy for you. I certainly aren't."

She chuckled nervously. "Then why are you coming with us?"

"Because I'm very curious to see this troupe of yours performing." She smiled shyly again and looked at Tony who was doing everything to ignore us. The rest of the trip was made in silence. When we arrived at the theatre, we were the last ones, but I had already booked the tickets. While Ted paid for six tickets I quickly took Tony apart to tell him why he was here. He was skeptical at first, but then his smile widened, and when he went back to Mia, he looped his arm around her shoulder and I went in with Ted, a little behind. I didn't want to be spying on them, even if I really wanted to, so I sat in front of them with Ted next to me, and their two bodyguards on either side of them.

I really enjoyed this show – thankfully there was no problem and we could stay until the end – and I peppered Mia with questions about how they did this. She was really fun to be with, and if it worked out between my brother and her, I would be glad to have her as a sister-in-law.

But you can't count the chickens before they are hatched – no, I was not referring to their probable children – even when you're a Prince.

Back at the Palace, I bade them goodnight and I let them do whatever they wanted. They had my blessing, anyways.

October 30 was always a busy day because dad's family came over. Grand-mother and Grampa came in first, just after lunch. And as always they always brought us presents. As if we needed any. But they were proud to be the Grand-parents of the Royals kids. They had eight grand-children in total. But Grand-mother's biggest pride was having designed the Queen's wedding dress.

Later that afternoon, a few Limos were announced. Mom, dad, my grand-parents and us three went to the Great Hall to welcome the new comers.

"Max," dad said, embracing one of his best friends. "I missed you, buddy."

Mom rolled her eyes at them. Ever since her Selection, Max and dad had been best friends – and brothers-in-laws since he married my aunt – and never bothered with Protocol.

"Bast," Sistine, Max's wife, and one of dad sisters, said. "I can't believe you greet Max before me. I'm your favorite sister, for goodness sake."

"Sorry, Sis, he was faster than you to come in." He embraced her with a sly grin.

Then the others came in. My cousin Florence – Lou's biggest fan and Sistine and Max's only daughter – followed by my aunt Simone and her two teenage kids Noah and Jaqueline, and then Sienna and her husband Olivier with their three small kids, Kendrick, Barney and Estée. They were the cutest kids on earth, and I could never have enough of them. When they saw me, they all ran to me, Even Estée, who was two years old, ran on her chubby little legs. She tripped and fell, but quickly came back up, laughing, and I caught them all in my arms.

We spent the rest of the day talking and playing with each other – well, especially with the three little ones, while the others just talked and laughed. The Selected also met my family, and it was really fun. Florence couldn't let go of her camera, snapping away stolen moments of this time together. Her father, Max, was a photographer before mom's Selection, and he had never stopped even after becoming a Two, passing down his love for the art to Florence.

On the morning of October 31, Ethan came in with his wife, and mom and dad were also really happy to see them again. Actually, this time of year was practically the only time when they saw each other for fun, and not some Selection throwback Belarus Reeves sometimes did on the _Report_ with mom on important dates throughout the year. Ethan and Valerie were never able to have children and never adopted.

Then James came with his wife Emma, and Lizy, James' daughter from his first marriage. She was Illéa's darling, a model and a true beauty. I knew Lou was a little jealous of her. And when she realized that the Lizy who was mom and dad's flower girl was the same Lizy Illéa was crazy about, her jealousy faded, because she knew Lizy had a hard childhood.

And I thought it was funny to see some of the Selected – guys and girls – drool over Lizy. Everyone knew her and loved her. She was gracious enough to take selfies with them and sign autographs.

The whole Palace was a frenzy, and the staff had closed off the Ball Room and Dining Room for the party in the evening. They always managed to do something different every year, and I wondered what it would look like this year.

In the middle of the afternoon, we all retired to our rooms to get ready for the evening. Bell made a round of the rooms with a camera man for special interviews with the Selected and Royals in place of the next Report, which was the next day. We would just do a small appearance – like mom would give a few news – and then they would just show the videos from the Ball.

A little before seven o'clock, I headed to Lou's room and knocked.

"Come in," she said, over some giggles. I opened the door and walked in. Lou was adjusting her mask with Florence and Jacqueline fussing over each other in their twin costumes – Padmé and Leia.

"Ah, I see the Queen of Hearts is ready," I said, looking at my sister.

"Yes. Put your hat on." I obeyed. "Wow, you really look like a Mad Hatter. Like in _Mad_ you know?" We all laughed.

"I guess that's because we all know I am a little _Mad_. Right Jackie?"

"Of course you are, Ben. Why do you think your parents made twins? You are a little awkward, so Lou's here to balance that." She was only fourteen, and very witty and smart.

"Thank you, Jackie," Lou said a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, thank you very much," I said pushing her playfully on Lou's bed.

"Hey! You're gonna mess up my perfect Leia buns."

I checked the time. "Ready girls?"

"Yep," they all answered in chorus.

"Then let's make this evening worth remembering."

Lou slipped her arm through mine. "It sure will be different without all those boring politicians and nobles. Tonight, it's just us. The royal Family, the Royal friends, and the Selected. I'm sure it's gonna be better than the previous years."

"That's not really hard," Florence said under her breath.

"Lou, are you trying to convince us, or yourself?"

She made a face. "Both?" We all laughed and headed downstairs, meeting up with other costumed people on the way. With the masks, it was hard to tell who was who, but I guess that was kind of the point of a Masquerade Ball.

And dad was right. It was the perfect event to slip in unnoticed. I was glad they had decided to cancel the invitations.

We were all huddled in the Great Hall, waiting for the King and Queen. Since it was his birthday, he was the first one to enter the Dining Room.

"Excuse me, ladies," I said to Lou and my cousins, and headed to a girl in a fiery red dress. As I came closer, I recognized her. "My, my, my, Lady Georgia, you certainly look absolutely beautiful, tonight. Are you a raging fire?"

"Actually, Ben, I'm a Phoenix." Her smile was genuine and she giggled when she looked closely at me. "Did you really paint that mask on your face?"

"Yes, I figured it would be more practical since I already had a hat, and a mask would be hitting it all evening."

"Clever." She giggled.

Other girls grouped around us. Adeline was a beautiful Swan, all in white feathers; Gwen was a terrifying ghost, and I have to admit it sent some chills along my spine. She was a deathly beauty. Sophia was very elegant in black lace mask and Little Red Riding Hood costume. Marceline gave me the goosebumps in her elegant Catwoman costume. Her red hair and round face paired perfectly her costume, as if she was born to be just that. Wren walked down the stairs tentatively in a gorgeous blue Cinderella dress next to her brother – who was dressed in some outdoors man.

I went to her side to accompany her in the Great Hall. "You look absolutely beautiful, Wren." She smiled shyly. "And I wasn't expecting anything less than a Disney Princess for you." I hand-kissed her and lead her to the center of the Hall. The girls drooled over her dress, and made sure to tell her she was beautiful. She was like a little sister to all of them.

"Who's that girl, again?" a voice said next to me.

I turned around to see an Angel Unicorn standing next to me. Lizy. "She's one of the girls from my Selection. Her name's Wren."

"She's beautiful." "I know. And innocent. Everyone loves her. Especially her brother Sparrow. They're twins."

"Twins in the same Selection?"

"Yeah. Haven't you been following the Selection on TV?"

"Not really. Remember I already went through a Selection with my dad. And I was busy."

I chuckled. "Too busy being the darling of Illéa?"

"Exactly." We both laughed because we both knew she had never asked for it and always tried not to boast about it. She was a model, and that was all. In her point of view.

Indira walked past me in a very elegant red dress and golden mask. I gently grabbed her arm. "You were right. I asked my parents for answers and you were right," I whispered.

"And why didn't they tell you about this sooner?"

"It's complicated. But now I know, and it's the most important part." I smiled at her. "You look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you. You look… different."

I laughed. "Don't we all, tonight." And she joined in, laughing with me.

There were also some interesting costumes among the guys. One was Zorro; another a Jedi, and Anakin Skywalker no less. I wondered if he would be bonding with my cousins Padmé and Leia. Some were in basic tuxedos with fancy masks. I saw two Pirates, one Batman, one Chinese Warrior – and it wasn't the Asian guy – and a dragon.

And then I saw Tony walk in with Mia at his side, and they had matching costumes – Phantom of the Opera for Tony and Christine from the same show for Mia. Unbelievable.

And then, out of nowhere, the conversations stopped and everyone turned to face the stairs. The Queen and King were about to show up. I grinned hugely when I saw them. Mom was dressed as the Sun in a golden dress and mask, and dad was dressed as the Moon in a silver tuxedo and mask. It wasn't really a surprise. He always called her _mon soleil_ – _my sun_ in French – and he considered himself the moon as it revolves around the earth and is brightened only by the sun.

Everyone _awed_ and _ahed_ and we cleared a way for them. Two butlers opened the doors to the Dining Room and everyone _oohed_ in unison. Four long tables had been placed in parallel, with a fifth one perpendicular to them at the end. Hundreds of candles shimmered over us, hanging in the air, just like in Harry Potter. How they did that, I have no idea. But they did, and it looked fantastic. The guests and Selected had to go through the Sorting Hat to see where they would have to sit – either at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin table – and we, the Royals, would sit at the fifth table. It was really magical.

Once everyone was seated, Mom tapped her glass lightly with her knife and silence filled the room.

"Thank you," she said, putting her glass down. "Tonight is a very special night, because, every year at the same time, it's my husband's, the King's, birthday. I am so thankful to have him by my side, and I know I've been saying that for the past twenty-three years, but it's still true. Bast, from the moment you stepped into my Selection, you have taken very seriously this job as potential King Consort. Though you never take yourself seriously when you can, you are the most reliable person on earth, and I thank you for that." She looked at him, sitting next to her – they were almost the same height when she stood and he sat – and he smiled back his crooked smile. "Thank you for everything you do and are. Happy Birthday, darling."

Everyone cheered and clapped and dad stood and kissed mom passionately. When the crowd calmed down, mom sat and dad stayed standing, as high as ever.

"Thank you, _mon soleil_. I'm grateful to have you all with us this year, and all I want to add to what my beautiful wife said, is, have fun, and Happy Halloween!" He drank his Champaign and sat down. That was the cue for the footmen to bring in the dishes. And they did exactly like in the books: dozens of dishes filled the tables, and everyone could take what they wanted and eat directly. It was a nice change and really fun. I don't know who played the sorting hat, but it sorted the people in a way where they would have never sat like that if they had had the choice. But it was fun for them – I think – to have new table neighbors to get to know.

Dinner went on with lots of laughs and delicious food, and then it was _finally_ time for the actual Ball. Mom and dad headed to the Ball Room, and we all followed in no order. This time, instead of floating candles, there were floating gold and black balloons with golden strings attached to them. They were too high for anyone to grab them – even dad or James – and it made this place look absolutely enchanting.

A music band started the evening with mom and dad's favorite song – their wedding song, like every year – and they opened the Ball together. We watched them for a few minutes, and I envied them. They had both found exactly who they needed, and I wanted that, too. But I still had so many girls in my Selection, I really needed to start eliminating some. The prospect sent chills along my back, because I was so used to having them all around. And it had already been two months.

When the King and Queen signaled us, we all chose a partner and danced. I chose to dance with the Phoenix, first – Georgia – and it was incredible, because she was a dancer herself, and I wasn't that good, so she lead most of the time.

I continued on with Butterflies – Rosemarie and Samantha – and Fairies – Chantell and Khalila – and Flowers – Bianca and Cay. I danced with every single girl in my Selection, making mental notes on who I wanted to keep and who I wanted to send home. It was so hard. I wanted to keep them all. But I had to make choices.

At one point during the evening, Ted tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ben, But the King needs to speak to you."

"Of course." I turned to my dancing partner. "I'm sorry, Cay. I'll be right back." She nodded with a shy smile, and I have to admit it was hard to tear my eyes off of her. I followed Ted outside the Ball Room.

"Ben, there is something you have to know," dad said as soon as I was near him. "There were Rebels in your mother's Selection."

"Yeah, I know. The one who tried to shoot her. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that there could also be Rebels in your own Selection?"

"No. I never thought of it. What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm trying to count the Selected every hour, and I think two are missing now."

"You're counting?"

"No, I have my valet and security detail working on that. And two are missing."

"Who?"

"I don't know, they're all wearing masks," he said, getting angrier by the minute.

"And what do you want me to do? Why don't you send the guards?"

"Because if we do, it's gonna scare everyone. Maybe they're just in the bathroom or something. But I need to be sure. Come with me, Ben."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You do know I was in the middle of a dance?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But as soon as we found them, and we're sure they're not planning something, you can go back."

"Ted, come with us," I ordered him. "And dad, ask General Lodge to come, too. Better safe than sorry."

"You're right." He sent a footman for General Lodge, and as soon as he was with us, him and Ted lead the way, guns at the ready. The music from the Ball Room didn't really help, but we made our way down the Great Hall and Lodge checked every door. When we arrived in front of the Men's Parlor, we found the door ajar and some light coming out of the door. Lodge silently pushed the door opened, and that's when he froze. He walked back and whispered something to dad.

"You're not serious?" dad asked.

Lodge nodded and both dad and I looked inside the door. A girl with fiery red hair and a black dress was on the lap of a Pirate, making out intensely. My jaw dropped. Seriously? How could Sparrow do something that stupid? He must have known that if he was found he was going to be kicked out, and there was no way he could look after Wren.

And Marceline? Seriously?

A tiny part in me was relieved it was her, because she kind of had scared me from the beginning. But still. This was totally unexpected. Well, not really, when you put twenty guys and twenty girls together, this was bound to happen, and I had warned dad about it.

"Okay, you two, get out of here," dad said in his most authoritative voice. Sparrow and Marceline both jumped and quickly separated. "Too bad Lou didn't find you," dad said. "I'm not as nice as her."

Dad motioned to two guards to take them away. Neither one of them looked at us as they walked past us.

"Rebels, huh?" I asked dad. "Can I go back, now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I stomped back to the Ball Room, and when I arrived there, it was suddenly different from before. I felt let down, somehow. How could they do this? They knew the consequences of such a choice. I didn't want to dance anymore. I headed for the terrace, on the side of the Ball Room to breathe some fresh air.

"Are you all right?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a beautiful Greek Goddess. "Hi Kendra. I'm fine. I just needed some oxygen."

"Yeah, it is kind of stuffy inside."

"Kendra, have you ever felt like you didn't have a choice in your life and that someone else was writing on what path you had to tread?"

She came closer and stood next to me. We both looked into the dark gardens. "You know, my mother once gave me the best gift she could. She gave me the choice to do whatever I wanted to and she even believed in me." She paused. "Even if you don't become King, Ben, I'll still support and believe in you."

I turned to look at her, and I smiled. "Thanks. That's actually the kindest thing someone has ever told me in the past few weeks." I stepped closer to her and put a pretend loose strand of hair behind her ear, just for the sake of touching her cheek. "Do you mind if I-"

She didn't let me finish and she simply pressed her lips against mine and everything inside of me turned to rubber, it was a soft kiss, lingering. My first. Then she pulled away and her eyes took me in. I didn't know what to say. A million different thoughts ran through my head. My legs felt wobbly and I was barely able to stay upright.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter ;) Sorry, it was pretty long with lots of characters and Information, but I hope you got throught it nonetheless... I tried to mention as many characters and costumes as I could, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with too much info...  
**

 **Thanks for your reviews and for the costumes you sent me! Here's the link for the Pinterest board:** _www. pinterest dot com / AbizeauFanfic/chap-15-masquerade-ballhalloween/_

 **If you're curious about the Deaf Angeles Theatre, here's a video to see how they do it! I found it very interesting:** _www. youtube dot com / watch?v=jcRREvQyl54_

 **I'm also sorry to eliminate Marceline and Sparrow but I still had no form or the form was incomplete, and I just can't work with that... it's been more than a month since I asked for those. Sorry!**

 **We officially hit the 50k words milestone! Yay! ;)**

 **See you on Tuesday for Chapter 16! And don't forget to review! please... xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 – LOU_**

The next morning after the Masquerade Ball, Ben and I were listening behind the door of mom's office. Dad was talking with Sparrow and Marceline – I still couldn't believe what they had done.

"Both of you – and every Selected, too – signed a contract before coming here, at the Palace for the Selection. I have them both here on the desk. It states that you would commit yourselves only to Prince Ben and Princess Louise, but obviously, you've disregarded this and decided to have a little adventure on the side. I'm going to hear you out. Why?"

Silence followed the question. Ben and I looked at each other, and strained to hear whatever they had to say.

"Sparrow, Marceline, this will be your only chance to talk."

"Neither one of us had a date with them, and we were tired of waiting, I guess," Marceline said tentatively.

"And I never cared for the Princess, anyway." That was Sparrow.

"Sparrow, I understand you have a sister you're very protective of in this Selection. And you knew that a mistake like this would take you away from her. You, of all people, shouldn't have done this."

He didn't say anything else. I just heard him shifting on his chair.

"What are you gonna do with Wren?" I whispered to Ben. "Because Sparrow had asked me to keep him until Wren was kicked out."

"I know. I'll have to see how she reacts to this."

"All right," dad continued. "This is what we are going to do. Before lunch, you will be publicly punished." He sighed. "I hate to do this, but you don't give me another choice. It was in your contract and you both signed it. I really thought the threat of the consequence would have been enough for not trying to do it. Apparently not."

That was enough for us to know what he was going to do next. I shuddered and we turned around, bumping into mom.

"Well, well, well. I don't remember educating you to listen behind closed doors."

"Sorry, mom," Ben said. "We just wanted to know what dad had in store for them.

"I know. And it's not going to be pretty. Lou, I'm sorry, but you'll still have to watch this."

I nodded and hugged myself. Mom pressed her hand against my cheek, her thumb rubbing my skin kindly. "I'm sorry this happened, Lou."

I shrugged. "I never really liked Sparrow anyway. I only kept him around for Wren's sake."

Mom nodded and looked at Ben. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I think I'm going to go talk to her now. Please don't make her watch, I don't think she would survive it."

"Well, we're going to have all the other Selected watch, but I guess with her fragile condition it would be better if she was away from it. And I don't think her brother would want her to see that."

Ben nodded and walked away, probably going to see Wren. I also walked away, and headed to my room. When I had punished Leo, it was all a game for me, and I rejoiced in it. I knew he wanted out of the Newspaper Industry, anyway. But this time it was for real, and dad was not going to be gentle. It would be ugly, and there was nothing I could do about it. Damn, this Selection was really making me a bizarre person. I wanted this, it was all a game for me. But now, after meeting most of my suitors, I felt different towards this…

In the middle of the morning, Sheila came to my room. "It's time, Lou. And you should wear this," she said softly and gave me a black dress that I silently slipped on over my head. It was a long-sleeved dress with a floor-length tulle skirt. I was dressed for a funeral. Sheila then fixed my hair in a fancy up-do in silence. There was nothing to say. Ben came in my room and we walked together to the Great Hall.

The Selected were already there, and all dressed in black, too. This really was a gloomy atmosphere. They all walked outside, under the foggy sky and cold wind, and sat on either side of the temporary stage. Boys on the left and girls on the right, with guards behind them, to restrain them if they decided to burst out or something. Ben, Tony and I sat in the middle, at the back, a little on the side, while two thrones lingered on the opposite side, waiting for mom and dad.

Cameramen were already filming, and I knew it was going Live. A few seconds later, mom and dad appeared in their Royal Uniforms: a purple dress and golden sash for mom, and a black pants and purple royal vest and golden sash for dad, both wearing their coronation crowns. They were beautiful. But about to do something horrid.

Mom walked to the center of the stage. "Today you will witness what happens to those who commit treason against the Crown. May you be a civilian, a Palace staff member or a Rebel, bear this in mind: you will not walk away unscathed when you tempt fate. The Crown will always prevail over your wicked schemes."

She turned around to look at dad, who joined her in the center of the stage. "Two Selected thought it would be funny to tempt fate in our walls," he started. "They committed treason against the Crown, but mostly against Princess Louise and Prince Benoit. No one disrespects my children. They will now pay for their actions."

Two guards brought in Sparrow and Marceline still in their costumes from the Ball. Marceline was in a black molding dress, and Sparrow was in what looked like a pirate or a huntsman, I wasn't really sure. Their hands were tied in the back, and they didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Sparrow, and Marceline," dad said, "you will both be stripped of your Caste and become Eights. And you will both receive ten lashes."

I gasped. But why? They hadn't done anything besides kissing. Leo had had sex with a maid. He should have been the one canned. Not them! It was only a little fling on the side. They had done nothing against us, not like Leo.

But there was nothing I could do, now.

Two guards tied Sparrow wrists to a flogging post after stripping him of his shirt. Marceline was also tied to another flogging post, but kept her dress – it already had a wide cleavage in the back.

I grabbed the armrests of my chair so tightly that my knuckles became white. Ben placed his hand above mine and squeezed lightly. If I closed my eyes, people would think I was weak. I had to watch. Just like mom had to watch the raid on the Rebels when all she wanted to do was run away.

They started with Sparrow. The guard took the cane in his hand and lifted his arm before hitting Sparrow's back in a sickening _crack_. I flinched, like I was feeling the rod on my own back. "One," he said. Sparrow sucked in a breath. "Two." He still didn't say anything. He only started to scream on the sixth blow. I jumped at every blow. Marceline looked at him with tears in her eyes. Did they really love each other or had it just been a tiny fling on the side? Sparrow looked at Marceline between two blows. "I'm alright," he breathed out. "I love you," she whispered back through her tears. "Nine." Sparrow's back was covered in blood. "Ten." He sucked in a breath as the guard stepped away. The mere movement made his wounds spill more blood.

The guard stood behind Marceline. She gritted her teeth and waited for the first blow. "One," the guard said. Her delicate skin immediately opened and blood oozed from the lash. Sparrow's back was stronger. But Marceline seemed to be made of porcelain. How was she ever going to stand this torture? "Two." Sparrow turned to look at Marceline as she arched her back in pain. Not a sound came out of her mouth. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but I could tell he was clearly trying to help her go through it. After four lashes, her back was a blood bath. She passed out on the seventh lash and the three last ones were given without a single concern for her.

I looked at mom, and she had a tear streaming down her cheek. This was not the first time dad had traitors canned. But these were the youngest yet.

When it was over, two guards untied them and took them away. Dad walked to the stage again, his face hard. But I knew he would cry in mom's arms when no one would be watching. He was a kind man, but he had the hardest job on earth.

"May this be a lesson to everyone." He then turned around and walked away. I followed him and mom with Ben and Tony and the Selected followed us. And it was over.

The Palace was a silent cavern. Only the shoes on the marble floors could be heard. No one spoke, or laughed, or even whispered. The images of Sparrow and Marceline were engraved in our minds. A piercing scream – Sparrow – filled the halls. The nurses were surely tending to his back. I hoped Marceline was still unconscious for this.

I walked aimlessly the Palace halls. Every time I passed someone – staff or Selected – they averted my gaze. All but one.

"Are you all right?"

I jumped and flinch at his touch on my arm. Nash. "I don't know. I just- this was not supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry." Out of nowhere, he just wrapped his arms around me and I felt like crying. But I fought against it. I was not going to cry in front of my Selected. No way. I took a deep breath and wiggled myself out of his embrace.

"Thank you, Nash."

A slight smile appeared on his lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did the Queen mention the Rebels in her speech?"

I shrugged and looked around us to see if there was anyone that could overhear us. I took his arm and pulled him near a window. We sat on the windowsill. "They think the Rebels are not far, and that they are going to strike the Palace next."

"Oh." He looked outside and looked like he was thinking hard. "Until they do, though, please stay close to your Security Detail."

I lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Nash?"

"I just want to be sure that nothing happens to you. I can't always protect you, although I'll do it if I'm near you. But if I'm not, rely on your body guard."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He looked at his hands, and then he locked his gaze with mine. "This is going to sound stupid, but I always found Basketball and Volleyball more interesting than girls. But," he paused, searching for words, "you're the first girl in years that has found my interest."

I waved his concern away. "You're just saying that because I'm a Princess." I looked outside. I wanted his words to be true, but I was too proud to believe them.

"Lou," he said, taking my hand in his and making my eyes face him with his other hand. "I'm telling you the truth. When I first came here, I had no idea what to expect of you. But you're an incredible girl. You're a fighter, and you won't let anyone beat you down. And you're a winner. I know that, I've seen it with my own two eyes. What you did with Leo was very interesting, and nothing less than you." He smiled and put a strand lock of hair behind my ear. "You're one of the strongest person I've ever met, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. But when the time comes, you'll need to fight. And I know you can do it." He inched closer to me. "And if you need some more practice, I'm your partner." He then winked and walked away, leaving me alone near the window.

What on earth was he talking about? Did he know something I didn't? But I didn't have anything to fear: if there was an attack, Ben and I were the first to be sent in the safe room, even before the King and the Queen. We were the Heirs, and we were more important. So there was absolutely nothing to fear. I wouldn't need to fight. People would do that for me.

I stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of my skirt before continuing my aimless walk.

"Lou." I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"What, Ben?"

"Mom and dad want to talk to us."

"What know? Last time you told me that, they announced our Selection. What is it going to be this time? They chose your wife and my husband?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh, no. I have no idea what they want to talk about, but they said it's an urgent matter."

"Yeah right. Lead the way," I said sighing. We walked through the halls and up to the first floor and knocked on mom's office door. A footman opened the door for us and we walked in.

"Thank you, please leave us," mom said to all the staff present in the room.

"So, what's this about?"

"Both of you have asked us many times these past few weeks who the first born was."

"Finally!" I said loud enough, sitting on the first couch I found. Ben sat next to me.

"But why are you telling this now?" Ben asked.

"Because of the Rebel threat that is hanging above us we want you to know before anything happens to any of us," mom said. What was wrong with people that day? Rebels here, and Rebels there. Couldn't we just live normally?

Ben and I looked at them expectantly.

"Technically, you weren't our first children."

"What?" Ben and I both said in unison.

"Your mother was pregnant very quickly after our wedding, but there was a Rebel attack and I was shot in the shoulder – you know the scar – and she lost the baby that night." Dad sat and took a deep breath. "Okay, remember when we told you that it was complicated? That we couldn't just tell you who 'popped out' first?"

We nodded.

"Well, it's true. You see, your mother's water broke a month before the due date. But there's nothing wrong with that, twins usually come earlier. But the thing is, there was a problem. You couldn't have a normal birth."

"Why?" I asked.

"Ben, you were upside down. No, you were not upside down: if you had been alone, you would have had a breech birth. But Lou, you had the umbilical cord around your neck. There was no way we were going to have Ben out before we could save you, and Ben was positioned first. So, to save the both of you, the doctor decided to do a C-section."

"Then one of us still got out first," Ben said.

"No. You know, you two were kicking like mad during the last few weeks. You were already fighting in your mother's womb." Mom chuckled at that and rested her hand on her belly. "Anyway, as soon as the doctor cut your mom's belly to get you out, the two of you were wiggling so hard that both of you had your fists out at the same time, both claiming the Crown for your own."

I let go a chuckled. "That's insane."

"Yes, but very true. You were both out exactly at the same time." Dad paused and looked at his hands.

"But we didn't stay there. What happened next? Who did you get out first?" Ben said a little too loudly.

"For safety reasons, Lou was the first one out, since her life was in danger, and she needed oxygen. And then once Lou was out of danger, the doctor got Ben out."

Ben sighed heavily. "So Lou's the Heir."

"No. Neither of you are. Or you're both since you both stuck your fists out at the same time. But it doesn't matter. We still can have only one."

"And how were you planning to decide who it would be, then?" Ben asked. "You've put this competition on our backs from the start. What's the final trial? What's gonna make you choose between Lou and me?"

Mom and dad exchanged a long look and both nodded. "That's where your Selection comes in. Now that you've had time to get to know most of your suitors, it's time to give you the ultimate purpose of it." He paused, for dramatic effect.

I didn't know why, but it didn't sound good.

"The first one to find true love will be crowned the next King or Queen," mom said, a hand on dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what? You're kidding." I couldn't trust my ears.

"No," mom said. "The first one to find true love and ends his or her Selection will be the next Illéan Monarch."

"And don't think you can trick us with the first suitor you find on your way out. Your mother and I know what true love is, and we will be able to tell if you're lying." Dad sighed. "Love takes time. And if this Selection has to go on for more than a year, so be it. But you need to find true love. Nothing less."

I stood. "Are you out of your mind? You know very well Ben is better at this than me! You all know I don't know how to love!" I was fuming. "But you know what?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "If I can't find love, I'll make sure Ben doesn't, either. You'll have to find some other way to choose between us."

I stomped out of the room and banged the door behind me. I knew I could never find true love. Someone I liked, maybe. But I had a heart of ice, and love was not in me. And it never would be. I was doomed to see my brother win this life-long competition.

But not if I had anything to say about it.

I vowed I would make his life and dates miserable. He wouldn't be the type of person to retaliate. If I couldn't have true love, then neither would he. Not on my watch anyway.

I brisk walked to the Men's Parlor and stormed in, not even bothering to knock. "Okay, who has not yet been on a date with me? Step forward."

They all looked at each other with concerned faces.

"I'm not gonna bite, I'm not gonna send you to the flogging post. I just need this Selection to go faster." I paused. "And don't ask questions. So, who?"

A group of six guys stepped forward, and I stare at them. "Drake, you come with me. The others, be ready for a date in the near future." I stormed out of the room and Drake followed me.

"What's going on? What wrong?"

I forced a smile. "Everything's fine. I just had a frustrating conversation with the Queen and the King, and it's getting on my nerves. I just need to get my thoughts away from that," I lied. "I'm still counting on your stories. You told me you would tell me about your adventures sailing on your ships."

"Right. And I will. Should I make us some New Asian tea, first?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll just wait for you in the Rose Library."

He nodded and jogged away to the kitchens, while I headed to the Rose Library. I sat on an armchair and looked outside, replaying the conversation about our birth and the competition for the Crown. How on earth did we get there? Couldn't just mom and dad decide on the first one? If we had a normal birth, Ben would have been first. But since we had a different birth, I was born first, for safety reasons. Ugh. This made no sense. Either way, it's either one of us.

"Don't you think I know what you're planning?" Ben whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"What are you talking about? I'm waiting for Drake, he's preparing New Asian tea."

"You despise tea, Lou." He rolled his eyes at me. "I know what you're thinking, though. This competition for the Crown just turned you into a monster. You're gonna do whatever it takes to keep me away from my girls. Well, you know what? I'm going to do exactly the same. This Drake boy will want to run away from this Selection once your date is over, I guarantee you."

"You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"You were going to do the exact same thing, weren't you?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said sarcastically. I came closer to him, pointing my index finger to his nose. "You don't know what monster you just unleashed, Ben. I'm not just going to keep the girls away from you, I'm going to take them down, one by one, until none is left. And I'll start with Cay, or Wren, or maybe even Kendra. You seem to like them pretty much, right?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch a single hair of my girls. Of all of them. I'm warning you," he hissed between his clenched teeth, "I hear you so much as came close to one of them, you're gonna pay. Hmm, I wonder if arsenic would be slow enough that you feel yourself actually die."

"Um, is everything okay?" Drake's voice came in from the door.

Ben and I quickly parted and I smiled to Drake. "Yes, everything is fine. Ben just came in to tell me how he cared about me."

"That didn't look like it," Drake said slowly.

Ben walked close to him. "Carful with this lady, Captain Wakefield, she can be quite poisonous. Oh, and she has been cursed from birth. Her heart is made of ice and stone and there certainly isn't love in there. She can fake it pretty well, but it never is true. I'd be on the lookout if I were you." He tipped an invisible hat at Drake and walked away. He turned around to look at me and made a crude gesture at me. I smiled back, because Drake was watching me cautiously.

"You can't possibly believe what he just told you, Drake."

"To be honest, after what happened with Leo and Sparrow and Marceline, I do have my doubts."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I had nothing to do with Sparrow and Marceline."

"But with Leo you did. How can I trust you?"

I sighed. "You can't. I was born to lose anyway. I practically died when I was born, anyway," I mumbled, hugging myself, and heading to the window. I couldn't bear to look at him right now. I heard the tray clink on the glass coffee table and his steps coming closer.

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important. Why don't you just tell me one of your stories?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, I was sailing from Paloma, and I had to make a stop in Bonita before going north. And I saw some weird stuff in that sea in the Southern Provinces."

I was still looking outside. "What? Rebels?" I said, unimpressed.

He chuckled. "No. But I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Maybe not, but try me anyways."

"There were these sounds, like music or songs, and I knew the legends. Listen and follow them and you die."

I snorted. "You really thought you heard mermaids? You do know they don't exist, right?"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Princess. But as I said, I knew you wouldn't believe me. Anyway." He turned around and sat on a couch. "Want some tea?"

"No thanks, actually. I hate tea. But I'm still interested in your story, though."

"No, she's not. She's just trying to be polite. Can't you tell she's bored to death, _Captain-I-saw-mermaids?_ " Ben said from the door, leaning on the door frame.

"You really have to ruin everything, don't you?"

A smug-ish smile crept on his lips. "I'm not taking any chances with you, Lou. You'll never find love anyway." He flashed me his best sarcastic smile and sat across from Drake, pouring himself some tea. "I'm interested in your fairytales, though," he said sipping his green tea.

Drake eyed us both suspiciously. I sent a death glare to Ben and stomped out of the room. Wait until you see my next move, Ben. You won't be smiling like an idiot then.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews and support ;) I'm glad you liked the Masquerade ball! again, I'm sorry I couldn't mention every single character.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! from now on, drama and fighting are going to show up in the Palace. and it's going to escalate! haha! I can't wait to get to that part!**

 **Don't forget to review (please^^) and I'll see you on Friday for a Ben's chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17 – BEN_**

Now that the Monster was unleashed, I had to watch my back at all times. She could do anything. Even order some guard to stab me in the back. If she couldn't find true love, she would make sure I wouldn't either. That's what she had said. And what better solution than to eliminate me altogether?

As for me, I was not planning on killing anyone. Yet. Lou was my sister, and even though it would have been better if mom and dad had just decided on the first, I couldn't just kill her for my own advantage. Even though I had to admit it did cross my mind once or twice recently.

I still had dates to do because I was not finished on dating every one of them. I headed to the second floor, Ted tailing me in case anyone tried to kill me, and knocked on Bianca's door.

She opened and curtsied awkwardly. "Ben, what a surprise."

"Hello, Bianca, I went to look for you in the Women's Room, but the others told me you were here… are you busy this afternoon?" A pen and a few papers littered her desk. She was probably writing a letter to her family.

"No, not at all." She smiled and closed her door. "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about getting away from the Palace," like away from Lou, "but we can't anymore. And it's getting cold outside. Let's eat something together?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Perfect. Let's go order whatever we want." I offered her my arm and we strolled down the hall until we bumped into a maid. I stopped her and we ordered our many desserts. Bianca had no idea what to order – as a Seven, she didn't really know what was out there – and I told the maid to bring us a few bags of cronuts – one of the best things that came out of France and Illéa, according to my dad – and any other pastries and desserts available in the kitchen.

We headed to the Rose Library and waited.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to date earlier, Bianca. I hope I can make it up to you."

She shrugged and smiled shyly. Her red hair and many freckles made her look stunning with her blue-gray eyes and dark blue floor-length dress.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Bianca, please."

"Um, I'm a Seven, but we had an easy life until my sister got sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she okay now?"

A shadow passed on her face. "She's gone, now." I swallowed.

"I- I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Bianca. I shouldn't have asked."

She shrugged and was about to say something when the same maid came in with a silver tray and two plates with the same desserts on each – cronuts, macaroons, chocolate fondants, éclairs, donuts and other things I didn't even know the name. The maid ceremoniously gave us each a plate and poured the tea from two different teapots. I thought that was funny, but didn't think about it any further.

We both drank and tasted all the different pastries, laughing and talking about anything else than her life before. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable like before. It was fun to get to know her, actually.

Until Bianca started to look weird. She had suddenly some breathing difficulties and she was shivering.

"Bianca, are you all right?"

"No," she whispered. "I don't feel well." She trembled even more, and she closed her eyes, swaying in her chair. When she opened her eyes again, she had difficulty focusing on me or any other thing in the room. She vomited on the table and pastries.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm taking you to the infirmary." I scooped her up in my arms, her body still shaking, and headed to the Hospital wing as fast as I could. "Doctor!" I shouted when I was inside. He came in running with a nurse and he told me to lie her down on the nearest bed.

"What happened?" he asked me as the nurse started checking her vitals.

"I don't know, we were eating desserts and drinking tea and talking and she just started to feel unwell, trembling and vomiting and breathing fast and hard.

"Uh, doc?" the nurse said. "Come look at this."

The doc came closer to Bianca, and the nurse showed him her eyes, and the results of the blood pressure.

"Not good," the doctor said. "What did you eat and drink?"

"Cronuts, macaroons, any dessert the kitchens could make, and tea. Why?"

"Because her symptoms are those of poisoning."

"What?! But who would-" I stopped. There was only one person who could do something like that. "Is she gonna die?"

"I don't know. Unless we know what poison was used on her, there's no way to know."

I clenched my teeth. "I'll be right back." I ran away from the Hospital wing and went to look for the Monster. I went to the Women's Room, but she was not there. Then I headed to the Men's Parlor. Not there. I went to her room, but she was not there either. Where on earth was she?

I jogged along the halls and looked in every room, until I found her in a love seat with one of her Selected. I didn't even bother to look who he was. I didn't care. I grabbed Lou by her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"No. What poison did you use?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Bianca was poisoned, and I can think only of you who could do something like that."

"I didn't even know you had a date with Bianca, how could I have poisoned her?"

I eyed her suspiciously. I didn't know if I could believe her of not. But I didn't have time for that. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the Hospital Wing. If she did it, maybe seeing the state Bianca was in would untie her tongue.

I pushed the doors open and pushed Lou in front of me. "Tell me what poison you used," I said in my most threatening voice.

"I promise, I didn't do anything!" she said in a panicked voice.

Bianca had tremors and was convulsing, and she suddenly vomited so much blood all over her and the bed, that Lou almost vomited herself. Then Bianca was still and her breathing was less labored.

"I think the worst it passed," the Doctor said. "She must have vomited the poison out of her belly. Whatever she ate or drank should be out. But she lost a lot of blood. She didn't have a strong complexion to begin with, so she has been weakened. We're going to keep her here until she's better."

"Thanks, doc."

I looked at Bianca again, but she seemed so white and transparent, I could almost see her veins.

"You're gonna pay, Lou," I said as we walked out of the Infirmary.

"I swear I didn't do anything. At least not to Bianca."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who did you poison?"

"No one." She walked away. I would have to take matters in my hands. I still didn't believe she hadn't done it. She was capable of anything. And she was not above killing or incapacitating someone.

"Oh," she said, turning around, a sly grin on her face. "It was a whole bottle of eye drops, in case you wanted to know." She flashed me a grin and walked away. Seriously? Eye drops in the tea? No wonder there were two different teapots. She was a good actor. I almost believed her when she panicked before…

I would have to keep an eye on my girls and on Lou, from now on.

During dinner, hushed conversations about Bianca's vacant seat came to the Royal Table. I eyed Lou suspiciously during all dinner. I didn't want to eat anymore. What if she had poisoned my own food? I would go eat something directly from the kitchens later.

When everyone was asleep, I headed to the kitchens. My belly was growling in hunger, and I was going to take whatever I found. The kitchens were empty, but I found a bowl of fruit. I munched on an apple, and then looked in the fridge for anything. I found some banana bread and cut a couple slices. I ate in silence, thinking over what had happened during the afternoon.

When I was finished, I headed back to my room. But that was when I heard something. Music? At this hour of the night? I followed the source of the sound, and it lead me to the music room. The door was slightly ajar, and I saw Olivia dancing and singing acapella. I tried to make no sound at all, and just looked at her. The shy girl who came with me at the beach was now a totally different person.

"… _sing with me a song of birthrights and love_ ," she sang and danced. " _The light scatters to the sky above Dawn breaks through the gloom white as a bone, lost in thoughts all alone_ …" She danced a bit more before resuming her song. _"Embrace the dark you call home, gaze upon an empty white throne; A legacy of lies a familiar disguise, sing with me a song of conquest and fate; the black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day; Hard as a stone in thoughts all alone._ "

"That was lovely," I said, leaning against the door. I noticed Olivia's face turning red.

"Ah, Ben- um, Prince, Your Majesty, uh- how- how long have you been there?" she stammered.

"Not long, I was just getting a midnight snack when I heard you sing."

"Oh, well, thank you. Being away from the theatre- I still have to keep my voice sharp for when I return to the theatre…uh, _if_ I return."

"Okay, well, goodnight, Olivia. I hope I can hear you sing again, soon," I said, smiling, and turning around to go.

"Wait, Ben… maybe we could have a date soon?" she asked. "I know you have a bunch of other girls to date, but there is somewhere special I want to go with you."

"Oh? The theatre?"

"No. It's the Illéan Observatory. It's older than Illéa and I love stargazing. They have start parties every weekend, where you bring a telescope and watch the stars and I was wondering if you would go with me?" she asked.

"I'm afraid dates out of the Palace walls have been prohibited, but I'll see what I can do," I said winking. Olivia nodded and stepped out of the room, deciding if was time for bed. "Oh, and Olivia?"

She turned around and looked at me. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight," I said softly. She turned away, and I saw her fingers gliding over her cheek. I sighed and smiled. How could someone so shy be so pretty and opened when it came to the stage?

I walked back to my room and laid in bed, unable to find sleep. Around three in the morning, I was finally able to slip away in a world of dreams. Or nightmares. I couldn't really tell the difference at that point.

The next morning was spent in the conference room with mom, dad and the advisors, and we practically only talked about the Thanksgiving party and the Rebels. The Thanksgiving party would be only a few days later.

"As you all know," mom started, "every year, we invite one man and one woman from each Province to share the Thanksgiving meal with us. The computer chooses seventy people at random, and never twice the same. This year will be no different, even though there are two Selections going on. We are simply going to be a lot. Add to that the normal guests – the royal family, the advisors, some politicians and nobles. We will be a large group; therefore, we will double the guard."

All the advisors nodded in agreement. Lou wasn't listening at all. She only glared at me the whole time, like she was trying to send a message by telepathy. I tried to ignore her, but it wasn't that easy.

After lunch, I went out in the Great Hall and saw Cay at the window.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her side. "What are you looking at, outside?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I wish it was still summer." She chuckled. "You know, I've actually never seen a real garden before."

"Is that so?" I asked, amused. I offered her my hand. "Then come with me, I want to show you something."

She nodded and took my hand, following me. I walked to the end of the Great Hall, and pushed opened a door. A guard was standing nearby. "Guard the door, no one is to come in, not even the Princess."

He clicked his heals and stood in front of the door. "Yes, Your Royal Highness."

I gently pulled Cay inside the room. The roof and walls were made of glass, and hundreds of flowers covered the floor. Her turquoise eyes taking in the flowery scented inside garden, the pupils of her eyes had dilated a bit to take in the setting.

"What do you think of it?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous around the unearthly beautiful blonde with her wide turquoise eyes.

"It's gorgeous," she said breathlessly, and almost in a whisper, reaching out her hand to feel the petals of flowers.

Feeling a spark of victory, I stopped in my tracks and reached down to pick a small yellow daisy from the ground.

"What's that for?" Cay asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"I realized that you didn't have a flower crown today." I knew this was her favorite daily accessory.

"Oh." Her pink lips parted in remembrance. She let go of my hand and reached up to touch her wavy tresses that were exempt of brightly colored flowers.

"For you m'lady," I said, grinning, and tucking the small yellow daisy behind her ear.

Cay blushed pink and murmured a shy _thank you_. I grinned at her reaction, and before I could do anything else, she planted a quick peck on my cheek. And now it was my turn to be surprised, with Cay blushing furiously once more.

"Oh- oh, I'm so sorry," she said, stuttering, ducking her head down and stepping back slightly. "That was uncalled for, wasn't it?"

I grinned at the beautiful blond in front of me. "It's okay, but I should've been the one to do that first," I said quietly.

She looked up at me. "What?"

"This." And it was all I could say before leaning down and kissing her. Her lips were so soft, and round, and warm, I wanted to stay there indefinitely. I wanted to keep that moment in a book, like we sometimes keep flowers between pages.

After what seemed like an eternity and just barely a second at the same time, I pulled away, and locked a strand of hair behind her ear, my eyes lost in hers. There was so much to say, and yet, nothing came out of my mouth. My lips yearned for hers again. But we just stayed there, standing, our gazes locked in each other's.

The days passed, with Lou and I still hating each other, and watching each other closely. I started using my free time to dig up in Lou's Selected back stories, trying to find a way to have her suitors be _unsuitable_. So far, I found a few interesting things, but not enough to make them leave the competition.

Then, Thanksgiving Day came along, and the whole Palace and Staff were in a total frenzy, preparing a meal and the Dining Room for around one hundred and fifty people. I can't remember a Thanksgiving banquet with so many people attending.

The girls were all getting ready in the afternoon, and I had expressively told them not to accept any food or drink they had not ordered themselves and had their maid taste. I know I was being paranoid, but Lou already managed to poison one of my girls. She was still weak and in the Infirmary, but would be able to join us for the banquet.

I didn't chose a tuxedo, this time, only some black slacks, a white shirt and tie and a black opened coat. I had a three-day stubble – looking into the guys' backstories had taken most of my time, and I hadn't thought of shaving, and Hyeok thought it looked good on me.

I didn't go to Lou's room to escort her down, I couldn't stand her presence, to be honest. I walked down the stairs, and when I landed on the second floor, I almost bumped into Mona.

"Hi, care if I escort you downstairs?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, taking my arm.

"You look really beautiful, tonight." Her black long-sleeved top hugged her bust in a very inviting way, and the lights of the corridor reflected on her silver floor-length skirt.

"Thank you," she said, in a flirty tone. "You don't look so bad yourself. And your growing beard sure helps."

"Uh, thanks," I said grinning, "although I wouldn't call it a beard just yet."

"No, of course not." She chuckled lightly. "So, what's going on between you and your sister?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly scared our fight had been obvious to others.

"Well, when we first came here, you two were so close and all. And now, it's like you can't even stand the sight of each other. What happened?"

I shrugged. "I think after all these years, we finally unburied the hatchet."

"Oh, so is this serious? Or just a passing thing?"

I cleared my throat as we reached the bottom floor and headed to the Dining Room. "Pretty serious, I'm afraid."

"Okay," she said slowly, "is there anything I can do to help? I'm quite good at politics."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. But I think this is a thing between me and my sister. The best you could do is stay out of her way. She's not above hurting you ladies to get to me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious."

"I am. She already poisoned one of the girls and-"

"Bianca? Is that why she hasn't been with us these past few days?"

I sighed. "Yes. But please keep that to yourself. I don't want the others freaking out. Just do as I told you: don't accept any food or drink you didn't order. And even then, have a maid taste it before."

"What about the banquet tonight?" Mona said, motioning to the table ready with piles of food.

"I think it should be pretty safe. It's too risky, with so many people in here. There will be around one hundred and fifty people. It's too dangerous. What if the poison got into the wrong plate? It would be a national disaster if a politician or noble suddenly died of food poisoning in the Palace. She's not stupid enough to do this kind of mistake. At least I hope so."

"I hope so, too," she said softly, letting go of my arm to find her seat.

I headed to my own seat, too, and the seats at the other tables slowly filled, too, mixing up the Selected with the Province guests, mom and dad's families, and the politicians and nobles. The conversations should be interesting. Mom and dad would come in last, and we would be started. Everyone was dressed in white, black and silver, as was asked in the invitations.

The room suddenly went in a hush, and we all looked at the double doors. The King and Queen – because I momentarily forgot they were actually my parents – strolled in regally, sending smiles and waves to the guests, all standing, waiting for their Monarchs to take their place.

Once standing between their chairs and the table, mom spoke.

"Welcome, everyone. We are all here today, friends and family, to give thanks as our forefathers did so long ago. This yearly tradition is one of my favorites because it brings us all together, makes us stop our daily lives to spend the evening together over some good food, some good wine and lots of good company!"

Dad chuckled next to her, and the guests joined in.

"We are all so busy with our daily lives, our jobs, our friends and loved ones, that there are not that many occasions that we get, to get together as a People, but this is one of them and it's my favorite one! Special! So today, with us all gathered here, I hope that we can make it through the night without any major arguments…Thanksgiving seems to bring out the best in us, whether it is because we have all come together and aren't used to each other's intense company or that we are all just simply hungry!"

Everyone laughed at that.

"So on that note, as we are all very hungry, with all those great smells coming out from the buffet table and great dishes already laid out before us in this wonderful spread on the table, we need to shift our focus to enjoy the meaning of this holiday! So, before we start eating, dear family and friends of mine, thank you for this day, thank you for each other, thank you for making this day what it is and thank you for all of you just being you! Happy Thanksgiving!"

Every person clapped and cheered and lifted their glass to toast. "Long live the Queen! Long live the King!"

Then, mom and dad sat and everyone did the same. Footmen came in line, serving the first dish of the twelve-course dish dinner. I was used to twelve-course dinners, but I knew a lot in the room weren't, and I suddenly felt guilty for being a Royal with everything I needed and more.

The dinner went on with no trouble, with _ahs_ and _ohs_ as the spectacular dishes came in. I caught sight of Cay laughing wholeheartedly with my cousins, and I thought that I should search my girls' backstories, too, before Lou did it.

When the meal was finally over – after five hours of eating and drinking – we followed the King and Queen to the Ball Room. We all looked for dancing partners and the music started. It was magical.

I was dancing with Adeline when the atmosphere in the room changed. I looked around, tearing my gaze away from Adeline, and I noticed some of the men had taken out red handkerchiefs out of their breast pocket. Something was not right. There was supposed to be no color at all, only black, white and silver. Why were these men getting out red kerchiefs?

There was a commotion in a part of the room. The doors opened and a whole group of red-clothed men came in, guns in hand, without a sound. The red-kerchiefed men opened their whites shirts to reveal red t-shirts underneath. There were dozens of them.

"Rebels!" someone cried out from the midst of the Ball Room. It was too late now. Ted and two other guards took my arms to drag me away from the fight. But I didn't want to leave my girls and family there. One of the three guards – not Ted – opened his shirt, showing me a red t-shirt underneath. He grinned slyly and pointed a gun at my head from a few feet away, while two other red-clothed men took care of Ted and the other. The barrel of the gun was coming closer and closer, and I saw his finger flex on the trigger. Time seamed to slow down, and my feet were like imprisoned in some goo. I couldn't move.

Out of nowhere, a girl leaped in front of me, just as the bullet flew from the gun. She fell on the ground at my feet and I crouched next to her, ignoring the Rebel in front of me who had tried to kill me. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of Lou's Selected club the guy on the head from behind, dragging my sister by the wrist.

"Ben, take Thaïsia with you, we're going to the safe room," he ordered. I was not used to being bossed around, but his voice, and his eyes, left no other choice. I carried Thaïsia in my arms and we ran down to the Safe Room. I noticed it was Nash who had saved me, Lou's wrist in one hand and an Asian fan in the other. Did he really club that Rebel only with a fan?

Once we were in the Safe Room, Lou huddled herself on a cot, and ignored me. She looked at her nails, and sighed when she noticed one was broken.

I gently put Thaïsia on a nearby cot and looked at her wound. The bullet went through her shoulder, and she was bleeding heavily.

"Stay here," Nash said. "I'm going back up."

"What? No!" Lou said.

He just looked at her with his almost golden eyes and she didn't say anything else. He closed the doors behind him and ran back upstairs, where the chaos was. A few minutes later, mom and dad appeared with a very pale Tony holding onto Mia's hand. Selected flowed in in small groups, all pale, and some bloody.

"What happened?" I asked mom.

She was ashen pale, too. "I don't know. The computer only chooses people from castes One to Six. How could outlaws and Rebels be chosen?"

"Either they were 'underground' Rebels," dad said, "or someone hacked in the computer and chose a dozen Rebels to be entered."

After maybe ten minutes, practically all the Selected were down with us. All except Nash. Was he dead or was he still fighting? What about the others? Our family? And the politicians and nobles? And the innocent people up there? And the Palace Staff?

Dad looked at me. "I'm sure our faithful guards helped the majority of people to other safe rooms around the Palace." Had I thought out loud, or was my face talking enough for me?

I tried to pull myself together, at least for the others. I walked around the Safe Room, making sure the girls were okay, after making sure Thaïsia was taken care of by Tony, who had some insight on medical things, thanks to all his reading and good memory.

Olivia was rocking back and forth in a corner, seeming to see something far away. "Are you alright?" I asked her gently, crouching beside her and putting my hand on her arm. She flinched away.

"It's the Bloody Curtain resurfacing," Chantell whispered next to me. "You heard about that? She was the only one to survive the attack."

"Oh. And is there anything to do to help her?"

"PTSD is hard to understand. But I'll stay with her for a while. Go check on the others," she said softly, a small, sad smile on her lips. I nodded and went to the next group.

Khalila was trying to stay optimistic with her group of girls. "I'm sure the Palace guards will fight them off, don't worry," she was saying. I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded my thanks at her trying to stay positive for our sake.

Samantha was calm, sitting on the floor, her ankles crossed. She looked at me with a small smile. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded and crouched beside her. "Yeah. A bit shaken. It's not the same as a drill. I guess I forgot what it was to have real Rebels in the Palace."

"Yeah, I totally get that." She looked at her hands and I went to the next group of girls. Sophia was nervous and anxious. She was talking with Gwen and Adeline.

"You girls okay?" I asked them.

"Can I go back up?" Sophia asked.

"No. Why on earth would you do that?"

"I'm a body guard, I want to go fight."

I chuckled. "No, you're not going anywhere. You're safe here."

She rolled her eyes at me, and the two others chuckled nervously. Gwen was nervously twitching her hands together. I think she was trying not to show too much panic.

Rosemarie was helping Georgia to calm down, and I was thankful for that. Kendra was helping Wren. She was terrorized and in utter shock. Cay was also with them, but stayed silent. I gently put my hand on her arm. She looked at me with her turquoise eyes, and my stomach made a summersault. She was so beautiful, even in this situation.

Lou was on her cot, in a corner, concerned only about her nails. I rolled my eyes at her. The boys were trying to get to her and see how she was doing, but she just said she was fine and pushed them away. Her gaze always went to Tony. She was concerned about him, ever since the last attack ten years ago. At least that told me she was still human. And not one hundred percent a monster.

* * *

 **Hi y'all! I hope you liked this chapter, too! I know, lots of things happened, and the attack was quick, but that's usually what happen in real life: it happens in a few minutes.**

 **You guys better sit tight and buckle your seatbelts, because a lot of things are going to happen in the next chapters... And I can't promise you no one is going to die, unfortunately, or being eliminated... but stay tuned nonetheless ;) it's worth it, I promise^^**

 **Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapters, don't forget to review this one, too! You guys are awesome!**

 **See you on Tuesday ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18 – LOU_**

When we came out of the Safe Room, in the morning – I won't even start on how awful it was all clammed up together in that Safe Room – it was chaos everywhere. General Lodge came in, jogging to meet us, an arm in a sling.

"Your Majesty," he addressed mom. "We have seven captured Rebels and all the rest are dead. I don't know if any escaped, though."

"And the casualties of our party, General?"

He sighed heavily. "A lot of our guests are in a state of shock, I'm afraid. Some were injured, and a couple of them – Mayor Stanford from Allens and his wife were both killed."

Mom gasped, her hand over her heart. "How is that possible?"

"A lone group of two Rebels were waiting, in ambush, in a Safe Room. Thank goodness they didn't find yours."

"What about Nash?" I blurted out.

Lodge looked at me with a look I didn't know what to make of it. "He's in the Infirmary, now."

I dashed that way and found him sitting on a bed, drinking some water. "Oh, my goodness, Nash. Are you okay? What happened?"

He smiled at me and then shrugged. "We fought them off. And thanks to this thing, here," he hit his torso twice, making a _thud thud_ sound, "I don't even have a scratch."

I frowned. "What was that?"

"Body armor my dad invented, based on the ones made in the Ancient Chinese tradition."

"Then why are you in the Hospital Wing?"

"The General wanted me to get a full checkup, see if anything was broken, or whatever. But I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." I paused, trying to read his expression. "Why did you help Ben, last night?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "I didn't want to be flogged for 'failure to assist a person in danger', I guess?"

"Oh." After that, we both headed to the Dining Room, where all the guests and Selected were assembled.

"…and we are extremely sorry for what happened," mom was saying. "Mayor Stanford and his wife Violet were good friends of the Crown. They will be properly honored." Mom nodded and she was done.

Mom and dad made sure the guests were safely sent back home, accompanied with what was left of the Guard. I looked around, and only realizing then how in total chaos the Palace was. Staff members were already cleaning up, and I didn't even want to imagine what it was like before. Lots of things were broken, strewn across the floor, and blood stains – at least I think they were blood stains – could be found in various places.

"Lou? I mean Your Highness?"

I turned around. "Cole? Just Lou is fine." I put on my best smile, despite the circumstances. "What do you want?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could spend some time together? Like getting outside, in the gardens or something?"

"What? You want to go on a date? After all that happened? And outside? It's dangerous out there. What if there are some Rebels lurking behind trees ready to strike us down on the first opportunity?"

"Lou, let me tell you something," he said, putting his hand on my arm. "Don't ruin a good today by thinking about a bad yesterday. Let it go."

"Let it go?" I chuckled humorlessly. "People died. It's not like I can let go easily."

"Like you care, Princess. You didn't even know them. And most of the people who died were Rebels. So what?" He smiled and offered me his hand. "Come on, trust me."

I looked at his hand, then at his face, then at his hand again, and at his face, debating what to do. I sighed. "Fine," I said. "I'll just grab a coat." I called to a nearby maid and asked her to bring my coat. A couple minutes later, she brought it to me, and helped me put it on. Cole offered me his arm and I halfheartedly took it. What were we going to do outside, at the end of November? There was nothing to do. No more leaves on the trees. It was all brown, gray, and brown again.

"So, you're an outdoors kind of person?" I asked him, trying to do some small talk.

"Yep. I consider myself a hunter and a fisherman. My dad used to send me to some foreign woods with a bottle of water and a knife and come back for me a week later. I didn't have any other choice than to survive while waiting for him. He taught me to hunt even before I could talk."

"Ew." Just thinking of a small toddler having to fend for himself in the woods was atrocious, and not at all my way of thinking.

"Well, I didn't die," he said with a smirk. He pulled me to the border of the nearest tree line, the one still inside the Palace Walls. "Come on, let me show you."

"So, what are you two up to?" I heard behind us.

"Ben, what are doing here?"

"Making sure this guy here doesn't lose my dear sister in the woods."

"How convenient that would be for you? Right?" I said sarcastically.

"Uh, what's going on? Is he going to stay?" Cole asked, looking from me to Ben.

"Yep. I'm your Chaperon, making sure everything's fine. But don't mind me, I'll just stay behind you guys." Ben smiled smugly and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against a tree. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, Ben."

"Nope. You poison my girls, I'll make sure your dates are horrible."

"You what?" Cole asked me. "Did you really poison one of the Selected?"

I didn't answer. But Ben did. "Yep, eye drops. I'm telling you. You better watch your back with this lady, here."

"Eye drops? Seriously?" Cole chuckled. "There are much more poisonous things you can find in the nature that are much more deadly than eye drops. You just have to look on the ground and take them." He suddenly had a devilish grin. "That was the first thing my dad taught me before letting me go alone in the woods: which plants were poisonous and which weren't."

Ben seemed shocked. "And you trust him, Lou? You do know he could use the poison against you, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, right. That won't happen. Because if he did, he wouldn't have a chance at becoming _King_ by my side. Although you should be the one watching your back, now, Benny."

Ben glared at me, but then he stomped away. His attempt at ruining my date had ultimately failed. Poisoning was definitely better than being the third wheel. But whatever. Once Ben was gone, Cole showed me all that could found in the woods that could be used as poison. We found thinks in the woods, and things in the gardens. Who knew there were so many deadly things just around me to take?

We spent the whole afternoon outside, and he told me all he knew about those deadly things, he told me how to handle them and how to use them. It was very enlightening, to say the least.

A couple days later, the whole Palace was finally cleaned, and practically nothing could show that we had been attacked. The Studio was spotless – thanks to the Staff – and we could do the _Report_ as usual.

The atmosphere was still kind of gloomy and tense. I think the Selected picked on about Ben and I fighting, and they were in the middle of it. And I noticed, too, that they didn't really talk to each other. The girls stayed with the girls and the guys with the guys. Maybe the flogging threat had finally gotten down to them.

We were all waiting for the five o'clock bell to strike. Also known as Mr. Liner calling for the musicians to start the Anthem.

Ben was harboring a sly grin. Bianca was still very pale, and I was suddenly afraid I was killing her. Thaïsia had her arm in a sling. Tony had been able to take care of her during the night in the Safe Room, and the doctor patched her up in the morning. She was a hero, in everyone's eyes. And Ben had a newly found admiration for her. She did save his life, after all.

"All right, thirty seconds," the stage director called, and conversations hushed throughout the Studio. Ben's foot was tapping quickly on the floor, he was excited. I had no idea why, but something in me told me it wasn't good. Ben was the nice one, out of the two of us. What had I done to make him evil like this?

After all, it was mom and dad's fault. If they had told us earlier who was the Heir, there wouldn't be a fight between us.

The Anthem played. "Good evening, everyone!" Belarus said. "Tonight we have a lot of things for you. First of all, our favorite Queen has a few words for us." She stepped aside and let mom fill the stage with her royal presence.

"Good evening," she said somberly. "Four days ago, during our Thanksgiving party, a time of gathering and thankfulness, we were attacked by Rebels. Several guests were injured, two died. We honor their life and service to their Province, and to the Crown, and mourn with Allens. Mayor Stanford and his wife Violet were good friends of ours, too." She paused, fighting back the tears. "But tonight, on a happier note, I want to personally thank and congratulate two Selected who fought valiantly to save Princess Louise and Prince Ben."

Two young footmen came in with purple velvet pillows, on which laid a golden medal.

"Lady Thaïsia," mom started, and Thaïsia stood, joining mom in the center of the stage. "You have taken a bullet for the Prince, and that was the most selfless thing I have ever seen from a young woman in a Selection. Or anywhere else. Thank you." She lifted the medal from the pillow and slipped it around Thaïsia's neck. Thaïsia was speechless, and a tight line replaced her full smile she usually wore. She bowed and mom asked her to stay next to her.

"Sir Nash?" mom called out, and Nash joined her, too. "You have helped Princess Louise and Prince Ben to the Safe Rooms, before going back up to fight the Rebels. You were very courageous, Nash, and I thank you for your service to the Crown." She took the medal and slipped it around his neck. The whole Studio – us and the live crowd – stood and cheered for Thaïsia and Nash.

Then mom and the two Selected went back to their seats, and Belarus came back in the center of the stage.

"Wow, that was full of emotions. I'm so grateful to Nash an Thaïsia for saving Ben and Lou. I don't know what I would have done without them. No, what Illéa would have done without them."

I leaned towards Ben. "There wouldn't be an Heir problem anymore, and Tony would be the next King," I whispered.

Ben glared at me and chuckled humorlessly. "Yep."

"All right," Bell continued, "now I have a few questions for our Selected." She turned to the girls and asked them about their times here, the dates with Ben and if they thought they had a chance at the Elite. Surprisingly enough, they weren't all so sure they wanted to stay as Elites. Some even mentioned Ben and mine animosity these past few days and weeks. I didn't really listen, to be honest. I was still thinking of how I could take them down. Sure, poison was good, but I didn't want to kill them. I wasn't like that. Or was I?

Then she asked the same questions to the guys, and I was more interested in their answers, although I kept being distracted by Ben, next to me. He was grinning slyly and still tapped either his feet on the ground or his fingers on the arm rests.

"All right, thank you for all these answers. Now, I would like to welcome Prince Ben here with me." Ben stood and walked casually with his hands in his pockets. "Prince Ben, you have something for us, tonight?"

"Yeah, I do." He chuckled. "You know, these past few days, I was actually making sure all my sister's suitors were suitable, you know? So I made some background history research, and I found some really interesting things, to be honest."

"Oh, my goodness," Bell said. "I hope you found things that would make them suitable."

Ben grimaced. "That's the problem, Bell. I found some problems."

Bell's eyed widened and she quickly glanced at mom and dad, who just shrugged, not knowing what Ben had in mind.

"First of all, I would like to introduce a new friend of mine." He turned to the side of the stage. "Olivia Edwards? Can you join me, please?"

A frail woman with black hair and dark olive skin walked on the stage, joining Ben. She was holding a package of blue clothes or something, and then I realized it was a baby!

"Olivia," Ben said, his arm around her shoulder. "Can you tell us who you are?"

"I- My name is Olivia Edwards and I was Devon's fiancée. Until this baby came along, and my parents disowned me and I had to leave Devon."

Gasps erupted throughout the Studio. Uh-oh. A baby out of wedlock. If Devon was the father, there was no way I could keep him. And I still hadn't had a proper date with him. I should have done more dates.

"Devon?" Ben said. "Is this little boy your son?"

He stood. "I- Yes." I saw him swallowing hard. "I didn't know it was a boy, though."

"I left before Sam was born," Olivia said softly.

"Well," Ben said, "I'm afraid you're not a suitable suitor for my sister, Devon. I'm truly sorry."

I rolled my eyes at him. yeah, right… 'truly sorry'. I promised myself Ben would pay. I wondered how much money Ben gave to that poor girl to make her come and say all that. Was she even his former fiancée? If not, Devon wouldn't have said yes. Was he being stupid, or what? Or maybe he still loved her, and he didn't want her to be ridiculed in front of the whole world…

Belarus finished the Report and all the cameras shut off. I smacked Ben in the arm, just like Nash taught me, and Ben hissed in pain.

"You're gonna pay, Ben," I whispered, and walked away while he rubbed his arm. I hoped he would have a bruise. We all headed to the Dining Room, but before that, I quickly caught up with Devon, who was walking with his ex-fiancée.

"Devon, I'm really sorry, I had no idea what Ben was doing."

He shrugged. "I guess you would've found out anyway."

"What are you going to do?" I asked both of them.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I was on my own." She said softly, and then looked at Devon. "Look, I'm sorry. The Prince offered me so much money, I just couldn't say no. You don't have to keep in touch with me." There was a touch of regret in her voice, and she quickly looked away. She curtsied to me. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

Olivia was about to walk away when Devon stopped her. "Oli, wait. That's my son, too. I'm not going to let the two of you go on your own."

Her shoulders slumped a little. "I don't want your pity or your charity, Devon. Really, I can make it work on my own."

I noticed Devon frowning. "But why? I'm offering you to come back to me. You're an Eight, cast away by your family, I'm a Three. I can offer you the safety and protection of my Caste."

I felt like I was too much, and silently slipped away. This conversation was not meant for me, and I didn't want to put myself in the middle of them. Let them sort out their own problems. I guess a kid does change things.

That night, after dinner, mom and dad asked the three of us to join them in their bedroom.

"Look," mom started, "we never meant for you two to fight like this over your Selections and the Crown. Had we known that, we would never have made this choice. Anyway," she said sighing, "we have something to tell you, and we hope it will help you calm down and be more reasonable around your Selected." Mom and dad exchanged a quick glance.

"While we were in Versailles, a few months ago," dad said, "your mother and I were… uhm, how do I put this… quite busy. And it sure paid off." He grinned and took mom's hand.

"Coming May, and if everything goes well, you will have a little brother or sister."

"What?" I blurted out. "You can't be serious! You're old, mom!"

She burst out laughing. "You know, women can still get pregnant at 40 years old, Lou."

"So guys," dad said, "please be careful around your mother, and don't do any brash things, okay? And don't tell anyone, yet."

I couldn't stop staring at mom's belly. Seriously? She was pregnant?

"Why don't you make this little nugget the next Heir?" Ben asked sarcastically.

Mom and dad both looked at him like 'seriously, dude?' and I just chuckled. He had a point there. But then again, why not Tony?

Tony was dumbstruck. For seventeen years, he had been the youngest, the favorite. And suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a baby on the way, and he would just be the middle child. Mom and dad tried to reassure him that they still loved him more than anything, and Ben and I slipped out of the room.

"What do you think of this?" Ben asked me.

I glared at him. "Don't think you can go all nice on me after what you pulled off earlier. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I have less boys left than you have girls. I'm closer to finding my true Love than you are."

He burst out laughing. "As if you knew what true love was, Lou. I'm not afraid of that."

"We'll see," I said, my chin high and walking away from him to my room.

I walked the halls and pushed the door opened to my room. When I turned on the light, I jumped almost a foot high. Someone was lying down on my bed.

"Iggy, what are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here," I whispered, afraid someone might hear me.

"Don't worry about me, Lou. Your maid got us covered."

"Sheila let you in?" He chuckled.

"Yep, she's just like you. I showed her my abs and she went weak to the knees and let me in."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Typical Sheila. She can't resist a body like yours, I guess."

"Yep, neither can you," he said, coming down from the bed. And that's when I realized his shirt was opened, and his abs peeked through and said _hi_ in the most unpredictable way.

"Uh, please close your shirt, I can't concentrate, Iggy."

He smirked. "Are you sure?" He came closer.

"For now, yes." I crossed my arms over my chest and focused on his – handsome – face. "What do you want?"

"Princess, I'd like to offer you a deal. You want to be Queen, right? Now I promise that if you guarantee me a secure position in your Selection, I will tell you different weaknesses I see in your brother's Selected, and I will help you tear your brother down a few notches."

I looked at him. Was he really being serious? "What kind of secure position?"

"I'm the best pick for King."

"Why? Give me a good reason." He smiled slyly. "Because you love my abs, because I have high political ties, and I will protect you from anyone trying to take you down. I may not know how to fight like that Nash guy, but I'm as resourceful, sarcastic and sly as you, and I can take out anyone with words and blackmail."

I took a deep breath. This was some serious shit. But at least he would help me take down my brother. I didn't have to keep my end of the bargain, though. But he didn't have to know that. I extended my hand. "Okay, deal."

He grinned slyly, but instead of taking my hand, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I was a little surprised by the kiss – it wasn't professional, not how you seal a deal – but then again, coming from Iggy, I shouldn't have expected anything less. We kissed, and without even realizing it, we ended up on my bed, him on top of me. Woah, when did I let _that_ happen? But then again, those abs! And his kisses! I couldn't just make him stop. Not yet.

But he was the first one to break the kiss. "Your maid can cover for us for some time, but not indefinitely. I should go back."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, still gasping for air. He simply closed his shirt, winked at me and left through the door, as if nothing was wrong. I stayed in my bed, thinking over what had just happened.

There were still three guys with whom I had not had a date with, and I decided on a group date for the next day. At least, with three guys, Ben wouldn't try to sabotage anything.

I stripped down my dress and put on my silk night gown and slipped under the covers. It took me some time to find sleep. So many things had happened that day, it was hard to process everything: Ben exposing Devon, then mom telling us she was pregnant, and ending with Iggy offering to help sabotage everyone so he could be King. Too many things to process and my brain was drifting off.

Sheila woke me up the next morning with a steaming cup of coffee. "Half of milk and three lumps of sugar, Your Highness," she said.

I half smiled at her. The coffee would definitely help me wake up completely. When I was ready, I decided on a cream-colored crop top with a matching high-waist floor-length skirt and silver heels, and Sheila fixed my hair in large curls around my shoulders, pining them down with a small tiara.

I walked down regally to the Dining Room for a last breakfast all together – before we got separated to the different Wings – and when all the boys were there – I didn't really care about the girls, to be honest – I asked for their attention.

"Gentlemen, after your lesson this morning with Lord Gideon, I will be waiting for Michael, Lawrence and Jason for a small lunch group date in the Winter Garden." I smiled and sat back on my chair.

After a morning of plotting against Ben in my mind, and being in the conference room with mom, dad and the advisors with my body, it was finally time for that lunch date with the boys. After that, I would have spent some time with all of them. Except Devon, but it was too late for that.

I waited for them outside their new teaching room, in their Wing, and we walked together to the Winter garden – I also liked to call it the Glass Garden – where a small table for four was waiting for us.

"So," I said, when the dishes were brought in, "how are you guys doing?"

They all nodded, but didn't answer.

"You know, if I'm going to know you better, it would help if you actually talked. I know it's awkward to have a group date – I'm the first one to despise them – but I wanted to accelerate things a bit, and have a chance to at least meet you once before anything happened."

"Like Ben exposing Devon?" Jason said sarcastically.

"Exactly. No one is safe here until I chose the One. And even so, you all should watch your back. And I do hope you don't have some shitty dark secret, because Ben will find out about it and will use it against you. Just like he did with Devon. So, is there anything you'd like to share, that I should be aware of?"

Lawrence chuckled. "Pretty blunt, the Princess."

I shot him a glare.

He put up his hands in front of him in defense. "I got nothing to hide. I'm an open book, and nothing to be ashamed of in my past, I swear."

Michael smiled sadly. "I had a fiancée, once. She died in a plane crash. Along with my parents." He looked at his hands. "They were coming home from seeing my first red carpet premiere."

"I'm sorry," I said. There was nothing else I could find to say.

"Um," Jason started. "I'm a therapist, but other than that, there's nothing that can make me _unsuitable_ to be a suitor, like your brother put it." He chuckled, and shook his head. "That was quite a stunt he pulled there, to be honest. I felt bad for him. And what's wrong with Ben?"

I sighed. "He wants the crown, and he's making sur I'm not going to have it."

"Well, it does come with responsibilities and burdens," Lawrence said. "If I were you, I'd let him have it so I could do whatever I wanted with my life."

"You wouldn't say that if you had been trained all your life alongside your twin for the Crown. It's like a competition, and we both want the prize. But only one of us is going to get it. And it sure will be me."

"I'd rather be a therapist all my life than being King," Jason mumbled.

I chuckled. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Honestly? It was a test to a client. I wanted to show him that I was willing to take risks in my everyday life by sending out an application. I never actually dreamed to be selected. But I had to go. I didn't really have a choice."

"And now that you've been her for a few months? You'd still go back to being a therapist?"

"It's quite cut-throat in here. I'd feel safer in my office."

"What's cut-throat," Lawrence asked him. "The Rebels or the Royals?"

"Both, I guess," he answered.

We continued talking about other things after that, but I couldn't quite shake away what Jason had said about the cut-throat thing. Were we this scary? Well, maybe we were. But for us it was just a competition, a game, and these people were pawns on our chess board. Chess pieces have to get eliminated in order to win…

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews! and for your support and kind messages! I'm really glad you keep reading this story and liking the characters, even though some turned quite evil and nasty^^**

 **You'll find on my profile a POLL to vote for you favourite guys (now that you've met everyone), and it will be used as an Illéan newspaper/magazine article ;) So go vote (3 favorites!) and next chapter you'll vote for the ladies ;)**

 **Don't forget to review, and I'll see you on Friday! ;) Bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19 – BEN_**

December fifth, and it was snowing. What the hell? I couldn't even remember the last time it had snowed in Angeles. Global Warming, my ass. But I was still glad there was snow, because that meant we could do fun stuff outside, and it wasn't just wet mud anymore.

There were still a few girls I needed to have a date with before I made a decision. And Samantha was the next one on my list.

Standing outside of her door, I listened. Who was she talking to? And that was not English. Spanish? Italian? Yeah, definitely Italian. But since I didn't speak Italian, I had no idea what she was saying. Anyways, I knocked.

" _Devo andare, Isabelle, mi dispiace_ ," she said. I heard her footsteps across the floor and then she opened the door.

"Hello, Samantha," I said first.

"Your Highness, I mean, Ben. What a pleasant surprise." Her smile seemed a bit forced, but I ignored the feeling.

"I do hope so." I chuckled. "Why does it strike me that you know how to ride a horse?"

She shrugged. "Um, because I do?"

"All right," I said, grinning, and I offered her my hand. "Then would you like to accompany me outside on a horse ride?"

"Um, yeah, why not."

"Grab a coat and some warm boots, it's kind of cold, outside."

"Yeah, about that… I'm not really a winter person, I'm more of a warm weather person? I never thought it would snow here in Angeles."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I haven't seen snow here in my entire life. So this is a first. Ready?"

She quickly grabbed the coat her maids were handing to her and slipped on her fur boots. "Yeah, ready."

I offered her my arm, and we strolled down the hall and out the garden doors. "You ride often?"

"My aunt owns a lot of horses, so," she said, shrugging.

"Oh, lucky her, then." We walked silently to the stables, and I went directly for my own majestic black stallion – whose name was Hamilton – and I stroke its mane. "Hi, there, Buddy." He nickered and stomped his foot on the ground, like he always did when he saw me. I turned to Samantha, who was already admiring a multi-colored mare a stall away. "That's Opal. I was hoping you'd ride her. Hamilton, here, has a soft spot for her, and they both love to ride together."

"Sure, okay," she said shrugging. Not the conversationalist I'd hoped she'd be.

Two stable boys joined us with the saddles and reins.

"I can manage," she said taking the saddle from the stable boy's arms, and I did the same with Hamilton's saddle. We prepared our horses in silence. My gaze kept darting towards her. She was really beautiful, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed that before. Her blond hair was shimmering in the sun coming from one of the windows in the barn, making it seem like she had hundreds of little rubies hidden in her wavy strands. I smiled.

"What?" she said, looking at me.

"Uh, nothing." I quickly went back to work, tightening the saddle around Hamilton's belly. When he was ready, I gave him a lump of sugar that I had in my pocket. He took it away from me right away, and rubbed his nose against my coat pocket. "Not now, buddy. There won't be any left for later," I whispered.

I lead him outside, and waited for Samantha to be ready. When I turned around to see where she was at, she was already on Opal.

"Shall we leave?" she said in a cold voice.

"Of course." I climbed on Hamilton and heeled him to get him going. We rode on in complete silence for a couple minutes. "So, what's your family like?"

Did I imagine it or did she roll her eyes at me? "Well, there's my mom, my dad, and aunt, uncle and cousin in Italy."

"What's it like being an only child?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Seriously? Just stop talking."

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed. "What time is it?"

I frowned at her change of subject and curt reply earlier, and looked at my watch. "Uh, almost four o'clock. Are you hungry?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Are we going back to the Palace?"

"Nope. I brought food, don't worry. Come on, I know the perfect place." We still couldn't get out of the Palace walls, but the estate was big enough. I lead us to a place my mom loved. She used to come here a lot to escape the stuffy Palace and her overprotective father.

I climbed down my stallion and Samantha did the same. We walked through the trees and tied up our horses to a nearby tree.

"What is this place?"

"The Waterfall. Only now it's frozen." I chuckled. I had never seen the lake frozen before. The waterfall was still flowing, though.

I walked back to the bag on Hamilton's saddle while she admired the magical winter-y waterfall. "Would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? It's one of my favorite snacks, and the cooks usually roll their eyes at me when I ask them for some, claiming it's not food fit for a Prince."

She tried to hide her smile and chuckle, but I still noticed it. But a second later, she was all serious again.

"Yes, I do. Now give." She held out her hand.

"No, no, no, not so fast. First, you have to give me something I want." I smirked. There was something about her that made me want to tease her back. She didn't get under my skin, yet, but almost.

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"A kiss," I said smugly.

"Okay."

I was surprised at how fast she was complying to this. I stepped closer to her, and leaned in to kiss her, closing my eyes.

But my lips did not meet hers. Instead, she shoved a small thing wrapped in aluminum foil in my mouth. I pulled back and spit the thing in my hand, and burst out laughing. "Smooth, Samantha. Very smooth." The little chocolate Kiss lay in my hand, and I chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, My Lady?" I shook my head in confusion, then I unwrapped the candy and popped it in my mouth. "Here's your sandwich." I give it to her, and went to get a second one for me.

I watched her in silence, and we both ate our sandwiches. But it was getting cold. "We should head back." She nodded and we climbed on our horses. They walked slowly side by side. "You know, I still want that kiss you promised me. And one that is not made of aluminum foil and chocolate."

"Well, if it's a kiss that you want, you will be sorely disappointed." She heeled Opal and trotted past me. I heeled Hamilton, too, and caught up with her. I grabbed Opal's reins and made her stop. I turned around her, my horse next to hers, but facing her. I came as close as I could, my lips almost touching hers.

"No, I won't." Before she could do anything, I pressed my lips against hers. She was surprised at first, and almost kissed me back. But then, out of nowhere, she pulled away and galloped away with Opal.

I turned Hamilton around and pushed him into a gallop, too. "Samantha, wait!" I called after her. But she didn't listen. She galloped all the way to the stables, jumped off of Opal and ran to the Garden doors. I did the same, entrusting Hamilton to the stable boy – I usually groomed him myself, but desperate times called for desperate measures – and I ran after her. I almost caught up with her, but she slammed the door of her room, practically in my face.

I was breathless, when I stopped.

"He kissed me," I heard her say with shock filling her voice.

I pounded on the door. "Samantha, please, open the door."

One of her maids opened the door. "Miss Samantha does not wish to speak to you right now, or even see you. So, I must ask you to leave," she said. What did I just hear?

"Listen, maid. I am the Crown Prince. I demand you to allow me to take Samantha and speak to her. You must obey; I am your sovereign." I tried to use my most authoritative voice.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that with miss Samantha here. And, last we heard," she said with a slight Italian accent, "you are competing for the Crown."

She slammed the door in my face. What on earth-

"Was that all right, _Mia Principessa_?" the maid asked Samantha.

"Perfect," I heard Samantha reply. But then I heard her breaking down into tears. What on earth did I do wrong? Well, maybe forcing that kiss on her was uncalled for. And why did her maid call her Princess? I may not know Italian, but I sure did understand _Mia Principessa_.

I let it go and walked back to my room. I needed to take a shower, change my outfit and get ready for dinner with the ladies in their Wing.

I still did some research on the guys, so the next day, I didn't do anything besides that. During the evening, though, after dinner, I quickly went to the Royal DVD collection, in the play room we used to go to when we were kids, and picked out a classic. Then, I headed to the second floor, and knocked on Wren's door.

It was her maid who opened. "Your Highness," she said, curtsying.

"Good evening. Is Wren not too busy enough for me to come in?"

She smiled. "No, it's fine. She's tired, though. Maybe don't make it too long."

"All right," I said smiling. She let me go in. "Hi, Wren. Mr. Sprinkles."

"Oh, hi, Ben," she said in a tiny voice, sitting up in her bed, Mr. Sprinkles cradled under her arm.

"Look what I have for us, this evening." I showed her the DVD.

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Cinderella! My favorite!" She clasped her hands together, a huge grin on her light pink lips. I smiled at her excitement and turned on the TV and put the DVD in. While I was doing that, she prepared some pillows on her bed and sat her back against them. When I turned around, she smiled and patted the bed beside her. I kicked my shoes and climbed next to her, pressing the _play_ button.

We watched the movie in silence, and I enjoyed feeling her gasp and laugh at some moments of the story.

"I'm going to die," she suddenly said rather bluntly. She was curled up next to me, her eyes still on the movie playing on the screen. I was quite startled by her words, and I examined her carefully. She did seem weak, that was for sure, but... Was this new news?

"Wren, I- how," I said, not finding the right words. "How do you-?" I was too afraid to ask. I couldn't imagine losing such a sweet person as the one curled up like a child at my side.

Wren gave me a sweet smile, but her eyes were more focused than I had ever seen them. She gripped my hand, possibly to keep herself in the present conversation. "It's okay. It's not going to happen today. But one day. Soon. Well, sooner than most people. The doctors say that once I turn twenty-five, it's only a matter of time. If I make it that long."

Before I knew it, tears filled my eyes, and she reached up, gently wiping them away. "It's okay," she repeated, looking more concerned for me than for herself. "I didn't want to make you sad. I just- I thought you should know. Before you ever consider choosing me or something. But that doesn't have to matter right now…" she trailed off, leaning her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes, and her breathing eventually slowed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

This conversation must have drained what was left of her energy. I tried not to move, to let her sleep. But I couldn't shake off the terrible feeling that I was going to lose her. She was so fragile and weak, and without her brother – since the flogging – she was like a fading flame on a little candle that already had difficulty to burn. She was pale and didn't get out of her room much.

When I was sure she was fast asleep, I carefully slipped down of her bed and lay her down, making sure Mr. Sprinkles was near her, and that the covers were just under her chin. I placed a small kiss on her brow and then grabbed my shoes and tiptoed out of her room, closing her door ever so gently, not making a noise.

The next day, the gardens were still covered in snow. With that cold, there was no way the snow was going to melt anytime soon. I wanted to have a small group date in the snow, so I went to look for three girls – the last three I needed to do a date with – and asked them to join me at three o'clock in the Great Hall with gloves and a knit cap with their coats and boots. I arrived in the Great Hall after them.

"Hello, Ladies," I said when I came out. Sophia, Mona and Gwen all said 'hi' back, and we went outside. "So, what do you ladies want to do? We can be kids again," I said, rubbing my hands together, planning to do just that – be a kid again in the snow.

"We can do this!" Mona said throwing a snowball at me.

"Oh, really?" I said, crouching to make a snowball myself. We ended up playing girls against boy, so I was all alone. We laughed and got snow in our faces and in our necks. I could feel the icy melted snow slowly going down my back, under my shirt, and I arched my back so that I didn't feel it, but it didn't work of course. I felt it all the way down to my pants.

I decided to take revenge on Sophia – who had thrown that fateful snowball – and jumped on her. She was strong and we both wrestled together, trying to both be stronger than the other and on top. She ended up on top of me and rubbing snow all over my face. The two other girls were laughing and cheering. At some point during our snow fight, I didn't hear the other two. I assumed we were just too engrossed in our fight.

But how wrong was I.

"Ben!" Mona yelled. "Ben, quick! Something's wrong with Gwen!"

Sophia and I both heard the distress in Mona's voice and we knew it was not a lame joke to make us stop fighting. Sophia quickly got off of me, and I scrambled back to me feet, only to see Gwen kneeling on the snow, red spots of blood bellow her.

"What's happening?" I asked Mona, distress clear in my voice.

"I don't know. She started bleeding from the nose, and then the mouth and- Oh my God! Her eyes!"

And sure enough, she was bleeding from the eyes… and ears. That was terrifying. I didn't think twice and cradled her in my arms, running to the infirmary, Mona and Sophia trailing behind me. Mona opened every door that we came across and I laid her down on a Hospital bed, just as Doctor Higgins ran in – like he was getting used to me running in with a dying girl into his Hospital.

Higgins took one look at her. "There's nothing I can do, Your Highness," he said, regret filling his voice."We can only make her comfortable, now."

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

He sighed heavily and glanced at the two other girls with me.

"They can hear what you have to say, they are friends."

"She's been poisoned. But this time it's not eye drops, I'm afraid."

I looked at Gwen, still bleeding by every orifice of her face, a nurse sponging the blood away. Was she going to die?

"I've never seen it before; I've only read about it. It's a very deadly poison. I think it comes from a snake. Although she would have had been bitten. And she would have noticed it. I don't know how this happen, because these deadly snakes are usually found in Africa."

"Maybe she was stung by something? Like in _Sleeping Beauty_?" Mona asked in a shaky voice.

"Probable," Higgins said. "Lucy," he said to the nurse, "look for any kind of bruise, sting or bite." She nodded and went to work. Gwen moaned in pain as Lucy checked her arms and legs for anything.

"Is there an antidote or something?" I asked. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Not here. And it's too late, anyways." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Doctor, I found it," Lucy said, showing Gwen's wrist. And sure enough, there was a tiny dot, like she was stung by something very sharp. How it happened, I had no idea. But it had happened, and it was killing her. Her skin was turning blue.

"It's because of the internal bleeding. She doesn't have long, Ben," Higgins said softly.

Mona puked on the floor behind me, and Sophia jumped out of the way. I sat on Gwen's bed and took her hand in mine. I was so helpless. I didn't know what to do. Her face writhed in pain and she moaned as Lucy sponged the blood oozing from her nose, eyes, ears and mouth. I wanted to puke, too, but I swallowed the feeling back and stayed with her until the end.

It took two hours for Gwen to leave us. Two hours of pain, and blood and not knowing what to say or do.

Mona, Sophia and I stayed there for a while, even when she was already gone. It felt wrong to just leave her. Higgins finally told us to go join the others to tell them what had happened.

I didn't know who to blame: Lou? Cole who had told Lou about poisons he knew? Or was it someone entirely different? Were some Selected sabotaging each other? Maybe the Rebels? I decided to get to the bottom of this mystery before Christmas, who was in three weeks' time.

During the weeks before Christmas, I continued searching the boys' backgrounds, and I knew I would be using some of that to take them down. Better safe than sorry, even if I knew she wouldn't find love anyway.

I also took some time to choose the perfect Christmas gifts for my girls – mostly jewelry, though. I also tried to find something for my parents, and Lou and Tony. For Lou I wanted to find the perfect 'poisoned' chalice. I wasn't evil like her so it took me some time to find it.

A week before Christmas, I was chilling with all of the girls in the Women's Room – they had let me in – and we were telling stories about our favorite Christmas moments and gifts we had had over the years. Some of the low-Caste girls didn't have a lot to say, and were drinking in our words.

A knock on the door made us all jump. Cay was the closest and thus the one who opened the door. Lou came in with a man I didn't recognize.

"Hello everyone," she said smugly. "This is Mr. Wilson, an attorney from Sonage."

"Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness. Ladies," he said, bobbing his head. "I'm afraid I come with bad news." We all stood to look at him and listen to whatever he had to say. "Miss Sophia Diane Royce has been charged with assault crimes and-"

"What?" Sophia exclaimed. "By who?"

Mr. Wilson looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "A Utility worker who claimed you attacked him for no reason a few months ago. Do you remember any of it?"

"Yes," Sophia said, harshly, "But no, I did _not_ attack him. He came too close to my client and I had to put him down before he could touch her."

"Miss Royce, this man claimed he did no such thing and that you simply attacked him and let him bleed on the ground."

"No, I-"

"Come in," Mr. Wilson called out to someone outside the door. Two policemen came in.

"You are under arrest, Miss Royce. Everything you say can and will be held against you," one of the policemen said.

"No, wait," I said. "There must be a mistake."

"I'm afraid not, Your Royal Highness. There's nothing you can do. Sorry for the intrusion, Your Highness," Mr. Wilson. "Good luck on your Selection." He nodded and walked away, following the two policemen taking away Sophia.

Lou looked at me with a gleeful smile across her face and walked away, clicking her heels on the marble floor. I sighed heavily. Christmas was just around the corner and in the past weeks, I had lost Gwen to Lou's – or whoever's poisoning, because I still didn't find out who it was who had an African snake's poison – poisoning and now Sophia. Lou must have done the same thing I did for her guys: background check. Too bad I hadn't gone all the way to Sophia, yet. I would have found that and tried to cover it up.

We were both at equal force. War was at it's apogee.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you were all surprised with Dora's pregnancy :) tell me what else surprised you, or saddened or angered you ;)**

 **You can now go vote for your 3 favorite girls on the POLL on my profile! Unfortunately, I couldn't put the two POLLS at the same time, so if you haven't voted for the guys yet, just send your vote via review and I'll count them in (Only 10 voted voted for the guys!). And for those who can't vote at all (a.k.a. the guests), you can send me your votes (3 guys and 3 girls) via review, and I'll count them in ;) PLEASE VOTE!**

 **I'll see you on Tuesday with chapter 20. See you soon!**

 **And don't forget to review ;) let's try to get to 200 reviews before I update Chapter 20 on Tuesday ;D thanks! you guys rock ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ben kept peppering me with accusations that I had poisoned his beloved Gwen. How on earth could I have had my hands on a venom from Africa? I didn't even know such a poison existed until Gwen died. Yes, I was taking them down one by one. But making them die in awful pain was not my plan. And who ever did that was the most twisted person. But Ben didn't believe me.

So, I made up my mind to find who had poisoned Gwen. And I knew it was awkward, a rival enemy helping the other. I hated to be accused falsely. When I poisoned Bianca with eye drops, I was glad to take the responsibility of it. But with Gwen, it wasn't me. During the weeks before Christmas, I questioned all of the boys, suspecting three of them: Iggy, Nash and Cole.

Cole told me he only knew Illéan poisons, and so I took him out of the loop.

Nash, well, he made me understand he was only an expert in New Asian stuff. So Africa was not in his field of expertise. I also took him out of the loop for this one.

Iggy? He claimed he had nothing to do with it, but I still had my doubts. Hadn't he said he would help take Ben's Selected down, too? Only he hadn't made it clear how he would do it. Then again, between his kisses, maybe had I missed something? I needed proof. The only person I could trust was Sheila. And I knew she had a lot of friends in the maids around the Palace. So, I entrusted her to have Iggy's room thoroughly searched, while I was distracting him, outside, in the snow. We spent half the afternoon talking about how to take down all the Selected – boys and girls – and I tried to decipher if he let on anything about African poisonous snakes. And we spent the other half of the afternoon kissing in a small boudoir on the second floor. I wanted to give Sheila enough time to find what I needed.

It was a week before Christmas, though, after I had Sophia arrested, that I found all the girls in the Women's Room huddled in front of the TV, after my afternoon with Iggy. I pushed everyone so I could be in the front row to see what they were watching.

"… and so," the reporter was saying, from what looked like New York, "Governor Azriel Salvator, mother of one of Princess Lou's Selected, has been arrested last night." A short video came up of a woman with short brown hair and green eyes who was being held by two FBI agents, and pushed into a black windowed car. "The Governor has been found leading a double life. First, there is the one you all know: Governor of Waverly, strict and ruthless, but a leader nonetheless. Then, there is the second one, the one you don't know about, and which was brought to the light by someone who wished to stay anonymous. Leader of a black market, trafficking humans and human organs all over Illéa. Rumors have it that Corpus Industries was shielding them from the law, for a large slice of the profit. The FBI still has to confirm this."

I was speechless in front of the TV, like everyone else. Who was this Selected whose mother was a monster? There was no boy with the name 'Salvator'. Who was it?

Then, a man that looked familiar joined the reporter. "This is Santiago Picasso, the Mayor of New York, and ex-husband of Governor Salvatore." I gasped. Iggy looked so much like his father. The reporter turned to the man. "Sir, did you know anything about what your ex-wife was up to?"

"God, no," Picasso, said. "If I had known, I would have done something."

"And what of your son, Ignacio Picasso, in the Princess' Selection? What do you think will happen to him, now? Do you think he still has a chance, now?"

The Mayor of New York sighed. "I hope he didn't know anything about this. Because if he did, he's an accomplice. And I really hope he's not."

I didn't hear anything anymore. My mind was buzzing, and my ears ringing. What had I just heard? Was I dreaming? Or more likely having a nightmare?

I turned around and pushed everyone away. "Make way, you idiots," I mumbled. Then, I headed for the Men's Parlor and the boys were also all huddled I front of their own TV.

"Iggy, tell me you didn't know anything about it," I said in place of a _hello_ when I walked in the room. All the boys turned around, but Iggy's eyes were glued to the screen.

He swallowed hard. "I had no idea." I sighed with relief. "Thank God," I whispered.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't make me a wretched person. I was living under the same roof as her. She's the one who raised me to trample on the people who were of no use. She's the one who made me who I am."

"Um, Your Highness?" a voice came from the door, and I recognized Sheila.

I turned around and looked at her. She was holding a small vial in her gloved hands. "We found it," she simply said.

I looked back at Iggy. "Seriously?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. It's because of my mother that I'm the way I am." His voice was almost pleading.

"So you don't deny it?"

He looked me square in the eyes. "No. I used that poison on Gwen, and now she's dead."

"I can't hold the deal anymore, Iggy. You're out." He looked at me a moment longer, and then closed his suit coat, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"I'm no good to anyone," he said before leaving the room. "You should turn me in to the General and he's going to take care of me. You don't have to bother with this." He looked at me. "I really did like you, you know? But I think it's better for everyone if I just leave. I don't want me or my mother to ruin you and turn you into a monster, too. You're better than that." He smiled sadly and walked away. I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there, in the middle of the boys.

Now, Iggy was gone and it left an empty spot in my heart. He had said that had actually liked me, and I realized only a couple days later that I too, had liked him. But loved? I couldn't say. All I knew was that I missed him more than I thought I would.

Three days later, we were all - yes, both Selections - outside in the snowy gardens. We were actually being kids. It was boys and me against girls and Ben. We had built snow walls and semblances of fortresses to hide behind, and we had to take the other team's flag and bring it back to our own side. When you were hit with a snowball, you were frozen and couldn't move or do anything until someone from your own team touched you.

It was a total frenzy, everyone laughing and running incoherently, with snowballs zipping through the air, threatening to smash against you. At first, there was no team work. We all did whatever we thought best and it was chaos. After some time of no organization and getting nowhere, each team regrouped and we both came up with a strategy.

Xavier and Drake came up with something brilliant, and we followed their plan. Ben also had some genius heads in his own team, and we were pretty much at equal forces. Until Khalila slipped past our defenses and grabbed our flag. Thankfully Nash threw a very well-aimed snowball and Khalila was frozen. Cole took the flag from her hands and brought it back to our side. During his time, while everyone was distracted by the scene, Calder sneaked past everyone and grabbed Ben's flag and brought it back to our side. That was Drake's idea and it had worked perfectly well. Calder whooped and the game was won!

"Um, everyone, can I have your attention?" Dad said from the side of our game field. I hadn't noticed him coming outside. We all stopped cheering and laughing to listen to him.

"What's wrong, dad?" Ben asked, confused.

"We just received a letter from the Italian Queen." Dad took out a paper from his suit coat and held it out, half reading, half explaining what was written. "She says thank you for taking good care of her niece, Princess Samantha Elise Dawson, but asks that she be eliminated from Ben's Selection."

"Why?" Ben and Samantha said at the same time.

Dad eyed them over the edge of the paper. "Because it states here that Italy has some finance problems and both the King and Queen are calling their families back to Italy, in case anything happens." He eyed us all again. "Princess Samantha, you are going to be escorted back to Italy today."

"But-" "We don't want any problems with Italy, so we are answering your aunt's request. Ben, I'm sorry, but you have to let her go."

"What is happening?" Ben exclaimed. "All the girls who have left have either died, been arrested or taken away against my will. Can't I choose the ones who are to stay and not?"

"Ben," dad said, some annoyance in his voice, "you know your life isn't yours to decide. A lot of things happen one way or another because you are a Prince. You can't decide everything. You know very well a lot of things are decided for you."

"Yeah, well I thought choosing my future wife was one of those things I could _actually_ decide, you know?" He huffed. "But apparently not." He turned around, putting his well-practiced smile on his face. "Ladies, shall we go back inside?"

They all nodded and followed him back inside.

"Ben, wait," I called after him. "There's something you have to know."

"Go inside, ladies, I'll join you as soon as I'm finished with my sister," he said sarcastically. They obeyed and Ben turned to face me. "What."

"It's about Gwen's, uh..."

"Death, you can say it." Since Gwen's passing, he was cold and distant with everyone.

"Yeah. It wasn't me who poisoned her. I made some research among my Selected, and-"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't want you to accuse me falsely and I don't want you to think I'm a murderer. Because I'm not."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Fine, spit it out."

"We found a vial in Iggy's room. And then I asked Doctor Higgins to help me identify the liquid, and it was the poison that killed Gwen. I'm sorry."

I gently put my hand on his arm but he flinched away.

"Don't touch me," he said with a disgusted face. "I don't believe one word you say and I don't trust you. I don't have to be nice to you just because it's Christmas. And neither do you."

He walked away and left me standing alone in the snow.

"Everything alright?" Jason said, putting a light hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged and hugged myself. "I don't know. I'm not sure who started it all, but I'm afraid there is no turning back, now."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ben hates me. But he's my twin and he's my other half. And now it feels like half of me has been torn away. I'm afraid we can never mend our differences, now. I ruined his life and his chances at happiness, and now I feel awful." I stopped to take a breath and a chuckle escaped me when I noticed most of the guys were listening to me. "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling." I took a deep breath and put my sarcastic poker face on.

Mental note to self: don't go all soft again. You want the Crown, and the only way is to take Ben out of the picture.

Christmas Eve came fast and the whole Palace was decorated with garlands, and mistletoe, and candles. Mom and dad had installed a tradition: the Christmas eve ball with our friends and family, and the nobles and politicians of Illéa. And that year, even with two Selections going on, it was no different.

All our grand-parents, aunts, uncles and cousins came, so did the Greene family and Ethan and Valerie, as well as the nobles and other politicians. All the Selected were dressed for Christmas, and Sheila had helped me into a dark green off-the-shoulders dress with golden heels. One of my favorite dresses to wear at Christmas.

Ben didn't come to my room to escort me to the dining room, so I had to go alone. Thank goodness I stumbled upon Alex. "

Care to escort me to dinner?" I asked him with my best smile.

"Sure," he answered. "It would be an honor."

We walked silently down the stairs and headed to the Dining Room. He escorted me to my seat and helped me sit down, by pulling my chair and pushing it back just as I was sitting. "Thank you, Alex."

He nodded and bowed slightly.

Ben came in a minute later and didn't even acknowledge me. It hurt more than I thought it would, but hid my pain behind the best bitch face I could muster under these circumstances.

Dinner was served, including every Christmas dish we could think of. Turkey, Christmas ham, mashed potatoes, and all the Christmas desserts one could think of: candy canes, cookies, fruit cake, pies, gingerbread, and other things I couldn't even name.

For once, we were not separated in our own Wings of the Palace, we all ate together in the main Dining Room, because it was Christmas. It was a good change, but the electricity in the air between Ben and I – and now also between the guys and the girls who had started to take sides – was palpable and putting a damp on the whole atmosphere. It made everyone jumpy and nervous.

When the seven-dish dinner was over and our bellies – well, not mine, actually – were full, we all headed to the Ball Room.

"Princess, would you honor me this dance?" Adam said, offering me his hand.

"Of course, thank you, Adam." He lead me to the center of the ball room and lead the dance.

"You seem a bit off, tonight, Princess," he said gently.

I shook the gloom and electricity of the air away and grinned at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine." And just to prove my point I accelerated my steps – because yes, I had gone off rhythm – and lead the dance.

"I have something for you, Lou."

"Oh? But the presents are only for tomorrow morning."

"I know. But I wanted to give this to you now. Not in front of the others."

"Why?" We continued to dance.

"Because it's kind of private and nobody would understand, anyway."

I sighed. "Ok. What is it?"

He grinned and lead our steps away from the center and to the side, near the wall. "Here," he said handing me a small gift wrapped in silver silk paper. "Careful, it's fragile."

I carefully unwrapped the paper and a beautiful white lily emerged.

"Adam, you know I don't like cut flowers."

He chuckled and grinned, taking the flower out from the paper in his hands and placing it in mine. "It's not a cut flower. I made it out of clay."

No sound came out of my lips forming a surprised _O_. "You made that."

"Yep. You like it?"

"Adam, it's beautiful. It looks so real."

"I told you I liked to recreated nature as best I could. And I wanted it to be perfect. I don't know how many times I started over until it was perfect. I stopped counting after five, I think." He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

I stared at the flower for what felt like a whole minute. Every detail was perfect, and if I wasn't holding it in my hands, and didn't feel the weight of the clay, I would have mistaken it for a real lily.

When I lifted my eyes from the flower, Adam was gone, hidden in the middle of the flowing skirts in the Ball room. I called a maid and ordered her to take the flower up to my room. "Do take the greatest care with it. Please."

"Of course, Your Highness." She curtsied and walked away with my flower.

Xavier was standing alone on the side, a glass of Champagne in his hands. I joined him and a footman passed by with a tray full of Champagne flutes. I took one for myself.

"Excellent idea, Xavier. Champagne is always the best companion, whatever the day or time, right?"

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a slight grin on his lips. "When you finished your glass, would you allow me the next dance?"

I nodded and finished my Champagne in one gulp. "Okay, I'm ready."

He chuckled and did the same. "Me too." He took my hand and looped his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You look absolutely divine in this green dress, Lou." He chuckled. "Although I don't think it's very practical for crawling under the table to go steal some _Ben and Jerry's_." There were sparkled of amusement in his eyes.

"I do hope you did not tell anyone I did that. It would be a total disgrace to my persona."

"I think it would actually make you more approachable."

"Oh, because I'm not?"

He made me twirl in front of him, and caught me again around the waist. "I didn't say you weren't. I said it would make you _more_ approachable."

I chuckled. I was seriously starting to like these guys. What did I do with my life before they came for the Selection?

After that, the music slowed and a new partner presented himself in front of me. "Sir William."

He bowed and lead the dance. "You look exquisite tonight, Your Highness."

I playfully rolled my eyes et him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lou, Will?"

"I know, but I think the title suits you better, when we're dancing at a Christmas ball. It makes everyone more title-able, you know?"

"If you say so." I laughed lightly. "You're funny. I like you. How's your puppy?"

"Making friends among the Staff and Selected, and now also with Bells and Sugar. Those three are inseparable."

I frowned. "I know who Bells is. Who's Sugar again?"

"Rosemarie's kitten."

"Oh, yeah, right. Two dogs and a cat. Who knew?"

He laughed, too, and I noticed how beautiful his cognac colored eyes were, with this little spark of amusement in them. I stared at his eyes, not even thinking of the steps of the dance, and completely lost myself in his gaze. I didn't even realize the music was slowing down, and William's cognac eyes were replaced by Hunter's brown Asian eyes.

"Do you always wear black and white, Hunter?" I asked him.

"Do you always wear heels, Lou?" he asked back.

"Yeah, that's my signature look. I'm not Princess Louise without my heels."

"Same for me. I'm not Hunter without black and white." He chuckled, and we danced until the music stopped. That was the signal for all the Royals to go sit on our thrones, to get our Christmas wishes from the politicians and nobles of the country. I drank one more glass of Champagne before going, praying it would help me go through this part of the evening.

One by one, they came to wish us a merry Christmas, and we had to wish it back, smiling all the while, and accepting their gifts. Some of the gifts – if not all of them – were totally lame. Jewels, perfumes, swords, bla bla bla…

At some point during the line of people, there was a man I had never seen before. He seemed to be from New Asia, but I had no idea where exactly. I hadn't seen him during dinner or the Ball. He bowed to mom and dad, wished them a merry Christmas with a thick New Asian accent, and then he stood in front of me and Ben.

He handed us two identical boxes, and a footman took Ben's and gave it to him, and a maid took mine, and gave it to me. It was to prevent any form of attack: the gifts always went in the hands of servants first. If the thing didn't explode, it was safe enough to give it to us.

I opened mine and opened the tissue paper. A beautiful green gemstone peeked from the box. I took it in my hands, and a tiny wave of static electricity shot through my fingers.

"Ooh, static," I said, chuckling, and the guy smiled knowingly.

"It sometimes happen, Your Highness. The gem is from a hidden mine in New Asian, and it's charged with energy." His accent was still thick.

"Yeah," Ben said, chuckling. "Mine is also charged." He laughed. We were both holding them in our hands, observing the lines of the stone. Was it my imagination or were the vines of the gem really filled with electricity? Maybe it was just my imagination. Or the Champagne. Or maybe both.

The New Asian man said something in New Asian and both Ben and I just glared at him, not understanding a word he was saying.

"Thank you," I replied, when he was done. "And a merry Christmas to you, too."

He smiled, bowed and walked away. We lost him in the crowd, and we did not see him again, that night.

I put the stone back in the box and gave it to the maid. "You'll bring it to my room with the other things."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The line of people continued. Around midnight, I started to have a headache. My head throbbed, and I decided it was because of the Champagne.

* * *

 **Wow, guys, I never thought we'd actually get to 200 reviews (and more!)! It was kind of a joke^^ _Thank you_ so much for delivering 17 reviews in just a few days. Okay, so a few special shout-outs:**

 **1) To** _isorropa_ **for sending in the 200th review! Thank you! you're awesome!**

 **2) To** _TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo_ **who reviewed the past 7 chapters, and thus put in half the reviews to get to 200! YOU ROCK! (ps: we're still waiting for the last HER CHOICE chapter ;P )**

 **3) And lastly, I'd like to thank someone who works from behind the scenes to help me perfect this story, and who orchestrates a lot of all the secret things that happen in the background (Rebels, politics and all). This story wouldn't be as great at it is without him. SO, special shout-out to** _Hofund_ **! a round of applause, please! ;) Thanks for your help, I don't say it enough ;)**

 **Okay, so, some of you have been sending name suggestions for Baby de Lafayette-Schreave number 4, so, I think it's a good idea! Send those suggestions (maybe max 1 girl and 1 boy), I'll keep them, and then you'll be able to vote on the Royal baby's name! haha! That's going to be quite funny ;)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and I REEEAAALLY hope you're ready for the next one... I don't think we had enough plot twists in this story, right? Right?! MOUAHAHAHA... anyway, I'll see you on Friday for this next crazy chapter, and in the meantime, dont forget to review ;) THANKS GUYS! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21 - BEN  
**_

* * *

I woke up with the urge to go pee in the middle of the night. Like I always did when it happened, I did not open my eyes or turn the light on, so I could easily go back to sleep afterwards. This time was no different. My head was throbbing again, now that I was half awake and conscious enough to notice it.

I dragged my feet on the thick carpet – wait, since when did I have a thick carpet in my room? – and walked straight against a wall, bumping my nose in the process. I felt my way along the wall until I found the bathroom door. Still in the dark, my eyes still closed and my brain half awake and half pounding, I pulled my boxers down and looked for my penis with my right hand.

But it wasn't there.

Wait. What?

I felt around where it should have been, but it was not there. My heart accelerated triple it's normal rate, and I thought it would beat out of my chest. I fumbled in the dark for the switch, almost tripping on my boxers around my ankles. When I finally found the light switch, the brightness of the light made me squint my eyes. I took a deep breath, hoping this was all a dream – nightmare – and that I would still have my precious penis.

I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes. What I saw was not what I was hoping for. Boobs? No penis? No hairy legs? Where was my muscled body? My hands quickly went to my face, and yep, just as I feared, no stubble. I was afraid to look in the mirror. I closed my eyes again and faced the mirror, pulling back up my boxers in the process.

I opened one, and sucked in even more air. When I opened the second eye, I realized I was not dreaming. I wasn't looking at myself in the mirror. I was looking at my sister. I moved my left hand up, and yep, the reflection did the same thing. It was me alright, but in Lou's body.

How was this even possible?

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Then I realized my lungs were burning from holding in so much air. I let it go out as slowly as I could. There had to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe I had drunk too much Champagne. Was this a side effect of drinking alcohol?

I lifted my hands in front of my eyes, and sure enough, these were not my hands. They were Lou's. I ran my new fingers in my hair, and I almost wanted to vomit. I wanted my body back.

But then something occurred to me – yes, it took me some time to figure it out; I was hungover, it was the middle of the night, and I had just woken up in my sister's body. If I was in Lou's body, then she must have been in mine. And Hyoek always came to wake me up early for my first coffee and morning workout.

I had to get there before he did. I checked the time – 5:03; good, Hyeok wouldn't be there before 6:15 – and ran for the door. Just as I arrived at the door, I stopped and turned around. Lou never left her room without her robe and fur slippers. If I was going to be her, then I had to be her in every detail. No one was to know about this unfortunate event.

Once I was dressed as her – by the way, why was she wearing one of _my_ boxers and t-shirt? – I ran down the hall all the way to my room. The door was closed, and I opened it, making as little noise as possible. Now, I had to wake her up without her freaking out. Man, these boobs were most unpractical.

I tiptoed on the short pile carpet and sat on the bed. She – I? He? What was I supposed to called Lou as _me_? – was sleeping peacefully. Seeing myself, without me in myself, sleeping sent a creepy chill along my back. I took a deep breath, and braced for her reaction once she was awake.

I shook her shoulder. "Lou. Lou, wake up." She mumbled something and turned her back to me. "Seriously? Lou, wake up," I said a bit louder.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled with my own voice.

I rolled my eyes. And then I laughed. Her body was so used to rolling eyes, I had already taken the habit. And rolling away asking for five more minutes was kind of my routine with Hyoek.

But I didn't have time to spare, so I turned on the light. Lou pulled the covers over her face and grumbled.

"Lou, seriously, wake up."

She turned to me, her eyes still closed because of the bright light. "That was a hell good of an imitation of me," she said, half serious, half laughing. The next second, she covered her mouth with her hand and opened her eyes at the same time.

"My voice," she said in a tiny _Ben_ voice _._ Then she looked at me – or at herself – and took a deep breath to scream.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Shh, don't scream. Something happened, I don't know what, and you're me, and I'm you, and it's weird, but please don't freak out. We're going to figure this out," I said in one single breath. When I was sure she wouldn't yell, I let her go, and she looked at me with wild eyes.

"What's happening?" she said, fear etched in 'my' voice.

"I don't know." I sighed, and then laughed. She would have to go through the same thing I went.

Her eyes were still as wide as saucers, looking left and right, and then as if she suddenly realized something, she ran her finger on her cheeks. "Eww, no. I don't want to have a beard."

"I'll show you how to shave?" I offered lamely. This situation didn't get any better.

Shock passed on her face, and she lifted the covers. She gasped. "Oh. My. God. What. Is. That." She stared at it for a few seconds, before putting the covers back down.

That's when I saw the bump. I burst out laughing – with Lou's ringing laugh. "That, my dear _brother_ , is called _morning wood_."

"And how do I take it off?"

"Um, you don't actually _take_ it off."

"Then how do I turn it off? Do something, Ben!" She was getting hysterical, and it was quite funny to see myself act like a girl.

"No, I'm not helping you with that. You have to take care of it by yourself, I'm afraid." I stood from the bed and walked around the room, practicing my new body.

"No, I'm not doing _that_ ," she said kicking the covers away. "Freezing water should do the trick."

I winced just thinking about it. A few minutes later she came back. "I don't like having hairy legs," she whined.

I chuckled.

"How can you laugh? It's not funny Ben. What if we're stuck like this forever? Did you think of that?"

I scratched my hairy head. "No, not really. Look. Maybe if we run at each other real fast, we might be able to switch back."

She took a deep breath. "Okay." She positioned herself at one end of the room, and I at the other.

"Um, you might want to protect your new genital parts. It hurts."

"Oh, right," she said, putting a protective hand over it. "Ready?"

"Yeah. One, two three!" We ran at each other and smashed real hard.

"Nope, still not me," she said, looking for her boobs, and rubbing her – my – forehead.

"Nope." I paused. "What do you think made this happen?"

"I have no idea. All I remember is a skull-splitting headache and I don't even remember going to bed."

"Yeah, same." We were silent for a minute, trying to figure out-

"The gemstones!" we said at the same time. I scrambled to my feet to find mine in the pile of gifts on the table from the night before. I finally found the velvet black box, and then we ran to her room, and she looked for her box.

We opened them, but did not touch the stones again. We simply dumped the contents of the box on the floor and under the tissue paper, a little white paper danced to the floor, too. One in each box. We read them, and they said exactly the same thing:

 _ONLY TRUE LOVE CAN SAVE YOU, NOW._

"What the hell?" Lou said. It was still super weird to hear her talk with my voice. "What do you think that means?"

I stared at the paper. "Do you think we have to find true love for each other? Like I have to date your guys and find your true love, and you have to date my girls and find my true love?"

"Oh, God. I hope not. That would be the weirdest thing ever."

"Then do you have any other ideas?"

She stared at the two papers on the floor. "Not really."

I let myself fall on the thick carpet in Lou's room – well, my room now – and let out a sigh. "This really sucks."

She did the same. "Yeah." Then she started laughing with my own voice.

"What's funny?"

"You were laughing at me for having to deal with your junk and hairy legs. Well, I'll be laughing very soon, too." She chuckled again.

I sit up straight. "What? Why? What can possibly go worse?"

She burst out laughing again in my loud man voice.

"Shh, you're going to wake up everyone. What's funny?"

She slowed her laugh. "At least I won't be dealing with my next period."

I literally felt the blood drain from my face. "You've got to be kidding. How soon?"

"Um, maybe today or tomorrow? Who knows?" She chuckled again.

Damn it. When I thought things couldn't get worse. "Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. Lou, are you listening?"

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes.

"I teach you how to shave and take care of your junk, you tell me what to do with the coming period. No one – _no one_ , you hear me? – knows about this… swapping thing. I don't know how we messed up, but we did. And we're the ones fixing it."

"We didn't mess up anything. It's that Asian Guy's fault."

"Yeah, well he still chose us. That means we did something to deserve it."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Okay, fine. But can't we just at least tell Doctor Higgins? Maybe he can help us."

"No. No one knows. And I'm serious." I walked around the room, thinking of my morning routine. "Hyoek will be here in a few minutes. He'll give you the first coffee of the day. It's black, and you drink it like that. Don't sip. Just drink it in a few gulps. Then, well, you're supposed to do some work out, but with the Selection going on, I haven't done much of it. You can always give him the excuse that it's Christmas and that you have better thing to do, like open presents. Then, you take a shower. I know you usually take like thirty minutes in the shower, but I only take ten. So hurry up, or Hyoek will suspect something. Then, wear the outfit already out for the day. It's a simple three-piece costume. I don't have time to show you how to shave, but it doesn't matter. The girls liked it when I had a few days' stubble. Work with that." I paused, breathing. "Now what do I do?"

She sighed. "Don't mind Sheila if she gets a bit bossy in the morning. She has to, or I would stay in bed all morning. Resist her a bit, she likes a good argument. Well, no. I do. Anyway. She'll also bring you a Latte, drink it slowly and stay in bed. When you're done, you go directly to the shower. Wash your hair – it takes some time – and then get out with your robe on. Sheila and I already chose a dress for today, so you go with it and for the shoes-"

"Please not heels?"

She rolled _my_ eyes at me. "I only have that. Or sneakers for outside. So deal with it. Golden pumps. And then you just sit at the vanity table and let Sheila do your hair and make-up. Small talk is required, of course. She loves to talk, so let her do the talking, and she won't notice a thing."

"And then?"

"I come to your room to escort you, like we always did."

I looked everywhere except at Lou. Ben. Whatever. "Only I haven't done that in a while. Don't you think people will find it weird?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. But its Christmas, and you and I can do some sort of truce for it? I don't know."

"Okay." I looked at the clock on the wall. "You better go back to my- your room. Hyoek's gonna be here in like seven minutes. Pretend your sleeping. Oh, and don't forget to ask him for _five more minutes_."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then, she pushed a secret door in the wall, and ran down the secret narrow corridor. It was too risky, now, to run in the normal corridors.

Now all I had to do was to put the stones and boxes away, and go back to bed, waiting for Sheila. But then again, it was Christmas, and it wouldn't sound that weird that I was already awake, right?

I slipped under the covers, appreciating the feel of bare, hairless legs on the cold sheets. I was already getting used to this body. I just hoped I'd have my body back soon. While I was in Lou's room, I checked everywhere for things she might have up her sleeve for taking down my girls. Well, her girls, now. I didn't find anything, but I made a mental note to look better when I had more time.

I chuckled. How on earth was I going to find true love for her among the guys? I was a straight guy, and I had to date guys. I think that was the weirdest part of all. I tried not to think too much about it.

One thing I could do, to kill the time, was at least practice the heels. I looked for the outfit she had planned for the day. I would be absolutely fabulous: a golden dress with huge white roses printed on it. I slipped on the shoes and- Oh my goodness. How was I to stay standing in these things?! I could manage staying seated, but walking? Let alone standing? Uh-huh, no way.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror, and I really looked like a penguin in Lou's shoes, and my boxers and t-shirt. Oh, I forgot to ask her about that detail. I walked in circles and after ten minutes of practice, I was okay. I could always take them off once I was seated to stretch my toes or something. I sat on the floor and took the shoes off, rubbing my toes.

Just then, the door opened, and Sheila walked in. "Oh, Your Highness, you're awake already?"

My cheeks turned warm and I swore they were red. "Um, yeah. Christmas morning excitement, I guess."

"Hmm." She eyed me, then shrugged. "How's your headache?"

I hadn't noticed it was gone. "Better. I feel much better, thank you."

Sheila lifted an eyebrow, and smiled. "I hadn't heard a _thank you_ in a long time."

I stood from where I was and sat on the edge of the bed, as Sheila handed me the Latte. "Uh, I just feel like saying _thank you_ , today. Being Christmas and all, you know?"

She smiled. "Okay. Well, drink your coffee, and then off to the shower. I'll have everything ready for when you come back."

"What _everything_?" I said, feeling Lou had forgotten to tell my something really important.

"Oh, um, dress, make-up, all that?"

"Oh, okay. I'll go take a shower." Without thinking, I gulped the much too sugary coffee down and headed for the bathroom. I stripped down and walked into the bathtub for the shower. I tried not to look too closely at my sister's body, which was now mine, but it was hard. I noticed how thin she- I was. She managed to cover it up pretty nicely with her huge dresses, but it was almost scary. I would need to care of this: a little mort fat here and there wouldn't hurt too much.

I washed my hair, and oh, how it was long to do. I was used to short and fast, and now it was long and long, too. Ugh. When I was ready, I slipped on some nice black underwear and bra and slipped on the robe. I felt fabulous. I chuckled and pushed the door open.

"You sure are in a good mood, this morning, Lou," Sheila said, eyeing me. "You're not usually a morning person."

"That's because it's Christmas, I guess." I shrugged, and let her help me in the dress. I had no idea how to actually put that thing on.

"Oh, and did you put a tampon on? Your period should come any time."

"Yeah, about that," I said, realizing Lou hadn't told me anything about it. "Maybe a hygienic pad would be better for now?"

Sheila frowned. "But you never wear that."

"Well, today I want to. So get me one." Lou was sassy and directive. I had to play along.

"Um, very well, Your Highness." She quickly walked out of the room and I sighed. What on earth was happening to us? What had we done to deserve this?

Sheila came back with a pad. "Thanks," I said, taking it from her hands. "I'll put it later." She then processed to work on my hair and make-up.

"You know," she said, "since it's Christmas, and we're all a little excited today and all, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Keep her talking, Lou had said.

She took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you I fell in love with someone I could never have? And you thought I was talking about that guard or an advisor's son?"

"M-hm?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

She took a deep breath. "I was actually talking about your brother."

"Tony?"

"No, of course not Tony, you silly. Ben."

I choked on my own swallowing. "What? Ben? Since when?"

"Practically since I came here. He has always been nice to me and the maids around the Palace. He treats the janitor the same was as his own brother, and I think that's awesome. For a Prince, you know."

"Oh. Um, but you do know he's having his Selection, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't picked, and you know it. But please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me, don't worry." Okay, now that was something new. I wondered how many maids actually had a crush on me.

She smiled and made eye contact with me in the mirror. "Thanks. I'm almost, done with your hair." A couple minutes later, she started working on my face. I couldn't stay still, too afraid of that pencil close to my eyes, so she messed up and had to start over three times.

A knock on the door made me jump, which made her mess up again.

"Boy, are you jumpy and weird, today, Lou. You want me to go open the door?"

"Yes." Please be Lou, please be Lou, please be-

"Your Highness," Sheila said. And I could easily hear the awe in her voice when she saw Ben. How did I miss that all those years?

"Good morning, Sheila, is my sister ready?"

"Almost," she said, letting Ben in. She came close to me and looked at my messed-up face.

"Wow. What happened?" she asked.

"Your sister is quite jumpy this morning. I've been starting over and over."

Lou- Ben chuckled. "She must be excited for today. Come on, Lou, stay still, so we can go open presents."

I glared at myself – Lou – and then sat still. Sheila worked on me and she was done. Lou offered me her arm, and I gladly took it. I didn't think I could make my whole way down the stairs in these shoes.

"So, how'd it go with Hyeok?" I whispered once we were out of ear shot.

"How do you even drink that black coffee? It's awful. Um, other than that, okay, I think. Thank goodness he knows how to tie a tie, because I had no idea what to do."

I chuckled. "Nah, don't worry about that. I don't either."

"Oh, good… So, what do we do with the others?"

"We try to be as normal as possible. You try to be me, and I try to be you."

"Do you think they'll notice?"

I took a deep breath. "I do hope not. But if they do, we have to use a code, and find something to do."

"What's the code?"

"Um… Code red?"

"No, too obvious." She paused. "What about sneezing, or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good." We walked a few steps. "Oh, why were you wearing one of my boxers and t-shirts, by the way?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They were comfortable. And maybe I just wanted to feel closer to you? I don't know."

"Oh." Just before we landed on the ground floor, I had another idea. "Maybe if we cut the Selected to an Elite, it would be easier than try to date all of them?"

"Yeah maybe. But cutting them to the Elite on Christmas day is rather cruel. Maybe later."

By that time, we were in front of the Dining Room. Again, we were all together, thanks to the Holidays.

"Do you think mom and dad will notice?" she quickly whispered.

"They might know something is wrong, but they won't know what. This is too out of place for them to guess. I think."

We walked to our table and sat. We almost sat in our places, but then Lou remembered to switch at the last second. Mom and dad looked at with us with suspicion.

"Uh, you guys reconciled?" mom asked.

Lou and I both looked at each other. "Yeah. But just for Christmas," I said, using Lou's bitchy tone and sarcasm as best I could. "Kind of like a truce?"

"You don't have to continue fighting, after that, you know?" dad said.

We both shrugged and focused on our empty plates. Once all the Selected were in their seats, the footmen brought in the food.

I was so hungry that I just starting piling up things in my plate, not even thinking of what I was doing.

"Wow, Lou," Lou said, "you've gotten a new appetite?" She sent me a warning glare.

"Yeah. I thought I could fatten up a little. I saw this morning how thin I was, and it kind of scared me." I looked purposefully at Lou and grinned at her.

"Good thinking," mom said. "I'm glad you finally figured that out."

"Don't you dare," Lou hissed at me and took the plate from me. "Here, take mine." The plate she gave me was filled with only one waffle and two strawberries. I took the whipped cream and covered the whole thing. "Oh, no you don't," she said. All the people in the room were looking at us. Lou was making a scene, again, but as me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Dining Room, down the Hall, and into a small boudoir. She closed the door.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed.

"You're in my body, and I'm just making sure you don't fuck it up. If you've gained one single pound when I take my body back, you're dead."

" _IF_ you get your body back."

"No, _WHEN_ , because I plan on having it back. This thing between my legs is the most impractical thing that has ever been invented and I won't keep that all my life."

I sighed. "Fine. I don't gain a pound, and you do thirty minutes of workout every single morning. You're in my body, too. You don't fuck up mine, I don't fuck up yours. Deal?"

"Every morning? Now way. Once a week."

"For once a week, I can gain twenty pounds."

She huffed. "Twice a week, then?"

"That's ten pounds."

"Fine," she huffed. "I can take down ten pounds afterwards. She walked back to the door, pounding her feet on the ground.

"Too bad you don't have heels to make them click on the floor, right?" I shouted after her.

"Shut up!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"And don't walk like that! You're not a girl anymore, you idiot!" She rolled her eyes at me, and walked straighter. She was actually swinging her hips like she used to when she was angry, and in her own body.

We both walked back to the Dining Room, and silently sat on our chairs.

"I think the Truce lasted five minutes," Tony signed, and dad chuckled.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Guuuuuys! I've been waiting for so long to write this chapter! This was a major milestone in my story and I was so eager to write it, that it was finished by Wednesday... xD**

 **Anyway, thanks for your reviews, and support! Thanks also for the baby names you sent, I'm still taking suggestions (for a long time, still, so don't worry).**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and that it made you laugh (poor Ben and Lou, though). I had one of my classmates read it (she hasn't read anything of the story) and she laughed a lot. I hope you did, too (or were you too concerned for them to laugh?), because I know I laughed writing this chapter... xD**

 **Anyways, I'll see you on Tuesday with Lou's POV in Ben's body... this should be quite interesting...**

 **and in the meantime, don't forget to review ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22 – LOU_**

Two days, since Ben woke me and I found myself in his body. At first, I was horrified by this new body. So much muscles and fat and useless things dangling between my legs. But on the third day, I decided to explore this new body of mine. If I had to live with it, might as well see what I could do with it. I spent five minutes doing the helicopter with this gangling thing and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Um, everything all right, Benny?"

Holy chic. I totally forgot Hyeok was waiting for me to come out of the bathroom to help me get dressed. "Yeah, I'll be right there." I quickly put my boxers back on and headed out of the bathroom. I took the shirt he was handing me.

"Oh? No work-out today?"

"Um… ugh fine." I promised Ben twice a week. Hyeok grinned and gave me my workout outfit. I put it on but I had no idea what he usually did. I started doing some jumping jacks and Hyeok burst out laughing.

"What on earth is that?"

"Just warming up," I said, already out of breath. "Look, can you give me some time alone for this?"

"Sure," he said, still laughing.

When he was gone, I did my Taekwondo warmup routine, followed by some exercises Nash had taught me. I had to get used to this heavy body, but I managed.

A knock on the door made me jump. "Come in!" I called out.

Ben came in, in a dress I hadn't worn in months. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Twice a week workout, remember?"

"That's not what I do. I do bodybuilding."

"Yeah, I know. But now this is my body. So I do whatever sport I want. You didn't specify what workout you wanted me to do." I flashed him a grin and punched him in the shoulder. Ben went sailing a few feet backwards.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Oops, sorry. I was just testing your strength. See what you could do if you were as good as me in martial arts?"

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. It was still a very awkward sensation to speak to myself – or my body, that was – and I shook the creepy chill away. "You do remember that tomorrow's our birthday, right?"

I stopped punching the air and let my shoulders slump. "I was trying not to think about it, actually. Can't we just sleep it off?"

"No, I'm afraid not. And we have to start dating the Selected again. We don't have any excuses anymore. People are wondering what we're doing."

I sighed. "Yeah. But I'm not doing one-on-one dates, Ben. I'm doing group dates."

"Why not? How are you supposed to find my true love in a group date?"

"I'm not dating your girls alone. I'm not kissing anyone."

"Lou, this might be the only option we have to have our bodies back. We have to date the Selected as if nothing happened."

I chuckled. "Can't we just, you know, come out of the closet, and I date the guys and you date the girls?"

He chuckled, too. "Now, I don't think mom and dad would be very pleased with that. But no. If we get our bodies back, we're stuck being gay. I don't want that."

"Yeah, you're right." I grinned slyly. "How's your period, by the way?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "How do you even put up with it? Once a month? It's like I have the Niagara Falls between my legs. Sheila's been giving me pain killers, but it's just horrible."

"You'll get over it. And it only lasts a few days. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." I took my t-shirt off. What a great feeling it was to be shirtless without a bra.

"What did you do, Lou?" he said, looking at my torso.

"Oh, that? I shaved everything off. Doesn't it look nice?"

"No! It looks gay!"

"No, it doesn't. Girls like shaved chests better. Oh, and I shaved everything else, too," I said, motioning to other parts of my manly body.

"You did _what_?!" Ben exclaimed. "Show me."

"What? No way!"

"Uuuhh… everything alright?" Hyeok said from the doorway. "I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highnesses," he said sarcastically, "but you two have been acting pretty weird, lately."

"Oh, yeah, how so?" I said back, as sarcastically as him.

"Well, first, you're the best friends in the world. Then, you two unbury the hatchet, you don't speak to each other, and now you're always together, but fighting like cat and dog."

"Yeah, well if you had brothers and sisters," I said sassily, "You'd know what it's like."

"Ben," Ben hissed. "Stop it."

Hyeok looked at me like I had said the worst thing ever. And I suddenly realized that was what Lou would have said, not Ben.

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow." I sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." When I came back, Ben was still there, talking with Hyeok. I let him help me dress in a costume and Ben and I both walked silently down the stairs.

"Don't ever mention his lack of siblings ever again," he said, out of the blue.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I panicked. I thought he would have put two plus two together."

"Yeah, me too, for a second, there."

"So, what are you planning to do this afternoon?" I asked him- her?

He shrugged. "I guess I'm going to do as you suggested: a group date. Any group suggestion?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe take Alex, Drake, Lawrence and Xavier. It could be interesting. And what girls do you suggest for a group date?"

"That's easy. Olivia, Bianca, Chantell and Cay."

"Okay. And just so I know: who did you kiss already, in your Selection?"

"Kendra and Cay. Oh, and Samantha, but she's gone. You?"

I chuckled as I thought about it. "I think I'm some sort of bad luck charm. The guys I kissed are all gone. Oh, except Nash. But I don't think a small peck on the lips really counts as a kiss, right?"

"Yeah," he said, giggling.

"Seriously, Ben, you giggle, now?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, try laughing normally with a girl's voice," he hissed, and I burst out laughing. When he realized what he'd said, he laughed, too. And just then, we stepped into the breakfast Dining room. We had asked mom and dad to put the two Selections back together – not separated in two different Wings any more – promising not to sabotage each other again. We just both wanted to keep an eye on both our Selected.

"Oh, so now you're friends again?" mom asked tentatively.

"Our relationship is quite complicated for the moment," I said.

"You look like an old couple," Tony signed.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Yeah," Ben said and signed, "speaking of couple, Tony. You might want to tell us who's your girlfriend?"

Tony's eyes rounded like saucers, and he became red. I looked at Ben. "What are you talking about?" I half hissed, half whispered.

He leaned in closer to me, and cupped his hand over his mouth against my ear. "Actually, you're supposed to be the one who let him have one of your girls. Remember that time I went to the theatre with Jeremiah and Tony and you asked why?"

I nodded, the pieces clicking together. Mom, dad and Tony all stared at us with the most confused faces I'd ever seen.

I smiled at Tony. "It's okay," I signed. "You can tell them. I told you you had my blessing, remember?"

Ben sighed, relieved, and Tony signed his answer. "Mia."

Dad looked from me – Ben – to Tony. "You gave one of your girls to your brother, Ben?" he whispered, careful that the Selected wouldn't hear.

"Yes. And I didn't _give_ her to him. She's not an object. I just figured that I had twenty to choose from, and that if Tony found someone right for him, he could have her. But only if she wasn't on my 'favorite list', and she wasn't."

"Um, okay… and when did you plan on making this official?"

I quickly looked at Ben next to me. "When I- we cut our Selections to the Elite, maybe?"

"Which is when?"

I looked at Ben again, and this time he answered. "Why not on the first of January? New Year, new me, you know?"

I burst out laughing. "New Year, new me, huh?" And we both laughed. Mom and dad were totally lost, and ignored us with a small _whatever_ mumbled before mom nodded to the butler to start serving breakfast.

We finished the meal, and then headed to the conference room for our daily meeting with the advisors. Ben and I made an extra effort to act as each other – me talking a lot, like Ben would do, and Ben just nodding – and nobody noticed anything. Except the fact that I had doodled all over my papers.

"Wow, Ben," mom said. "It's the first time I see you doodling over your papers. Don't you usually file them meticulously in a binder?" She seemed a little suspicious, though.

"Uh, yeah, I-"

"Here, take mine, I didn't draw anything on it. Too captivated by the meeting, obviously," Ben said, saving me.

"Thanks." I took the paper from his hand and we both walked away from the meeting room.

"Damn, Lou, you have to be more careful."

"I tried, I swear. Didn't you hear me talk and give my opinion and all?"

"Yeah. That was good. But you have to be careful what you do when you're not thinking. We need to focus at all times, okay?"

Just then, a group of girls walked past us.

"Hello, ladies," I said, using my most sexy voice. Ben rolled his eyes at me.

"Hello, Ben," they answered. "Princess," they said to Ben, curtsying.

"Oh, you don't have to curtsy to me if you don't curtsy to my brother," he said, waving his hand in the air. They nodded awkwardly and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Ben, wiggling my hand in the air, imitating what he had done.

"What? You do that, you know? Wiggle your hands in the air when you speak?"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

I sighed. "Fine. But now we have to focus on the group dates this afternoon. On the four girls you mentioned earlier, who should I focus on the most?" He stared at me like I had horns or something. "Um, in other words, who do you like best?"

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"Liar. I'm gonna focus on Cay since you said you kissed her already."

"No, don't do that. The other will feel left aside. You have to treat them equally if you're doing a group date."

"Duh, how am I to find your true love if I don't concentrate on one?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, and started pacing in the corridor. "I don't know. Just be careful what you do."

After this little private – or so I hoped – talk in the hall, we headed to the Dining room for lunch. I could sense some of the Selected sending awkward looks our way, and whispering to each other. It was really odd to be under their scrutiny like that. It was like they were having second thoughts on us or something. Or maybe they had noticed something fishy about us? I decided to be more careful around people. Mom was also eying us with more intensity since the day before. I could sense she sensed something wrong.

As soon as the last dish was taken away, Ben and I both announced our group dates for the afternoon. I waited for the girls in the Great Hall. Once they were all there, I cleared my throat.

"So, um. I wanted to show you something, actually." Man, this was hard. How did Ben talk to the girls when on a date? Or even on a group date?

"What is it?" Chantell asked, excitement filling her olive-green eyes. Wow, those eyes. No, Lou, think like Ben. What color eyes does he like? Ugh, I didn't even know. Note to self: ask Ben what he was looking for in his perfect bride.

"That's a surprise. Come on, follow me." I headed for the stairs, the four of them trailing behind me. When we reached the second floor, I stopped. "Oh, you might want to grab a coat or something. It's cold outside. I'll wait right here." I had no idea where their rooms were. Second note to self: ask Ben for the list of rooms.

They all walked away to their rooms and came back a few seconds later with a coat. We continued up the stairs, in silence, until Olivia broke the silence.

"Where are we going? We're not supposed to be up here."

"Yeah, I know. But you can if you're with me." I winked at her, and did she just blush? I stopped a maid that was coming out from a secret panel in the wall with a paper in her hands. "Sheila?"

She jumped and blushed a furious red – even though her skin was already a shade of light chocolate brown – when she saw it was me talking to her. "Yes, Your Highness?" she quickly hid the paper behind her back.

"What's that?" I pointed to the paper.

"Um, nothing. I-"

"Show it to me."

She blushed even brighter and handed me the paper with trembling hands. What was wrong with her? I quickly read the paper and noticed it was a list of all the gifts I had received during the Christmas Ball. The gemstone was circled. "Who did you show this to, Sheila?" I knew the four girls were observing my interaction with Sheila, but I didn't care.

"No one," she said. But her voice was etched with what? Fear? Doubt? I couldn't quite say.

"Don't lie to your Sovereign Prince, Sheila." I knew Ben could be quite scary when he went all authoritative, and I used it.

"I- I showed this to one of the Selected."

"Who? Guy or girl?"

"I can't tell you."

I sighed. "Okay, you know what, I can have you put in a cell for insubordination to your Prince, and leave you there until you talk. Or we can do this the easy way: you tell me now."

She stood straighter and stared at me. "I can't. And I won't."

I tried to stay in Ben-character as best I could. "Who are you? I trusted you."

She squinted her eyes at me, like she was trying to see what was wrong with me. I caught myself just in time.

"I trusted you with my sister. But now I see that you do things behind her back." I called to one of the guards standing guard on the floor. "Guard, take her to the General and ask him to interrogate her about her activities when she's not with the Princess." And I'll have to double check the Selected for Rebels, too, while I was at it.

He clicked his heels. "Yes, Your Highness." He grabbed Shei' under her arm and dragged her down the stairs. Then I remembered the girls. I turned to face them.

"Terribly sorry, ladies. If you wait for me here, I'll just grab my coat, too." They nodded silently and I walked to Ben's room. Hyeok was there, binge-watching this series he was on for the past three days.

"Oh, hey, Benny. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. My coat, quick. I have four girls waiting for me."

"Oooh, you're having a group date."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes. Hurry up."

"Fine, fine," he said, getting up from where he was seated on the floor. He went to take my coat from the walk-in closet and helped me put it on.

"Thanks." I walked away and joined the four girls. "Okay, we're finally all ready. We still have two more floors to go."

"How many floors are there?" Bianca asked.

"Well, the last official one is the fourth." I chuckled and when we arrived on the fourth floor, I stopped in front of the biggest painting in the Palace – I didn't even remember the painter's name. Monet? Manet? Whatever – and dug my arm through the bushy leaves of the plant right next to it, looking for the switch. "Ah, there it is." I pushed it and the painting popped open.

"Oh," Cay said in wonder. "A secret passage."

"Yep. And there are much more around the Palace. I haven't found all of them, yet, but I'm working on it. Well, some are not in use anymore: they've been caved in over the last century for safety reasons. Especially the ones under ground level."

"Like the one we took to go to the Safe Room?"

"That one's still in use, of course, but below that one. There were more." I chuckled. "Anyway, after you, ladies. You just have to push the door open at the top." One after the other, they stepped in, climbing the steep metallic stairs; and I tried to be on best 'gentleman' behavior, holding their hand while they walked up the stairs. Cay went in last. I noticed how she always looked at me – or Ben, in this case – and how she always tried to be really close to him- me. Ugh, this was so mind-numbing.

When they were all up there, I followed them, but not before closing the secret door behind me. When I joined them, they were all gazing at the view, speechless. I was standing between Chantell and Cay.

"Quite a view, huh?" I said with a grin. The whole city of Angeles was covered with a white coat of snow. The ice blue waters of the usually warm ocean lapped at the cold sandy beaches. A window in one of the sky scrapers blinded us, thanks to the perfect blue sky, and shining sun. But, oh, how it was freezing.

"Yeah," Chantall said, resting her head on my shoulder. Okay, awkward.

Cay didn't say anything, but I felt her fingers touch mine. Instinctively, I would have jerked my hand away. But since I was Ben, and I needed to find his true love in order to get my precious body back, I played along. I intertwined my fingers with hers, and I heard a small sigh of relief escape her lips. Or better then, I saw it. The air was so cold that a small puff of white cloud appeared in front of her. From the corner of my eyes, and I noticed that her cheeks became a bright pink. Was it because she was blushing or because of the cold? Maybe both.

I kept my fingers locked with hers and freed my other arm from behind Chantell and pointed to somewhere on the horizon. "See those letters over there?" They squinted their eyes and nodded. "It was supposed to be written _HOLLYWOOD_ , but now it's only written _OLL OO_. People vandalized some of the letters."

"Who did that?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, but some think it was either some Angeles scum, or the Rebels."

"Why not both?" Bianca said. "Aren't there Rebel scums, too?"

They all giggled and I joined in. "Yeah, there pretty well might be."

We were all silent for a moment, and Cay snuggled closer to me. I don't think the others noticed, but I didn't really feel comfortable. I tried to start a conversation to keep my thoughts away from the girl curled at my side.

"It's been half a century since Angeles has seen this much snow."

"Do you think it's gonna last? I'm not very fond of the cold," Olivia said.

"Neither am I, to be honest," Cay said. "Although I did live practically all my life in the snow and ice." She cuddled closer – as if it was possible – to get more heat from me. What would Ben do? I'm sure if he was alone with her he would just wrap his arms around her and kiss her, right? But he told me not to focus on only one in a group date.

After some time, I felt my toes starting to freeze. "Shall we go back inside, ladies?"

"Yeah, please," Bianca said, and she was the first one through the door. Olivia followed quickly behind.

"Ben?" Cay said, resting her hand on my forearm as I was also heading through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure. But maybe inside? It's freezing out here."

"All right, but not in front of the others."

I thought for a second. Come on, Ben, what would you do in this situation? "Sure." I went down the steep metallic stairs first and helped her down, holding her warm fingers in mine. "I'll meet you in your room as soon as the group date is finished, okay? Then we can talk."

She nodded as we stepped out of the Monet – Manet? – painting.

"All right, ladies. I'm afraid I have some business to attend to before dinner, but I had a great time with you." I hand-kissed all of them. Did Ben even do that? Oh, well, too late, now. I winked at Cay, too, silently telling her I hadn't forgotten our rendezvous in her room. Once they were all back to either their room or the Women's Room, I walked in the corridor, reading every name on the doors, until I found _Caolilainn Daimhin Byrne_. No wonder people called her Cay, because I literally had no idea how to pronounce that name.

I knocked on her door and not a second later did she open the door. She shyly let me in. I put one plus one together and realized Ben had never made it up to her room. Did he even go to their rooms? I knew I went to some of the boys' rooms.

"Don't mind the mess, I didn't have time to clean everything."

I looked around. What mess? There was just her coat on a chair. I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. My room looks sometimes worse. Especially when I'm choosing an outfit."

She chuckled and a dimple came out in her cheek. "I don't think I can picture you trying ten suits before coming to breakfast."

"No, I-" Damn, I was about to say 'when I choose a dress'. I cleared my throat. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She sat on the edge of her bed and fiddled with one of her rings shaped in a rose. "I- I just wanted to-" she sighed. "Look, I know you're only the Prince, and you may not be able to do anything about it, yet, but maybe you can talk about it to your mother or even work on it when you're King-"

" _If_ I'm King." Because Lou, here, was going to be Queen, not Ben.

"Yeah, _if_. But you know, where I come from, Baffin, I feel like the Monarchy doesn't really care what happens up there." She finally met my eyes.

I frowned. "What happens, there?"

"Child Labor."

"What? But that's-"

"Illegal, yes. But please hear me out." I nodded and she continued. "A few years ago, the economy of Baffin went down, and the checks given from the Government weren't enough to help maintain the Orphanage I grew up in. Since Baffin, and especially my town, are so closed off from Illéa, the Caste and Labor laws are much laxer than anywhere else. Anyway, Metal companies with warehouses and factories started hiring Child Workers, despite the Castes. I started working there at twelve years old." She paused, thinking over her words. I was literally speechless. Was this for real? "We didn't really have a choice. The orphanage needed the money. But even with all these extra workers, the economy didn't go up. And factories started firing workers. If you complained about the working conditions, you were out. So we worked harder and longer hours."

"Who's _we_?"

"Me and the other orphanage kids. But I was determined to finish high school, too, while others dropped from school. That was when-" she stopped abruptly and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath. "Anyway. I- I just wanted you to know that, so maybe you could help them. And help change or reinforce the laws? I don't know." She shrugged and looked away.

I really didn't know what to say. I had no idea there were Provinces that disregarded the laws. And Child Labor? Seriously? I took her hand in mine. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." I really meant it. I looked in her turquoise blue eyes, and I thought I saw tears swelling in them. Note to self: tell Ben about it. "And you were about to add something else, Cay. What was it?" I asked softly.

A shadow passed over her face. "I guess that's a story for some other time." This time, one of the tears streamed down her cheek. Whatever she was holding back must have been heavy to carry. She looked so fragile and ready to burst into tears. I came closer to her and wrapped her in my arms. I wasn't going to kiss her like Ben maybe would've done, but I could hug her. She snuggled close and buried her face in my shoulder. After a few seconds, her shoulders were shaking.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to straighten things in Baffin. And I'll make sure you don't go back there again. Ever. I swear." We stayed like that for a long time. It was then that I noticed how perfect she fit against Ben's body.

Her maids came in to help her get ready for dinner, and I left her with them. I didn't want to change, anyway, and I headed to see the General. I asked him about Sheila, and he told me he had some doubts about her loyalty to the Crown. But he didn't have any proof about it. I told him I would look into it with Lou about this, and told him to keep her under lock until then.

I was late for Dinner, of course, and I couldn't focus on anything else – especially not my food – because I was mulling over what Cay had told me. How could mom and dad overlook such a horrid thing such as Child Labor? Surely the Mayor of Baffin – whatever his name was – had to answer to the Queen for his Province, didn't he?

I didn't even bite at Ben's remark that I was picking at my food. I just shrugged and shoved what was on my fork in my mouth, chewing absently. I didn't even stay after Dinner with the Selected or with my family. I just went to my room. I sent Hyeok away. I wanted to be alone, and try to figure out something to help Cay. And a way to talk about it to mom and dad.

I fell asleep after some time, shivering in the Baffin freezing orphanage in my dreams.

"Happy Birthday!" were the words that brought me back to Angeles, the next morning.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **thanks for your reviews ;) although I really thought there would have been more of those (only 6!) on the previous chapter with this new twist (aka body swap). _What did you think of it, seriously_?**

 **I have a couple questions for all the** characer creators **of this story:**

 ** _\- Would your character notice something is wrong with Ben and Lou_? **

**- _What would they think the problem is_? (bear in mind that the only person in this story who knows magic exists if you look in the right places, besides Lou and Ben, is Queen Dora) **

**- _And please tell me if your character would have fallen for (the real) Ben or (the real) Lou by now_? **

**- Something important for EVERYONE reading this story I want you to answer: _should I use your current votes to choose the Elite or do you a want a new vote "Special Elite"_? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! thanks ;)**

 _You can either tell me via review or PM (if you want ot keep it secret from the others^^)_

 **okay, I hope you liked this chapter! don't forget to review (and answer the few questions I asked^^) and I'll see you on Friday for a brand new Birthday chapter :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23 – BEN_**

"Happy Birthday, Lou!" mom and dad said in unison the next morning. I had taken the habit to sleep in – instead of doing early morning workout – and I woke up with a start, my heart hammering in my chest five times its usual pace.

It was such a bummer to have Christmas and your birthday so close together in the year, and as soon as Christmas was over – but the decorations were still hanging around – you had to celebrate your birthday, and have more presents. Which wasn't so bad, you know? But then you had to wait a whole year to have presents again. Tony and mom were lucky with birthdays in June and August.

Anyway, I smiled at them when I turned around. They sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling today?" mom asked.

"Um, fine. Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You just were acting weird lately. Both you and Ben."

"Oh? No, I guess it's just the stress of the Selection and all that's happened these past weeks. You know: the attack, Gwen murdered by Iggy, and all that. I think we're just a little paranoid. I don't know."

"Hmm," mom said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Okay." She played with a golden strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. Okay, that was weird. I had no idea Lou and mom were close, like tactile-close? They always snapped at each other. Well, especially Lou.

"Is, uh, Ben awake?"

"Sure," dad said. "We went to see him first, because we know he's an early bird. Anyway, we have something for you." He gave me a round and flat red velvet box with a black satin bow on it.

"Oh, um, thank you." Shit, I couldn't remember how Lou reacted to presents? Ugh. This year's Christmas was too awkward for me to notice, and last time was a year ago.

"Oh, come on, Lou, open it," mom said, eagerness filling her voice.

I nodded and pulled the ribbon loose and opened the lid. An elegant and thin elfin tiara rested on a black cushion. I started at it. Elfin? Seriously?

"Do you like it?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I mean, yes. I do. Thank you so much." I kissed her on the cheek and then they both shared a look.

"You're twenty-one, Lou, now," dad said. "We hope that this addition to your tiara collection will mark the passage from childhood to adulthood."

"Uh, yes, it will. Thank you." They both smiled, and dad placed a small kiss on my forehead. And then they left, arm in arm.

I kicked the covers away – where was Sheila, by the way? The maid that replaced her last night said she was not feeling good, but she should be back by now – and pushed the secret panel open, briskly walking to Lou's- my room. I pushed the wall on his side, and I was so jealous when I saw him.

"You got _that_?!" I said, almost dropping the elfin tiara on the floor.

"Yep. Pretty awesome huh?" Lou was swinging a long sward around the room, making well calculated moves around her. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's supposed to be mine."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just making the most of being you, right now." She chuckled. "What'd you get?"

"This." I showed her the tiara, and she almost dropped the heavy sword.

"Oh, my God! It's so beautiful!" She gave me the sword and took the tiara in her hands. I think that for a moment, she forgot she had a male body, because she put it on her head before looking at herself in the mirror. She burst out laughing. "How do I look?"

I rolled my eyes at her, again. "I don't wear tiaras, Lou. Take it off. Oh, and happy birthday, by the way."

She took the tiara in her hands and examined it thoroughly. "Thanks. Happy birthday to you, too." I put the sword back in its sheath, and walked the way back to my room. When I arrived there, two maids – not Sheila – were waiting for me. They curtsied and wished me a happy birthday as I quickly slipped into the bathroom for a morning shower. This was going to be the worst birthday of my life. Ever.

Every single year on our birthday, one particular magazine did a special issue on Lou and me. And that year was no different. The maids gave me the magazine with my morning coffee and I quickly went through it. There were articles with pictures of us through the years – official portraits we did each year – and a special one about the Selection. I had no idea what the people thought of the Selection, so I eagerly read through it.

Votes had been cast throughout the country and the results were printed in this article. I scanned the girls' results. Cay and Thaïsia were at the head of the poll, followed closely by Mia, Wren and Chantell. So far so good. The next nine girls' results? Not what I had thought they'd be. How could Indira, Olivia and Rosemarie be the last three? Maybe they were too shy and too reserved for the people to get to know them properly.

Oh, but what the hell! I was the one choosing my wife. Not them. Well, now it fell on Lou to find the one for me. Maybe I could help point her in the right direction? Would the gemstones be okay with that, though? No way to know. But I didn't want to do something wrong that would cancel the whole thing and get us trapped like this for ever.

Then I looked at the boys' polls. Nash was way ahead of the pack, followed by Xavier and Hunter. Who was Hunter again? Oh, yeah, that New Asian guy. The rest were pretty average, by the people's standard. Expect for the last three who had close to zero fans... Michael, Jason and Lawrence. Who? Just kidding. They were my Selected now. I knew pretty much who they were. Or at least what they looked like. I had just started on dates with them recently, so you know.

"Your Highness," one of the maids said, snapping me back to my Latte. "I don't want to push you or anything, but we need to get you dressed. We don't want you to be late for your birthday breakfast." Her voice was etched with a little nervousness. Would I had been Ben, I would just say thanks and go on with my- Lou's – damn it was getting harder to make the difference – morning routine. But I didn't.

"So what? It's my birthday. I can do whatever I want." I made sure she saw how long I took to drink the coffee and finish reading the magazine. But the truth was I didn't want to go see everyone. My twenty-first birthday was supposed to be fun, and a day to keep in my memory for the good time. But no. I was stuck in my sister's fucking body. With fucking Niagara Falls in my fucking lace underwear. Worst year of my life. This Selection was supposed to be fun. But so far, my eliminated Selected had either been flogged, arrested, murdered or called back to Italy. I was supposed to be choosing my wife! But now I was stuck choosing my sister's husband! What the hell?!

The ripped page in my hand and gasp from the maids caught me unawares. I ignored the whole thing, kicked my covers away and stomped to the bathroom. If that was not what Lou had done in my place, then screw this. I was Lou, so I could be a bitch about the whole thing. I couldn't even begin to understand why I even laughed at this whole situation on the first day. What was wrong with me? Maybe I just thought it was some prank that would pass quickly. Apparently not.

I burned myself with too warm water and almost slipped in the bathtub.  
"Great way to start the day," I grumbled. I dried myself and headed out of the bathroom after putting on some underwear and a hygienic pad. The maids had taken out four outfits for me to choose from. But I didn't care at all. I pointed to the black dress and hot pink shoes and let them get me dressed and prepared. I tried not to look at myself too much in the mirror. Seeing Lou instead of me made me cringe inside and I was already in a bad mood as it was.  
The door opened and Lou burst in. Yep, she was still me.

"Aw Lou, you're not ready yet? People are on waiting for us."

"So what? It's our birthday we can do as we like, right?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever."

"Hey, do you know were Sheila is, by the way?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a long story. I meant to tell you earlier. Come on, hurry up, people," she said to the maids.

They doubled the pace and two minutes later I was ready. Lou offered me his- her arm and I took it. One needed all the help he could take with theses hot pink stilts.

"So? Sheila?"

Lou looked around and talked in a hushed tone. "Um, I caught her getting out of a secret panel with a paper in her hands. It was all the gifts we had received on Christmas Eve, and guess what? The stones were circled. I asked her where she came from and who she had showed the paper to, and she said it was a Selected, although she didn't tell me who. I had her arrested by a nearby guard and brought to General Lodge. Long story short, she's still down there. I wanted to be there – and you, too – for the interrogation. There's something fishy about her, but I don't know what."

"Yeah, well there's something fishy about us, too, if you ask me," I said in an equally hushed tone.

She didn't answer to that, because a group of Selected – two girls and two boys – came out of nowhere. When they saw us, they quickly separated. I chuckled. If they thought we were going to flog them for making friends when Lou and I were swapped, they were mistaken.

"Ladies, gentlemen, care to accompany us to breakfast?" They nodded and the girls looped their arms in Lou's arms, and the boys in mine. The most awkward thing ever. Because I really wasn't in the mood of dating and I wanted to scream it to the whole world. We ate breakfast in silence and I picked at my food. Was Lou's body rubbing off on me? Was I really becoming her? I knew I was being snappy and bitchy and all. But was my subconscious actually mixing up with her body? Ugh no, please not that. I decided to make an effort in not becoming Lou. I needed to stay myself for when I got my own body back.

The morning went by with no incident. Thanks to our birthday we were exempt of meetings in the conference room. It was the only day in the year, though. But Lou and I had plans of our own: we needed to go listen to Sheila's interrogation. If she knew anything about the stones and had shared it with a Selected, we needed to know. So we could kill him or her. Just kidding.

Sheila was already in the interrogation booth when we came in, still in her maid's uniform. We stood behind the glass, and she couldn't see us. General Lodge and Inspector Logan came in.

"Are you ready, Your Royal Highnesses?" Lodge asked us.

We both nodded, but stayed behind the glass. Sheila wouldn't know we would be listening. The two entered, and Sheila straitened her back.

"Why did you have that paper?" Logan asked.

"I already told him," she said, motioning to Lodge. "I was making sure nothing was missing from Princess Lou's pile of gifts."

"And? Was there anything missing?"

"The gemstone she received was missing."

Lou and I looked at each other. Damn. We should have put them back in the pile.

"And why were you coming from that secret passage?" Logan continued.

"It's less crowded than the real halls."

Lodge came in the conversation. "This passage comes from the second floor, the male Selected's wing. Your job is to take care of the Princess. What were you doing there?"

This time she didn't answer right away, but I still noticed the second of delay. "It was a shortcut."

Lodge and Logan shared a look. "Who did you show this paper to, Sheila?"

"No one."

"That's not true. You showed it to a Selected. You said so yourself, yesterday, young lady."

She didn't answer and looked him square in the eye. "Why can't I just go about my job with whatever I want in my hands, wherever I want? Maybe I needed some time alone – hence the secret empty passageway – to think on why the gemstone was missing."

"You and I both know this is not true, Sheila," Lodge said. "You may be the Princess's main maid, but you might not have friends all over the Palace. A young maid saw you enter one of the rooms."

Sheila, although dark skinned, turned quite pale. "She was lying."

"No she was not." Logan sighed. "Look, either you tell us who's room it was, or we tell you. But you can't hide the fact that you were in a Selected's room yesterday, with that paper."

She looked him square in the eyes again, like she was defying him or something. "We will prevail anyway. We always do." She did something with her mouth, like she was looking for something at the back of her mouth and held it between her teeth. She grinned at the two men in the booth. "You won't get anything else from me." Before they could do anything, she bit on the purple pill between the teeth, and a purple goo spread on her tongue. She quickly swallowed it and in a matter of seconds, her head fell to the side. Lodge and Logan both stood there, unbelieving what they were seeing. Lodge was the first one to react. He went to lift her head, and I saw from behind the glass that her tongue was a deep purple. The poison was fast.

Lou was holding on to my arm, her hand over her mouth. "I trusted her," she said softly. "Was she a Rebel?"

I helped Lou sit down. "Keep it together, Lou," I whispered. "I'm the one supposed to be touched by what we just learned."

"Right," she said in a shaky voice.

Lodge and Logan came out of the booth, both quite pale. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," he said to me. Right, I was Lou now. "From what she said, I believe she was a Rebel. I'm going to have the whole Staff fully checked and interrogated. I have no doubt she was not the only one inside these walls."

I took a deep breath. "How many do you think there are?"

"I don't know. But we're going to check the Selected, too"

I nodded, and I took Lou's arm. "Come on, let's leave them do their job, and we go do ours."

Lou – in my body – was dumbfounded. And it was understandable. The maid who had taken care of her for the past few years was part of the Rebel Alliance, and had just killed herself in front of us, so as to not say anything. I wondered how I would have reacted if it had been Hyeok who had betrayed me. Because it _was_ betrayal.

By the time Lou was feeling a tiny bit better, it was time for lunch. We headed for the Dining Room. Nothing happened, and we didn't say anything to mom and dad about Sheila. It was Lodge's job, not ours. Our job here was to date those people, and choose the true partner for our sibling.

My group date, this time, was composed of Alex, Drake and Julio. We headed to the Winter garden – where I had kissed Cay for the first time, by the way. Boy I missed being me and hanging out with my own girls – and we sat on a bench, talking of this and that. I tried my best to act like Lou, but try not to act too silly or girly. No, Lou was snappy and bitchy, right? And after this morning, I was totally in that mood. I also tried to see if I could find anything about these boys who would link them to Sheila or the Rebel Alliance. But I guess in a matter of thirty minutes, you can't really do that.

Because after thirty minutes of the date, and we were now walking around the garden, a bomb exploded a few feet away from us. We all flew away from the explosion, and landed hard on the ground. My ears were ringing; I couldn't hear anything. Drake and Alex were saying something to me, maybe even screaming, I couldn't know. But I only saw their lips moving. No sound came out. They helped me up. I felt something hot on my forehead and when I touched it, my fingers came back red, dripping with blood.

Guards came running in, talking – or yelling – but I still couldn't hear anything. My legs swayed under me and Alex carried me away. Before we left the Winter Garden, I saw two bodies near where the explosion was: Julio was one of them, and a guard was helping carry him away. The other one was unrecognizable. Bloody, and probably missing an arm, or something. I wasn't sure.

The ride in Alex' arms was bumpy and my vision was blurry. I still couldn't hear anything. The ringing was even louder than before. Maybe that was a good sign? Like I could hear better? But only the ringing? I closed my eyes when I felt the soft mattress under me.

Damn, Ben, wake up. You're not a girl. Be a man! _But this bed is so comfortable!_

I opened my eyes as the nurse dabbed something on my head, and I tried to sit up. The ringing was going away. I noticed noises coming to me sparsely. I think Doctor Higgins was asking me if I could hear him. Thank God we both knew sign language. I signed that I couldn't hear. But within a minute or so, I could hear what people were telling me. Not at one hundred percent, but enough.

During this time, someone had brought Julio in. He was motionless on the bed next to mine, but his torso still went up and down. Good. He was breathing. But he was covered in blood. Shards from the explosion must have hit him; he was the closest from the explosion.

"Are you all right?"

"Can you see me? Hear me?"

Drake and Alex were both talking at the same time. I nodded and quickly got off from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Drake said. "It's not safe, yet."

"I don't really care right now," I snapped back. "I need to know who that body belonged to." My steps were full of purpose when I bumped into Nash who was running with his fan in his hand.

"Oh, thank God, Lou, you're alright," he said, grabbing my shoulders. "I heard the bomb. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. Where are you going?"

"Look, this is all staged. This bomb was a diversion. There was an assassin in my room, but he killed himself before I could do anything."

I frowned. "Why would he kill himself if he was an assassin?"

Nash eyed me suspiciously. "Listen. He told me about a boy who detonated the bomb and-"

"Yeah, there was an unidentified body."

"Okay. And he told me there was another assassin here to kill another Selected."

"What? Not again."

For a few seconds, he stared at me, looking into my eyes like he could read in them. His almost golden eyes kind of freaked me out, I have to admit it. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not Lou. She's not as logical and coldheaded as you. Or you've changed since I started to actually like you." He walked passed me, and I had a sudden difficulty to swallow. I- we had to be very careful around this guy.

But who was the other assassin and who was he going to kill?

I headed to the Winter Garden, and met Lou there. A whole part of the glass roof had been shattered, with shards of glass everywhere. That's what must have hit Julio. And my forehead.

"God, Ben, are you okay?" Lou whispered when I stood next to her.

"Yes, but don't call me that." I paused. "Beside this bomb, we might have another problem."

"What?"

"I-"

"Your Majesties," General Lodge said to someone behind us. Mom and dad, no doubt. "Why aren't you in a safe room with the other Selected?"

"What the hell happened here?" dad asked, instead.

Lodge cleared his voice. "Um, a young boy entered the Palace – we're still figuring that out – and placed a bomb in the Winter Garden-"

"Yes, that much I can see," dad said. "Who was this boy?"

"The, uh, explosion damaged him. There is no way to know for sure his identity, but he was wearing this on his upper arm."

"The red Rebel Alliance armband," dad said softly. In the middle of the black circle was an 'A'. it looked like the _anarchist_ logo, only the _A_ stood for _Alliance_. Well, for us, it meant _Anarchists_. But not for them.

Let mom and dad deal with this. We had other problems on our hands. I pulled Lou away and locked us in a small boudoir. I made sure there was no one in there, shaking the curtains and checking under couches and armchairs.

"What's the problem?"

"Two things. No, three." I took a deep breath. "First of all, there's a dead boy in Nash's room. Apparently it was an assassin to take Nash out, but he killed himself instead."

"Why?"

"You'll ask Nash. Second, there's a second assassin roaming these walls, hunting for another Selected. Unless he already did it and left. And third-"

"Wait, who told you all that?"

"And third, Nash suspect something with us."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows it's not you in this body. Or you've changed. But I ran into him earlier and he told me all this."

Lou's shoulder's slumped. "So he almost got killed, but instead his killer killed himself?"

"Yeah, probably to have Nash taken out anyway. You know, with murder on his hands."

Lou grabbed her hair. "Ugh. Why is this getting so out of hand? It's our birthday! And we're supposed to be untouchable! Like, in ten years, nothing happened. But not we're constantly at the hands of new drama. Two Selections, Rebels, poisons-"

"Yeah, well you started that one."

"Shut up. Poisons, bombs, murders, magic" she whispered that last word. "I mean, what is happening?"

I sighed "Look, the new year is right around the corner. I'm sure it's gonna be better, okay?"

She looked at me, not really believing what I was saying. I didn't really believe it either, to be honest.

"Okay," she finally said.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews and answers to the questions ;)**

 **I decided to do a new Elite POLL (based on your answers^^). I also decided to put the girls and the boys in the same Poll. So I'm gonna ask you to play along. You may have up to 6 votes, but PLEASE MAKE SURE _you vote for the same number of boys/girls_. ex: 1 boy-1 girl, or 2 boys-2 girls, or 3 boys-3 girls. PLEASE DO NOT vote for 6 girls-0 boys, and so on. It will only work if you play along! thanks ;) IT'S ON MY PROFILE! GO NOW ;)  
**

 **I'll need you to vote quickly, since the Elite will be cut down in the NEXT CHAPTER (Tuesday Feb 14) to the 8 first guys and 8 first girls. Sorry if you see this too late, you won't be able to vote... You can vote via review if you're a guest, and I'll count them in, don't worry! ;)**

 **thanks for all your input and support on this story! I'll see you on Tuesday for the ELITE! in the meantime, don't forget to review, as usual ;P**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24 – LOU_**

Sheila's room had been searched, but nothing was found that could link her to the Rebels, like Lodge and Inspector Logan said. Either she was being very careful to avoid having anything incriminate her, either she was not part of the Rebel Alliance. I, for one, did not know what to make of this. She was born in the Palace. Heck, her entire family was. She was of the third generation to work here. How could we have had three generations of Rebels in the Palace? Or maybe it was just her? But why would she do something like that, honestly? She was one of my only friends in here.

Since the explosion, Julio stayed in the Hospital. He had received a lot of glass shards from the roof, and had been burned badly due to the fact that he was the closest one to the explosion. I still couldn't believe what had happened. It was only a diversion for two other assassins to hunt down two Selected. One of them being Nash. Nash and the guards hunted for the second one but never found him. Nor did they find a second dead Selected. They assumed he was gone when the bomb exploded. But why hunt down the Selected when they could go for us, the Royals?

Ben and I talked long and hard on who we would keep as our Elite. Since we both had dates with our own Selected during the months before Christmas, we still had something to say about it. I guess. Anyway, on the last day of the year, we had our lists ready for the New Year.

But before that, there was the annual New Year's Eve Ball with the fireworks and all. Mom and dad decided to keep that tradition, even with all the Rebel Alliance unrest in the country. We had to show everyone that the Royal Family was not easily taken down. We still had to show a smiling face.

"No, you have to wear this dress, Ben." I huffed. Why was he being so difficult? This was the dress I was planning to wear at this Ball anyway. But I couldn't wear it. No, I had to wear an old-fashioned – but modernized – tuxedo.

"But it's not practical," Ben replied. "What do I do with all that extra fabric?"

"You deal with it."

"Look, if I really have to wear something silver, can't I wear a simple straight dress?"

"No. You wear that. End of the discussion. Look, I'm not fussing about your tuxedo, okay? So deal with it for fuck's sake."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Since when do you – or I, for that matter – have a sailor's mouth? Careful."

"Wear that gown and I'll be careful." I paused. "Don't all boys curse?"

He chuckled. "Not me, I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah right." I walked back to my room and let Hyeok help me in that tailored tuxedo. At least I wouldn't have yards of fabrics tangling around my legs. It would be easier to dance.

Shit! I mean, sugar and salt. Dancing! I ran back to the other room, through the tunnel and burst through the wall. "How do I dance?"

I heard giggles from around the room, and I noticed maids had come in since.

"Uh, where's Lou?" I asked.

"She's in the shower, Your Royal Highness."

"Thanks." I sat on her bed and waited. After two minutes, I got impatient. "How long has she been in there?"

"Five minutes, Your Royal Highness."

"Fine. Tell her to come to my room as soon as she's ready, it's urgent."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."

I made a face. "Stop saying that."

"Yes, Your Roy- I mean Prince Benoit."

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to my room. I paced back and forth, the tuxedo getting tighter and tighter. If we didn't practice at least once how to dance in our opposite roles, our whole swap thing would blow up. Ben said Nash was very suspicious, he couldn't dance with him, or he would notice right away something – everything – was wrong.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ben said, coming in my room – his room, really – without knocking.

"Yeah. Dancing."

"What about dancing?"

"You need to teach me the male's steps. And I the female steps. Or else people will get suspicious. Especially-

"Nash," he said, finishing.

"Yes. You can't dance with him."

"You're right. Okay, come here." We had something like fifteen minutes before going down to the Studio. The Report on New Year's Eve was mandatory, and then Dinner, and then the Ball. So, in fifteen minutes, Ben taught me his steps, and I taught him mine. Actually, it wasn't so hard. Our bodies had memorized the steps. It was instinct. We just had to not think about it too hard, and it would work out. Hopefully.

We walked down the steps to the Studio and encountered no one – except guards, of course; since the latest attack, mom had the guards doubled everywhere – and entered in the overheated Studio, thanks to the bright lights. Make-up artists were applying powder on every Selected, helping them not to look too shiny. Mom and dad were also being covered in powder, and so was Belarus and Tony.

Ben and I sat on our designated chairs and waited for the powder people to come do our faces, too. The New Year's Eve Report was usually mom and dad giving a speech to the people, and a year recap with photos. But maybe this year would be different because of the double Selections going on.

"Two minutes," Liner called. I sat straight, but then remember I was a guy, and I could slouch just a bit in my chair. What a relief. Ben was slouching, still.

"Sit straight, Lou," I hissed, half serious, half almost laughing to his face. He sent me a glare, but sill straightened up. The Selected looked pretty awesome in their Tuxedos, to be honest. I mean, who wouldn't fall for a suit or a uniform, right?

Ben elbowed me. "Don't stare at the guys, you idiot," he said through a smile. "You look creepy." I chuckled. For a couple seconds, there, I forgot I was not a Princess anymore. I focused on the girls. They looked pretty good, too. My gaze stopped on Adeline. For once she wasn't wearing a mermaid red dress, but a magnificent high-low navy blue – almost black – dress with thick lace all over it. I loved that dress.

But they were all pretty.

The musicians started playing and I focused on the Report. As soon as the last note was played, Belarus stepped on the stage in a magnificent blue-gray dress. She never wore flor-length gowns like this except for the New Year's Eve Report. And her dress was reflecting all the lights in the Studio.

"Good evening, everyone! How I'm glad to be here with you. We have some special things for you tonight, but we don't have much time, so let's start right away, shall we?"

The live crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

"Okay, so first off, let's see some pictures of the past year." A few pictures from before the Selection came up on the screen, but it was fairly boring. "Okay, so now we are going to see the best shots of the Selection so far."

There was a picture of Ben on his first date with Chantell in the gardens; a picture of me kissing Leonardo – oh my goodness – and pictures of the girls together in the Women's Room, and the boys in the Men's Parlor; there were picture of the different parties and Balls we held during the Selection; pictures of us during dates. Anyway, we all had a good laugh to see those pictures.

"Prince Ben? Princess Lou? Can you join me here? I have some questions for you."

Ben and I quickly exchanged a look. A look that said the same thing for both of us: shit. We walked to the center of the stage and sat on the loveseat facing Belarus.

"So, you've already had your Selection for what, four months? Are you anywhere close to cut it down to the Elite?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "Actually, we were going to cut the Elite tomorrow." He – Lou – turned to the Selected on either sides of the stage. "For some of you this may be your last night here. So, make it count, okay?"

"Wow, tomorrow, huh? New Year, new Selection?"

"No, not really a new Selection," I said. "Now that we know them better, we're just focusing on the ones we like best. It's going to be easier, anyway."

"Easier to find your true love?"

Ben and I winced at that. "Yeah," we said at the same time.

"Okay. What has been your best moment so far?" Belarus asked.

That was a hard one. I had no idea what Ben had done before Christmas, and he had no idea either. He had told me a few things, though, so I tried to work with that. "The Masquerade Ball, I guess? It was fun to see all those costumes."

"Hey, isn't that when you had your first kiss?" Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows. Of course, he knew that. "It was Kendra, right?"

"Yes, absolutely." Thanks, Ben, for the save.

"Aww, so your best moment so far was your first kiss?" Belarus said, a hand over her heart. "That's so sweet. And you Princess Louise?"

"Um," Ben said. "Let me think." He looked over at the guys.

"Lou, come on," I said, helping him, too. "You were talking for days about your date with Xavier, when you stole ice cream in the kitchens."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. There were so many good times, I didn't know which one to choose. But you're right, this one was one of my favorites. And I still want ice cream." Everyone chuckled, and Xavier went red. It was true, though, it was one of my favorite dates. I wasn't Princess Louise, then. I was just Lou.

"We want to hear all about that date, it sounds like fun!" Belarus exclaimed.

Ben- Lou chuckled. "You should ask Xavier about it. He's a much better storyteller than I am." Wow, good one, Ben. Good one.

Belarus stood and headed to Xavier with the mike and asked him about the date. "It started like any other date, I guess. Princess Louise was showing me the Palace and all – I'm an architect, so it makes sense – but we were both bored of it. She was more than me. And we decided to go raid the kitchen freezer for ice cream. We ended up eating it outside."

"Wow, who would have thought Princess Louise would be craving for ice cream while giving a tour of the Palace, huh?" Everyone laughed.

Belarus joined us back in the center. "So, any hints about the Elite?"

"Nope," Ben said.

"Actually, yeah," I said. "I'd like to eliminate one person now." The whole crowd gasped. "Don't worry, I've been meaning to do this for some time, and I was planning to do it tomorrow with the Elite, but I think tonight is better."

Ben was looking at me with question marks in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Illéa. I'd like to introduce you to my little brother's girlfriend."

Ben rolled his eyes at me, and I motioned to Tony. "You can go get your girl, man," I signed. His grin spread across his face, almost splitting it in two, and he quickly obliged. He walked to the girls and stopped in front of Jeremiah. He took his hand and they both joined us in the center of the stage.

"If all goes well, you might be looking at the next Princess of Illéa!"

The whole live crowd, the Selected and mom and dad burst into cheers. Tony wrapped his arms around Mia, tipped her backwards and kissed her on Live TV. The boys whooped and whistled, and Ben and I hugged them both.

Belarus was laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh, my God. Tony found the one for him, this is so awesome! But what of you two?"

I wrapped my arm around Ben's shoulders. "We're taking our time. True love is the only thing that we're looking for" – and that can save us – "so we're taking our time."

"But there were rumors of the first one wed was the one to inherit the Crown. Is that correct?"

We quickly shared a look. "It is. And we're still working on that, too."

Belarus took a deep breath. "Okay, well, thank you." It was our signal to go back to our seats in the back. "Her Majesty the Queen has a few words for us, now."

Mom and dad joined Belarus and also sat on the loveseat. They faced the camera and mom delivered her speech.

"New year, new me. That's what we usually say, isn't it?" Mom chuckled. "Even my dear twins reminded me of this the other day. But you know what? Sometimes it feels like there are so many things in this world that we can't control. Earthquakes, floods, dissidences, reality shows," she chuckled, showing the whole Report Studio. "But it's important that we remember the things that we can. Like forgiveness, second chances, fresh starts. Because the one thing that changes the world from a lonely place to a beautiful place is love. Love, in any of its forms, love gives us hope."

Ben and I exchange a look. I knew mom was suspicious of what happened to us. But her speech? It was like she was talking to us. Was she?

Mom continued. "The past is in the past; we can't change it. The future is unreachable, and so we can't control it. But today is called the present. It's a gift." She chuckled again, looking at dad who squeezed her hand. "You're all going to say that it is cliché. But I've been thinking about this for a long time. Let's all put the past behind us, let's leave the future alone, and let's grasp the present. Tomorrow is a new year, and I hope that it will be a great year for everyone." She looked at us. "And I sure do hope that the next year, I'll see Ben and Lou married." She looked at Tony. "Maybe not you, yet," she signed and spoke at the same time. "A little early, don't you think?"

Tony and Mia laughed, agreeing with her. They were only seventeen and eighteen! Please don't make them marry too early, mom.

Mom then stood, dad next to her, his arm around her waist. A maid brought a tray with two Champagne flutes. Mom and dad took them. "We wish you all a happy New Year!" They clinked their glasses and sipped their Champagne. The whole Live crowd went wild and Belarus took the stage again.

"All right, you heard Her Majesty: Happy New Year, everyone!" The musicians played the Anthem, and the Report was over. I let out a breath. Bel had no idea that her questions almost revealed our misfortune.

We all walked out of the door in no particular order, Mia and Tony holding hands, and being shy to finally being able to show off. They had eyes only for each other. I kind of envied them, to be honest. They had found their own true love. And Ben and I were still stuck.

Adeline passed next to me.

"Hey, Adeline."

She turned around. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ben."

"Sorry, Ben," she said, pink filling her cheeks.

"I love your dress."

"Thanks, I designed it, and made it."

"Really? Wow. I'm impressed."

She smiled and then walked away. I shrugged. Okay.

We had asked mom and dad to sit with the Selected for the last dinner with everyone. They accepted, and so they ate their dinner in their own room, in an intimate dinner for two, while we were all mixed up. It was a huge table, and boys and girls were mixed up. Tony and Mia were next to each other, of course. Ben – still as myself – sat in between Calder and Adam, and I sat in between Rosemarie and Indira. The dishes came in one after the other. I knew I was supposed to wolf everything down, but I was too nervous about the Report – were our answers normal enough for no one to pick up our swap? – and the Ball – would I remember the steps and not make a fool of myself? – to eat. I did eat a little of everything, though. Ben, well, he tried not to eat too much.

Seven dished later, it was time for the Ball. Ben and I lead the way to the Ball room, and as soon as we were all in, the guards closed the doors. No attacks tonight. That was everyone's hope.

We were the exact same number of boys and girls, so no one was left aside. Ben and I first danced with a different Selected. He chose William and I chose Khalila. I tried to focus on the steps, and not step on her feet, and in the end, it turned okay. It was already almost 11:30 p.m. when we started the Ball.

I was not a great fan of fairy tales and all, but I knew the magic stuff always happened around midnight. I quickly looked for Ben in his exquisite silver dress. He was dancing with Alex. Great. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Do you mind, Alex, if I dance with my brother- I mean sister?"

Ben glared at me for the slip, and Alex, too eyed me suspiciously. "Uh, no, sure, I mean. Yeah." He stepped aside and Ben and I started to dance.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Look, I just thought of something. Do you think we could switch back on the twelfth strike of midnight?"

"What? Why? We didn't even find our true love."

"I know, I know. But maybe whoever's behind this takes pity on us and switches us back?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Ow, my foot."

"Sorry. So? What do you think?"

"I don't think it's going to work, Lou. But we can still hope, I guess. It won't hurt." The music slowed, and partners were changed. Nash was waiting on the side to take Ben – me – away for the next dance. Uh-oh. Don't screw this up, Ben.

The closest girl I found when Nash took my place with Ben was Olivia, and I danced with her. It was almost midnight. We danced in silence, the music filling the gaps, until the Butler tapped three times on the floor with his staff and announced mom and dad. They were to lead us all outside on the balcony for the final wave of the year, and the fireworks.

I wiggle myself all the way to Ben's side, and we stood on mom and dad's right, while Tony and Mia stood on their left. The Selected were behind us. I grabbed Ben's hand and we waved to the cameras and hundreds of people who were there to just get a glimpse of us. The fireworks started on the first strike of midnight. But we didn't watch. Both Ben and I had our eyes glued to my watch. I squeezed Ben's hand until the twelfth strike, and I closed my eyes.

"Nope, still not me," Ben said. My shoulders slumped and I released his hand.

"Yep, same here." We lifted our gazes to the fireworks and didn't say anything else. We were stuck finding each other's true love. Bummer.

After the fireworks, we headed back inside the Ball room, and mom and dad danced the first dance of the year. We all joined them in afterwards, and I didn't even see them leave the party. Mom was getting more tired with her pregnancy – which was still a secret, by the way; with all the Rebel Alliance becoming more aggressive lately, they didn't want to endanger mom or the nugget.

We all stayed up until the small hours of the morning.

"Ben," I hissed when I finally could take a break from dancing to go pee.

"What?" he said, yawning.

"How many times did you dance with Nash?"

"Uh, a few times. I stopped counting the dances and the guys a while ago."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh come on. You can't be so careless. Did he say anything?"

"He peppered me with questions."

"And? Oh, come on, spill it out."

"I told him I didn't want to talk, that this was a party, and that I only wanted to dance. Look, I didn't say anything that would make him even more suspicious, okay? But he was not the only one asking questions. This is really getting kinda out of hand."

"Yeah, I know. I've also had some weird looks from the girls. What do we do know?"

"The Elite, I guess?"

"Now? Like we don't even go to bed first?"

"No, you're right. We'll do that at breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever comes first." He yawned again and we headed back to the ball room.

"Everyone? Can I have your attention?" There were two dozen Selected pair of eyes watching us now. "All right, I think it's time we wrap it up and go to bed."

"Wait," Jason said. Well, I think it was him. "You said you'd cut us down to the Elite on the first day of the New Year. Well, this is it."

I could feel the mood and electricity of the room shifting. Ben and I exchanged a look. "Now?" Ben said.

"Yes," Nash answered. "It's been four months. Just tell us. Please," he quickly added as in a second thought.

There were still some cameramen around the room, filming for some later editing. When I asked for everyone's attention, I knew there would be at least one of them filming the interactions. Now I noticed five cameras turned on either us or the Selected. "Okay," I said. "We're going to tell you who we chose as the Elite, now." I slipped out a couple cards from my inside breast pocket and gave the guys' card to Ben. "Ladies first," I said to Ben.

He chuckled and shifted his feet. He must have been hurting hard. I was glad I wasn't wearing heels, to be honest.

"Okay, so, the young men I am keeping in my Selection are: Adam Derran, Calder Brett, Drake Wakefield, Hunter Xiao, Michael Abbott, Nash O'Brien Jr, William Webster and Xavier Whiteley. For the rest of you, I'm terribly sorry. I had some great time with you, but I don't feel that we can find anything else."

Ben looked at me, and I rubbed my face, trying to get rid of some exhaustion. "The ladies who are going to be staying in the Elite are: Bianca Townsend, Caoilainn Daimhin Byrn, Chantell-Maree Cohen, Indira Ashey, Kendra Bailey West, Rosemarie Rivera, Thaïsia Hadeel Al Daher and Wren Evans. And same as Lou, I'm sorry for the others. It was great having you around, but I don't believe we can find anything else between us. I'm sorry."

Only silence answered us. They wanted to know. Now they knew. I wondered what went in their minds during those long seconds of silence.

* * *

 **Hi y'all! I really hope you liked this chapter and that you're happy with the Elite! Thank you so much to the 24 people who voted! But anyway, here's how it turned out... (You can also go see the new** _Pinterest Board_ **dedicated to the Elite. For now,there are only pictures of the Elite, but I may put some other things on it during the next chapters... We'll see ;D )**

 **BOYS:**

1\. Nash  
2\. Xavier  
3\. Calder  
4\. Hunter  
5\. Adam  
6\. William  
7\. Drake  
8\. Michael

9\. Lawrence  
10\. Alex  
11\. Cole  
12\. Jason  
13\. Julio

 **GIRLS:**

1\. Cay  
2\. Chantell  
3\. Thaïsia  
4\. Indira  
5\. Rosemarie  
6\. Wren  
7\. Bianca  
8\. Kendra

9\. Adeline  
10\. Khalila  
11\. Olivia  
12\. Georgia  
13\. Mona

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the Elite! I'll see you on Friday (hopefully, because I have so many things for school to do this week. But if not Friday, then Saturday...)! And don't forget to review! :) Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25 – BEN_**

Mona left the room stomping her heels on the floor. Olivia and Khalila were very silent, but I saw tears forming in their eyes. Khalila was the first to move and she stood in front of us. She curtsied in front of who she thought was me, and then walked away.

I wanted to hug them all before they left. But as Lou, it would have been awkward. As much for me as for them. So I let her go. Olivia followed her.

"Olivia?" I said softly. She turned around and looked at Princess Lou, even though it was me talking to her. "When you go back to the Theatre, please send us the program, so we can go see you, okay?"

She nodded and then walked away. Georgia and Adeline curtsied, too, and then walked away with no drama. I don't think they had any feelings for me anyway. I know I didn't.

Jason and Cole just stared at us. Cole was the first one to speak. "You're not serious." Lou and I nodded. "Oh, come on! I've spent the last four months of my life here, and for what? For nothing. But thanks for the money, anyway." He walked away, not even acknowledging us on his way out.

"Ignore him," Jason said. "Uh, all the best to you two," he said, bowing. Then he left.

Alex and Lawrence followed his example and walked away. Julio was still in the Hospital. He wouldn't be going home until he was fully healed and recovered anyway. So now it was just us and the Elite. Sixteen young people left. Eight boys and eight girls to choose from.

We bid them goodnight and walked away. The last thing we wanted right now was questions from any of them. We were all exhausted, anyway.

After a few hours of sleep, I called in the maids to help me dress, grabbed a coat and headed outside. I needed some fresh air, and the cold winter air would do the trick. I found myself on the balcony from where we had seen the fireworks the previous evening and closed my eyes. I took a long, deep breath, burning my lungs in the process. But it felt good. I heard some steps on the marble frozen floor, but ignored them.

"Hey, uh, Lou? I mean Your Royal Highness?" I heard a few moments later. Nash. I opened my eyes and turned around, sticking my hip out, making sure to act as much as possible like Lou.

"Why, hello, there, Nash."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I kept my best smile, but I was afraid it would fade away as soon as the question came out.

"Why did you keep me in your Selection?"

I hoped my relief didn't show on my face, but this was not the question I was expecting.

"Um, because we had some great time together?"

"So you didn't even choose me because you like me?"

"Of course I like you, Nash. Maybe a bit more than _like_ , though," I said, coming closer. Ugh, how I hated doing this.

"Do you remember what I told you before the Rebel attack on Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"Um, yes? No? I- what were we talking about?"

He let out a dry chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just what I thought. You're not Lou. Lou would have remembered that conversation. Who are you?"

"I'm Lou, I swear," I lied.

He looked into my eyes. "No you're not. I've been watching you, you know? Sheila had some interesting things to tell me. But now she's dead."

"You're a Rebel." I hissed.

"No, of course not. I just needed someone to inform me on what you did. And since Christmas, you've been acting weird." He paused again. "Who are you? Is somebody using Voodoo on you?"

"Uh, no?" I sighed. "Look, this Selection is really getting the better of me. I'm tired, I'm stressed out, and you can't blame me for this. Having to date twenty boys for the whole world to see, finding a husband, while dealing with meetings and political matters, is not what you would call a vacation. So let it go, okay?" I turned around and let out a long breath. I hoped that was Lou enough. I rested my hands on the marble railing and looked at the snow-covered garden.

There was silence around us for a moment, and I really thought he would let it go and walk away. But then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away, but then composed myself and let him do it.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was just worried about you. If there's anything I can do to help-"

"There's nothing you can do," I snapped back. I chuckled. "And even if it was Voodoo, or say, magic." I rolled my eyes when saying the word. "What would you do, huh? None of these things exist anyway." I balled my fist and hit the railing. "I'm just really tired of this whole Selection. I'm tired of being the center of attention at all times. I'm tired to have twenty pairs of eyes – plus everyone else in the Palace and around Illéa – watch every move I do, and I'm tired of this stupid bullshit." Magic, swapping, pretending being Lou. I was tired of all of it.

Nash simply put his hands on both my shoulders and made me face him; then, he wrapped me in his arms and we stayed like this for a few moments. Wow. That was the most awkward thing ever. But at least I knew Nash liked Lou enough to handle her outbursts and snappy comebacks.

"Okay," I said awkwardly, "that's enough. Thanks." I couldn't look at him in the eye, so I just walked past him, back to my room. I ordered some food – breakfast? Lunch? Brunch? – and ate alone.

Now that I knew Nash really cared enough for Lou to observe her and understand it wasn't her in her body, I also needed to focus on some other guys. The first one that came to mind was Xavier. Lou had said it was one of her favorite dates, right?

When my stomach was full, I headed to the second floor and looked for Xavier's room. I knocked and waited, putting on my best Lou smile on.

"Oh, hello, Lou," Xavier said, a small flirtatious smile on his lips. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd like to get something from the kitchens? Maybe not ice cream, you know, since it's kind of freezing outside?"

"Absolutely. What about some coffee or something?"

Ugh, not Latte. "Hot chocolate?"

"Even better." He closed the door and offered me his arm. I noticed he was carrying a black notebook.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, that." He chuckled shyly. "I thought I already showed it to you?"

"Uh, yeah." Oops. "But why bring it along on a hot chocolate date?"

He shrugged. "I like to always keep it close if anything new comes to mind, and I can quickly write it down or draw it, so I won't forget it."

"Have you drawn anything during the Selection?"

"Yeah, tons. I can show you, if you want."

"I'd like that." Let's see what this guy can do with a pencil. No doubt it was going to be better than my stick figure men. We walked in silence all the way down to the kitchens, and during that small trip there, I noticed how perfectly my hand fit in the crook of his arm. Like both things had been molded around each other. And that was not what I had felt with Nash holding me. Well, maybe because it was a little too much for me. The hug, and all.

I pushed the kitchen doors and everyone working stopped and looked at us.

"Your Royal Highness," the cook said, a smile on his pink face, "And Sir Xavier. The ice cream thieves." We all chuckled. "What can I get you today? Ice cream?"

"Thanks, sir," Xavier said, "but we were actually hoping for some hot chocolate, actually."

"Oh, that's even better. Come with me." He led us to a little alcove on the side, and took a notepad out. "How would you like your hot chocolate, Your Royal Highness?"

Damn it. How did Lou take her hot chocolate? Did she even take hot chocolate? Screw this. "Caramel flavored with lots of whipped cream on the top."

"With caramel sprinkles on the top, too?" the cook asked, a childish grin on his face.

"Yes, and chocolate chips, too."

"Okay. Sir Xavier?"

"Wow, um, the same."

"Right. Coming up. You two go make yourselves comfortable in one of the fancy parlors upstairs, and I'll have a maid bring it up as soon as it's ready."

"Thank you," we both said in unison, and walked away.

"Since when do you top your hot drinks with loads of whipped cream, Lou?" Xavier said, laughing.

"Since always, if you must know. I haven't eaten anything this morning, yet." Lie. "So I'm starving."

"This explains that."

We settled in a small parlor, on a love seat – and for some reason, I didn't feel uncomfortable being close to him.

"Okay, show me what you've done so far."

"Sure." He placed the large notebook on my lap and flipped through the pages until he came to a page where he had written in large letters _Selection_. "From here." I turned the pages slowly, observing each sketch and drawing. There were parts of the Palace I recognized, others I didn't, buildings, and sometimes just vague ideas jotted down in hurried words.

"What's this house?"

Just then, a maid came in with two cups with a pile of whipped cream on a tray.

He smiled, and I noticed pink coming up his cheeks, but the color quickly faded. "That is a house I imagined a couple days ago. Just before you announced the Elite. I was thinking of a building that would be like you, and this one came to my mind."

"Like me?"

"Yeah. Beautiful, full of potential, on the top of the world."

"Why? Where is it?"

"I can only see it on a cliff, near the Ocean or something."

"To live in? Or for some vacation?

"To live in, of course. You're not you if you're half of yourself. No, this house would need to be fully lived in." He paused. "Just like you need to be fully embraced. Not just some part of you. You're a Princess, of course, but you're also Lou, and Lou is a beautiful, amazing, fun woman to be with."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." His light gray – or was that blue? – eyes searched for mine. "I can have people working on that house with just a snap of the fingers."

"I'd love to live in a house like that. But I also belong here, you know?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He came closer, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine and oh my god, I was kissing a boy. And that was weird and awkward, and I had no idea what to do, and please help me.

He broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay, I was just surprised." Before he could try to kiss me again – God forbid – I took my mug and ate the whipped cream with caramel and chocolate chips with a spoon and tried not to make eye contact with him. I really liked him, and I was sure Lou did, too. And I was pretty sure he liked Lou, two. I mean, did you see that house? It was perfect. But as much as I liked him and all, I couldn't have him kiss me a second time.

His gaze was heavy on me, and I focused on drinking my hot chocolate. Out of the blue, he took it from my hands and put it back on the tray. Then he came closer and kissed me again. I couldn't push him away, or he would really think something was wrong with me, so I kissed him back.

And again, I was surprised at how well his lips and mine – no, Lou's lips – fit perfectly together. It was really intense. One of his hands found my hair, and the other my waist. I had no idea what to do with my hands. I gently pushed him away, nonetheless.

"Xavier, I-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I mean, yeah I do, but-" he sighed. "I've waited so long for this, actually. But why does it feel odd?"

"Maybe because I'm not really myself, these days. I tend to push people away, when I shouldn't, and please be patient. I- I don't really know what's gotten into me." Lie. "But please be patient with me? I promise I'll let you know when I feel better." I placed my hand on his arm. "I like you very much, Xavier. I just need you to wait until I'm ready for this, okay?"

He let out a dry chuckle. "How can you not be ready for this? You kissed a guy on your first date. And then I also know about Iggy. It was pretty intense between you two. Why not me?"

I sighed and fiddled with my hands in my lap. "I feel like I'm a bad luck charm, you know? It's like when I kiss one of you guys, you're eliminated soon after. I don't want you to go."

"You're the one to make the decision."

"No. Leonardo and Iggy both did a mistake and were let go because of this. One was made an eight, and the other got a life-sentence to prison. Don't do a mistake, either."

He sighed, and his gaze met mine. "I won't, I promise. And I'll be patient."

"Thanks." I took the cup of hot cocoa and finished it before walking away. Thank goodness Lou had told me about those two guys she had kissed and how they were both gone. I don't know how I would have gotten out of this misery without that information.

I didn't know how long we still had to do this, but I hoped we would both find each other's love before I went mad.

The faster I would date those guys, the faster I would find Lou's true love. And the faster I would get my body back. But for today I thought that one date was enough. I was not planning on being kissed by another guy. Like ever again.

On my way to my room, though, I found Calder sitting on a window sill. I tiptoed so as not to be seen or heard, but heels are truly treacherous, and Calder lifted his gaze from his notebook. Another one drawing and building houses for Lou?

"Hey Lou," he said, "come 'ere." His sly smile couldn't mean anything good.

"Hey Calder. What are you up to?" I asked sitting down on the sill next to him, but not too close, either.

"Remember that book I told you about?"

"M-hm?" What?

"Well, I'm almost done. Your character is my favorite I've ever created so far. She feels so real and I know I'm going to hit the jackpot with this story."

"Really? What's it about?"

He grinned. "Well, there's this woman, named Mehreen, gearing up for war and world control. And there's this guy, Caleb, who's madly in love with Mehreen, and he's helping her in her world conquest. Only he and the reader do not know if she's a good guy or a bad guy, until the end. And I still have to figure the end out." He chuckled.

"You know, this actually sounds awesome. But do you know yourself if she's bad or good?"

"Of course I do. We already discussed this, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" I let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I talk and spend time with so many people, it's kind of hard to keep track of everything."

"Yeah, I totally get that, no problem." The dimple in his chin made me want to laugh, but I held myself in check

"Can I read it?"

"But it's not finished."

"I know. Maybe I can help you figure out the end?"

"Oh, um, okay." He handed me his notebook.

"Thanks. As soon as I finish it, I'll get it back to you, don't worry."

He nodded and I briskly walked away, an excuse in my arms to actually stay in my room all day and all night until tomorrow. To make sure I wouldn't encounter anyone, I took a secret passage and ended up in the hall in front of my room. I locked myself in there and made myself comfortable on the bed.

I read, and I read, and I read, immersing myself in the story. It was really good. I hadn't binge-read a book for such a long time, and I was happy to actually loose myself in it. I didn't go to dinner or anything, and ordered food in my room. I was careful not to smudge anything on Calder's precious notebook. I read until three in the morning, and fell fast asleep as soon as I read the last couple lines.

A couple maids – Sheila still hadn't been properly replaced – woke me up and helped me get dressed for breakfast.

"It's going to get real cold, Your Highness."

"Oh? How cold?"

The maid shrugged. "They're forecasting a blizzard on the West Coast of Illéa in a few days."

"A snow storm? On the West Coast?" I laughed. "It's not possible."

The maid shrugged again. "We did have snow, didn't we? And that was impossible, too. At least it hadn't happened in the past hundred years. But it still happened, Your Highness."

"Well, I'll be damned if it actually happens." I chuckled and walked out of the room, Calder's notebook under my arm. I was a bit early, and headed for his room. I knocked and his valet opened. Calder was buttoning his shirt, but it didn't occur to me that Lou would have become red in an instant. I mean, he did have some pretty impressive abs, but I wasn't impressed by a shirtless guy, so I totally ignore the whole thing and stepped into his room.

"Okay, I read the whole thing, until three in the morning. It's absolutely awesome, and I may have an idea for the end."

"You do?" He sounded suspicious.

"Yeah. So the woman is supposed to be based on me, right? And Caleb is you?"

He turned red. "Yeah."

I smirked. "Well, you did a pretty nice job. So, here's my idea. At the point where you stopped, the reader still doesn't know if Mehreen is a good guy or a bad guy. Well, I think you could let the reader know that she is not entirely human, but that she is a host to a female demon who had to prove herself to her big boss by taking over the world. And if she could do that, then her Boss would give her a piece of Hell to rule. The only problem, is that the demon fell in love with Caleb, and she doesn't know what to do, except to go forward with her plan and Bring Caleb to Hell with her."

Calder was glaring at me.

"What? You don't like my idea?"

He blinked a few times before answering. "Uh, wow. It's brilliant. I would need to change a few things in the story for this to fit, but this is actually a great idea. Yeah. Thanks." He chuckled. And then he looked at me like I was a new person he was seeing only now.

"Shall be go down to breakfast?" I said, giving him his notebook back.

"Yeah." He put the book away and offered me his arm.

After breakfast, Lou and I headed to the Conference Room, while our Elite had some political lessons. The whole conversation with mom, dad and the advisors was about the coming snowstorm. So it was true. But I didn't believe one word of it. What about global warming? I tuned everyone out and made mental note on what I knew about the Selected and who would be the best suitor for Lou. So far, I had no idea. I still needed some time with them, but that was the last thing I wanted. I guess in a situation like this, you had to overlook your wants and go with your needs, right?

A French menu was served for lunch. Once in a while, dad would ask for some French food, and it was okay by me: roast beef, beans, mashed potatoes, French cheese, and _crème brûlée._ One of my favorites.

After lunch, I wandered the halls looking for something to do, or someone to spend some time with. I passed a window and noticed a guy with a small beagle outside. I squinted my eyes and recognized William. Yeah, I needed some fresh air, too. I called a maid and asked for my coat and a pair of boots. A few minutes later, I was ready and headed outside through the garden doors.

"Hey," I called out to him.

He turned his head and smiled. "Oh, Good afternoon, Princess."

I joined him. "It feels good to be outside, in the fresh air."

"Yeah. And Nimpha needed to go out. She's used to living outside, back in Columbia. She doesn't like to be kept inside."

"Which I can totally understand." I crouched down to pet the dog and she licked my hands. I laughed and William joined me.

"She likes you."

"Yeah, it seems so." I paused. "So, how are you faring, away from Columbia? Do you miss it there?"

"Yeah. Sometimes." He paused and chuckled. "I miss my two other dogs, Rhum and Coke."

I chuckled. "Rhum and Coke? Seriously? Are they beagles, too?"

"Nope. They're Polish Tatra Sheepdogs. Brother and sister, actually."

"You have sheep?"

"Yeah, my uncle does."

"Wow. Any other animals?"

William chuckled. "I own a farm, actually. I inherited it when my parents died. I was five. My uncle takes care of the whole farm, and I take care of the paperwork."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"I don't really remember them, but thanks."

"And do you have other animals, besides sheep and dogs?"

"Horses." He chuckled. "I started out with three horses, when my parents died. I wanted to breed them, and sell them. I have fifteen now, and haven't sold a single one."

"Why? People don't like the breed?"

"No, it's just that I couldn't part with them. One of them is really mine, like I'd never part with him. His name is Thunder – cliché, I know, but I named him when I was like twelve – and he's a true black beauty."

"I can only imagine." I paused, following Nimpha with my gaze. She was the cutest puppy in the world, and she had grown pretty much since the beginning of the Selection. "Have you seen our horses, yet?"

"No."

"Okay, come on." I have no idea why I did this, but I took his hand and pulled him towards the barn. Thank goodness, we were both wearing gloves. This was getting more and more awkward, to be honest.

I pushed the big doors open and a chorus of whinnying welcomed us. I went directly to the five horses at the far end of the barn, the ones with the bigger stalls. "This one is my mom's, Stella; this one is my dad's, Scotch; the brown one over there is Tony's, Melchior. And these two," I said walking to two other big stalls, "are Ben's and mine." Haha, I almost said _Lou's and mine_.

"Wow, they're beautiful. What are their names?" He rubbed their noses.

"Ben's is Hamilton, and mine is Gypsy."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said smiling. Damn, I wished I had a smile like him. No wonder Lou wanted to keep him around. "It's just that I didn't think a Princess would name her horse Gipsy. More like Diamond or Tiara, you know?"

I laughed. "You'd be surprised at how unconventional I can be. Like did you know I did Taekwondo and kicked my brother's butt?" Oh, God, why did I say that?

"Really?" He sounded suspicious.

"Yeah. I might be a Princess on the outside, but on the inside, I'm just a regular girl."

He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm glad to hear that, Lou. I wouldn't have expected less of you." He stepped closer to me, his gloved hand cupped around my cheek.

A thunderclap made us both jump, saving me from the inevitable kiss. I stepped away and headed for the door. The earlier blue sky was now covered with dark clouds.

"We should get back inside," he said. He called for his dog and we both walked back to the Palace. Another giant thunderclap exploded just above us, and I started to believe the weather forecast people. There was a storm coming in. A snowstorm. In Angeles.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Yay, I managed to send in the chapter for Friday! Thank goodness I have a week's vacation, now! ;)**

 **Thanks for you reviews, I'm glad you liked the Elite! I'm terribly sorry for the ones who didn't make it, but the vote was cast, and I followed it.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, too! Don't worry, Lou and Ben will find a way to get back to their own bodies... Just not yet.**

 **I'll see you on Tuesday for the next chapter! And don't forget to review ;) -Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26 – LOU_**

"You did _what_?!" I screamed at Ben.

"Look, I wasn't the one to do it first. He kissed me. What did you want me to do? Wrestle him to the floor?"

"God, Ben. Don't ever let it happen again." I huffed, and let my arms fall to my sides. "Damn I can't believe you did that. You could have stood still until he was finished. But nooo, you had to kiss him back. You're such a _ugh_ ," I wanted to vomit.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why did you even tell me?"

"Because that's an information you'll have to use when we get our bodies back. He'll be waiting for you."

"Well, you could have kept that information hidden from me as long as you wanted. I can't unsee this." I shivered and headed for the window. The snow was falling in angry spirals of wind. The storm was on us. But they said this was not the worst, yet. "I have some information for you, too, by the way."

"What kind?" he said, joining me by the window.

"Bianca seems absolutely not interested in me. Or you, whatever. She's always distant, and every time I come to her room, she's writing a letter. I don't know to whom she's writing them, but my guess is she has a very special friend, back home."

"A boyfriend."

"Yeah, probably. I'll talk to her about it. And then there's Cay. She's had some shitty childhood."

"Yeah, I guessed as much. Did she tell you about it?"

"Yep. She grew up in an orphanage, and went in Child Labor in a metal factory. She wanted me to do something about it, to help the children over there. I'll let you deal with that once we swap back-"

" _IF_ we swap back," he cut me.

"No, _WHEN._ Anyway. She didn't tell me everything. I feel there's something she left out, but she didn't seem ready to share it with me. But my guess is that it was something hard and heavy."

"Okay. Anything else? Did you kiss anyone?"

"Oh come on, Ben. This is serious."

"Yeah I know. What about the others?"

"Chantell seems to have taken quite a liking to you. She's positive and always smiling-"

"Yeah, I noticed that," he said chuckling.

"But did you notice how she smiles when she's looking at you? Or talking about you or _to_ you?" I paused. "I didn't think so. Well, for now that's the best I can tell you. I still have some dates with my Elites to do. And I'll try not to kiss them."

Ben rolled his eyes at me and walked back to the bed, where he just fell on his back. "I don't know how long I can't take this, you know?"

"Take what?" I joined him on the bed, both staring at the ceiling.

"Being you, finding your love, everything. It's driving me mad."

"Yeah, me too. I miss brushing my hair and painting my nails. And I miss lacy underwear and bras."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, I miss Robert."

"Who's Robert?" Ben looked at me with a sly smile. "Oh, my God, Ben. You've named her junk Robert? What the hell?!"

Ben burst out laughing in my own high pitched laugh. "You should have seen your face!"

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I called out and Hyeok came in. "Hey Benny, Princess," he said bowing to the Princess and not to me. "It's time to get you ready for dinner. Your maids are waiting for you, Your Highness."

Ben sighed. "How long before this all ends?" he whispered.

I shrugged and headed for the walk-in-closet while he went to his own room to get in a decent dress for the evening. Hyeok and I chose a forest green three-piece suit with a light brown tie.

"So, seriously, Benny. What's going on, with you and your sister?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're like cats and dogs one day, and then best friends the next. I can't follow anymore."

"There's nothing to follow, Hyeok. We're Royals, we can do whatever we please. So deal with it."

"You know what?" he said, dropping my suit coat on the floor. "I'm tired of 'dealing with it', okay? You've changed. We used to be buddies, staying up all night, me binge-watching a series, and you binge-reading a book. But now you're snappy and rude sometimes. You spend too much time with your sister, maybe, and she's rubbing off on you."

"I can't believe you just said that. Since when do I give a shit about your opinion? You're just a staff. You have nothing to say to me."

He narrowed his eyes and pointed his index finger at me. "The Ben I know wouldn't talk to me like that. Get you shit back together, whoever you are."

"Or what? You're gonna tell my mom?"

"No, I'll be quitting this job."

Oops. Maybe I went a little too far. "You can't do that, unless I have anything to say about it."

"Watch me." He headed for the door, just as the 'real' Ben came in in a sumptuous red dress.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know what you did to your brother, Your Highness, but he's bewitched or something. I'm quitting."

"No, you can't do that!" he said, holding him back by the shoulders.

"He said exactly the same thing. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, _Your Royal Highness_?" The sarcasm was strong with this one. No wonder it had clashed between us.

"I'll give you one. I lost Sheila. She was everything to me. She knew exactly what I wanted and needed, and she was my closest friend in this Palace. But now she's gone, and I have to go through a parade of unqualified maids every day. Don't do the same thing to him."

Hyeok huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But tell him not to snap at me like he did today." He looked back at me. "I need a break." He walked down the hall, and it was just Ben and me.

"What the hell, Lou? Don't ever do that again. I can't lose him. He's my best friend, too."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Maybe I'm also getting a bid mad, like you said. But you're right, we can't continue like this for long. We'd better find each other's love fast. Come on." I grabbed his arm and we headed down for Dinner.

I wanted to spend the evening with one of the girls, so after Dinner, I headed to the Women's Room. They always gathered there in the evening, talking about who-knows-what. Going there, I noticed a lone woman figure wrapped in a shawl or blanket, wandering in the Great Hall, in no particular path. As I came closer, I heard her talking to herself.

"… and this is where he sweeps me away and we live happily ever after. But that's not possible, Wrenny," she continued saying, as is there were two people talking instead of one. "Why not? Because you're sick and the Prince can't marry a sick girl. Can't we pretend I'm not?"

"Wren?" I said softly, hoping I wouldn't scare the life out of her. But she did jump. She turned around, and her eyes were like two big saucers. I couldn't be sure – maybe it was because of the light in the Great Hall – but I thought that she was even paler than usual. Almost transparent. "Wren, is everything okay?"

She looked around us, like she could see other people in the Great Hall. I looked where she was looking, but there was no one. I knew she had a weak condition, but this?

"Wren, come, let me help you back to your room." She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her waist, supporting her fragile and petite frame. We had walked up a few steps, when her legs buckled from under her. I carried her in my arms, like I knew Ben would do, and headed for her room. A maid saw us and she quickly opened the door for me. I laid Wren down on her bed and sat next to her. I pushed stray strands of blond hair away from her face, and I noticed how warm with fever she was.

Wren's maid came in a few minutes later. "We're sorry, You're Highness. We didn't know she would be back so soon."

"It's alright. Please go get Doctor Higgins. Wren is unwell and has a fever."

They both nodded quickly and hurried away to get the doctor.

"It's gonna be alright, Wrenny. Doctor Higgins is going to check on you."

She didn't say anything but just grabbed my hand. "Sing for me?"

Oh, good gracious. Singing? "Uh, sure. Anything you'd like?"

She simply closed her eyes and held my fingers tight. Okay, um, a lullaby, maybe? The only thing that came to mind was a lullaby mom would sing to Ben and I when we were kids.

 _"_ _Deep in the meadow, under the willow,"_ I started singing softly. Ben's voice was rich and deep, I had rarely heard him sing.

 _"_ _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

 _Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

 _And when they open, the sun will rise."_

The door opened, and Doctor Higgins came in with a nurse. "Keep singing, Ben," he said, kneeling beside the bed to check her pulse.

 _"_ _Here's it's safe, and here it's warm._

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place where I love you."_

Her fingers tightened around mine, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"It's just a cold," the doctor said. "But with her weak health, she's got a fever, too. I need to have her in the hospital so I can keep an eye on her."

"Oh, no. Please Doctor. Can't we keep her in her room and appoint a nurse to her? She lost so much already. Maybe we can keep her in a familiar environment?"

Doctor Higgins was silent for a moment. "Okay. I'll have a nurse stay with her at every hour. But if her condition worsens, I'll have to take her to the Hospital."

"That's fine with me."

He gave a few instructions to the nurse and Wren's maids and left. She was still clasping my hand, so with the other, I stroke her hair. And I continued singing.

 _"_ _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._

 _A cloak of green, a moon beam ray._

 _Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._

 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

Wren's brow furrowed, and she grimaced. I had no idea what was going on in her head, but it mustn't have been pretty. Her breathing was faster, now, and beads of perspiration appeared on her brow. I continued to stroke her hair and to sing.

 _"_ _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place where I love you."_

By the end of the lullaby, she was calm again. The nurse put on a wet cloth on her forehead, and her fingers loosened their grip on my hand. Her chest rose and fell in a regular pattern. She was asleep. I looked at her. The poor thing was sick, and far from home. I'd have to talk to Ben about her. Maybe we could have Sparrow come back just for her?

When I stepped out of her room, it was already late. I hadn't realized how long I stayed with her. Did Ben know about her condition? Why had he insisted on keeping her? Surely, he didn't consider marrying her. She was too weak to endure the life of a Princess or a Queen. One might think a Princess or a Queen has an easy life. But it's not true. We go through a lot, and our entire life is an open book for the rest of the world to see. I didn't think she could undergo such pressure.

Before going to bed, I decided to go on the roof to feel the snowstorm building just above our heads. I made a stop to my room to grab a coat and some gloves, and headed up there. When I stopped in front of the Painting, I noticed it was already opened. Someone was already up there. Ben?

I opened the secret door and stepped in. The cold and bitter wind hit my face hard when I opened the metallic door up the stairs. And yep, a lone female figure was already up there. But it wasn't Ben. She jumped and turned around.

"Rosemarie? What are you doing up here? How did you know about this place?" If my memory was correct, I had brought only Cay, Chantell, Bianca and Olivia up here.

"Oh, please, Ben, don't be cross with me. Chantell told me about this place, and I've been curious ever since." Was that a tear on her cheek? "And I- I just needed a place to think. I'm sorry, I'll go back downstairs." She took a step forward to leave the small balcony, but I stopped her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She shrugged, and yes, I had seen it clearly. Her cheeks were wet from crying. She showed me a letter she was holding in her arms.

"Bad news?"

"Yes and no. It's just such a bad timing, you know? And I don't know what to do." A sob escaped her lips.

"Can I read it?"

She nodded and handed me the paper. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm while the wind howled around us. I quickly scanned the letter. It was from the NASA.

 _"_ _Miss Rosemarie Rivera,_

 _You have been chosen amongst our best astronomers to be in the next team to go on Mars. The journey is scheduled in a year, but training starts in a week._

 _If you take this opportunity, there will be others. If not, you will be eliminated from the list of possible astronomers fit for interplanetary travel._

 _Bearing in mind your current situation in the Selection, we need you to consider this very carefully._

 _Sincerely,_

 _NASA Director, S. T. Wilson"_

"Do you mind if we go back in?" I asked her, almost screaming for her to hear me over the wind, and she nodded. We both headed back inside, our hair disheveled from the wind and our cheeks pink from the cold. I locked the secret passage door and I lead us to a small library that was never used, with old books covered in dust. A cloud of dust flew from the couch when we sat on it.

"Rosemarie, this is amazing. You can't say no to this."

"That's the problem. I can't say no, or I'll never have another opportunity like this. But I can't say _yes_ either. I'm in the Prince's Selection, for goodness sake."

"Look, I know being a Princess or even possibly the next Queen of Illéa is very alluring. But trust me. It will never be as awesome as interplanetary travelling and exploring on Mars. If I were in your place, I'd say yes."

"You don't even like me, Ben?" she asked in a small voice. "I though being in your Elite I had at least a chance to be chosen."

I took a deep breath. "Rosemarie, you know, I learned something recently: _we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationships we were afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to take_. If you decide to stay here, there's only one chance out of eight you'll be the One. But if you say yes to NASA, you know you're going up there. And if you stay here, you'll never be going ever again. They said it in the letter. And if you become Princess or Queen, you'll never go either. This is your passion, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But what about my feelings? Don't they count for something?"

I looked at her eyes. Damn, she had fallen for Ben. This would be harder than I thought it would be. For her, I mean. "I can't make the decisions for you, Rose. All I can tell you is consider your options. You know the outcomes if you say _yes_ or _no_."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There's just one thing I need to do before making my decision. Please don't be mad at me for doing this."

I had no idea what she was talking about, until it was too late. Her lips were on mine. She kissed me ever so sweetly, I thought I would melt. Damn! I promised Ben I wouldn't kiss any of his girls, and there I was, actually enjoying Rose's kiss. Well, to be honest, I would have done exactly the same thing, would I had been in her place.

Before I knew it, she broke the kiss.

"Well? Does that help your decision?"

She smiled a little. "Maybe. I'll tell you in the morning. I need to sleep on this."

"Sure." I escorted her back to her room, and kissed her cheek. Now it was late, and I needed to go to bed. Only I couldn't find sleep. What would Ben say when I told him what had happened tonight? Not that he had anything to say about the kiss. We were even on that one. But about what I told her? I just hoped he would understand that if he kept her here, it would destroy all her dreams. Even if she thought Prince Ben was her dream. But the hesitation she had between NASA and Ben told me that she was passionate about NASA, more than she was about Ben. If she had been totally head over heels for Ben and competitive, she wouldn't have hesitated one second.

Or would she?

I kicked the covers away, and headed to Ben's room through the secret passage. I pushed the door in his room.

"Ben, are you awake?"

No answer. I tiptoed closer to his bed.

"Ben. Wake up." I shook his shoulder. He mumbled something incomprehensible and turned his back to me. "Come on, Ben, wake up." I lit the lamp and sat on his bed.

"What do you want?" he grumbled. "It's the middle of the night."

"What would do if one of your Selected had a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity come up? Would you let them go? Or would you keep them here?"

"Isn't the Selection already a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?"

"Yeah, but even better than this."

He opened his eyes. "What's better than this?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe interplanetary travelling?"

"What?" he said, frowning. "What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about? What did you do?"

So, I told him the conversation I had with Rosemarie.

"Oh. Well, I guess being an Interplanetary Astronomer is better than being a Princess. Or a Queen."

I sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

"What did she choose?"

"She said she wanted to sleep on it and tell me in the morning." I made sure not to tell him about the kiss, though.

He yawned. "Well, I hope she takes the opportunity. But I'll miss her if she does, that's for sure. I know I would take the opportunity if I were her. I'd rather be an interplanetary traveler than a Princess. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about." He pulled the covers over his head. "Good night, Lou."

I chuckled and turned off the light before walking back to my room. I had done the right thing. Now it was her choice to make.

I went to sleep quickly after that, and Hyeok woke me up in the morning. I really didn't want to do some workout, but it was the deal with Ben. I accepted the shorts and t-shirt he handed me and I sweated for thirty minutes, after which I went directly to the shower. When I came back, Hyeok was still there, still not saying a word.

"I'm sorry." I didn't really know what to say.

"It's fine," he said. "I shouldn't have said what I said, it wasn't my place."

"So you're not quitting?" I asked him sheepishly.

"No." He grinned, becoming his old self again. "I need the money, by the way."

I chuckled. "What for? You have some plans?"

"Yeah," he frowned, looking at me. "But I thought we had talked about that." He tied my tie.

"Uh, yeah probably. But please refresh my memory?"

"I'm going to be a teacher. And I need the money to get that education."

"Oh, yeah, right! Of course. I totally forgot about that." I took the coat from his hands and I was ready. "I'll see you later, dude." I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. On my way there, I literally bumped into a blond girl.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kendra. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But if you want to make it up to me," she said slyly, "join me this afternoon in the kitchens."

"Uh, okay? What for?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay. Until then, will you join me down to breakfast?"

"Sure." She grinned and looped her arm around mine.

"I love your dress, by the way."

"Thanks, I'm impressed you noticed, Your Highness," she said slyly.

"How couldn't I?" She was wearing a black tulle skirt with a lace covered top with some cleavage. She had amazing breasts, and I wished I had those, too. I was sure Ben would have had noticed. You just can't _not_ notice them. Although I'm not sure he would have made a comment.

We walked into the Dining Room and I headed to Rosemarie.

"What have you decided, Rose?" I whispered in her ear, so that no one would hear.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "I think I'd rather be an interplanetary traveler, slash, astronomer, instead of a Princess or a Queen."

I nodded. "Excellent choice, I would have done the same. I'm gonna miss you, though."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it here, too. And you."

"Oh, uhm, did our kiss help your decision?" I asked with a face.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "It might have helped."

"Oh. Well I guess that's it, then." I turned my attention to the rest of the people gathered in the Dining Room. "Everyone? Can I please have your attention?" All eyes turned to me. "I am pleased to present you one of the next Interplanetary Astronomer. Rosemarie has been called by the NASA to train for the next mission on Mars. Please, let's have a hand of applause." Everyone clapped and cheered, and the conversations whirled around Rose and the NASA.

Tony and Mia were sitting together at the Royal table, and had eyes and hands – how else could they talk? – only for each other. Dad was here, but not mom.

"Where's mom?"

"Good morning, Ben," dad said. "She wasn't feeling well. Doctor Higgins checked up on her, and ordered her to bed."

"Is it because of the nugget?"

Dad looked around us, making sure no one would hear. "Probably. She woke up with her belly very tense."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. For now. But she has to stay bedridden for several days. We'll have to do the conferences this week without her."

"Can't we just cancel?" Ben asked.

"No. The world continues to move, whatever happens to your mother."

And so, the conference did take place, without mom. As soon as it was over, Ben and I ran upstairs to see her. He knocked on the door, and we heard her call us in.

She was half sitting in her huge bed, a book propped on a pillow on her lap. "Hey, mom," I said.

"Hey, yourselves," she said smiling, putting the book down. We sat on the bed on either side of her.

Ben chuckled. "When was the last time you read a book, mom?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. But it feels good to take some forced time off, you know?"

"How's the nugget?" Ben asked.

"Okay, I think. For now." She paused, gently rubbing her small bump. "You know, I don't think I have the energy to be Queen and have a baby, anymore. I might need one of you to step up sooner than planned."

"Oh," we both said in unison.

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. "How are your Selections going? Any closer to the end?"

Ben and I exchanged a look. "Uh, not really. We're hoping soon, but we still need some time."

"Of course, take your time. But please before the baby comes."

I chuckled nervously. "We'll try. Why?"

"Because, like I said, I won't be able to be Queen and a mother to a baby at the same time. Your wedding won't be delayed once you chose your One. And the coronation will be the same day as your wedding."

"Oh, wow. That's harsh on the One."

"Yeah, well, ask your dad, because that's what happened to him."

"Yeah, well, you were already Queen."

She nodded. Then she gasped, her hand flying to the side of her stomach.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, gasping. "It's just very early contractions. Doctor Higgins said they should subside if I stay in bed." She looked at us. "Guys, I might need to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy. Your father will be the Regent until one of you is ready to take up the role of King or Queen." She paused. "Remember, the first one to finish his or her Selection will have the Crown."

"Yeah, we're aware of that, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Your Majesty," Judy – mom's personal assistant – said when she came in the room. "You might want to turn on the TV." She noticed Ben and I. "Your Royal Highnesses," she said curtsying quickly.

Mom took the remote control from her nightstand and turned on the hug TV screen.

"…where two or three, we're not sure yet, Gangs started to tear at each other, right here in Angeles. Thankfully, this whole Gang war has quieted down, due to the gallant efforts of the authorities. The streets in Angeles are now safe again." The suited reporter turned to another camera and changed the topic. "We are still waiting for the worst of the storm, which should hit Angeles during the night. So, even if the streets are safe, please stay inside, and heat up your homes. It's going to get really cold. You might as well prepare some wood to burn in the event the heating systems freeze down. That'll be all for now. Markus Smith, reporter on the Angeles Channel. I'll see you later tonight for the Evening News."

Mom turned the TV off. "Well, that's taken care of. Thank goodness we have a good police group, here in Angeles." Judy nodded and walked out of the room. Mom turned back to Ben and I. "Okay, you two, back to your Selections. I need you to find your true love, so I can be only a mother and not a Queen." She chuckled and took her book back in her hands. We both kissed her on either side of her face and walked away.

"Man," Ben said. "I thought we had more time than that to prepare."

"Dude, we've been groomed since our birth. I admit I could use a little more time. But this is it. If mom is to have her baby, we need to put our part into it."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go eat. What are you planning this afternoon?"

"Uh, a date with Kendra in the kitchens. She wanted to show me something. You?"

"A date with Drake. He wants to make me taste his Asian green tea and tell me stories of his travels. This guy has seen so many things and been to so many places, it's almost inhuman. Did you see his ships?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't."

"Well, you should ask him one time. They're majestic. One of them is named _Queen Isodora_."

"I'm impressed." Just then, we stepped into the Dining room and we were the last ones, of course. Our little visit to mom had taken some time.

After lunch, I went to my room to change in a pair of jeans, t-shirt and hoodie. Kendra said we would be getting dirty, and I didn't want to ruin one of Ben's precious suits. When I opened the door to the kitchens, Kendra was there, a blue apron on her, and talking with the cook.

"Ah, there he is," the cook said. "I'll let you to enjoy yourselves." He winked at her and went his way, ordering the other helps into hurrying up to clean so the two lovebirds could have some privacy. Everyone hurried.

"So, what are you cooking?" I asked Kendra.

"We're not cooking, we're baking. I miss it so much. So I though why not? Here, wear this."

I took the apron from her hands and tied it around my waist. She ordered me around, telling me to do this and that, when actually she was doing the whole thing. I just sat there, watching her. She would be perfect for Ben, wouldn't she?

"Ben, are you listening?" She snapped her fingers covered in flour in front of my face.

"Sorry, no. I was too enthralled by you." I grinned at her. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, come on. I was telling you about the biggest wedding cake I had ever done in my short wedding planner career."

"Oh? And how tall was it?"

She glared at me. "I just told you."

"I wasn't listening."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Too bad, then. You won't know." She poured the mix in a baking pan, pouting.

"Aw, come on, Kendra. I wasn't listening. Just tell me."

"No."

I rolled my eyes at her. Seriously? "Kendra. What's wrong with you?"

She sent me a daring look, and then went back to her mix-pouring. After a minute of silence, she finally talked. "I was telling you all about my job and my passion, and you didn't listen."

"Maybe because you're too beautiful, and I can't concentrate? Did you think of that?" Ugh, what I didn't have to do and say to save my ass all the time.

She frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. And you know very well that you were my first kiss and that it did something here," I said tapping my chest. I was being so lame and so un Ben-like. Or un Lou-like. Who was I becoming? I was a girl flirting with a girl. Or I was simply trying to clean up my mess.

"Do you want another one?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

"N- uh, maybe not right now. I, uh, forgot to brush my teeth."

She stared at me. "Fine. Then you're getting this instead." A cloud of flour landed on my front.

"Oh, really? You wanna play this game?"

She giggled and I threw some flour to her, too. Instead of putting the cake-mix in the oven, she grabbed some of it and threw it at my face with a wet _splash_ sound. She gasped and froze, her mouth forming a perfect 'O', and her eyes wide.

I wiped the cake-mix from my face and laughed. I was good at this game, too. Before anyone could do anything about it, we were running after each other in the kitchen, throwing cake-mix at each other, and laughing hysterically. I caught her sleeve and we both slipped on the dirty floor and she landed on top of me.

We stopped laughing, and just stared at each other, not saying a word. Her light blue eyes pierced me, and I forgot who I was. I was neither Ben, nor Lou.

"What on earth happened?" I heard my own voice resonate through the kitchens. Ben was here. I quickly wiggled myself out from under Kendra and faced my brother.

I don't know who was more red. Kendra, Ben – from anger – or me – from embarrassment?

"Dad wants to see us," he said in a cold voice. "I'm sorry Kendra, but I need my _brother_ for a few moments."

She nodded and Ben pulled me out of the kitchens. I managed to mouth a _I'm sorry_ to Kendra before the doors closed.

"You were going to kiss her," Ben hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Look. I'm trying to see how they react to you, okay? I can't find your true love if I don't know their own feelings. Let it go, okay?"

"I'm trying my best here to be like you, snappy and arrogant. And I find you not being me at all, and not being yourself either. Who are you?"

I sighed. "I don't know, okay? I feel I'm losing myself."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." I followed him up the stairs and into mom's office, where dad was waiting for us.

"Ben, what the hell happened to you?"

Oh, yeah right. I was covered in cake-mix. "Uh, cake-mix fight?"

"Whatever. Look. Your mother is going to be bedridden for the rest of the pregnancy. She is not to be disturbed. I'll be the King Regent until one of you finishes his or her Selection, and-"

"Yeah, we know, mom told us already."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you know what you need to do. Finish your Selections."

"Yes, sir," I said, saluting to my dad. I quickly left the office and headed for my room to take a shower and changed. Kendra would understand. Princely duties were more important than cake-mix fights, right?

When I was clean again, I sat on my bed, listening to the wind howling outside. The storm was at his full strength now, or soon would be. I notice ice was forming on the window frame. How was that possible? The room was warm enough. Maybe this storm was stronger and colder than we thought.

I went to check in other rooms and the windows were the same. We needed to do something or we would all freeze to death in our sleep. I walked to mom's office where dad was working, and I told him about my concerns. We needed to put everyone in a same room, so we wouldn't go freezing. He listened to me, and we decided to put all the girls in the Women's Room and the boys in the Men's Parlor. The Royal family would all be together in mom and dad's room. We had to stay together to stay warm.

I went to knock on every girl's door to tell them the new plans, and to prepare some things to bring to the Women's Room. The footmen would take care of their mattresses, and the maids of their personal stuff.

The last girl's door I knocked on was Thaïsia's. She was sitting on her bed with a picture frame in her hands.

"Before you say anything, Ben, there's one thing you need to know about me."

I sat on the bed near her. "What are you talking about?"

She handed me the picture frame. "This is my family."

I took it in my hands and looked closely. "Is that the Royal Jordan Family?"

"Yes. My father is the King of Jordan. I'm his third child. We are here in Illéa as War refugees."

I looked at her. "You're a Princess," I said in awe.

"Yes."

* * *

 **HI everyone! Sorry for the super lenghty chapter, here! I'm making it up to you for the next. I don't know if I'll be able to post it on Friday. I'm going on vacation, and I don't know if there's any wifi, there. In any case, if the chapter is not up on Friday, it will be on Saturday, I PROMISE.**

 **So, I hope you liked this chapter as well ;) Ben and Lou are definitely losing themselves, right? They need to find a solution to their problems... don't worry, they will.**

 **let's try to get to 260 reviews before the next update! ;) Thank guys, you're awesome!**

 **See you soon ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27 – BEN_**

"Okay, everyone, listen up," Dad said when we were finally all gathered in the Women's Room, a roaring fire in the huge fireplace. "The blizzard has finally come down upon us, and we are going to stay in here as long as it lasts. It's better we are all together then scattered throughout the Palace."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty," Bianca said, raising her hand.

"Yes, what is it?"

"If we are about to freeze to death here, what about the others? What about the Staff? What about the people out there? Twos and threes have heated homes. But what of the lower Castes? People are going to die and-"

"Bianca," dad said gently but firmly. "Everything is being taken care of. Authorities of every Province have opened gyms and restaurants to accommodate the less fortunate. In Angeles, the company Corpus Industries have opened their doors to Castes Eight and Seven."

"Wait," I whispered to Lou. "Corpus Industries. Isn't that the firm that funded Ignaccio's mother's activities?"

She frowned. "Yeah, I think so. Although I never thought of asking it had been confirmed."

"Oh. I'll have to ask dad. What if they take in those people and them sell them away?"

"I hope not."

Everyone was trying to get comfortable. Instead of having the boys in the Parlor and the girls in the Women's room, like Lou had suggested. But it was safer to put everyone in the same room. Even the Royal Family. Except mom, who couldn't leave her room, so dad had twenty maids and the doctor and nurses stay with her in case anything happened.

Three footmen were appointed to the fire; they would always put wood in it. Everyone had a pile of coats and blankets, gloves and hats by their sides in case it became really cold. But for now, it was okay. The heating system was still going on.

Since we were all together, Lou proposed we played a role-play game of _The Werewolves of Millow's Hollow_. It was fun, everyone played, except dad. He was going over some papers and sending a guard every ten minutes to mom, to see how she was.

Tony and Mia didn't play with us, though. They stayed on the side and read books, cuddled together on a couch.

Hunter and I were the first ones to die in the game, so we walked away.

"I hate it when you're the first one to die. It's not even fun to watch the game anymore."

"Yeah, you're right." I paused. "Hey, have you ever been through blizzards like this in Atlin?"

"I'm surprise you remembered I was from Atlin." He chuckled nervously. "But yeah. Sometimes the ski resort is trapped in a snow storm for a few days."

"And? What do you do?"

"We just stay huddled together in front of the fireplace, drinking hot drinks until it passes. It's sometimes scary when you open the door – _if_ you can open it – and there's a meter of snow, sometimes more, in your way.

"You ski?"

"Nah, not really. Well, I can ski, but I'm not really good at it, and I prefer staying indoors, selling souvenirs."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It's fun to see all those tourists. They're so naïve, and would pay good money for stupid things. They make us live."

"But do you even like living in Atlin? Isn't it always covered in snow?"

"Yeah, most of the year. Although we do have a few months in the summer where everything in green. And it's beautiful."

"I think I only went there once, on a Royal Plane Tour."

"Yeah, I remember." He chuckled. "But you seemed so unpleased with the cold and snow. You stayed outside like three minutes, waving, shaking the Mayor's hand and then going back inside. I barely saw you."

I remembered that. Lou was so pissed at having to travel in the northern Provinces for our first Plane Tour. "Yeah, I don't really like the cold. I'm more of a southern person. But what do you do on your days off? If you don't ski?"

"Oh, there are a lot of snow trails for hiking or snowshoeing. I like doing that. You're alone in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by white and silence, and it's peaceful."

"So you're kind of a solitary person?"

"Yep." He played with his hair for a minute. "I don't think I'll ever be alone again, if I become Prince of King, you know?"

I laughed. "Not a chance."

"Of becoming Prince or King?" he frowned.

"No, no, no. Not a chance of being alone. You would always have at least a security detail following you everywhere. Unless you have some bargain with him, where he leaves you alone for a time." I chuckled. "I sometimes ditch either my guard or my maids. I like being alone, too."

He smiled slyly. "Really? What do you like doing in your alone-time?"

Ah, shoot. What did Lou do in her alone-time? "Uh, I like to paint my nails a new color every day." His gaze went to my nails. "But with the Selection going on, I haven't had the time to do it every day." I hid my nails. I totally forgot about that.

"That's all? Only painting your nails?"

"That, and choosing some new dresses. The more extravagant the better."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed that. Although since Christmas, they've been more normal."

"Oh? I'll have to get back to being extravagant, then. As soon as the blizzard is down." We both chuckled.

Michael joined us. "They killed me, too. Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, join the Zombie Club. Who were you?"

"Cupid," he said slyly.

"Who did you choose?" Hunter asked him, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Ben with Cay."

"Seriously?" Hunter said, and he chuckled. "Do you think he's gonna choose her?" he asked more seriously.

"Yeah. I mean, did you see how she looks at him all the time?"

I hoped I didn't become red; because I could feel the heat rising in my neck, and I hoped it didn't go to my girl cheeks. "And how does Ben react to her?"

"He's also always looking her way. But I'm afraid Cay has some serious competition: Chantell. They both try all they can to sit next to him. Cay is more discreet about it, though. Chantell openly tries to get his attention. I think I saw him rolling his eyes at her, but I'm not sure."

I was speechless. Had Lou found my love? Chantell or Cay? But what about the others? I really needed to find hers. I wanted my body back. And my life back.

"Hey, Michael. I just realized you're also used to being stuck in a snowstorm, right? Being from Whites, and all."

"Yeah," he said, chuckling. And that's when I noticed a chain around his neck, with a round pendant. Was that a ring?

"What's that?" I pointed to his necklace.

"Nothing," he said, putting it back. "Besides, I already told you about it."

I frowned. What was he talking about? "You did?"

"Yeah, but I guess group dates aren't the best places to remember what we say." He sighed. "It was my fiancée's engagement ring. But she's dead, now. So, there's nothing for you to worry about."

We were silent. "Do you still think about her often?"

"Every day. You know why?"

"No?"

"Because you look a lot like her." He looked at his hands for a moment, and then walked away, joining another group of dead players. I sighed and looked at the group still playing. Drake was the story teller, and there was just Nash, Cay, Lou – as Ben – Bianca and Adam. A few minutes later, the game was over: Nash had won, with his team of ordinary townsfolks. Lou and Cay were the last remaining werewolves and one of them got eliminated, which eliminate the other one, too. Nash was a strategist.

I went to him. "Hey, Nash. Well done on the game. It's not often that we see the werewolves loose."

He chuckled. "I hadn't played that game in ages. But it's kind of like playing basketball. You have to look for the signs of the bad guys and follow your instincts. Although it's not really a team's game if you're not a werewolf. So, you have to play solo sometimes and have the others follow you."

"That's what I thought. You're quite the strategist."

He smiled. "How are you feeling? Last time we talked, you were stressed out and tired."

I shrugged. "Maybe less tired, but still stressed out."

"Hm." He looked at Lou, which he thought was Ben. "Look, I don't know what happened to you two, but as much as I didn't recognize you, Ben's also been acting weird. I thought I had figured you out: that for some reason – call it what you want: magic, voodoo, or whatever else – you two had switched bodies. Only Ben isn't you. There's something off about him, though. Like he changed or something."

I chuckled nervously. "You've noticed, too?"

"Look, if there's anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head. "There's nothing. But thanks." Trying to be as much Lou as I could, I kissed him on the cheek. But before I could get away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. His lips were at my ear.

"Last time you kissed me, I was surprised. But not if you do it now. For real."

Uh, what? I couldn't quickly look at Lou and see how she was reacting to my being close to Nash. I didn't move.

"If you won't do it, I'll do it." His fingers found my chin and lifted it just so he only had to bend down a tiny bit. I wanted to scream, to run, to take him down. But I was paralyzed. God, I had to do this in front of everyone. And that was a bold move from him, too. Kissing the Princess in front of everyone, when there were still eight boys to go. Very bold.

But his kiss was gentle, and tender. Like he was afraid to break her. Yes, I said _HER_. I was completely out of this body during the kiss. I did not want to be there… After a few seconds, he broke it off, winked, and walked away to a chair in the far corner with a book. What on earth just happened?

I turned around to look at everyone else, who were watching me.

"That's not fair!" Calder said.

"Well, maybe you have to be a bit more daring, huh, Calder?" Nash said from his chair.

Lou was sending daggers at me. But we couldn't make a scene right here. I looked back at Nash: he was smiling smugly. Ugh. This situation was getting out of hands.

The end of the day came closer. Maids and footmen brought in food. It was a huge self-service buffet, and we could eat whatever we wanted, however we wanted, wherever we wanted. It was fun to eat with everyone. But I stayed as far away from Lou as possible. She would have killed me on the spot. Hey, maybe she really liked Nash and she was jealous? Think of that. Jealous of her brother for kissing the guy she liked? I chuckled to myself.

"What are you laughing about, Your Highness?" Bianca asked me, sitting next to me on the couch with a plate full of food. For some reason, she never got call Lou by her name.

"Uh, just that this whole situation is quite bizarre."

"Yeah, you said it." She smiled and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"So, um, Ben told me every time he comes to your room you're writing letters." She became red in a few seconds. "Got friends back home dying to know what's going on in the Selection?"

She chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah."

I nudged her playfully with my elbow and whispered with a sly smile. "Or is it a boyfriend?"

She looked around us and whispered back. "Please don't tell your brother, Your Highness. I don't even know why he kept me in the Elite. I never showed any interest in him."

"So, it is a boyfriend?" I asked slyly, a playful smile on my lips.

She looked at her hands and didn't answer right away. "Girlfriend, actually."

"Oh." Ouch, that hurt even more and her telling me to my face that she ho interest in me whatsoever.

"Please don't tell him?"

"Then why did you submit your form?"

"Robyn put her name in, too. We just thought that if one of us could get in, the money would really help. We were going to get married. But when my sister got sick, all of our family's savings – and mine as well – went into the treatments. If wasn't enough and now she's gone, and the money, too."

"So you need money to get married to your girlfriend."

"Fiancée. But yes." She still didn't make eye contact. "Please don't tell him. I want to stay as long as possible to get enough money. But please tell him not to choose me."

I chuckled. "Okay." What else could I say? This girl was pretty desperate.

It had been night outside ever since the storm was hitting Angeles. I had lost track of the time. But by the time the staff took out the dishes and leftovers of the buffet, I was getting really tired. I checked my watch: almost midnight. I guess that in situations like these, protocol and schedules didn't really matter.

The mattresses were laid out one next to the other, girls on one side, and boys on the other. Dad decided not to sleep, but to work. He sat at a table away from everyone. Hushed conversations started in the room. The crackling of fire covered them, and the howling wind outside seemed to make the whole Palace sway.

Eventually, the conversations stopped and the sounds of the fire and the wind lulled most everyone to sleep. Everyone but me. I needed to find a way to find Lou's love, and fast. Because if she had found mine, I needed to find hers. I couldn't wait to get my body back.

My eyelids were heavy, and I decided to close them just for a few minutes. Turned out those minutes turned out into hours and when I opened them again, the sun was shining through the windows. The storm had passed. But from what I could see, mountains of snow covered the ground. The first third of the window was covered in snow. We were snowed in, that was for sure.

Slowly, one by one, the Selected woke up. I was lucky to be in Lou's body, because I was sleeping on the girls' side and I saw how real they were without their makeup, just out of bed. I smiled, looking at them. I knew marrying someone meant that you'd be waking up by their side for the rest of your life.

Wren was still sleeping, and I went to her side. Her brow was still very warm and feverish. I was so afraid she might die. After what she told me before Christmas, that she was sick and would die, I had a dreading feeling. I would need to write to her brother to ask him what would be better for her: send her home to her family? Or keep her here with the best doctors? Note to self: write that letter as soon as possible.

Through the window, I saw some commotion. Probably the guards and gardeners shoveling away the snow to create a path.

We all headed to the Dining Room in our pajamas for breakfast; the buffet was waiting for us. But where were the guards? That wasn't normal. There usually were guards all over the place. And if they weren't here, why was the alarm not singing its beautiful song? I frowned.

If anything happened, we were alone.

That when the door burst open.

Thirteen men walked in, guns at the ready, pointed at us. "Nobody move!" I was about to head to the secret passage to the safe room, when two men stood right in front of the secret door. How could they know where it was? Dread crept up my spine. "Everyone kneel facing the wall! Hands on your head!" one barked at us. With no guards here to help us, and no guards coming for us, we were alone.

The girls were all on the verge of tears. The boys didn't know what to do. Even Nash, who was always up for a fight, was obeying. One had a heavy hand on his shoulder and talking to him too quietly for me to hear.

"This one!"

Three men took hold of Thaïsia, still in her nightgown. They put a cloth bag over her head and carried her away. They waited for them to be out of the room for the others to followed them. We couldn't move.

Nash was the first one to dare move. He scrambled to his feet and ran after them. We all did. The few guards still inside were either dead, blood pooling around them, or either badly injured. But there were some dead Rebels, too. Casualties on both sides. We all joined Nash on the front porch. A group of men were sliding away on the snow with sleds and dogs.

"What the hell happened, Nash? What did he tell you?"

He huffed. "Nothing."

"And they took Thaïsia," Cay say, trembling.

"Uh, guys," Lou said. "Did I mention that Thaïsia told me yesterday that she was a Princess?"

I turned around. "I'm sorry, what? I thought she was a Jordan Refugee. She told me she was close to the Royal Family."

"Well, she was close enough to be _inside_ the Royal Family. She's the third child."

"We have to get her back," Dad said, "Or risk having a war with Jordan."

"They're already at war, dad. They can't fight on two fronts."

"And they're War refugees in Illéa."

Dad was silent. "Then the first thing to do is have them here. If they're Royalty, it's only normal they be here in the Palace, where it's safe."

"Safe?" Michael and Indira exclaimed at the same time.

Dad turned around to look at them. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Michael said, "but this is not the place where I feel the safest. Your guards have been manipulated by the Rebel Alliance so that there would be no one inside, and the ones inside got either killed or badly injured." He paused, taking a breath, then he turned to Lou- me. "I'm sorry Lou, but I don't think I want to stay any longer. Rose had a chance to become a Mars astronomer. I want to take my chance at life. I was an actor before coming here, I still want to do that, even if I came to like you very much. But please, let me go. I want to live. I feel like staying here is going to get some of us killed. Or kidnapped."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Of course," I said with a forced smile. "Clearly you don't belong here. Because this is what our life is. And if you're not ready for it now, you never will." I paused, making eye contact with everyone, ending with Lou, who nodded. She knew what I was about to do. "Michael is leaving. If anyone here wants to go, too, this is the moment."

Lou took over. "We know this life is not what you probably thought it was: dresses, tiaras, crowns, balls, good food. It is, but not only. We have enemies. And we have a country to rule and to keep under control. So, if you think this life is not for you, you may leave, now."

There was silence. Then Hunter stepped up. "I want to leave."

Indira stepped up, too. "Me too."

And Wren lifted her hand. I hadn't noticed she had followed us. "Me too." Her voice was weak.

"Uh, okay, Michael, Hunter and Indira will go. Wren, we need to talk." She frowned.

The three who wanted out walked away to have their things ready. I took Wren aside and motioned to Lou to come to us, too.

"Wren, I know you're sick. You told Ben about it, who told me. And you're in no condition to travel right now. But I'm going to ask you something. Would you rather go back to your family or stay here with the best doctors to take care of you?"

Terror filled her eyes. "Not home. Not with my father."

Lou and I exchanged a look. Lou put a hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to send you back to your family if you don't want to. And if you don't want to stay in the Selection, we might still have a solution for you."

Wren nodded and looked at Prince Ben expectantly.

"You don't have to be in the Selection anymore, but you can stay here. Doctor Higgins will take great care of you, okay?"

She smiled softly and took a step closer to Lou- Prince Ben. "And I can watch all the Disney movies I want?"

"Yes," Lou said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a small smile on her lips.

"It'll be better to die here than at home, anyway," she said softly, to no one in particular, hugging herself. Lou hugged her close.

"You can stay here as long as you need to, okay? And we'll make sure you're safe and that nothing happens to you."

Wren nodded in Prince Ben's shoulder. "Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

"Okay," dad said. "Everyone back to your rooms until further instructions. Ben, Lou, come with me."

And thus started our conference to discuss the attack, how we could save Thaïsia, and bring her family here without people knowing.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Yay, I have Wifi here ;) Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one... it's hard to write with little brothers running around you, a good book on the side and a TV series to watch... hehehe... vacation... xD**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Hunter, Michael and Indira left on their own. Wren, too, but she's staying in the Palace. There are only 6 boys and 5 girls left... Thanks to** _Chris the Flowing / Hofund_ **for helping with the attack ;)**

 **See you on Tuesday for the next chapter! ;) Don't forget to review, please ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28 – LOU_**

"We need to discuss Nash, too," dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the Rebel who talked to him seemed to know him. Why would he talk to him and not to everybody? If he was threatening him, why not threaten everyone?"

I sighed. Why would they suspect Nash to be part of the Rebel Alliance? He had saved my life during the Thanksgiving attack, killing several Rebels.

"Shall I have him brought in, Your Majesty?" one of the counselors asked.

"Yes." We all waited in silence while they looked for him. Mom was still presiding over the whole room, at the end of the table. Dad had told her to go back to bed, but she had refused. I never realized how stubborn she was. And I knew Ben or me needed to step up fast. We couldn't let her jeopardize her pregnancy for her country. Dad was the King Regent. Well, not officially, actually. They still had to make the announcement, and mom's pregnancy was still a secret. At least to the people outside the Palace walls.

The doors burst open, with Nash held by two guards.

"Sit down, Nash," dad ordered. "Inspector Logan is going to ask you some questions."

Nash held the King's gaze and nodded.

"Did you know the man who talked to you during the attack?" Logan started.

"No, Sir."

"What did he tell you?"

Nash didn't answer right away. He glanced at Ben and I before talking. "He told me not to move right away, once they left, but to give them sixty seconds. Or they would shoot Thaïsia. As much as I wanted to go after them, I couldn't risk her getting killed."

"A true gentleman," Logan said, sarcasm etched in his voice. "Did you know they would come?"

"No, Sir. How would I?"

"You seem to be their target, recently. They even had an assassin try to kill you, remember?"

"I remember a dead boy was found in my room, Sir."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "You're such a sly boy. Did you kill him?"

"No, Sir." His jaw was set. "I found him dead."

Ben frowned. "You told me he killed himself after telling you about the bomb," he said.

Nash glared at who everyone thought was me, Lou. And so did Logan. I think he didn't like to be interrupted in his interrogation.

"So you talked to the boy," he said, turning his attention back to Nash. "He told you about the bomb, but you didn't do anything about it."

"I didn't have time. The moment he killed himself, I ran from my room, and that's when the bomb detonated."

Logan was silent for a moment, and then he exchanged a few silent words with mom and dad. "Fine. You're free to go, for now. But we're keeping an eye on you, son."

The two guards let go of his arms, and Nash stood. "I'm not your son," he hissed and walked out of the room.

"Okay," mom said. "Maybe it's time to make this official, but I'm stepping away from the Crown for a few months, and King Sébastien will be King Regent in my place."

"But why?" a fat advisor asked? I never bothered with their names, anyway. There was the Fat, the Bald, the Greasy-haired, the Skinny, and so on.

"Because," mom said, a hand on her slowly showing bump, "I'm pregnant."

A collective gasp resonated in the silent meeting room. As if they hadn't got that, already.

"We will be announcing this officially on the next _Report_."

"How far are you?" one of the ladies – Red-Glasses, I called her – asked gently.

"Four months. I guess I can't hide it anymore." She smiled to the people gathered around her. "The baby is due in May. I trust my husband to rule in my place until either Ben or Lou steps up, when the first finishes his or her Selection."

We already knew about this. But the advisors didn't. They stared at us with wide open eyes.

"I trust that this does not get out of this room." Mom was stern and they knew not to disobey her. "Very well. King Bast? You do the honors." She smiled to everyone, and left the room, her hand on her stomach.

Dad took a deep breath. "Okay. We have a team looking for Princess Thaïsia and one looking for her family. But since we're getting short on guards and Royal Security, thanks to the recent attacks, I'm trusting Thaïsia's finding and rescuing to Logan's investigation team. Ben, as soon as we have information on her or her family, we'll let you know." I nodded, being Ben, and all. Dad continued. "I still can't believe we didn't know who she was. Why didn't the name _Hadel Al Daheer_ struck a chord to anyone?" he asked the advisors.

"If I may," Fat said, "we had no idea they were in the country, and a lot of Jordan war refugees were in Illéa. The name _Hadel Al Daheer_ is quite common in Jordan. She could have been anyone."

Dad was silent a moment, assessing what was just said. Then, he put an end to the meeting and we all went back to what we were doing.

Dad had sent breakfast to all the Selected's rooms just after sending them all to their rooms. To our rooms as well. I wanted so bad to go to my own room; feeling the thick carpet under my feet, the silk covers of my bed, touch the rows of dresses in my walk-in closet, or even just have a look at my nail polish collection. But no, I was still Ben. That meant I needed to find Ben's love and fast.

My feet took me to Ben's room, and a tray with waffles and fruit and coffee was waiting for me. I took the tray and sat on the bed. I looked at the food, and as much as those waffles looked delicious, I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up as me again.

A knock on the door made me jump. "Who is it?"

"It's me, you idiot." Why didn't Ben just open the door and burst in like he usually did? "Can you open the door, please?"

I frowned and went to open for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be in my room, that's all. And I have my breakfast, too."

"Yeah, I can see that." I rolled my eyes at him and he butt kicked the door closed since his hands were busy carrying his tray.

"Mind if I join you?"

I shrugged and went back to the bed, where my breakfast was. He sat next to me, and we were both silent for a few moments.

"You know, I think you should choose Nash," Ben said, out of the blue.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Why? because he kissed you in front of everyone?"

"No, because I really think he loves you."

"What about the others?"

"What about you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. My throat tightened. "I can't do this anymore, Ben. I'm sick of being you. I'm sick of sleeping in this room. I'm sick of dating the girls for you. I don't even know what you're looking for in your future wife. I don't even know what eye color you prefer." I was angry, now, and on the verge of crying. "I don't even know-"

"Then ask me."

"No. I'm done doing this."

"What? No! You can't. We need to finish this or we'll never go back to normal."

"But what if we never? Huh? Have you ever thought of that?" I huffed and pulled at my short hair. "Finding each other's love is impossible. We've tried for the past few weeks. And were has that brought us? Nowhere."

"Lou, calm down. We're going to find a solution, okay?"

"No, we're not. What if I choose someone for you, and you for me, and it ends up being the wrong person, and then we don't switch back, and we have to live like this for the end of time. What then?" I was breathing fast, and my vision was blurry. Ben wiped away the tears on my cheeks with his thumbs. My thumbs. I grabbed his hand. "I want this back, Ben, but I- we will never change back."

"Lou, listen to me. We're gonna be alright. All we have to do is find each other's true love."

"But it's impossible!" I yelled back at him. And then I sobbed. He wrapped me in his arms. We were both stuck like this and there was nothing we could do about it. And I doubted crying over it would help. He drew soothing circles on my back. "Why do you think this happened to us? Why now?"

He sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. And we might never know."

I pulled out from his embrace. "But maybe if we knew why, it would help us fix it, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "There's maybe nothing to understand. Someone played a deep prank on us, and now we have to clean it up."

My stomach grumbled and I took the waffle in my hands and ate it absently. "If you want my opinion, I think it was mom and dad's fault."

He chuckled. "How's that even possible? You can't blame them for this."

It was getting clearer in my mind every second. "Think about it. We've been in this competition ever since we were born. The minute they announced the final competition for the Crown, we both started to sabotage each other. And we started to hate each other. Christmas was the peak of our stupid little war. Imagine what would have happened if we hadn't been swapped."

He chuckled darkly. "We would have killed each other, that's for sure."

"Yes. And by being swapped, we couldn't do that." I paused. "But I still don't understand how finding each other's love is going to save us, anyway."

"Yeah, neither do I." And once again we were silent, and we finished our plates. I knew what I needed to do, though. It was gnawing at me ever since I had done it.

"I'm sorry I poisoned Bianca," I said softly. "And I'm sorry I went after Sophia. And after Gwen." I paused again. "I paid Iggy to do it." I couldn't look at him. I looked at my hands, and fiddled with the covers of the bed.

"I'm sorry I looked into Devon's past," Ben said softly. "And for sabotaging other dates you had." He sighed. "And for all the other things I said and did to you. There are so many, I lost track of them."

"Yeah, me too." I looked at him, and he was already looking at me. "I'm sorry."

His smile was sad. "What we wouldn't have done for that Crown, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't even think I want it anymore, to be honest."

"Funny, because that's what I was going to say."

"Oh, shut up. You'd be a better Monarch than me, anyway."

"That's not true. You'd be a great Queen, Lou."

"Thanks." I sighed. "Anyway. Pinky Love, remember?" I said, offering him my pinky. We used to do this when we were kids, after a fight or something. We never were angry at each other for more than a few hours. But now? It had been weeks.

"Pinky Love." He looped his pinky in mine and we both laughed. Then, unexpectedly, he wrapped me in his arms. "I love you, Lou."

I hugged him back. "I love you, too."

The lights flickered for a whole two seconds, and then it was back to normal.

"Ben," I said, tentatively.

He pulled back from the hug. "Oh, my God, Lou. Pinch me. Now." I pinched his arm. "Ow!"

My hands went to my hair, my face, my boobs, my own body. "Ben, we're back as ourselves!"

He grinned, and also ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes! It worked! What on earth happened?"

I frowned. " _Only true love can save you_ ," I said, repeating what the paper had said. "It was our true love, Ben. Not our future spouse's love."

His jaw dropped. "How could we have missed this?"

"I don't know. But I'm never making that mistake again."

"Which one?"

"Hating you. I'm keeping my body!"

"Definitely."

We stared at each other, a bit stunned by what had just happened. After all this time trapped in each other's body, we were finally ourselves again. "Ben, I'm afraid we make a sudden move and we swap again."

"Let's not make a sudden move, then. And let's never have a competition in between us. Whoever finds love first gets the crown. And I won't mind if you have it. You should go tell Nash you love him. Because I know you do. I saw how you looked at me when he kissed me last night."

I blushed. "I don't mind if you have it, either."

"But I still don't know who I love most."

I shrugged. "Then we'll see who figures that out first, right. But no hard feelings, okay?"

"Nope, no hard feelings." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you, sis." Then he grinned and grabbed my arm. "Come on." He pulled me to the secret passage in the wall and all the way to my own rooms, to the walk-in closet. "Wear this red dress – yes, I know your wardrobe, now – and go on that date with Nash, okay? I'll follow closely to snap a picture when you ask him to marry you, okay?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just want you to have a picture of that moment to keep and cherish. But don't worry, you won't know I'm there. I know the secret passages in this Palace like the back of my hand. I won't even be there, okay?"

I looked at the red dress he had taken out. It was strapless and had a high-low skirt. I would freeze with it, but maybe that was part of the plan. Nash would come closer to me, to keep me warm. I chose a pair of black Louboutin's. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, let's do this." I knew I had a stupid grin on my face, but I couldn't shake it off.

"I'll just get a camera. I'll catch up with you."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I headed down the stairs and knocked on Nash's door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh, hello, uh, Lou?"

"Hi, Nash. I wondered if you would want to go on a date with me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, who not?"

He let out a dry chuckle. "See that guard over there?" I nodded. "His job is to keep an eye on me. You know, since I was suspected to be a Rebel, too," he said sarcastically.

"But you're not."

"No, I'm not."

"Good, then we're going to prove it to them that you're not. Come on." I took his hand and walked out of the room with him. I looked at him over my shoulder and saw that he was smiling.

"You're you again."

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Nothing we couldn't fix. Now everything's fine, and there's nothing to worry about." I smiled at him, and he came closer to me.

"Let me be the judge of that." He looped his arm around my waist and looked at me in the eyes. Before he could kiss me, I did it myself. I pressed my lips against his, and boy, how it felt good to finally kiss a boy. I felt his smile under my lips and pressed my whole body against his. One of his hands went to my hair and the other stayed on my waist, tightening his grip on me. He broke off the kiss.

"Yep, that's you, all right." He kissed me again, playfully parting my lips with his tongue. I resisted him. I wanted him to really want me. After smiling in each other's lips, I let him in. He toyed with my tongue and a warm feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach. Yes, Nash was the right one for me, Ben had been right. There was the right connection between us, the right chemistry.

He pressed me against the wall and I playfully fitted my knee between his thighs, I small moan escaped his lips as he chuckled against me. "Don't do that," he admonished playfully. "Not here," he added.

I intertwined my fingers with his. "Come on, then." I was giddy inside. The fire that had started in my stomach was roaring, and I didn't want it to fade out. And I needed Nash for that. We walked through a small corridor that led to a dead end. And before we could go to a small parlor no one ever used, he again pinned me against the wall and kissed me.

"Nash, I-" how do you tell someone you love him and want to marry him? Should I have taken a ring or something?"

"What?" he asked between kisses.

"Nothing, just kiss me." He obliged. "Come on, let's go to that parlor, where no one will see us," I breathed out.

He took my hand and pulled me to the end of the corridor.

"Don't move!" we heard a male's voice behind us, with the click of a knife being opened. Nash and I both froze. "Put your hands behind your head and turn around slowly."

We obeyed. When I turned around, I saw the man. He was wearing a bandana over his mouth and nose, and he was holding two knives, one in each hand. My heart started to thump fast. Why was this still happening?

"I recognize you," he said to Nash. "You've killed several of my brothers and sisters. You're gonna pay for it." He came a step closer. "No, actually, _she's_ gonna pay for you." He lunged at me, but Nash quickly reacted and jumped in front of me before the guy could reach me. They thrashed and rolled. The guy was on Nash, and he tried to stab him in the torso, but Nash caught his arm. I screamed and tried to pry him away from Nash.

"Don't come close, Lou!" he yelled at me.

Just as he said that, he looked at me a split second. That was enough for the guy to actually stab Nash in the chest. I screamed, and the blade slipped. Ben came in running, the camera in his hand. Everything seemed to go ever so slowly. Again, the shiny blade of the knife went down on his torso, but slipped again. How was this even possible?

Ben tried to pull me away, but I couldn't let him. I screamed at him to let me go, but he was stronger than me. And for the third time, the knife went down on his chest. I screamed.

* * *

 **Hi everyone :) Thanks for your reviews and reactions! I hope you liked this chapter as well ;)**

 **I'll see you on Friday for the next part of Nash's fight... Until then, don't forget to review! Your reactions and opinions and questions are precious to me ;)**

 **PS: there are 6 chapters left (up to Chap 34), and an epilogue... we're almost at the end of our journey ;)**

 **PS 2 : If you still have ideas for Dora's baby, I'm still taking them... there will be a vote for that, too ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29 – BEN_**

I saw the blade go down on his torso two or three times. But each time, it slipped. I swear, it did. I just don't know how it was possible. I held Lou away from the fight as best I could, but she was strong. She kept screaming and hitting me with her elbows. I knew she wanted to go help him, but it was too dangerous. Her cries alerted a handful of guards. But they couldn't shoot at a distance, or they risked hitting Nash. We were powerless.

Until Nash got the upper hand in the fight, and was straddled on the guy, and strangling him. The guy's face – without any bandana, now – was slowly losing its color. Just before the guards could do something about the fight, the Rebel slashed one of his knives in Nash's thigh. Nash hissed and let go of the man. He fell to the floor, and I let Lou go when I was sure the guards had the guy secured.

"Nash, don't die, okay?" she gasped, holding him close to her. She had tears coming down her cheeks. She gently ran her fingers along the sharp line of his jaw, and along the line of his hair. She was cradling him like a baby against her chest. Nash still hissed from the pain. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"Shh, don't say that. Not now," he said through rasping breaths. He held his injury with his hand and when he brought it up to see it, it wasn't blood that was on his hands: it was some kind of black ooze. Nash instantly became white at the sight of it, and so did Lou.

"What is that?" she said softly, afraid of the question.

"Poison," he gasped. "Hospital," he wheezed, clenching his teeth so as not the scream from the pain. I ran to get Doctor Higgins. We came back not two minutes later with medical supplies. For some reason, being in Lou's body made me feel the same way she did. I didn't love Nash the way she did, but I did like him enough to care for him. If Lou chose him, he would be my brother-in-law.

"We need to get you back in the Hospital as soon as possible," Higgins said. "There's nothing I can do here." He wrapped the injured leg quickly, and asked two guards to carry Nash away. He was white with pain. How could a small gash like that hurt that much? I though Nash was stronger than that. That's when I noticed black ooze splattered on the floor, marking the way the guards had carried him.

The Rebel was still thrashing in the guards hold. They asked me what to do with him.

"Take him to the cells. I'll have him interrogated later." They saluted and took him away.

I followed the black drops on the floor all the way to the Hospital. On my way there, I called a cleaning maid. "Clean these drops." She nodded. "Oh, and please be careful. Don't touch them with your skin, it's poisoned blood." She nodded again and went to work.

When I opened the doors to the Hospital, the nurses had stripped Nash from his clothes and he was lying on the bed just with his underpants. On the bed next to his, there was a dull-colored metallic kind of jacket with three small shiny gashes – probably due to the poisonous blade – in it. I couldn't identify the material, but probably some kind of futuristic bulletproof metal. So, this was his secret: a body armor. That's why the knife had slipped, tearing only at his suit.

I watched as Lou held his hand, crying. He had spasms of pain or whatever the poison did to him. Higgins was working hard on him, trying to suck the poison out from his leg with a strange device. He sucked and pulled and huffed, but only a small amount of the black, gooey ooze found its way in his tube. All of Nash's muscles – and there were a lot and well-built – were tight like a bow ready to let an arrow fly. Lou was telling him soothing words, but I don't think he heard any of it. He seemed to be so far away.

I walked away, wanting to leave Lou alone with him. And I didn't want to be in the way. I walked aimlessly in the halls, Lou's cries and Nash's hissing grunts still echoing in my mind. My feet lead me to the second floor, and I stopped in front of a door. Wren's. I knocked lightly, afraid I might wake her. I knew she wasn't in my Selection any more, but she was still here, under Higgins medical attention.

The door opened. It was one of her maids.

"Hi, um, is Wren awake?"

"Yes, come in." She stepped aside and I walked to Wren's bedside. She wasn't in a better shape than last time I had seen her. She still managed a weak smile.

"Hey, Benny," she said softly. "What are you doing here? I thought I had walked out of your Selection?"

I smiled and pushed some hair away from her damp forehead. Still feverish. "You did, but you're still my special guest. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, and a shadow passed through her eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Does what Doctor Higgins gives help you?"

"I don't know. I sleep pretty much all the time."

I looked at her pale blue eyes and pale skin. "You know, I arranged for your brother to come here."

"Sparrow?" she said, raising her head from her pillow, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. He'll be here tomorrow."

She lay back down, a thoughtful smile on her lips. She found my hand his hers and held it tight for a few moments, completely silent. She closed her eyes, and her breathing was regular. I thought she had fallen asleep. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're going to be a great King." Then her head fell to the side, and she was fast asleep. I held her hand a little longer, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb, her skin was so soft, it was made of velvet. She was sleeping with a smile on her lips. I wanted her to spend her last days in happiness. And if Sparrow was part of that, then so be it.

I let go of her hand and silently walked away, thanking her maids for watching over her. They closed the door behind me and I tried to clear my mind. Lou had found her One. But until he was fully recovered form that poisonous attack, nothing was sure.

And I still had my own Selection to continue. Thaïsia was gone for now; Wren was here as a guest, and out of the Selection; Bianca? I promised her to keep her as long as possible for the money. At least she had been honest with me – when I was Lou. So, there was only Cay, Kendra and Chantell left.

There was no schedule that day. After the blizzard, the attack and Thaïsia's kidnapping, the Selected were not taken care of. At least not by their mentors/teachers. They were still confined to their rooms. And thank goodness, or that Assassin guy would have probably got to someone else. At least Nash was able to handle him, until the guards came and he got slashed on the leg. The guy would have killed anyone else.

"Hey," a small voice coming from behind me said. "Are you alright?"

I turned around to look at Chantell's olive green eyes. They were lined with concern. "Hey. Yeah, I guess so."

"What happened?" she said, frowning. "We heard screams."

I sighed. "There was a lone Rebel still in the Palace, and he attacked Lou. Thank God Nash was with her, and he was able to fight him off, until the guy slashed Nash's leg with a poisoned blade. Now he's in the hospital, and Doctor Higgins is trying to save him."

"Will he live?"

"I do hope so."

We were silent for a moment. I realized we were standing in front of a widow looking over the snowed garden. The sun was still shining, and the icicles were slowly melting, drawing small circles of melted snow. She looped her arm in mine and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you miss your job?" I asked her.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I remember you telling me you loved your job. And if you stay here forever you'll never be a flight attendant again."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't have put my name in the Selection, you know?"

"Yeah, but how did you know you would be selected?"

"I didn't now. I just thought that there were one-in-a-million chances that you just had to take. And boy how was I right."

I chuckled. "I guess you were."

"You seem different," she paused, searching for the right words. "More yourself, maybe?" she looked at me, amused sparks in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I am more myself. Don't worry about that." We sat on the windowsill, facing each other. "Do you think you would miss your life if you stayed here?"

She laughed wholeheartedly. "I don't think I would. Being a One instead of a Six is quite better, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. Being a One comes with responsibilities. Especially when you're a Princess or a Queen. Even though you have everything you want and need, you still have to rule the country and make hard decisions at the end of the day." I paused, fiddling with the fabric of her turquoise gown. "Sometimes I wish I could have a simpler life, you know?"

"You don't want the Crown?" She chuckled lightly. "I thought that was the whole purpose of the Selection?"

"Yeah, well, things happened, and I would be as happy without it. I could travel, being an Ambassador or a Diplomat or something. But if Lou gets the Crown, I guess I would step away from this place and let her do whatever she wants. I'd be free, you know?"

She smiled and took my hand in hers. "If you choose me, I promise that I'll support whatever you do. If you're King, I'll be by your side. If you want to step away, I'll be there and travel with you. As long as we're together, it's going to be home for me."

A loose strand of blond, wavy hair fell on her cheek, and I reached out to tuck it back behind her ear. Her skin was so soft, and my hand lingered on her cheek. She shifted and came closer to me. I didn't want her to kiss me. I wanted to be the one who did it. I leaned closer to her and brushed my lips with hers. They were round, and warm, and soft, and I wanted to stay there for hours. She came even closer, but broke off the kiss. She smiled and snuggled against me. I held her against me, my gaze lost in the snow, outside.

After a moment, she turned around and snuggled her back to my chest, and I rested my chin on her head. I wrapped my arms around her. As much as I liked this moment, I noticed both our bodies didn't quite fit together. I ignored the feeling and lived in the moment. Her scent was something that made me think of the spring. I couldn't quite pinpoint which flower it was, maybe a mixture of different flowers. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in the gardens, the warm season coming back. And it transported me back to our first date in the gardens. I chuckled at the memory.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked softly.

"Our first date. I remembered the stories you told me, about when you were a flight attendant."

She chuckled too, and sighed contently.

The noon bell chimed in the halls, and we walked to the Dining Room. Mom was still in her room, unable – doctor's orders – to leave her bed other than to go to the bathroom. She was lucky to be able to read books all day long. It must be good for her to be able to rest. Even thought she was someone very active.

Lou was still with Nash in the Hospital when we started eating. The Selected's table was getting smaller and smaller, and I looked at them with envy.

"Go," dad said, a faint smile on his lips. "It'll be more fun than with me and the lovebirds," he said, motioning to Tony and Mia with his head. I grinned and piled my silverware on my plate and took everything to the Selected's table. A footman carried my chair and the glasses I wasn't able to carry on my first attempt.

"So," I said, sitting down. "You're dining with the Prince, today."

The girls giggled, and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Where's Lou?" Xavier asked. I looked at him and remembered how he had kissed me when I was Lou, and shuddered at the thought.

"Um, she's with Nash in the Hospital Wing. I'm sure you heard what happened?"

"Yeah," Adam said. "News travels fast, even when we're all in our rooms. I hope he'll be all right."

"Yeah, me too," Bianca said. "He doesn't deserve to die, especially after all he's done here for the Princess. When he saved her during Thanksgiving? Or even today, when he fought off the Rebel. He shouldn't die like this."

"Doctor Higgins is doing everything he can to save him." We were silent after that. Some of us tried to start a conversation again, but it died several times. I guess Nash was on all our minds. I wondered what the guys were thinking. Did they hope Nash died, so they had a better chance at winning Lou's heart? Or were they genuinely concerned for him?

After dinner, I caught up with Kendra as she was leaving the room. "Hey, Kendra," I said, touching her arm. "Are you mad at me?"

She smirked. "Why would I?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. After the cake-mix fight, I" – or Lou, for that matter – "kind of planted you there, and I had to go-"

"You have duties, Ben. I don't mind." She chuckled, and we walked side by side. "I have a feeling that's what your wife's life will be like, you know?"

"What, cake-mix fights?" I loved how her cheeks became pink when she smiled.

"No," she rolled her eyes playfully. "You having to go do King or Prince things in the middle of something else you're doing, and leaving your wife to clean up the mess." Now I knew she was referring to the mess Lou and her had made in the kitchens.

I laughed. "You do know we have staffs to clean up any mess we do, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It was a matter of speaking." We both chuckled and ended up in the Men's Parlor. "So, she said. Are you good at Pool?"

"Kind of. You know how to play?"

"No, but I always end up having lots of fun pushing the billiard balls around. And it makes others think I know how to play."

"Huh." I cleared my throat, trying not to laugh, and prepared the billiard balls on the table. I gave her a pole. "Ladies first, Lady Kendra."

"Why, thank you, Your Royal Highness," she said with a smirk. She sent the white ball smashing in the group of the other colored balls, and one of hers hit a hole.

"Well done. But I'm afraid that was some beginner's luck."

"How dare you?! I master this game."

"Yeah, right. Tell that to someone who actually believes you." I laughed. "Okay, my turn." I leaned over, and set the pole on my fingers, making it go back and forth, ready to hit the white ball.

"You really don't know how to play, do you?"

I lifted only my eyes to look at her. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're gonna hit one of mine."

"Oh." I cleared my throat again and straightened my suit. "You sure?"

"Yep." She rested her free hand on her hip, looking smugly at me, with a sly smile.

"Okay," I said, putting my pole on the table, and coming closer to her. That first kiss we shared suddenly came to mind, and I wanted to live it again. I took another slow step closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice quivering a little.

"Walking slowly towards you."

"Why?"

"Because if I ran, you'd be scared."

"No, I would no-"

I didn't let her finish. My lips were on hers, and she gasped, surprised. But her arms came around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her slender athletic build was hard against my own body, but I totally forgot about it when her hands went to my chest, opening the first few buttons. I chuckled against her mouth and her lips smiled, too.

"… you should have seen what-"

"Oops."

I let go of Kendra, and she let go of me. A group of boys – Xavier, Adam and Drake – had walked in, and now were frozen in place. Kendra blushed furiously, and heat crept up my neck.

"Sorry, uh, we'll give you the Parlor back." I grabbed Kendra's hand and we walked out of the room. She wasn't even supposed to be in this room. The boys watched us walk away and I could already imagine their conversation about us.

"Sorry," she said. "That was inappropriate."

"Huh? What was?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Undoing your shirt. I-" She giggled nervously, blushing even more. She averted her gaze. "It's just that I've been planning so many weddings in the past few years, and I just wished for something for me, too. Maybe I went a little too fast, and it wasn't the right moment, I don't know, I-"

"You're rambling, Kendra," I said, stroking her cheek and making her look at me. "You're an Elite, I guess that was only normal for you to act like that." I chuckled. "I'm still trying to figure out what to do with my life. Lou is on the verge of ending her Selection. Well, only when Nash is out of the Hospital. So she's going to have the Crown anyway." I shrugged. "And I don't want to stay here if she's Queen."

Kendra frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I want to travel, to see the world. I was groomed for the Crown, but I don't know if I really want it."

Kendra's face seemed to close off. "But what if Nash doesn't make it. She'll have to figure out who she loves among the remaining guys. And you'll maybe have the Crown."

I looked in her eyes. "Why did you enter the Selection, Kendra?"

"I don't know, I- Everyone was doing it, and I thought _why not_?"

"I'm sure you've imagined yourself being picked, and even being chosen. What was in your scenarios?"

"Us marrying, I guess?"

"Okay. What then? How did you imagine your life with me?"

She hugged herself and walked away from me, to a window overseeing the snowy gardens. "Princess? Queen? I don't know, okay?" She sighed. "I just want a happy ever after, too."

There was an awkward silence. As much as I really liked Kendra and that she was my first kiss – in my entire life and in this Selection – I knew somehow deep inside that she wasn't the right one for me. When I thought of marriage and family and happiness, there was someone else's face and smile that came to mind. Funny how my last three choices were blondes with light colored eyes. Because before I started this Selection I had no idea what I was looking for in my future wife.

But now I knew. Obviously, she would be blonde, with light eyes. But other than that, on a more deeper level, I wanted her to be a kind and compassionate person who knew how life was outside the Palace walls. Someone who could enlighten me about the real world, and still be able to live in mine.

"You're going to have it, Kendra. I promise."

"Only not with you. That's what you're trying to say, right?" She looked at me with obvious pain in her eyes.

I sighed. "I just want you to be aware that there are still five girls left, and that-"

"Four. Thaïsia's gone."

"No, we'll find her. But yes, okay. And I'm keeping Bianca only because she needs the money. So that makes three of you. But that still means that only one will stay."

"As if I didn't know that. I've lost anyway." She clenched her teeth, and I saw how it hurt her to say it; she was such a competitive person. I remembered she had written that in her form under the _five words that would describe me_ section. "I see how Chantell and Cay fight for your attention."

"Hey, look at me." I waited for her to turn to me. "Remind me who I'm spending time with, right now?"

She chuckled. "Okay, fine. But still."

"Before the Selection, what was your dream?"

A slight smile appeared on her lips. "I wanted to be a baker, and go to a country were my family would never find me."

"I like that. If I were you, I'd go to Paris in a small pedestrian street, open a bakery and sell cronuts, donuts and croissants."

She smirked. "Oh really? His Royal Highness Prince Benoit likes cronuts?"

"I prefer Donuts, but yeah."

"If a bake you a batch of donuts and cronuts, will it help you change your mind in my favor?" She asked slyly, resting a hand on my chest, being her flirty self again.

"I don't know, you can always try," I answered slyly. "It wouldn't hurt to try, anyway, right?"

We both laughed.

After that, I went to mom's office. I needed some time alone, and some time off of my Selection, just for a little while. "Hey dad," I said when I entered. "Do you have anything for me to work on?"

Dad lifted an eyebrow and eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sick?"

"No, why?"

"You never come ask for work. I always have to force it in your hands. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want something to take my mind off the Selection for a bit, I feel I've been doing only that, and I need some change."

"Uh, okay." He gave me a stack of papers. "This is the Report on Rebel activities from our spies. I got it this morning. Read it, summarize it, and give it back to me."

"Okay." I took the papers and sat at the other side of the office, at a small table. I read until I was completely lost in it. I made a brief recap and put the last dot when the seven o'clock bell chimed for dinner. I gave my paper to dad, who still looked at me suspiciously, and went down to the Dining Room. It felt good to do some work. My brain needed something to do.

I ate in silence, going over what I had read. Some things didn't make sense, but it wasn't my job to make sense of it, it was the advisors' job.

Lou had joined us, this time, but pushed the food in her plate, pretending to eat. She didn't speak either.

After dinner, I headed to the Hospital Wing. I pushed the door and Nash was the first person I saw. He was pale, and lying on a bed. The sheets had been brought up to his chest, and his arms rested at his sides, over the sheet. Doctor Higgins walked in.

"How is he, Doc?"

"Not sure. The poison was powerful, and spread very quickly in his blood. I tried to suck the most I could, but if I wanted to take it all out, I would have bled him completely."

"So the poison is still in him?"

"Some, yes. He's been asleep for the past three hours. The whole ordeal has weakened and worn him out."

"Thanks." I took a chair and sat next to him. I watched him sleep for a few seconds, making sure his chest went up and down. The silence was awkward, so I decided to talk to him. "Hey buddy, don't die, okay?" I chuckled. I felt stupid to talk to him like that. "Lou needs you, more than she thinks. You two are perfect together, and I would really enjoy having you as a brother-in-law, you know?"

"Thanks," said a small voice. My head jerked up, and I saw he was smiling slightly. He tried to open his eyes, but the lights were too bright. He took a deep breath, but it seemed that it took all of his strength. The he chuckled slightly. " _Buddy_ yourself, Your Highness."

I smiled. Damn, this guy was sly even when poisoned. "I'll let you sleep." He nodded, and I walked away. I really hoped he would be okay.

I went to my room and got ready for bed. I was exhausted after this crazy day. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next day, after a short workout, breakfast, a meeting about the Rebel Alliance and the Rebel in our cells, and a copious lunch, after which Sparrow came to be with his sister, I headed outside. I needed some fresh air, and the snow was melting before our very eyes. I grabbed a coat and headed to the pond. The icy air burned my lungs, but after the stale air inside the Palace, it felt good. I leaned on the bridge's railing and noticed the pond was totally frozen. I wouldn't dare try walking on it. The ice might have been too thin, with how the sun shone on it. I was completely lost in thought.

"I've been looking all over for you, Ben."

I didn't need to turn around to see who was talking. Cay's voice was etched in my mind, like it would be in stone. I turned around, anyway, because I wanted to see her beautiful face. "Well, I'm right here. How'd you find me?"

She chuckled and motioned to the steps in the snow.

"Oh, right." We both laughed.

"It's easier to find you outside than inside, since you leave footprints." She rested her back on the railing, right next to me, but looked at the Palace when she talked. "There's something I meant to tell you, before you chose me or anything. I know the Selection is soon ending, and I want you to know this." She took a deep breath.

"I'm listening." I took her gloved hand in mine. She was wearing a long white coat over her dress, and she was absolutely stunning.

"Remember when I told you about my life back in Baffin?"

"Yeah?" Thank goodness Lou had told me everything about that conversation.

"I left out a part. And I want to talk to you about it, now."

Lou had told me that, too. "Okay. I'm all ears." I looked at her, but she still averted her gaze and looked in the distance.

"I didn't want to drop school. I wanted to finish high school while still working at the Metal factory. People were getting fired, because of lack of money. I was scared. I was sixteen. My supervisor called me in his office without notice, and I was so scared he was letting me go." She paused, taking a long breath, and letting it go slowly, forming a small white cloud in front of her face. She let go of my hand and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her feet. "He didn't fire me; instead, he gave me an offer: either sleep with him and be his personal prostitute, or be fired."

My jaw dropped, but I stayed silent.

"Of course, I refused, not even thinking of the consequences of such an answer and tried to walk away from his office. He-" She paused again, taking a shaky breath. "He caught my arm before I could leave and forced me to do it, anyway." She stuck her chin to her coat collar, trying not to cry. I took a step closer to her. She didn't move. "After that, he kicked me out and fired me." She finally lifted her chin, but still didn't look at me. A single tear was rolling down her cheek, and I wiped it away with my thumb. She let out a wet chuckle. "I've never told anyone this story. I mean, the people at the orphanage guessed it, probably; but I never put words on it." She breathed shakily, drying her cheeks with her gloves.

"What happened next?" I asked softly.

"Two months later, I found out I was pregnant." She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Sorcha was born almost a month prematurely. But she was healthy. The Orphanage people helped me out during the pregnancy and the first few months. Three months later, I still had money problems and I had to put Sorcha in the Foster Care system. Just like my own mother did to me." Another few tears fell. "She lives in Likely, now. After she was gone, the Orphanage gave me a job there, and I was trying to save up to leave Baffin and start a new life with Sorcha. I guess your Selection helped me get out of Baffin."

I had no words. All I could do was take her in my arms. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried silently. We stayed like that for some time.

"One thing for sure is that you're never going back to Baffin, Cay. I promise you that."

She sighed, relieved, and snuggled closer to me, if it was even possible.

* * *

 **Hi y'all! I hope you liked this chapter ;) There are 5 chapters (+ an epilogue) left...**

 **If you still have baby names for Dora's baby (1 girl and 1 boy), send them in, and I'll make a POLL in a few chapters for you guys to choose ;)**

 **I'll see you Tuesday for some Lou time. Don't forget to review! thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30 – LOU_**

The Rebel who tried to kill Nash and I was still rotting in the cells underground. A short note from Inspector Logan came to my room, inviting the King, Ben and I to watch the interrogation. I knew I had to go, but I also wanted to be with Nash. Somehow, I knew he would have wanted to go, too, so I decided to go, so I could tell him all about it once he was better. Until now, he only slept, and seemed to weaken even more. The poison was strong. Higgins told me he was powerless and that we could only pray and hope that Nash's immune system was strong enough to fight off the poison by himself. This was a dangerous period: if he got through it, he would be as good as new, but if not…

I didn't want to think about that.

I headed to the underground department, and found the room were the interrogation would take place. He was already there, ankles and wrists tied to his chair, and waiting, alone, for someone – Logan – to come in. I stood behind the one-way glass and crossed my arms over my chest. I watched the guy. He was short, and of average weight, thus I couldn't understand how this little guy could have overwhelmed Nash, who was tall and well built. He had an unkempt beard, and from what I could see, his eyes were a dark color, probably brown. His nose was crooked, and the lines around his eyes told me he was quite young and smiled a lot. Not what I would imagine a Rebel to be.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" dad said, coming next to me.

"Yes. He attacked me, I want to know why. And if I'm going to be Queen, I need to know who my enemies are."

"Wise move, Lou." He nodded appreciatively and fixed the Rebel, too. A couple minutes later, Ben came in with Inspector Logan. We stayed behind the glass while Logan headed for the door.

"Wait," I said. "Don't forget to check his mouth for any suicide cap. Or anything else on him that could kill him."

Logan eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I said. "That's how Sheila killed herself before saying anything." I shrugged.

"How d'you know that, Your Highness? If I recall, it was Prince Ben who was here when it happened."

"He told me about it." I shot him a glance.

"That's right, sir. I told her."

Logan nodded and walked in the room. He checked his mouth and everything else. "All right, you're clear," he said to the man, when he was really talking to us. "So, Dan. Do we was to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Dan – apparently, that was his name – met Logan's gaze. "You're not getting anything out of me."

"No? Well, let me help you, then. We found this in one of the secret passages. It doesn't belong to anyone in the Palace. No fingerprints matched. Is it yours?"

His gaze didn't waver as he denied it was his.

"Too bad. Because my labs found your fingerprints on it. You should have worn gloves, mate."

He frowned. "I used gloves with the knife. How did you get my fingerprints?"

Logan chuckled and put a Ziploc bag on the table with his Prison cell canteen.

Dan was visibly angered by this. How careless of him. Dumbass. But good for us.

"Did you change your mind? Do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?"

"I'm still not talking." His eyes were set, and he seemed pretty serious about this.

"Okay, fine." Logan pressed on a button under the tabletop I hadn't noticed yet, and two men came in with a suitcase. One of them opened it on the table, revealing all sorts of torture devices.

"I'm not sure torturing him will be very effective," Ben said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm sure the Rebels are trained for this. They can endure pain."

Dad chuckled. "You're probably right. But we don't have any other means of torturing him."

"If we could get in his girlfriend or someone he loves and torture her or him, he might talk. People hate it when loved ones are hurt."

Dad and I looked at each other, then at Ben.

"What?" he shrugged. "I read books, remember? Crime novels, amongst other things."

Dad's gaze went back to the guy who was looking at the torture tools and didn't seem affected at all by any of it. "You might be right, Ben. But I have no idea how to find this person he loves."

"His wallet," I said. It sounded so obvious. "Where are his clothes? Did he have any personal items in it? Maybe he carries a picture of the person he loves?"

Dad's brow shot up. "Since when you two are FBI agents?"

I shrugged.

"Since we went undercover," Ben whispered in my ear, and we both laughed.

Dad knocked on the door, and Logan came out, while the two others prepared their tools in front of Dan. He told him what we had just discussed, but he didn't seem pleased by it.

"I don't like when you two meddle with my interrogations, and this is not the first time you did it." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although it would gain us time to do that." He still eyed us like we were two kids underfoot. He sighed and took out a set of keys from his pocket, chose one, and went to the lockers behind us. He put on a pair of gloves and took out Dan's clothes and his personal items that were all in a Ziplock bag, too. He kept sending us glances, silently threatening us not to touch anything. He took out the wallet.

"As you can see, there was nothing in it, not even an ID card."

"Of course, not," Ben said. "If would be stupid of him to carry something that would identify him if he was caught."

Logan took his gloves of and gave them to Ben. "If you're so clever, _Your Royal Highness_ , why don't you look for yourself."

Ben gritted his teeth and took the gloves from Logan. Once he had put them on, he toyed with the wallet, until a secret latch opened. "There," he said, giving the picture to Logan. "His wife and baby boy."

Logan's eyes were wide. "How did you-"

"Do you even read, Logan? Or do you only have a paper that states you're a private investigator? Because if you did read, you'd know what people are capable of. And what crazy thing they can come up with." He flashed him a grin and game him the gloves back.

I noticed dad was furrowing his brow, trying not to laugh. Logan snatched the gloves from Ben and took the photo back inside. Ben and I high-fived.

"Who's this?" he said, putting the picture right under Dan's nose. His eyes crossed, and he became paler when he saw what picture it was.

"Where'd'you get that?" he breathed out.

"Where you put it, Dumbass."

Dan clenched his teeth. "Don't you dare touch them."

"That's your call, Danny Boy. Either you tell me what I want to know, or I hunt them down. I wonder how long it will take your baby boy – what's his name? – to bleed to death if I cut his fingers off one after the other."

"You wouldn't hurt a baby."

"Not if you tell me."

Wow. This was getting intense. But would Logan really do that to the baby?

"And your wife's pretty, too. What's her name?"

"Don't even think about it," he growled. "Don't touch a single hair on their heads."

"Then tell me what I want to know."

Dan sat back in his chair and sighed. He seemed to debate what to do. "What do you want to know?"

"Why you were here and what you were doing in the Palace with what we found was yours."

Dan tried a last attempt of freeing himself from his bounds, but the two men pinned him back down. Logan took the picture and sat across from him. He took his computer out of his bag and laid it on the table. "I'm going to do a facial research on your wife. You do know that every single person in Illéa is accounted for, right?" He scanned the photo.

Dan paled.

"That's not true, actually," dad said. "I wish it were though. He's just playing with him."

"Don't," Dan said. "I'll talk."

"Good." Logan put the computer aside but didn't close it, probably to start his 'research' again, should Dan come back on his decision to talk.

"I mapped out the Palace, or at least all I could, and sent it to my boss."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I have orders. But not the whole plan."

Logan took the computer again, feigning the research.

"Okay, okay, stop. I don't know what they wanted to do with the map, I swear. But probably to attack in the future. But I swear I don't know more than that."

Logan observed him for a few long, silent minutes. Beads of perspiration appeared on Dan's brow.

"And why did you attack the Princess? What were your orders, then?"

Dan didn't answer. Logan clicked on a random button on the computer. "Research," he said.

Dan became white. "Please don't hurt them," he said, his voice quivering.

"Then answer me."

"I had to kill either Nash, Prince Ben or Princess Louise. That's all I know, I swear. And when I saw Nash, I recognized him for having killed fellow Rebels, brothers and sisters, during Thanksgiving." His face hardened. "I hope he dies. The poison is strong enough to take down the strongest man." Logan looked at the screen and smiled. "No, please," Dan begged, on the verge of crying. "I told you everything I know!"

"Are you sure of that?"

"I am, please, I beg of you, don't hurt her or my boy."

Logan stared at him, and Dan looked away. "Take him away." He closed the computer and Dan was taken away through the door the two guys came out from. Logan joined us.

"Well done, Logan," dad said.

He nodded. "I'll have my team trace the transmission to his so-called boss and I'll keep you informed, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Logan. Any news on Thaïsia's whereabouts? My men found her family, and they will be escorted here this evening."

"Not yet, Your Majesty. But we're trying to do everything we can."

"I know you are, Logan. Thanks again." Dad put a hand on his shoulder and walked away. Ben and I followed. "I'm very impressed by you two," he said when we out of Logan's earshot. "That was some nice work you did, down there."

"Thanks," we said in unison.

"I'm going back to see Nash," I said, and did just that. I walked the steps up to the Hospital and found myself wheezing. Damn, I needed to start working out again, I thought. I pushed the door opened and saw Nash still lying on the bed, in the same position as before.

I came closer, and my heels ticked on the floor. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"I knew it was you," he said weakly. "I'm glad you came, we need to talk." He coughed with a very wet sound, and some black and gooey blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with a tissue in his hand, that I hadn't noticed when I came in. That was when I saw the black lines on his forearms.

"Nash," I said tentatively. "What is that?" I pointed to his arm.

He sighed and held out his arm. "I didn't want you to see it." He paused. "I've read about this poison, before. It's alive and develops in blood at body temperature. Higgins tried to suck it away, but it was an impossible task."

I frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to tell you that this is it. I can't fight this." He looked away.

"Nash, you can't say that. I need you."

"No, you don't."

"Of course. I do. Do you know what I came to do yesterday, when I came to your room?"

He shook his head, and I kneeled beside his bed, taking his hand in mine. "Marry me?" I said softly. My vision became blurry, and I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

Nash closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were brimmed with tears. "As much as I love you, too, Lou, I can't. I'm dying."

"No," I said through gritted teeth. "You can't be. We didn't go through all this for nothing."

He tightened his grip on my hand. "Listen to me, okay. Look at me." I obeyed, and I noticed that tiny dark veins lined his eyelids, too. "Let me go. I'm going to die. So, promise me one thing, Lou, please."

"What?" The sound of the word didn't even get through my lips. I was crying. For real.

"Finish this Selection and please be happy. For me?" I wiped a tear from his cheek, and he quickly wiped my hand on his bed. "Don't touch me. The tears, the blood, everything is poisoned. I'm poisonous to you."

"I can't even kiss you?"

"No. You'd be poisoned, too. But I'm going to keep the memory of our last kiss to my grave. And how you wanted to ask me to marry you. I love you, Lou. But you have to let me go."

I gripped his bedsheets in my fists and cried silently. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. I don't know how long I stayed with him. He slept most of the time, of was unconscious. I couldn't say. But I couldn't let him go. I loved him. And as long as he was still alive, I would cling to that hope that maybe he might come back to me. Maybe his body would be strong enough. Maybe with new blood…

I jerked upright on my chair.

"Doctor Higgins?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" he called from his desk. I joined him there.

"How much blood does a body contain?"

"About 5 liters, why?"

I sat in the chair facing his desk. "Do you think it's too late to do a whole transfusion on Nash?"

He frowned. "I don't know. But we'd need to find a compatible donor."

"What's his blood type?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Let me check in his medical files." He rummaged through his drawer and got a page out. "He's AB-."

"And me?"

Realization struck him. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Even if you had the right blood type, you're a Princess, and probably the next Heir. Your body doesn't belong to you, but to your country. You can't do whatever you want with it."

"Let's say I had the right blood type and I could do it. How long would it take?"

Higgins sighed. "Well, we would need to take blood from you, half a liter at a time. And you would have to wait eight weeks in between each donation. It would take too much time."

I was silent for a moment. "Do the five liters of blood have to come from the same person?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"Then we have to find ten people who can donate blood."

"Twelve. We need an extra liter in case of an emergency."

"Let's do this, then."

"I'm sorry, Louise, but how are you planning to find twelev people with his blood type?"

"In the Palace. Or what about his family?"

"His family would take too much time. But in the Palace, it could be doable." He rummaged again in another drawer, where he kept the medical documents of every single Staff. "And if we fond those people, we can't force them to do it."

"Of course."

He gave me a pile of papers. "It will be faster if we do this together. Look for anyone with a minus blood type."

I nodded and went directly to work. Minutes were precious, and I was not wasting any of them.

One of the nurses passed by and he stopped her. "Call an ambulance, and tell them we need an operating room within the next two days. But today would be best." She nodded and did as she was told.

"I can't do this here, we need a real Hospital and a competent team. He won't be far away, in the Angeles Hospital." I nodded and continued my work. Four piles – 0-, A-, B-, and AB- – were forming on the desk. When there were no papers left, he appointed the other nurse to call in the designated people. While they arrived and piled up in the waiting room, I went to Nash's bedside.

"Please, Nash, fight it all you can as long as you can. We're trying something."

He frowned and his words were kind of sloppy. "What are you trying?"

I took a deep breath. "We're gonna take you to the Angeles Hospital and try a full blood transfusion." I sat on the bed beside him and took his hand in mine. "I'm gonna try to save you, okay? I just can't let you go."

He smiled and nodded. "You're a fighter and a winner, Lou."

"And so are you." I touched his cheek and realized how hot with fever he was.

"Your Highness?" I turned my gaze to Higgins. "Everybody is here, and I briefed them on the plan. Everyone is willing to help. I have a group of nine AB- blood types males. They are willing to donate 1,3 liters of blood each."

I took a deep breath and walked to the group of men. They stood when I joined them "Are you sure you want to do this? 1,3 liters of blood is huge."

"Yes, your Highness, it is. But we serve our Crown."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and nodded. "Okay, let's do this." Just then, a group of four men in white came in and took Nash away. Higgins went with them and the nine men who would give their blood. It would be safer if everything was done at the same place. I couldn't go, though. I watched silently as the whole group drove away in the ambulance and the two Palace cars who were following.

"You might just have saved him, you know?"

I didn't move but saw Adam from the corner of my eyes. I shrugged. "I have enough money. Not everyone could have pulled that together." I paused. "I just hope we're not too late."

"Even if it is too late, I doubt you'll fall in love again quickly."

"I doubt it, too."

"Which means that either way, you're going to let everyone go. Either with Nash at your side, or alone."

I didn't want to answer that. "I never really thanked you properly for the clay lilies. They're in my room, and I admire them every time a walk past them."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

We were silent after that. He went inside, leaving me alone, in the cold air, trying to see the ambulance. But it was gone, of course. And I thought about what he said. If Nash didn't make it, I doubt mom and dad would let me finish the Selection with no one by my side. I would have to finish it anyway. There was no way they were letting me hold another Selection once I had mourned Nash. So I'd still have to choose one of the remaining boys.

A shiver of cold ran down my spine, and I walked back inside.

"Your Highness, the King has asked for you in his office," a footman said when I came in, relief on his face that he had finally found me.

"Thank you." I headed to mom's office, and when I pushed the door, the room was filled with the advisors, Inspector Logan, dad and Ben, all seated around a small table. It was crowded.

"Good, we can start," dad said when he saw me. "We received a report a few minutes ago, saying that the Royal Investigation team were able to trace back the transmission sent by the Rebel Logan interrogated this morning. They were able to find where the transmissions went: to a small hideout, an abandoned house out of Angeles. The Assassin will be therefore put to death for his treason."

The screen lit up, and General Lodge came up. "Good evening, Your Majesty," he said. "We are a mile away from the Rebel Headquarters and await your green light to operate."

"Do it." Dad's order was simple.

"Yes, Sir."

He turned around and a small squad of seven men advanced on the house. The camera was kind of floppy and made my stomach uneasy. Suddenly, they stopped, and one of the men looked back at Lodge and Lodge signaled back. The first guy pressed a button on a small device and the whole house blew up, killing whoever was inside. Another team came up, firefighters, this time, and they started putting the fire out. It took a few minutes, but everything was in order. Lodge then sent in a third team, and he went in with them.

"Who are they?" I asked Ben

He shrugged. "No idea."

"They're private inspectors," dad said, without breaking his gaze from the screen. We all watched in silence as Lodge entered the building. Burnt computers and furniture littered the floor. A dozen dead, unrecognizable people were lying here and there.

Lodge turned the camera to his face. "Your Majesty, with your permission, I'm going to end the transmission here, and let the investigation team do their job."

"Permission granted, General. Thank you for your work."

Lodge saluted and the screen turned blue.

"Alright," dad said. "Tomorrow morning we'll talk about the results. Good evening, everyone."

The advisors and Logan left the room, leaving Ben, dad and me alone. "Why was there an ambulance in front of the Palace, earlier, Lou?"

I told him everything about Nash ad my conversation with Higgins. When I was finished talking, dad stared at me. "You do know you would have needed his family's consent to do that, right?"

"Oh, come on, dad. Nash is an adult. He can make that decision for himself."

"Did he?"

Not really, no. "It's as if, dad. He didn't say no when I told him what we were doing."

"I do hope you haven't killed him, Lou."

"Dad, he was dying. A slow and painful death. That poison was eating at him. And if Higgins thought it was a bad idea, he wouldn't have done it."

"Fine. I hope you're both right. Because if not, we're going to have Nash's family on our back, and they're powerful."

"As if you weren't," Ben said. "It would be suicidal to come after the Monarchy, wouldn't it?"

"It would. But that's not the point. How many Selected were eliminated because they died?" dad asked.

"One."

"Yeah, plus the ones that ended up in jail, and the ones that ended up flogged and publicly humiliated. You two have made quite an image of the Monarchy."

Ben and I were silent. It was true, and we had nothing to say.

"I hope you'll make better choices once you have the Crown." He paused and sighed. "Look, I love you guys. And I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you. But one day you'll be all alone carrying this country on your shoulders, as well as your allies and enemies. All the decisions you will make will be yours. I really hope you both chose the right person for that."

We both nodded in silent.

"Okay," dad finally said. "Thaïsia's family should be arriving any time, now, so you to behave, okay? The Selected were your guests, but now the Hadeel al Daher Royal family are my guests, now. Remember your manners, the etiquette and protocol." He eyed us. "And please go change in something more like us, the Royal family."

"What about them?" Ben said. "They are refugees. Do they even have their royal clothes?"

"I don't know. But if not, we'll find whatever they need. Jordan is a powerful ally to have, because of it's situation in the Middle East. We will help them win their war, and we'll have a foot in the Middle East."

" _Politics_." I spat the word out.

"Watch your mouth, Lou. Now get ready."

Ben and I both walked out of the room and headed to our bedrooms. I still needed a personal maid, but I hadn't taken the time to choose one. Three maids were waiting for me by my room and they curtsied when I arrived.

"Prepare my light blue strapless gown and a pair of black shoes. I'm taking a shower"

They curtsied again and went to work. I let the burning water flow over me. It felt good to be alone for a moment. Then I remembered Nash, and I had no idea how it was going over there, in the Angeles Hospital. I needed to give them time. I couldn't call every ten minutes. Maybe they didn't even have the operating room as fast as they wanted.

I scrubbed my skin until it was red and then stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my robe around my shoulders and my hair with a towel. As soon as I opened the door to my room, the three maids scurried to help me get dressed and ready. I rolled my eyes and let them do their job. But I also observed them. One of them could be my future Lady's maid.

When I was dressed, they showed me three pairs of black pumps and I chose one with a peep toe. My tiara collection called to me, too, and I chose one with a light blue stone, to go with the gown. I walked out and headed to Ben's room. He was dressed in a very fancy dark grey three-piece suit and a tie the same color of my dress.

"My, great minds think alike, don't they?"

He grinned. "Yep, they do. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Hyeok finished polishing his shoes and then we were off.

"What do you think they look like?"

"Like Thaïsia, maybe?"

We arrived in the great hall just as mom and dad did.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed," Ben said.

"That's exactly what I said to her," dad said, "Bu she wouldn't listen."

"You do know I'm right here and I can here you, _mon coeur_ ," she said slyly.

"Yeah."

Mom turned to us. "Lesson of the day: You cannot have Royalty come in your home and not welcome them, however bedridden you are." She chuckled. "Besides, Higgins is not even here to tell me what to do, Thanks to you, Lou." She smiled and the doors opened.

A tall man with three daughters and a son walked in. Not what I was expecting. Where was Thaïsia's mother?

"Welcome, Your Majesty," mom said to the man.

"Thank you, Queen Isodora. Please call me Aaron."

Mom smiled. "We would have brought you here sooner had we known you were here."

"Thank you. We just wanted to lay low for a while. Your hospitality is very generous. Especially in the middle a of a double Selection."

"Don't worry about that. This Palace has more rooms than we can fill. King Aaron, this is my husband Sébastien de Lafayette-Schreave."

Dad and King Aaron bowed to each other.

"And these are our children: Prince Benoit, Princess Louise, and Prince Antoine."

Ben and Tony bowed and I curtsied low.

The whole family bowed and curtsied back.

"We know your journey has been long and that you wish to rest. But please join us for Dinner."

"Dining with the Queen and King of Illéa will be an honor."

Mom and dad headed to the Dining Room, followed by our guests, then us, and then the Selected. It was quite an awkward dinner, no one really talked.

The Royal guests retired to their suits right after dinner, and so did we. It had been a long day and I was eager to go to bed. But just before turning the light off, I called Higgins to tell me what was going on down in the Angeles Hospital. He told me that they were going in the Operating Room in a few minutes, where the transfusion would be made; that the hospital had some AB- blood bags that could be used, too, so the nine men didn't have to give too much blood. They needed twenty-four hours at least after the transfusion to know if Nash's body would accept the new blood. I thanked him, and went to bed.

The next morning, during the daily conference, the Investigation team from the Rebel Headquarters was here and they told us what they found. Among the dozen bodies that burned during the explosion, five were found to be wearing fancy clothes, which would mean that they were of the top circle of the Rebel Alliance. They told us what else they found, but I wasn't really listening. My thoughts went to the Angeles Hospital.

In the afternoon, I still tried to take some time with the remaining boys, in case anything happened with Nash. The situation was precarious, and the tension in the air was palpable. Adam asked me to let him go, because of the conversation we had the previous day. I accepted, telling him that I would think of him often, each time I passed his clay flowers. He smiled and walked away to pack his bags.

I asked Calder how his book was turning, and he said he was almost finished, and that the idea I had given him was brilliant, but that he was still struggling to write the last chapter of the book. I had no idea what that idea was. Ben must have had given it to him when he was me. Maybe it was better I didn't know.

Xavier and William were silent, but probably hoping that Nash wouldn't make it and that they had a chance. Maybe they did, if Nash didn't make it. They were right to hope. But I didn't want to think about that.

Once everyone was gone to get ready for dinner again, Drake asked me if it was a good time to talk to the King about something he did in his past. Something close to treason.

"Uhm, are you sure you want to turn yourself in?"

"It's not turning myself in. It's just telling him something I know. That's all."

"All right. I'm curious about this. Come on."

"I just need to get the things in my room."

"Wait, you've had this the whole time under our noses?"

He glared at me. "Please take me to the King, I'll explain."

I walked away and he followed me. I knocked on the door to mom's office, and waited to be called inside. When I was, I opened the door and Drake followed me.

"Dad, Drake has something to tell you. I have no idea what it is, though."

Dad eyed us both, but then lead us to a couch and he sat across for us. "I'm listening."

Drake took a deep breath. "I'm a ship captain, and I do two sorts of things: either I travel for my own pleasure, and discover places unknown to me, or I transport things."

"What have you couriered, Drake?"

"Usually, I courier merchandise – tea, spices, fabrics, you name it. But one day – and two times after that – I was asked to transport a Cypher, also known as the Brimsley Cypher, taught at the University of Sonage by-"

"Professor Roy Brimsley," dad finished for him. He knew him, since they had been in mom's Selection more than twenty years ago.

"Yes. I thought something fishy was going on. So I made copies, but still delivered the originals. I had no idea what it was until I was able to contact Professor Brimsley, just a few months before the Selection, and he gave me the code to decrypt the Cypher. I have the decoded message here for you. I- I was going to send them to you when I was eliminated, but I thought that with everything that is going on with the Rebels and all, I should give them to you."

He handed three papers to dad, who took them. He read through them quickly.

"Updates of what they were doing in the South; wow, the Bloody Curtain. It was them? And the orders of non-Illéan weapons." He paused, still looking at the papers. "This is something big, Drake. Do they know you've manage to decode the messages?"

"No, I don't think so."

Dad turned to me. "Lou, if Nash didn't make it, is Drake a choice for you?"

I opened my mouth to answer something.

"No, don't answer that, actually. Here's what we're going to do. Drake, if you are not chosen at the end, would you consider being a spy for the Royal Crown?"

"Uh, how?"

"Well, you continue transferring the messages. And your job, whatever it is. When you get a Cypher, you decode it, and send the message to us, and still deliver the original wherever you have to deliver it. And you tell us where you're delivering it. This might very well help us find the Rebel Alliance."

"So you're not condemning me for transporting Rebel messages and not reporting it to the Crown?" He was suspicious.

"Consider yourself pardoned if you agree to my terms, and be a spy for us."

Drake looked at me, and then back at dad. "Okay, deal." He held his hand out for dad to shake it, and they shook hands. Drake was going to be a spy.

"The fastest you go back to your ships, the quicker we'll get information. Lou, can you let him go?"

I looked at Drake. "Are you sure you want this? It could be dangerous."

He shrugged. "You were not going to choose me anyway. And being a spy for the King is a pretty damn good option."

"Okay, then that's done."

That's how Drake left as a spy for his King, and I was left with only four boys in my Selection.

* * *

 **Hi everyone ;) thanks for your reviews ;)**

 **Yep, we're already at chapter 30, only 4 left, + an extra epilogue just for you!**

 **Thanks for the baby names you sent in! Last chance to send in yours if you haven't already, because the POLL will be up on the next chapter (Friday March 10) and will close on March 20. You'll have 10 days to vote!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! tell me what you think about it!**

 **I'll see you soon! bye!**

* * *

 **PS : I've just started reading THE JEWEL (** _Lone City Trilogy_ **, by Amy Ewing), and it's AWESOME! so if you're looking for a book to read, go read it! it's amazing ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31 – BEN_**

The minute I knew I had made my choice was when I realized whose smile was on my mind every time my thoughts drifted away. And I had a grand plan on how to propose to her, with a huge surprise. But before I did anything, I needed to talk to Lou about it. I headed to her room and knocked on her door. A maid opened.

"Your Highness," she said, curtsying. She stepped away and I walked in Lou's room. The solvent smell was nauseating. She was at her vanity, painting her nails in gold.

"I haven't seen you doing this for a long time," I said, dragging a chair next to her.

"Yeah, well, you haven't done it while you were me," she whispered, without any trace of resentment, "and it helps me take my mind off Nash."

"How's he doing?"

"Higgins told me he would call later this afternoon to tell me if the transfusion worked."

"Okay." I paused, not sure how to continue. "Hey, uh, I know we talked about you finishing your Selection first, but with what happened to Nash, I- do you- uh," I chuckled nervously. "Are you still planning on wanting the Crown, because if you do, I can wait and all, but-"

"Ben, you're rambling. Get to the point." She smiled encouragingly.

"I chose the One for me."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "What are you waiting for, then?"

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be mad at me, you know? Since we already discussed this."

"Oh, to hell with that, Ben. I don't want that Crown. I just want Nash and him to be okay."

I smiled and took Lou's hand. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're going to be a much better King than me, anyway." She chuckled. "Who is it?" she asked slyly.

I saw the maids stopped talking together and were listening. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Except for Lou. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered the name of my true love. She squealed and hugged me close.

"Aw, Ben, I'm so glad you chose her. She's going to be the perfect Queen by your side."

I swelled with pride. Yes, she would be perfect.

"When are you going to propose?"

"Tonight, during the _Report_."

She grinned. "That's awesome, Ben. I'm so proud of you."

A maid entered the room with a cellphone in her hands. "For you, Your Highness. Doctor Higgins." Lou took the phone in her hands and became pale in an instant. I stood to go, but Lou grabbed my wrist.

"Please, stay." I sat back and Lou held my hand. She asked the maids to leave the room and put the loudspeaker on. "Hello Doctor?"

"Good afternoon, Princess. The transfusion was a success," he said, and Lou squeezed my hand, but I could feel a 'but' coming. "But there were some complications." Lou's shoulders slumped.

"What kind?"

"Well, his blood is now completely new, but we had to clean up his vital organs from the poison. Cleaning up the stomach and the liver was easy enough, but now the team of surgeons are working on his lungs and heart."

"And? How is that going?"

"So far so good on the lungs. The heart is the trickier part, though, and they're working on it right now. But if nothing goes wrong, he'll be as good as new in a few hours."

Lou sighed, relieved, but she didn't let go of my hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Louise. I'll call you later this evening to update you."

"Thank you." She hung up and stared at the phone. "Did I do the right thing by trying to save him?" she asked softly.

"Are you kidding? Of course you have."

"But what if they can't rid the heart of the poison? He'll die."

I smiled and held both her hands. "Then he'll die knowing you did everything you could to save him. He'll die knowing you loved him more than anything." I paused. "But he won't die, Lou. The Angeles Hospital is the best in all of Illéa. They're going to save him."

He let go a slow breath. "Okay." She let go of my hands. "Now go get ready for that proposal. And I'll get ready, too."

"Wait. Can I show you the ring before I go?"

"Oooh, yes, please," she said slyly. I took the small black velvet box out of my pocket and opened it for Lou to see. It was a rose made of diamonds, and the circle was made of diamonds leaves. "Oh. My. God. Ben, it's perfect. She'll love it." She chuckled. "Damn, I can't believe my own brother is going to get married before me, _and_ he's going to get the Crown. All this competition for this."

I laughed. "I have to admit it was fierce and relentless."

"Yep. Up until Nash almost died, and I thought I would die, too. That's when I realized I wanted Nash and his love more than a stupid shiny Crown." She laughed. "How far we've gone, huh? We're not the same as before the Selection, right?"

"Oh, no, we're not."

"Now go get yourself ready." She hit my arm and kicked me out of her room. I grinned and played nervously with the little black box in my pocket while walking back to my room. Hyeok helped me get dressed. Well, all he did was tie my tie, actually. I put on a gray pair of slacks with a matching vest, a navy-blue suit jacket, and a grey tie with small patterns on it. I chose a pair of black dress shoes to go with my outfit. I thanked Hyeok for his help and headed downstairs to the Studio.

Mom and dad were already there, as well as Tony and Mia, and some of the Selected. But _she_ was not there yet. I took a deep breath and went to see if my surprise was ready in the room next door. It was ready, and I couldn't wait to surprise _her_.

All the Selected wore exquisite dresses and suits, but when she came in, my heart made a summersault. She was so beautiful and I couldn't wait to propose to her. She was wearing a cream colored long-sleeved dress with flowers sewn on the skirt, and a delicate hairdo with a few fresh flowers in it. I sucked in a breath when she smiled at me.

"I have to agree with you," Lou said in my ear, "she is quite the beauty. Especially tonight." I nodded, not breaking my gaze from her. "But don't be too obvious either, you silly. Stop staring."

I chuckled, and tried to look away.

"Okay, five minutes." Mr. Liner said. "Everyone in place. The Powder People will come to you."

We took our seats, and two groups of Powder People came and powdered us, so we wouldn't look too shiny on camera. The bright lights turned the Studio into an oven, and perspiration quickly appeared on our brows.

"Two minutes!"

"Nervous?" Lou asked.

"Yeah. But I know it's the right thing. Do you think she'll hate me for doing this on Live TV?"

"Probably. But she'll forgive you soon enough."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure." She paused. "She loves you, Ben. That I am sure of. I mean, look at her. She can't stop looking at you, either."

We both chuckled.

"Ten seconds!"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing ever muscle in my body. Liner counted down the last five seconds. The live musicians played the Anthem and I counted seven time to twenty in my head, trying to calm down. Why was I so nervous? I guess all men who were about to propose were nervous, right? Especially when you have to do it on Live TV.

"Good evening Illéa!" Belarus exclaimed, jumping in the center of the stage. "After a week of unexpected twists, with Several Selected eliminated, and one still in the Hospital, we are now at the Twentieth week of the Selection. Four girls and four boys remain. Is the end near? There is only one way to know. But before that, our Royal couple have an announcement to make. Your Majesties?"

Oh, damn. I totally forgot about that…

Mom and dad walked together to join Belarus.

"Good evening," the Queen said. "We do have an announcement to make. The Royal Doctor has prescribed the bed for me. This is why King Sébastien will be King Regent in my place for the next few months, until Ben or Lou takes the Crown on their wedding day. As you probably have heard by now, the first one to finish his or her Selection first will be your next King or Queen."

"Your Majesty," Bel said. "If I may, why has the Doctor prescribed the bed?" Of course, Bel knew. I rolled my eyes.

Mom grinned and pressed her flowing dress around her small bump. "Because, dear Belarus, come May, we will have a new Prince or Princess."

Bel squealed, and the live crowd cheered and whooped and clapped. A Royal Baby was always a source of joyful rejoicing throughout the country. I wondered what a Royal Baby plus a Royal wedding – or two! – would do to the country. It would probably explode with happiness, right? I chuckled.

"Your Majesties," Bel continued, once the crowd had calmed down, "I- Congratulations. I'm so excited. Will it be a Prince or a Princess?"

"We don't know, and we want to keep it a secret, even for us, until the end."

"Very well," Bel said. "Thank you for this announcement. Now, I think our dearest Prince Benoit has something for us, is that right?"

Lou nudged me in my ribs. "Yes, Belarus, I do." I grinned. I grinned because there was nothing else I could do to be honest. I couldn't wait to tell her how much I loved her.

"Well, Your Highness, you seem happy. What is it you have for us?"

"You won't be disappointed, Belarus." I paused for effect. "Tonight, I end my Selection." I grinned still.

Belarus' jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"Nope, tonight's the big night."

"Oh, my God!" she said jumping up and down. I really have never seen her as excited as that night in my entire life before that night. "Who is it?"

"Ah, well, that's what everyone would like to know, right?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "All right, ladies," she said to the four remaining Selected girls. Why don't you all come up here so the people can have a good look at you before Ben makes his final choice?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, but played along. The three others were a pack of nerves, giggling and shaking at the same time. Bel had them all stand in a line, so the cameras could get a good view of them. Okay, now that was not how I imagined this to go. The four of them lined up on the stage was not part of the plan. I had to improvise.

"Bianca," I said standing next to her. "I promised you I would keep you until the end, and so I have. I now free you from the Selection, so you can go back to Robyn and get married. I wish you all the happiness in your married life."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you. For everything." Then, she went back to her seat. I stood next to the second girl in line. Thank goodness, _she_ was at the end of the line. Providence.

"Kendra, it was a great pleasure to get to know you during this Selection, and I'll never forget you were my first kiss ever." I chuckled nervously, and the crowd did, too. "You have great plans for your life, and I hope you achieve them. Please send me your bakery's address, wherever you are in the world, and I promise to come buy some donuts."

The happiness in her face faded when she realized it wasn't her. But she still managed to smile, even if it was a sad smile. "Thank you. I will."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. She went back to her seat without even looking at me. When I glanced at her before talking to the next girl, I noticed she quickly wiped a tear for her cheek. This made my heart hurt. But it was the 'game'. Only one could win, and my heart had made its choice.

I took a deep breath before talking to the next girl.

"Chantell. We've had some great time together. You were my first date in this Selection and I'll always remember your fun stories." I smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I really hope you find love and happiness in your life, and that being a Three, now, will help you achieve that. Please never forget who you are."

She smiled, and a tear spilled down her cheek. She quickly dried it away, chuckling nervously. "Thank you, Ben." She hugged me. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." She let go of me and walked back to her seat. The three remaining girls held hands together and there was only _her_ left.

I stood in front of her, cupped her cheek in my hand and my heart swelled with so much love for this beautiful, amazing woman in front of me. I went down on one knee, and I saw our image on the big screen. I looked away, in her turquoise-blue eyes, and took one of her hands in mine

"Caoilainn Daimhin Byrne," I started, before chuckling nervously. "It's crazy how I automatically smile when I talk to you." She giggled and covered her mouth with her free hand. "When you came here, you were like a flower bud, afraid to open yourself to the world again, because the past had hurt you. In the past few weeks, I saw that bud open up and turn to the sun, making all the petals unwind, and creating this beautiful flower that you are now." My heart swelled some more, and I thought I was going to explode. "Will you let me be your water and your sun, helping you become the great bouquet of flower you deserve to be?" A half sob, half chuckled escaped her. I noticed there was nothing and no one around us, it was just us. "Will you be my Queen? And my wife, Cay?"

I opened the box and revealed the ring in it.

Cay's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, Ben, of course I will. Yes! A thousand time yes!" I stood again and slid the ring on her right ring-finger. Then, I cupped her face and kissed her. Right there, in front of the whole world. She laced her arms around my neck and leaned into me. Oh, how I loved the shape of her body against mine, and her soft lips on mine. I broke off the kiss, and looked at her beautiful eyes and smile.

"Now, I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?"

I chuckled. "Yes." I left her in the middle of the stage and jogged to the side. A little blonde girl was waiting with her foster mom, and I offered Sorcha my hand. I had spent some time with her earlier, so she wasn't afraid of me. I walked back to the center of the stage with her. Cay gasped and fell to her knees, crying.

"Ben, you- Oh my goodness- my beautiful little girl." She wrapped her arms around Sorcha, but the poor girl had no idea who this crazy woman was. I carried her on my hip and Cay was crying, stroking softly her daughter's cheek.

Bel was also crying.

And that's when the light came out for a second and then back on, with a new face on the screen.

"Good evening. The Rebel Alliance has taken control over the _Report_ , so listen to me very carefully. My name is Lance Jones, the only person who survived the brutality of the Monarchy." He chuckled. "I have to say that I am very impressed at how badly the Monarchy has taken care of its beloved country. With all the terrible things that happen here, how can you say you've done a good job? Seriously? Ecological Destruction; Child Labor in the northern Provinces;" Cay and I exchange a look, "Corrupt officials and Mayors; drug rings; smuggling; human trafficking. I mean, come on! What is going on here? Queen Isodora and King Sébastien did not do their jobs well. Let's hope the next King takes things under control…" he trails off. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations, Ben. I do hope you and your future Queen do a better job at this than your incapable parents." He smiled smugly and the screened turned blue.

"Okay," Bel said awkwardly. "As I said before, lots of unexpected turns, these days." She laughed nervously, trying to loosen the mood. "Let's all congratulate Prince Benoit and our future Queen Caoilainn!" Once the crowd had recovered from the highjacked _Report_ , they burst into cheers and confetti and rose petals flew around us. I stood in the middle of the stage with Sorcha on my hip, and my arm around Cay's waist at the other side. These two girls would be the loves of my life. We couldn't not grin and not look at each other. Her face was all I could see.

Belarus ushered us away to our seats. "Okay everyone, this has been an eventful _Report_ , and I'll see you next week for another evening together _._ Good night!"

The musicians played again and it was over. Once the cameras were off, all the Selected – boys and girls – came to congratulate us, and Cay was so happy. But I wasn't sure if it was because she was going to marry me, of if it was because Sorcha was here. Maybe both.

After that, we followed mom and dad to the Dining room. Mom was pale. Was it because of her pregnancy, or because of the accusations made by the Rebel Alliance?

The doors to the Dining room were closed – odd – and no footman was there to open the doors for us. Dad opened them himself and froze in place, his arm shooting protectively in front of mom. I give Sorcha to Cay, and made my way through the Jordan Royal family to where dad and mom were frozen in place. That was when I saw her.

In the middle of the room, tied to a chair, sat Thaïsia. A man stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, like he was trying to pin her down to the chair. But Thaïsia didn't seem affected by his hand.

I noticed some other men – Rebels – standing around the room at regular intervals. No one moved. Who was going to attack first?

"Good evening, Your Majesty," the man behind Thaïsia said. "My name is Marco, and I demand an audience with the Queen. Or the King Regent in this case."

"Why?" dad snapped back.

"I'm here in the name of the Rebel Alliance to make a bargain with you." He grinned slyly.

"What kind of bargain?" mom said.

"I'll only talk with you and the future King and Queen. No one else."

Mom and dad exchange a look, and then he turns to face us. "Please excuse the inconvenience. Please all go wait in the Women's Room and Men's Parlor. Ben and Cay? Come with us." Cay gave Sorcha to her foster mom and joined me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me.

"Very well," Marco said, dragging a chair next to Thaïsia. "Let's talk."

Dad's jaw tightened, and he also dragged two chairs for mom and him. Cay and I stayed standing, behind them.

"The Rebel Alliance will always be the Rebel Alliance as long as the Monarchy lives. You have to know that." Marco cleared his throat. "But we can still help each other."

Dad scuffed. "How so?" He seemed suspicious.

"We will do your dirty job, and you'll let us mind our own business."

"What do you call _dirty job_ , if I may ask?" mom asked cautiously.

"Kill any corrupt officials, which will help you" now he looked at Cay and me, "keep your influence in the Provinces clean; we'll liberate the children who have been forced into labor or slavery; break drug rings, smuggling rings, kidnapping rings… you name it. But in exchange, you give us the tools to do it, and we get off scot-free for whatever means we use to do that."

Dad took a deep breath. Cay clung to me like her life depended on it. Mom put her hand over her belly, and I held Marco's Gaze. I knew what my answer was. But I was not King, yet.

"Oh, and you have one hour to decide on your answer, or I kill this young lady," he said, pointing to Thaïsia with his thumb.

* * *

 **Hiiiii! I hope you loved this chapter, as well as the choice Ben made! ;)** _ReneFurterar0, I hope you're giddy and running in circles in your house. ;)_ **  
**

 **Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapters ;) there has been a little less since the beginning of the story (I don't mind that), but I do hope you're still reading!**

 **The POLL for the Royal Baby is now on my profile. There are a lot of names to choose from, but you can choose only 3. The one with the most votes will decide if Dora and Bast will have a boy or a girl ;) (you can send in your votes via review if you're a guest, of course)  
**

 **Now, I'd like your help to write the** _epilogue_ **. It's gonna take place 10 years later, and they are going to celebrate that by having several ex-Selected come in for a _Report,_ and Belarus is going to interview them. It would be** AWESOME **if you could send me _(via PM)_ an interview of your eliminated character(s) so we can see how they are doing ten years in the future ** (besides from Iggy who is in jail for life, and Gwen who died. Sophia should be out of prison by then...) **. If you don't want to do it, it's okay, I won't be able to place 40 interviews, anyway. If you need question ideas, ask me and I'll send them via PM. But it's totally up to you how you want the interview to go! I can't promise you to use all of your interview (it will depend on the number of interviews sent in), but I'll definitely use parts of it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU COLLABORATION! ;D**

 _Please send your interviews BEFORE March 22, so I can have a couple days to include them in the epilogue ;)_

 **I'll see you on Tuesday for some new Lou adventure ;) Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32 – LOU_**

"Please excuse the inconvenience," dad said. "Please all go wait in the Women's Room and Men's Parlor. Ben and Cay? Come with us."

What? No way. I wouldn't let them talk about that without me. But the doors closed and we were left there. King Aaron led everyone to the Men's Parlor and Women's room, but I sneaked away. I couldn't risk mom and dad and Ben and Cay being killed by the Rebels if I'd burst into the doors. I tiptoed away as fast as I could to the closest secret passage entry and found the tunnel that ran parallel to the Dining Room. It was dark and I felt my way through it, until a found a small latch on the wall. I stopped and opened it. It was the size of an eye, and I glued my face against the wall to see through the hole.

"… but in exchange, you give us the tools to do it, and we get off scot-free for whatever means we use to do that," the man said.

What on earth was he demanding in exchange? I missed the bargain.

"Oh, and you have one hour to decide, or I kill this young lady," he said, pointing to Thaïsia with his thumb. My blood froze in my veins.

Ben's jaw was set, and he held a trembling Cay against him.

"Fine," dad said. He turned towards mom and they whispered something I couldn't hear from where I was.

"Actually, I want the future King and his fiancée to decide," the Rebel said. "You two won't be on the throne for long, now. Prince Benoit is the one we are going to be working with in the long term if he accepts."

Thank goodness, I was not the next Queen. I'd never work with them even if my own life depended on it. They did so many awful things to us these past weeks, and to Illéa in the past decades. And how rude they were to accuse mom and dad of not doing their job well. As if they would do better. Anger swelled in me and I wanted to kick the stupid wall down and tell them myself what I thought of their methods. What stupid bastards they were! They nearly destroyed my life by almost killing Nash. And he wasn't on the safe side, yet.

Dad and mom were silent and somber, and looked at Ben. Dad shook his head ever so slightly, but Ben seemed to ignore him.

"What's in it for us, if we accept?" Ben asked.

"Your rule will be secured in places where the Officials are corrupted. And your country – _our_ country, too – would be a better place. We're not monsters, you know? We only want a free country with more equality between the Castes. And taking out the weeds will only help that."

Ben was silent for a moment, and Cay whispered something in his ear.

"Why do I feel that you're keeping something from the bargain? Like it's a clause written in tiny at the bottom of the page?" Ben frowned.

The man – Marco, I remembered him saying in the beginning – chuckled. "You're a wise young man, Your Highness. There is a clause."

"What is it?"

"You eliminate Caste Eight. Make them all be Sevens, and they can have education, too. And food, and lodgings. And jobs."

Ben snorted. "You do know that Sevens will be at the bottom of the Caste system if we do that, and they'll be at the exact same place where Eights are now. And then you're going to ask me to take out the Sevens and make them Sixes, and again, they're going to be at the bottom. And over and over again, until none remain, and there will be no order in _our_ country. You want freedom. But do you really think freedom means no system at all? Like everyone can do whatever he wants, wherever he wants, whenever he wants, with whomever he wants? That's chaos, Marco. Is that what you want?"

Marco seemed taken aback from Ben's tirade. But he did have a point, to be honest.

"I won't take out the Castes, Marco," Ben continued. "But there is one thing I can do. With your help, we take out the vermin and the weed from our country. You clean it, you do the dirty job. And I will make sure everyone has a roof over their head, food on the table, and a job to feed himself and his family. Do we have a deal?"

Marco stared at Ben for a moment. "We do." He held out his hand Ben shook it. "I'm sure we are going to be goo allies, Your Highness."

Ben crossed his arms over his chest. "I want all this written down. If you don't keep your end of the bargain to clean up the vermin in this country and secure my rule – our rule," he corrected himself, looping his arm around Cay's shoulder's, "I won't hold my end."

"Of course." Marco said. He didn't seem pleased with that. "I have a contract here for us to sign, in two copies. We have to write the terms, though."

Ben took the page from Marco's hands and sat at a table, pushing the plates and silverware away to have some space to write it. "Do you have a pen?"

"Uh, yes." Marco fumbled in his pocket and found one. He gave it to Ben, who started writing down what they had said. While he was doing that, Marco was looking over his shoulder to make sure he was writing down everything. Dad was rubbing his face and mom was pale. Ben's answer to the bargain mustn't have been what mom and dad would have done. But Ben was King in a few months, and Marco was right: Ben was the King with whom we would be working with in the coming years.

Ben had managed that bargain well, but I still wouldn't have accepted it. I continued to watch. Ben and Marco signed the two pages and then kept a copy each. They shook hands silently, staring each other down.

"Marco," Ben said after a few moments of silence. "I don't know if we're ever going to fully trust each other. You and your friends have done a lot of damage, here. But I need someone to be a contact, or an Ambassador or Emissary between the Rebel Alliance and us. I understand you don't want us to know whoever was left after the bombing of your Headquarters – if that was even your Headquarters to begin with – but I'll still need to contact someone. Who is that going to be?"

"Me."

Everyone turned their heads around to face Thaïsia who had spoken. Marco was grinning. That was probably his plan all along.

"I beg your pardon?" Ben said.

"Look," she said. "I know this sounds weird to you, but Marco here is not a monster. And neither are the others in the Alliance. They want a peaceful country as much as you do. And if I can help unite the Monarchy and the Alliance, I'll gladly do it."

Marco untied Thaïsia's wrists and she rubbed the numbness away.

Ben snorted. "What is that? Stockholm Syndrome?"

"No," Thaïsia said. "I want to help, Ben. I know the two worlds, now, and I can help bring them together."

"Oh, come on, Thaïsia. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Does he know who you are?"

She looked at Marco who had a quizzical look on his face. "What I am has nothing to do with this."

"Of course, it has. What do you think your father would have to say about this?"

"Why do you bring my father in this conversation? You know I was trained a soldier and I know how to take care of my myself. And my father doesn't need to know about this. He's not even in Angeles."

Ben chuckled. "You might want to come back on that one, actually. Your father and brothers and sister arrived a couple days ago. They're worried sick about you."

Thaïsia became pale, but quickly recomposed herself. "That doesn't have to do with anything. I want to do this. My brother Jamal is the Heir, anyway. It's never the girls. What I do with my own life does not concern them. I'm in Illéa, now, and I choose to be the link – or contact, or ambassador or whatever you want to call it – between the Monarchy and the Alliance." She held her chin up. "You asked for someone; here I am. Marco and I will be your link."

There was silence, and everyone – including mom and dad – stared everyone up and down. The air was tense and palpable.

My back cramped at being hunched over to see through the hole in the secret passage. I straightened up and closed the latch. I had heard enough. I was torn between alerting King Aaron that his daughter was aligning herself with the Rebel Alliance – I wasn't sure if they saw her before dad sent everyone away –, and calling Doctor Higgins.

The choice was quickly made when my phone buzzed. It was hidden in a pocket in the folds of my dress, and I quickly walked down the secret passage to where the people in the Dining Room would not hear me. I arrived in the Safe Room.

"Hello?"

"Princess, I have news for you. Do you want the good or the bad first?"

My heart fell into my stomach. "The bad?"

Higgins chuckled. "Nash won't be coming to the Palace before tomorrow, because the medical team have to make sure his condition is stable."

I sighed, relieved, and slid along the wall in a sitting position on the floor, a wide grin on my face. "And the good news?"

"The operation on the heart worked perfectly well. Nash is as good as new."

"Thank God," I breathed out.

"He's been asking for you since he woke up ten minutes ago."

"Can I come over?"

"I'm afraid not. But you'll see him in the morning when I come home with him. He needs a good night's sleep before we attempt any transportation."

"Of course. Thank you so much, Doctor."

"Well, all I did was follow your instincts, and they were correct. He owes you his life."

I smiled and a tear spilled down my cheek. Nash was saved. I still couldn't wrap it around my mind. Nash was safe. And he was coming home in the morning.

"Are you still there?" Higgins' voice came through my phone, a smile in his tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry. How long before he can get out of bed once he's here?"

"A few days, I suppose. As long as he needs it. But he's strong, and I suspect he won't need that much time."

"Thank you so much. I have to go, I'm sorry. We're having kind of a situation, here."

"Oh, of course. I'll see you in the morning, Princess."

I hung up and walked back to the Great Hall just as the group inside the Dining Room got out. Thaïsia faced her father. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it did seem animated. I joined the group surrounding them. Thaïsia hugged her father and then walked away with Marco and the other Rebels. He looped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the door and into the night.

A few guards were standing nearby and I went to them.

"Have a team follow them. They'll probably lead you to their Headquarters."

"Yes, Your Highness," he said clicking his heals and saluting.

He walked away and called a few fellow guards and headed outside.

"Where are they going?" Ben asked me.

"They're following them."

"What?! Why?"

"So they'll lead them to their Headquarters."

Ben pulled at his hair. "No, you can't do that. It will compromise the trust they have in me. They don't want us to know anything about them, but they're willing to help. Marco and Thaïsia are the link between the Rebels and us. If you have them followed and they notice, it's like throwing everything we've just discussed in the trash."

He ran after the guards to stop them. I rolled my eyes and ran after Ben. "Seriously, Ben? They know where _our_ headquarters are, and they have blueprints, too, thanks to Dan. And we don't know anything about where they are. This is madness if you stop the guards from following them. They an advantage on us. We need one, too."

Ben stopped on the top of the stairs, where the group of guards were still standing, and took a deep breath. "I can't have them followed. I'm willing to take the risk for now. Look, you haven't heard anything of the conversation. They're willing to do my dirty job. And I'm going to let them. I can't throw away what little alliance we have just so we know where their headquarters are." He ordered the guard back inside to their positions.

I snorted. "Because the abandoned house Lodge blew up was not their headquarters?"

"I don't think so. That guy in a mask who highjacked the Report said he was the only survivor. But now Marco has shown up. Either his superiors don't know he came and he blew up their entire thing, or they're really stupid."

I chuckled. "My guess is that Marco acted on his own. I heard the conversation you had."

"You did?" one of his eyebrows shot up in a quizzical look.

"Yes. And I would not have accepted. But boy am I glad I'm not the next Queen. I wouldn't want to have to deal with that, to be honest. Good luck, Benny Boy."

I hit his arm playfully.

"Any news on Nash?" he asked as we walked back inside. The Great Hall was empty.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Higgins. He said the heart surgery went well, and that he'll be coming home tomorrow morning."

"That's great, Lou." He looped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, where did Sorcha come from? Who's the father?" I chuckled. "I can't even believe you did that. You had Devon eliminated because he had fathered a child, and now you choose Cay who has a two-year-old daughter."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry about Devon." He paused. "Sorcha's father was a rapist. It's a long story."

"Oh, my goodness. That's the part of her story she was holding back when she talked to me, when I was you."

"Yeah." We stepped into the Dining Room, and everyone was chatting away. The girls were fawning over Cay and Sorcha, and so were the boys. It was cute to see them try to have Sorcha on their side. But the poor girl stayed close to the woman who came with her.

"Who's that woman?"

"Her foster mom," Ben said. "She's been corresponding with Cay over the last two years, telling her how Sorcha was doing."

"That's really kind."

"Yeah. Cay was planning on putting aside enough money to get her daughter back, and Mrs. Renaud knew about that, of course. They have a few other Foster Kids they're taking care of."

"That's sweet."

"And she was more than happy to bring Sorcha here. She knows how Cay was desperate to have her daughter again."

Ben then walked up to Cay and kissed her in front of everyone. Cay blushed deeply, and grinned.

"All right," dad said. "Let's eat, shall we?"

He was still pissed from what had happened with Ben and the Rebels, but he tried no to show it. But I knew when dad was pissed. He had this line between his eyes, his forehead was all scrunched up and he was going to be silent during dinner, and mom would have to do all the talking, especially with the Hadel Al Daheer family.

Dinner was pleasant, and Sorcha was the center of attention. Ben had his arms around Cay practically at all times, and she couldn't get her eyes off her little girl. And Sorcha was the cutest thing ever, like a tiny blond angel with dimples in her plump cheeks. She had the same eyes as Cay. Ben loved her already, I could see it plainly.

As soon as dinner was over, I headed to my room. I thought that the night would go faster and the morning would come quicker if I slept as soon as possible.

But of course, I couldn't sleep. Around one in the morning, after tossing and turning in my bed without any success of sleep, I kicked the covers away, put my fluffy pink slippers on – no one would see me in those, anyway – and pulled on my robe. I tiptoed out of my room, along the dark halls and down to the kitchens. A line of light came out from under the door. Probably Ben and Tony having a late night hot chocolate. I pushed the door open, but it was not Ben, nor Tony.

In front of the stove was a lone male figure I recognized right away. He turned around when the door closed behind me.

"Oh, hi."

"Xavier, what are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "I could ask you the same question."

"I can't sleep, and I'm looking for macadamia cookies. What are _you_ doing?" I walked to him and saw that he was cooking something yellow in a pan. "What on earth is that, Xavi?"

He grinned. "Mac and Cheese."

"Of course, I can see it's Mac and Cheese. But at one in the morning?"

"There is no proper time for Mac and Cheese. Any time is good."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"Yep." He dipped a spoon in and handed it to me. "Wanna taste it?"

I looked from the spoon to him, and back to the spoon. "Fine." I took it and ate the Mac and Cheese. "Not bad."

" _Not bad_? You're kidding, right? This is the best I've ever done so far." He took two plates from a cupboard and filled them with the cooked pasta. He sat on the bench and put the other plate across from him. "Sit down, Lou. And enjoy one-in-the-morning-mac-and-cheese. They're usually the best you'll ever have."

I sat across from him and ate. I had to admit they were really good. We ate in an awkward silence.

"So," he said, breaking the quietness around us. "How's Nash?"

Why did have to come up with Nash? "Uh, all right."

"When's he coming back, then?"

"In the morning."

He let out a dry chuckle. "So, it's the end, then. For the rest of us."

I didn't answer because it was not a question. He shoveled some more Mac and Cheese in his mouth, and I pushed my plate away.

"Look, Xavier. You can be mad at me if you want, but this is the way a Selection goes. Only one will stay on forever. And I know for a fact you wanted to stay. And you want to know something? If Nash hadn't made it, I would have probably chosen you."

His mouth was in a tight line. "But you did everything possible to save him. And now, just like my father before me, I'm not good enough. I never will be, right?" He pushed his unfinished plate away.

I placed my hand over his. "That's not true, Xavier. You _are_ good enough."

"Then why didn't you chose me in the first place, huh?" He was getting angry. "Why did you fall in love with him, huh? Because he's a Two and I'm only a Three? Or maybe because he was a famous athlete and I was only an architect? Maybe because he-"

"Stop it." I sighed. "I can't give you a valid reason. If I loved someone for a reason and this reason one day vanishes, then my love for that person will, too. When you love a person, you love him for who he is. Not because he's handsome, or strong, or because he knows how to fight. Because those things deteriorate with time. Does that mean my love for him will deteriorate, too? No. Because I love him for _who_ he is, and because he believes in me and trusts me. There are very few people, besides my family, who believe in me, who love and trust me." Wow. Since when did a become a Love Expert?

"I do. I believe in you, Lou. You can't just dismiss that because he was faster to show that to you." His voice was pleading.

I sighed and looked away from him, drying a tear I hadn't noticed had fallen on my cheek. "Love was something so alien to me, before the Selection, you know?" I said in a hushed voice. "Even Ben said my heart was made of stone. I never thought I could fall in love. It was all supposed to be a partnership with sex on the side, as far as I was concerned, more than anything else. But, I don't know. Something happened, and Nash was the one to show me how to break the rock around my heart, and let my real heart resurface. For some reason I still don't understand, he knew how to make me human again."

"Wow," Xavier said. "We really didn't have a chance, did we?" he said softly.

"You all had the same chance when my heart was made of stone. But once the stone was broken, my heart answered only to the one that made it alive again." I paused and looked into his grey eyes. "Can you understand that?" I asked softly and then chuckled. "Because I still don't really understand it myself, to be honest."

He squeezed my hand. "I do. But it's hard to accept it." He let go of my hand. "I have to go." He stood and walked away. I let go a long breath and let my head drop on my arms. A few minutes later, I stood and cleaned the plates and the pan full of cheesy stuff. It helped me concentrate on something else than the Selection and Xavier, and Nash and how Ben and Cay found each other. I was really glad he chose her, to be honest. Out of all of the girls I had dated for him, she was my favorite.

When the counter was clean and the dishes put away, I walked back to my room and fell asleep quite fast.

I woke up with the sun coming in my room after a maid had drawn the curtains open. I mumbled something and pulled the covers up over my face, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"It's time, Your Highness," a maid said in a small voice. I pushed the covers away from my face and looked at her through squinted eyes, because the light was too bright.

"What's your name again?" I asked her.

"Delaney, Your Highness."

"Well, Delaney. I'm looking for a personal Lady's Maid to replace Sheila. I'm tired of having different maids every day. But I noticed you came several times, is that right?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Well, I promote you to Lady's Maid to the Princess. I'll talk with the housekeeper and tell her to give you a new outfit and Sheila's room.

"Thank you, My Lady." She curtsied and her cheeks blushed pink.

"She'll tell you what you'll need to do. But basically, you'll have my daily schedule in hand and help me get ready."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Please don't say that all the time," I said, kicking the covers away. "Just Lou is fine. I'm gonna go take a shower."

She curtsied and I headed to the bathroom.

I went down to breakfast, and in the middle of the meal, I noticed an empty place. "Where's Xavier?"

"He left," William said. "He told us to say goodbye for him."

"Oh," was all I could say. Why wasn't I surprised?

After breakfast, Calder and William went to the Men's Parlor with Lord Gideon. I wondered what else he had to teach them. I followed dad to the conference room with Ben and Cay – the other three remaining girls would be leaving during the day – and I braced myself for a morning of politics.

"Dad?" I asked him before we reached the conference room. "Um, since I'm not going to be Queen anymore, do I have to attend the morning sessions?"

"Yes, until your brother is crowned."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, but went anyway.

"Okay," dad said when everyone was here – except mom, who had taken herself to bed again –, "We had some unfortunate" – he fixed Ben when saying that – "event last night after the _Report_. Turns out _His Royal Highness_ will be working hand in hand with the Rebel Anarchists-"

"Alliance," Ben corrected.

"Whatever." Dad was really pissed, it seemed. "All we have worked for these past twenty years comes crumbling down when Ben signed the bargain with that Marco guy." Ben's teeth were clenched, and Cay slipped her hand in his, making him relax a bit.

"What was the bargain, Your Majesty?" Fat face asked.

Dad snorted. "Why don't you ask your next King."

Everyone turned to Ben, who took out a paper from his inside breast pocket. "The Alliance has proposed to help me secure my rule over all of Illéa. Some Provinces are far from our reach, here in Angeles, and corrupt officials lead them. In Baffin for example, where Child Labor and Slavery are still existing. They propose to take out the weeds in this country:" he read from his paper: " _Kill any corrupt Official, liberate children forced into slavery, break drug rings, smuggling rings, kidnapping rings, and whatever else needs to be done, named by the King himself; The Alliance gets off scot-free and can use whatever means to achieve it._ "

A silence followed those words. Ben's eyes looked fierce, and his mouth was set in a tight line.

"Princess Thaïsia Hadel Al Daheer and Marco Whatever-his-name-is will be the link between The Alliance and us." He paused. "Whoever is not in favor of this bargain, raise your hand." One by one, almost three quarters of the counselors and advisers lifted their hand. Ben looked each one of them in the eye for a full second. "You may all leave. I will find replacements for you. Thank you for your service to the Crown."

"What?" dad said. "Ben, you can't do that!"

"I can, and I will. If I'm going to be King, let me choose my own advisors, ones who will be by _my_ side." He looked at the advisors still sitting. "You may go." It was more an order than anything else. Damn. I had no idea Ben could be like this. He was always the nice guys everyone loved and all. What happened to him? Maybe we were in each other's bodies for too long?

The advisors who had lifted their hands walked away in a straight line, a grim look on their faces. Once they were gone, Ben sat and looked at the other remaining ones.

"Um, Your Highness?" one of the remaining counselors said. "What did you accept to give in return for the, uh, Alliance to do your, uh, dirty job? If I may ask."

"Sure, you may ask. He also wanted me to fuse Castes Eight and Seven together, but I refused. Instead, I promised to give all Eights and Sevens a job to feed their family, and a roof over their heads. And education for their children."

"Wise move, Your Royal Highness," he said. "I'll be honored to work with the next King of Illéa."

"Thank you."

"Uh, Ben?" I said. "Do I have to stay? Or should I walk away, too."

He smiled. "It's as you like, to be honest. If you want to help you can stay, but I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Can I take some time to think on it?"

"Sure. The door will always be opened to you. And Nash, too."

I thanked him and walked out of the room.

Nash! He must have come back, by now. I ran – with my damned heels – to the Hospital Wing and pushed the door open. And sure enough, a bed was occupied with Nash in it. A wide grin appeared on my face, and my cheeks hurt so bad. But I didn't care. When he saw me, the smile on his face was all I needed to burst into tears and throw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I cried against his shoulder.

"You're back," I sobbed.

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving again." He chuckled and his breath tickled my hair. "You do know I owe you my life, right?" he pushed my shoulders away enough to look at me in the eyes. He smiled. "I love you," he whispered and then he gently pulled me against him and my lips were hungry for him. I kissed him with every ounce of love I had for him, and I felt that I would never have enough of this amazing man.

"Marry me?" I asked him between kisses.

He chuckled. "Not until I'm fully recovered and I can propose on one knee."

"Ugh, fine. But hurry up, then." We both laughed and this was the best day of the rest of my life.

"Just keep the others close-by in case anything happens to me before I can get up."

"Oh, please. What on earth can happen to you?"

He shrugged and chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe a lone Rebel is still in the Palace and waiting to kill me again."

"That's not funny, Nash. Besides, they're not the monsters we thought they were. One of them came to bargain with Ben and he decided to work alongside them."

"What? You're kidding." He chuckled humorlessly. "That was supposed to be _my_ job, as the new King by your side… But now that Ben took the Crown…" he trailed off. "Do you think, by any chance, he would accept me as one as his advisors?"

* * *

 **Hi everyone! thanks for your reviews on the last chapter ;) I hope you liked this one, and that you're happy Nash is safe ;)**

 **Thanks for the interviews I recieved already! if you want to send yours, please do before March 22! if you need question ideas, I can send some to you. But since you know the life of your character better than me, you can make up the questions you want for us to know what happened ;)**

 **Don't forget to go vote, too, for Dora's baby (boy or girl?) on the POLL on my profile ;)**

 **I'll see you Friday for some BEN &CAY time (among other things)! in the meantime, don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;) Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33 – BEN_**

Kendra, Chantell and Bianca were all packed to go, and Cay and I joined them in the Great Hall to say goodbye. I knew I would miss them. They had been part of my life for the past five months, and now these walls already seemed to be empty and silent. Cay embraced them all one by one.

The snow, outside, had practically all melted away, and the sky was blue. Some patches of nnow stayed in the shady corners, but the blizzard was long gone, and now the Angeles winter was back: warm weather and blue-gray skies.

They all filed in the limousine and Cay and I waved goodbye.

"You can invite them over, you know, Princess," I said, looping my arm around my beautiful fiancée's shoulders.

" _Princess_?" she chuckled. "Very creative, Ben."

"Why? You prefer _My Queen_?" I said slyly, facing her and taking her gorgeous face in my hands to kiss her. "Because that's what you're going to be." I kissed her.

"I know. But it's still a lot to take in." She kissed me back. "Two days ago, I was an orphan girl from Baffin with an illegitimate child. And now look at me: Prince Benoit's future wife." She took a deep breath and chuckled.

"What did you expect? You did put your name in the Selection, love."

"Yes, but I never, ever, thought I'd be here right now. All I wanted was a way to get to Sorcha."

"And you had it."

She grinned. "Yes. Thanks to you."

I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her thin frame and breathed her in. She was right. It was a lot to take in. When the girls had first arrived in September, I had no idea what to expect of the Selection. I smiled as I thought about our very first conversation. For some reason, it was very clear in my mind, like it happened the day before.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Remember the first time we met and I promised to bring you to the beach?"

"Yes, and you did."

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly. It was a group date."

"So?" she shrugged. "It was still one of my favorite times during this Selection."

"Oh, really?" I asked, falsely offended. "What about our time in the greenhouse, when you kissed me on the cheek and-"

"Oh, my goodness. I was so embarrassed! I wanted to transform into a mouse and hide under the flowers."

"I thought that was the cutest thing ever. And then I kissed you. For real. And _that_ was world-changing for me." Cay blushed a bright pink, making her turquoise-blue eyes stand out beautifully. I changed the subject while heading back inside. "Where's Sorcha?"

A smiled bloomed on her lips, but then faded. "Still with Mrs. Renaud. I think she's going to have some trouble letting her foster mom go. She has no idea who I am."

I held her closer to me. "She'll get used to you. And she has to. You're her mother."

"But what about you? What is she going to be to you? Your step-daughter."

"No. I thought about that, actually. Do you mind if I have adoption papers ready for the wedding day?"

She turned around to face me, her eyes wide. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"But… what about her real father? Doesn't that bother you?"

I gritted my teeth. "He can burn in hell, for all I care." I relaxed a bit before continuing. "Sorcha needs a mother and a father, and I'll gladly step in, if you'll allow me."

By way of answer, she hugged me with all her strength and we stayed like that for at least ten minutes. Or maybe it was just two. Being with Cay changed my perception of time; it simply stopped and I never wanted to go do anything else when I was with her. She was my everything.

"You know," I said against her hair. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Cay."

"Me, too," she answered, her cheek still against my shoulder. "Ben?" she looked up at me. "Why did you accept to work with the Rebel Alliance? They made your life miserable, and you know they hate the monarchy."

I sighed and took Cay's hand in mine. We walked up the stairs. I still hadn't shown her my own room. "They may hate the Monarchy and I may hate the Alliance, but we have the same goal: a free and unified country. We're not friends. We're allies." I paused, choosing my next words carefully. "And I think the thing that made me say yes was when they mentioned they would take out the children from slavery and Child Labor. I knew what you went through, and there was no way I was letting more people go through the same things you did."

She squeezed my hand, and we continued walking up the stairs in silence.

"Where are we going?"

I smirked. "You'll see." A few steps later, we were on the third floor and I pushed open the door. "Ladies first."

She smiled and entered. "Ben, it's your room," she said, blushing lightly.

"Yep. And come on, I want to show you something else. You see that door over there?" She nodded, and I lead here there. "Open it." I grinned. She pushed the door open and gasped.

"What is this room?"

"Yours, of course. Our rooms communicate." I stayed where I was, a content smile on my face, as she walked around the room, touching every single piece of furniture, and looking through the windows, without opening them. "If you want, we can have some Staff bring up your things and you can start decorating however you want."

"Now?"

"Yes. Or whenever you're ready. I mean," I trailed off, unsure on how to put this. "I know you've been through a lot in Baffin, and, uh, maybe sleeping in the room right next to mine can, uh, scare you a little, but we can move you up here whenever you're ready. Really, there's no rush at all. And mom and dad except a wedding in the coming months, but if you're not ready for it, we can, um, get married and wait until you're ready, and I-"

"Ben, stop." I hadn't noticed she had walked all the way to me. She put a finger on my lips, shutting me up. "I appreciate your concern. But I'm going to tell you a secret." She stood on tiptoe and cupped her hand over my ear. "I can't wait to be yours," she whispered.

A wild fire erupted in the pit of my stomach, sending electricity all over my body to the tips of my fingers and toes. Her cheeks were pink, and her eyes sparkling. I stared at her, unable to move. She came closer to me and pressed her lips against mine. They were soft and warm, and hungry, just like mine. I smiled against her lips and teased her with my tongue. She smiled, too, and opened her mouth for me. This was something brand new for us, and it was our first exploration. I was suddenly _very_ eager for our wedding night… She giggled when she noticed it and kissed me more.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough for now," I said, breathless, between kisses.

She smirked. "I'm going to go see where Sorcha is. You wanna come?"

"I'll join you in a bit." I couldn't go around the Palace with a bump in my pants. I felt the heat creeping up my neck when she laughed and walked away. Damn it, Ben. Be more careful.

I paced the room and tried to think of something else. The only thing that came to mind – beside my beautiful fiancée – was the deal with the Rebels I had signed. As much as the people around me – especially my parents and three quarters of the Cabinet of advisors whom I had fired – didn't approve. But something inside me said that it was a good choice and that Illéa would come out stronger than it was at the present.

When I was ready to get out of my room, I called Hyeok and asked him to supervise the moving of Cay's room up to her new chambers. He accepted and went immediately to work. And before joining Cay and Sorcha, I made a small visit to mom. I knocked on her door, afraid I might wake her up.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and found her lying in bed, a hand on her growing bump and an arm over her eyes. "Should I come back, later?"

"No, it's fine." She patted the bed beside her and I sat there. "We need to talk, anyway." She lifted her arm from her face and looked at me. "I hear your father isn't really happy about your treaty with the Rebels."

I sighed. "No, he's not. Not a lot of people are, actually. You?"

"I don't really know what to think about it, to be honest, Ben. The Rebels are responsible for killing my parents and making my Selection and my life quite miserable. But then again, they were from my own generation. Maybe the new generation – yours – will be different."

"I think they are. You know, they want the same things we do. We only have different means for achieving it. And joining our strengths will helps us both achieve it better and faster, don't you think?"

Mom was silent for a moment. "It actually makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yes. I don't know what I would have done in your place, but you handled that well. It was a tough decision to make, and you kept a cool head and bargained like a true King eager to see his country prosper under his rule." She locked eyes with me and smiled, and took my hand in hers. "You're going to be a great King, Ben. And I'm really glad you chose Cay. She seems to be a sweet girl with a huge heart."

"She is," I said, grinning. "And Sorcha is just the perfect little girl."

She chuckled. "That, she is. I just find it absolutely amazing that you end up with a daughter, too. You love children so much."

I grinned.

"And to think that I also almost ended up with a daughter at the end of my Selection."

"What?"

She chuckled. "James was one of my last three suitors. Along with Ethan."

"Oh, my God, mom. Don't ever say that again. I can't unsee this. James could have been my father?"

"Well, technically, no. But yeah." I shuddered. I could not picture anyone else than Sébastien de Lafayette-Schreave beside my mom, and that was final. Mom chuckled. "Go find your fiancée, Ben."

"Yes Ma'am." I kissed her cheek and walked away. On my way downstairs, I went to see Wren in her room. I knocked and Sparrow himself opened the door.

"Your Highness," he said, highly embarrassed.

"Just call me Ben, Sparrow. How's Wren?"

"She's getting weaker and weaker. She doesn't even get up anymore." He paused and I looked at a sleeping and pale Wren.

"Do you want her transferred to the Hospital?"

He sighed. "No, I don't think so." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, wanted to thank you, Ben, for keeping her here even though she was eliminated. She's much happier here than at home with our drunk and violent father. At least, here she has medical care and people looking after her. I don't know how I'll ever thank you enough."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do." I paused. "And I know you're now an Eight and all, but when I'm King, I can restore you to a Seven and give you a job here, if you want."

"I can't accept that. I'll be in debt to you."

"No, you won't. You'll just have a job, lodging and food on the table."

He was silent for a moment. "Why are you doing this? I was flogged in front of the whole country for treason against you and your sister. What are you helping me, now?"

"Because I don't think the same way my dad does. I'm going to be King, but I'm going to rule differently. I was hoping you'd forgive my father for what he did to you and Marceline if I offered you a new life, here."

He eyed me for a moment. "What kind of job would you give me?"

"Any job a seven can do: manual labor. Gardener, construction worker or farm hands – stableman in this case. You can choose."

"I won't be picky. Put me wherever you need. As long as I'm outside, I'm happy."

"I figured." I chuckled. "I have to go. Tell Wren I came to see her but she was asleep."

"I will."

I headed to the door.

"Ben?" I stopped. "Thanks."

I nodded and went to the Hospital to see Nash. One last stop before joining Cay. He was sitting in bed, a book in his hands, and Lou was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Nash."

"Oh, hi, Ben."

"Where's Lou?"

"She went to get something in her room. But hey, since you're here, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Two things, actually. First, Lou told me about that treaty you signed with the Alliance. I'm glad you did it. She told me you were looking for new people in your Cabinet?"

"Yeah. I told her there would always be room for her and you."

He smiled. "Do you mind if I join you, as soon as I'm back on my feet?"

"No, sure, I'd be honored. I know your family is very powerful. Do you have any experience in politics and diplomacy and all?"

"Yeah, a little. My father taught me enough. Although my main concern back then was my Basketball team, so I'm a bit rusty in politics and all that."

I chuckled. "Basketball, huh? Are you planning on playing still? Or Lou will be taking most of your life, now?"

"As if I could choose between Lou and Basketball." He rolled his eyes. "You know how she is." We both laughed. "Talking about Lou, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

I listened to his inquiry and accepted. "I'll have that ready for when you get out of the hospital."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

I chuckled and walked out of the hospital and bumped into Lou. "Speaking of the devil," I said to Nash and he chuckled.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Cay and Sorcha in the Women's Room. Mrs. Renaud ate, that night, her last dinner with us. I thanked her and payed her for her service for two years with Sorcha.

Cay's room had been moved upstairs and a smaller room on the same floor had been organized for Sorcha. Mom and Dad would be needing the nursery more than we did, and Cay and I put Sorcha to bed. She was getting used to Cay, and it made my heart swell with happiness. She fussed around, not wanting to go to sleep, but wanting to try all the toys in her room.

"Uh, maybe bringing the toys was not the best idea ever," I said, watching Sorcha standing in her bed and pointing to the teddy bears on the shelf. I took the biggest one. It was light brown, and fluffy, with a yellow ribbon around its neck. I gave it to Sorcha. "His name is Padington, and he's yours, now." She smiled the biggest smile I had seen her wear and her dimples came out. I crouched to be at eyelevel with her, and watched her through the bars of the crib lie down and rest her head on Padington. She closed her eyes and sucked her thumb. I pulled the covers over her and secured them under her chin. I gently stroke her cheek, and I could swear it was made of peach skin. Cay's arm wrapped itself around my waist and we walked back to her room.

"How do you like your room, so far?"

"It's better than what I could have ever dreamed of."

"Well, you can make it even better, and exactly like you want it."

She smiled, and then yawned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it better," I said yawning again. "We should go to bed." She nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss me.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night, love."

I walked back to my own room and slipped into my pajama – which was only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on which was written _I'm a LEADER, not a follower, unless it's a dark place, then you're going first_ Lou had given me a few Christmases ago – and turned the light off. I was just about to fall asleep, when I heard a door open, and a few seconds later, a familiar body slipped under the covers next to me.

"I'd couldn't sleep all alone in that huge room," she whispered before relaxing completely in my arms. I let my fingers get lost in her hair and we fell asleep like that.

The next morning, I woke up next to her and smiled. I watched her sleep for some time. I was used to getting up early, but there was no way I was waking her up. After some time, her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. She giggled when she realized where she was and that I was staring at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

I kissed the line of her hair and she snuggled closer to me. "It's an amazing perspective to know that I'm going to wake up every single morning by your side, and for the rest of my life."

She playfully rolled her eyes at me. "Aren't you the romantic, Ben. I better get going before your valet comes in."

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere." I held her tightly against me. "And don't mind him if he comes in." I shifted my position and found myself on top of her. I kissed every inch of her lovely face while her hands explored my back, under my t-shirt. Goosebumps erupted under her touch, and all I wanted to do was stay there all day with her.

We eventually had to let go of each other to tackle the day. The morning was spent in the Conference Room, but my mind kept wandering back to Cay and her slim body against mine in my bed. I just hoped the blush on my cheeks and the slight bump in my pants was not noticeable. Dad was still King Regent until I got married and took the Crown, so he was still in power. But the morning consisted of doing a list of new Cabinet member of my – and Cay's – choice, and of choosing a date for our wedding, which was set to be on May first. A spring wedding.

Cay now ate with us, at the Royal table, while the two remaining boys – William and Calder – ate at their own table. I wondered why Lou kept them along, since Nash was as good as new, now. Maybe she totally forgot about them. I don't know.

It was mid-January, but the sun was back over Angeles and the warm weather was on its way back home. Cay and I decided to spend some time alone outside, just to have a change of scenery from the Palace walls. We were both laughing about the small 'flower' crown I was making for her with dead leaves – all the flowers had frozen to death during the blizzard – because all I could find were brown plants. Her smile and her laugh were highly contagious, and I promised myself I was going to give her a reason to laugh and smile every single day. But then we heard the sound of gravel under car tires and went to see who was coming. I couldn't remember any guests on the guest list for the day.

A black limousine stopped in front of the main Entrance and a very wealthy couple came out from the car. I had seen them already a few times at the Palace, before.

"That's Allis and Keaton Broin-Belmont. They're billionaires and dad must have some unfinished business with them." I turned around to see Cay frozen in place, pale like a ghost. "Cay, what's wrong?"

"Is that really Allis Broin?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." I frowned. "What's the matter, Cay?" I looped my arm around her waist, afraid she might faint or something.

"Allis Broin is my mother," she breathed out, barely above a whisper.

"What?" I could feel the anger boiling inside my stomach. "How could this lady be your mother? Why did she put you in in Baffin if she was rolling in money herself?"

"I don't know." She was trembling, now. "I always wondered."

I took her hand in mine and headed for the garden door, at the back. "Come on. Let's go ask her."

"No!" She dug her heels in the ground.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared about what she might say. What if she doesn't even like me? What if I don't exist in her life?"

"I can go alone, if you want."

"No." She squared her shoulders. "I'll come."

This time, she was the one who took my hand and lead the way. "Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't barge in like that on my dad making business with people."

"Fine, I'm waiting for her right here, then." She sat on a loveseat that was in the Great Hall and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not letting this opportunity pass."

I sat next to her and was silent for a moment. "Do you think she'll recognize you?"

She shrugged. "I hope she does. I want her to know exactly what kind of woman she is."

I looked at Cay for a moment and wondered if she would really do that.

We waited for what seemed like an eternity. Until we heard voices in the corridor and heels echoing on the marble floor. I stood and Cay followed suit, staying slightly behind me. Dad was leading the way back to the front door, the couple following behind, and a couple valets holding their coats.

Allis Broin-Belmont made a dead stop and grabbed her husband's arm. She had seen us.

"Are you alright, darling?" I heard Mr. Belmont ask his wife.

"Yes, I'm fine," she breathed out. "I'll be better once we're outside."

Cay grabbed my hand, and Mrs. Broin-Belmont ignored Cay. But she curtsied in front of me.

"Your Royal Highness," she said, not looking at Cay. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you. I'd like to present to you my fiancée, and _your future Queen_ ," I said, emphasizing on the words. "This is Caoilainn Daimhin Byrne. I understand you know this young lady, already, am I correct?"

Mrs. Broin-Belmont became even paler than before. "I don't think we've met."

"Oh yes, we did, _Mother_ ," Cay said, visibly angry. "Why did you leave me to rot in Baffin?"

Dad's eyes, as well as Mr. Belmont's, were wide with shock and questions.

"Darling," Keaton said to his wife. "There must be a mistake."

She sighed and gave in. "No, there is no mistake, Keaton. And you are her father, too."

This time, it was Cay's turn to gasp and become pale. "What?"

"It's true," Allis said. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Well, you know what?" Cay said, trembling from head to toe. "I don't even want to know. And you're not invited to the wedding." She turned to talk to dad. "Please make sure they do not receive an invitation." She showed a clear pair of heels and walked away. I didn't even acknowledge Allis and Keaton and ran after Cay. I found her in her old Selection room, curled up on her bed and crying.

I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her without saying anything, my chest against her back. I didn't even know what there was to say, anyway.

"I always wanted to know who my mother was and why she had abandoned me," she said between sobs. "I always imagined her poor and unable to keep me for financial reasons, like me with Sorcha, even though I never wanted to let Sorcha go. But knowing that my own mother is a billionaire, I-" she trailed off, crying harder. I held her closer.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like that, love. I wish I could spare you that."

"Yeah, well, now it's too late." She paused. "Ben? Can you make sure I never see her again?"

"Yeah. I can. But what I don't understand is how she didn't know you would be here. Didn't she follow the Selection on TV and in the magazines like everyone else?"

She snorted. "Maybe she hates me so much that she denied everything to herself, until the moment when she was up against it, when she saw me and you confronted her about it."

"Yeah, maybe." I chuckled. "It's some powerful Karma, though, if you think about it."

Cay chuckled and turned around to face me. "Yeah. She abandoned me when I was two, and now I'm going to be her Queen." I smiled and stroked her hair.

"And I'm one lucky future King to have you by my side."

She smiled and kissed me ever so tenderly. We spend the rest of the afternoon there, in her old bed, telling each other stories. Well, it was mostly her telling me about her life in Baffin at the Orphanage, and me listening.

We came out of our hiding place for dinner and then spent the evening watching a movie. I was going to enjoy every minute of not being King with Cay. Because once I was King, I knew I would have less time for myself and therefore for my wife.

We went to bed exactly in the same way as the previous night and, boy was I happy to have her near me. I slept better, for that matter. And if all the nights were like this in the future, then, yes please.

I jumped awake at a noise in my room. It was pitch black and Cay stirred beside me. There was a presence in the room and I wanted to be sure of it. I turned on the light and there was a guy in a black outfit covering him from head to toe.

"Jeeze, Ben, don't scare me like that," he said, holding a hand to his heart. He took of the balaclava from his face.

"Marco? What are you doing here?" I hissed. "You're the one who scared me, you idiot."

"I'm sorry. Heh, I was better at this in the past. Anyway, I was just getting a message to you, actually. But since you're up, we can talk."

I rolled my eyes at him. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"The window. Anyway. We've got a problem."

I noticed Cay was awake beside me and she pulled the covers up to her chin and observed and listened to everything in silence. "What? You were not supposed to make that deal with me? How pathetic."

"Yeah, well, that was a problem at first, and I almost got my head chopped off for that. But no. We have more serious problems."

"What? Just spill it out, Marco."

"You know the Cabinet members you fired?" I nodded. "They're not happy and they want to expose us, and you in the process. But your dad will want to protect the whistle blowers, since he did not like our treaty. But we can stop them."

"How? When?"

"That's the problem. They were about to have a press conference tomorrow in Central Park, Angeles, with live TV, bloggers and reporters. I'm not asking for your permission or anything. We're going to kill them, as well as the two who want to flee the country."

"Then why are you telling me this if you don't want my permission?"

"Because no one should know about our treaty. You'll have to speak against us and tell the people out there that the Rebels were having their revenge for what your dad did, which is blowing up our 'headquarters'. You have to go ballistics against us. Tell the people about our savagery and whatever you want. But don't do too much or people will sense something fishy."

I stared at him. "Is that all?" Marco nodded. "And next time, just use some other mean than bursting into my room in the middle of the night. Send Thaïsia, with an excuse of coming to see Cay."

"The Press conference will be at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon." He pulled his mask over his face, saluted and jumped out of the window.

Thus, started my secret alliance with the Rebels.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! thanks for your reviews ;) I hope you liked this chapter, too! Let's try to get to 300 reviews by March 24, for the last chapter, aka the epilogue ;) okay?  
**

 **Don't forget to vote for the Baby's name on my profile! up until March 23**

 **And don't forget to send me your character's interview ten years later for March 22 at the latest ;) if you need question ideas, just ask me ;) but the interview can be totally up to you ;)**

 **I'll see you on Tuesday for some Lou time ;) see ya!**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34 – LOU_**

"My Lady, it's time to wake up."

I woke with a start. "What time is it?" I said, sitting too fast. My head spun for a moment and I had to lie back down again.

"It's seven thirty, My Lady. Breakfast is in thirty minutes and-"

"Ugh. I know, I know. Shower, dry my hair and fix them, and then get dressed." I sighed and slowly kicked the covers away. "You know, Delaney. Sometimes – rarely, but still – I wish I was not a Princess."

"What would you want to be, then, My Lady?"

I chuckled. "Honestly?"

"Yes?" she said nervously, as if I was going to tell her I would like to be a sniper, or something.

"I wish I could be free, with no schedule, no one to tell me what to do, and I could just chill all day, doing absolutely nothing."

"Oh," was all she said.

"But I still would have to have a job, right? Then I would be a nail artist. I'd have my own cabinet, and be opened like two or three days a week, so the rest of the time, I could do whatever I wanted."

Delaney smiled. "You could, you know?"

"How? When?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, since your brother is going to be King, you have all the leisure to be the Princess you want. You are a One, you can do whatever you like. You could even start competing in Taekwondo. I hear you're good. You could be a champion, My Lady."

"I'm not so sure about that. But thanks." I was good because Ben wasn't. I headed to the bathroom and took my time, washing my hair. I wrapped myself in the fluffiest towel I found and let Delaney dry and fix my hair however she wanted. I chose a simple outfit, because I was planning on spending the day with Nash in the hospital. When would he be coming out, by the way?

When I was ready, I walked downstairs to breakfast and ate fast so I could join him. I wasn't looking where I was going, making sure my nails were still pretty, and I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" I gasped. "Nash! What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me out of bed?" he asked slyly.

I blushed. "Of course, I am. I wasn't expecting you to be out, yet, that's all."

He looped his arms around my waist. "I could not stay a minute longer in there. I'm perfectly well, now, and I wanted to see you." He placed a small kiss on my lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, now that I have the most beautiful girl in my arms."

I was used to compliments, and they usually did nothing to me. But when Nash said them, my stomach made summersaults and blush crept up my cheeks. I hated to show him this side of me. I was a fighter, not a fragile little girl. I needed to change the subject.

"How's your leg?"

He chuckled. "You really need to get used to my compliments and love, Lou. Because you're never have enough of them." I sent him a look. "My leg's fine," he said. "There is always going to be a scar, and I might feel it when I get older, but for now, it's fine."

"What about basketball and volleyball? You're an athlete. And what about Jeet Kun Do? Can you still do that with your leg?"

He smiled and brushed away some hair that had fallen in my face when he had enveloped me with his arms and kissed me. "Why don't we go test it now, then?"

I grinned. "Yes, please. I haven't don't anything sporty in so long."

"I just need to grab something in my room, but I'll join you in the practice room downstairs, okay?"

I eyed him suspiciously, but let it go. "Okay." I headed down to the practice room and changed from my dress to my practice outfit. I warmed up my ankles, arms, wrists and back while waiting for him. He arrived a few minute later in his basketball attire, his hands in his pockets, and a content smile on his lips.

"Ready to move, Lou?"

I smiled and jumped on my feet, excited for the opportunity to spend time with the man I loved and to move around doing something else than just sitting around, waiting for the time to pass. "Yep. You, know, we should have a basketball field set in the gardens or something. What do you think?"

He grinned. "That would be awesome." He kicked his shoes off. "Now let's see what you remember of our last Jeet Kun Do training session – which was months ago, by the way."

I positioned myself for attack and defense at the same time. "Hit it."

He grinned. "As you wish, My Lady." He attacked, but I was ready for the blow and parried it expertly, again and again. I was proud of myself, and I might have dropped my guard. Because he then kicked me and the sternum and sent me flying, sliding away on my back. The impact didn't hurt me.

"Well, I'm glad my leg is back to its formal force." He grinned and offered me his hand to help me up. I refused it and got up by myself.

"Oh really? What do you think of that?" I tried something from Taekwondo that always worked on Ben, but for some reason, he seemed to know what I was about to do, because he parried without any effort and we ended up tangled together. He was smiling smugly, holding me dangerously close to him. I could feel his heart beating against mine and feel his sweaty skin on my skin, and his breath on my cheeks. My heartrate accelerated and I knew that I would never be able to beat him in martial arts because he made me weak at the knees. He seemed to know that and enjoyed it immensely. He kissed me, and there was nothing I could so about it, because he was holding me tight against him.

"Fight me, Lou. Don't just stand there."

I tried to free myself from his grasp, but he was too strong. He chuckled. There was one thing I could do, though, that would make him loosen his hold on me, even though I didn't want him to let go of me, ever. I kissed him. like, really kissed him. Pouring everything I had in me, all the love for this man, in that one kiss.

Slowly, his embrace loosened, and I was able to extricate myself out of his arms. I took a few steps away from him and looked at him smugly. I checked my nails, and rubbed them on my t-shirt. "Yep, that's how it's done, Nash."

He smirked. "Nice job. You use your opponent's weakness to your advantage."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Yep."

He took a step in my direction, and another. I smirked and walked away, at the same rhythm he did. Before long, I was against the wall, and I couldn't go anywhere. He framed my face with his hands against the wall and smiled. "You're trapped, Princess. There's no way to run from me, anymore."

I tried to go under his arms, but he blocked me on both sides and leaned against me. That was my weakness: him against me. His presence, alive and perfectly healthy, so close to mine that we were both breathing each other's breaths. I looped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. His heart was beating steadily against me, and I did not want to be anywhere else. I wanted to spend the rest of my life anchored to this rock of a man. He was strong, and I needed someone strong to keep up with me. And he was. He was all I ever wanted. I had finally found love, and I never wanted to be with anyone else.

All I wanted was him.

But now was probably not the time. "Okay, okay," I breathed between his kisses. "Stop. We shouldn't-"

"I know," he said, still kissing me. "Sorry." But he was not stopping.

I gently pushed him away and looked at his almost golden eyes, sparkling with mischief. I didn't want to do anything else than be with him, to be honest. I went to the side garage, where thick exercise mats were piles up and I brought one out. I lay down and fixed the ceiling. Nash lay down next to me, his head next to mine, but his feet in the opposite direction from mine.

"Can I ask you something, Lou?"

"Sure."

"What really happened to you and Ben just after Christmas?"

I chuckled. "You seemed to have you own idea of what happened. Why don't you tell me what you think happened and I'll tell you if you're right?"

"And if I'm wrong?"

"I'll tell you the truth, then."

"Okay, I'm gonna start from the beginning, then. Ever since Thanksgiving, the Rebels had their eyes on me. They noticed I was a fighter and I was strong. One day, I don't remember if it was before or after Thanksgiving, I was on the phone with my dad talking about something – can't remember what it was – when I heard someone listening behind my door. When I opened it, I found Sheila with a trey of teacups in her hands. The tea was poisoned. I think I made quite an impression on her, because she told me she was from the Rebel Alliance and offered me to work with her. Anyway, long story short, we made a deal and she started working for me, reporting what you said and did."

"You sick person," I said, propping myself up on my elbow. "You asked my own Lady-maid to spy for you. That's not very gentlemanly, Nash."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway. Just after Christmas, I thought something had happened, abut I had no idea what. But it had to do with a present you got, since it was the morning after the ball. I asked Sheila to show me a list of the gifts you received, and that's when Ben caught her and she was interrogated and killed herself."

"What did she tell you?"

"She was very nervous, to be honest. She thought that you had gone completely out of your mind. She heard a conversation between you and Ben, and didn't understand anything. Why would you threaten to do something to yourself and why would Ben do the same? And then there was this odd thing about you using a hygienic pad instead of a tampon and it was a first. She thought it was weird."

I outright laughed at that, imagining Ben trying to face the period on his own. "And then?"

"She gave me the list of presents and I saw that both you and Ben had received a gem and that was fishy. I started observing you and Ben and I found that something was weird. You acted like Ben, and Ben like you for some time, but then you were both even more different. What happened, really?"

I chuckled. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you, Nash."

"Try me." He propped himself on his elbow and locked his eyes with him. He brushed away some hair from my face.

I sighed. Was I betraying Ben by telling Nash the truth? We had sworn not to tell anyone. But then again, Nash had half guessed what had happen. "Okay, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone, not even Ben."

"I promise."

"Ben woke up in my body, and then he came to wake me up, and I realized I was in his room, in his pajamas, and in his own body. We swapped our bodies, Nash. It was so crazy, and we had no idea what to do. We decided not to tell anyone, and figure it out by ourselves."

He was very serious. "How did you swap back?"

I told him about the note with the gems, and how we thought we had to find each other's true love, when in fact we only had to find the true love between him and me. Nash chuckled at that.

"I'm glad you found your way back into your own body." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I noticed he wanted more, when he said that, but held himself in check. "Maybe we should go back upstairs." He paused. "What are you gonna do with Calder and William?"

"I'm going to tell them the Selection is over, I guess. But I feel kinda bad for them. Staying all along, watching me trying to save you and finally being said that it's over, thank you very much you can go home now."

"Nah, I don't. We all knew that coming here, only one of us would stay. It was a risk."

I stood and stretched my arms over my head. "That's easy to say for you since you'll not be going home, Nash."

He shrugged and took my hand. We walked back upstairs and got dressed for the upcoming lunch but just before, I showed him my room, and the door to his own new room. I didn't tell him about the secret passage that linked my room to Ben's. But thinking about it, now that we both had a partner, we should be sealing it off…

Just after lunch, but before everyone was leaning the table, I made my announcement.

"Um, everyone? Could I have your attention, please?" all heads turned to look at me. "Uh, I'm not going to do a huge announcement and proposal like Ben did on the Report, but, uh, I'm ending my Selection." I cleared my throat. I thought that would be easier, letting go of the two last boys. "I found love, and I found it in Nash." I looked at him and smiled. I turned to the two others. "William and Calder, I'm terribly sorry about this. But I think it's time for you to go home."

William and Calder both nodded and shook hands with Nash, congratulating him on being chosen, and blah blah blah. I didn't really hear what they said. Cay came next to me and squeezed my hand.

"You did an excellent choice, Louise."

I looked at her with a sidelong glance. "Thanks. But please call me Lou. I hate my French name," I said, chuckling nervously.

"All right." Ben took her away from me, and Calder and William stood before me. They bowed slightly and mumbled some congratulations or something.

"Oh, to hell with protocol. Come here." I hugged them both. "Calder, please send me a copy of your book when it's published. A signed copy." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Of course, I will."

"And William, I really hope you find love in the future. And happiness, even if it's by tending to your horses on that huge farm of yours. You'll tell Nimpha I'll miss her."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I will. Thank you. And I wish you all the happiness in the world, Lou."

"Thanks." I hugged him again and they both walked away to go pack their bags.

I sighed and Nash stood beside me as I watched the two boys walk away. "Wow. I can't believe the Selection is over."

"Yeah. But it's just the beginning, Lou."

I smiled. "You're right." He intertwined his fingers with mine and we wondered aimlessly into the halls. They seemed so empty and silent. I was so used to having so many people around for the past five months, and now it was only Nash and me. But we weren't officially engaged yet. I had asked him a few times to marry me but he had always refused, telling me that he wasn't safe yet and blah blah blah. But then he told me he wanted to propose when he was on his feet again. What was he waiting for, then?

A little before four o'clock, Ben asked us to watch with him the Live Press conference given by the ex-members of the Cabinet. The first one hadn't even started to speak when a red dot of light appeared on his chest. His body guards were too slow to react and he was shot, clean and swift. After that, it was chaos. The eight other members were killed by masked men, as well as the body guards. They were good. Too good. Who were these people?

Nash was watching this with a raised eyebrow, and he seemed to be watching Ben, too, who didn't seem surprised at all about what was happening. Dad, on the other side, was pale as a ghost. All his and mom's personal advisors were killed in front of his eyes, people with whom he had worked for the past twenty years.

An hour or two later, reporters and cameramen were at the Palace doors, demanding an audience with the King and the future King, too, in a Press conference. Dad was beside himself, angry and sad at the same time. But he looked at Ben and dragged him away from the group, but not far enough for me not to heat the conversation.

"Why don't you deal with this mess, Ben, since you were the one to fire them and make a treaty with the Rebels?" He huffed. "You're the one who said they could kill corrupt officials without any repercussion," he hissed. "Am I next? Is that why you signed that treaty? To have your own father killed so you could get on the throne faster?"

"What? Of course not! This was a barbaric act, and I will not condone it. But I'll talk if you want."

"Yeah, sure. You're the face of the next King. Just go ahead," dad said sarcastically. "But you're going to regret your alliance with the Anarchists."

Ben gritted his teeth and tightened his tie. "Fine. Let me deal with this." He stomped to the front doors and found a high table with dozens of microphones pointed into his direction. He stood there, watching the crowd, like he was looking for someone. He nodded and took a deep breath before talking.

"People of Illéa!" he started. "What happened today at Central Park, Angeles, was the most barbaric thing ever, even more so than the attacks we endured during the Selection in the Palace." He paused. I watched Nash from the corner of my eye, and he was smiling, approving Ben, his next King and future brother-in-law. "It is a rise of violence on their part. An act of bloody and savage revenge. There will be repercussions, I promise you that." He paused again, trying to make eye contact with as much people as he could. Cameras were rolling, and this was his first official crisis speech, as the next King. I was proud of him, like I was never before. I would have never been able to do that, to be honest. "As your next King, I promise to help this country prosper. I promise to put food on the table and roofs over the heads of the less fortunate and education for your children. If there is one thing you should remember, it is this: I love our country, and I will do everything in my power to make it raise up even higher."

The crowd was silent. Then, one person started to clap, and slowly, everyone joined him, cheering, too. Ben nodded to the crowd and stepped away. He had done his job.

We all went back inside while the guards made everyone outside leave. It was a tedious task because some journalists and reporters still wanted to ask questions to Ben, but he was gone. There was no way we could go outside anyway, now. We were forced to stay inside.

Nash took my hand in his and pulled me towards the corridor where he had been attacked by the Rebels.

"That's where you wanted to bring me, right? That day?"

"Yeah." I looked at him suspiciously.

He opened the door and we both stepped in. This boudoir had nothing special, other than being completely out of the way from the rest of the Palace since it was in a dead-end.

He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm- I have no idea how to do this properly, because I have never imagined myself doing this, to be honest, and you being a Princess and all, it kind of sets the bar pretty high." He paused, searching for his words. "But I'm just going to do it, and please don't judge me." He chuckled nervously and went down on one knee.

I giggled, too. It was happening! If was finally happening!

"I know you asked me this question already a couple times, but each time I was either dying or still recovering. But now I'm perfectly well, and so I will be asking you this: Lou, Princess of my heart, will you marry me?"

I let out a happy chuckle. "Yes, Nash. Of course. _I_ chose you, remember?"

He stood again and took my right hand in his and slipped a magnificent huge ring on my right ring finger.

"Oh, my God, Nash. It's gorgeous!"

"Not as much as you," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. His lips moved in sync with mine and I was, again, amazed at how well our two bodies fit together.

I was his and he was mine.

 **-The end-**

* * *

 **GUYS... it's the end (almost...)! I can't believe we did it!**

 **I want to thank you all so much for your support, your reviews, your kind messages, and your collaboration (I'm looking at you,** _TheGirlWithTheRainBowTattoo_ **,** _Chris the Flowing_ **, and all the** _creators of the Selected_ **and special side characters)! THANK YOU 10'000 times! I would have not been able to do this without your help and excellent ideas! You guys are awesome!**

 **But boy, am I glad to finish this story... it was sometimes hard** _(I admit)_ **to write two chapters every week, and I found that the hardest to write were the ones in Lou's POV... I have no idea why... anyway! we made it, and that's the most important thing, right!?**

 **I'll see you on Friday with the** _Epilogue_ **! Thank you to all those who sent me an interview! we have 21 complete interviews, so far, and I'm still waiting on one that have been said to be coming in** _(I hope so^^) **.**_ **You can still send yours by March 22** **.**

 **And thank you for voting on Dora's baby's name! you still have until March 23 to vote! (there are three names that are a tie, for now, so if you still haven't voted, please go! you can make the votes change^^ and you can send a review if you're a guest and I'll count your vote in ;)**

 **Anyway, I'll see you on Friday, and in the meantime, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! YAY! let's make it a review party and get to 300 before the Epilogue, all right? xD**

 _PS: oh, and by the way, there are a few new boards on the Pinterest page... Cay and Ben's wedding, Lou and Nash's Wedding, Elites, Royal Baby (thanks Hanna for this one^^),... And if you want to post a picture of your character's outfit during the Report in the Epilogue, please do! ;)_


	35. Epilogue ten years later

**_EPILOGUE – 10 years later_**

Ten minutes before the _Special Report_ that was going to celebrate a decade after the two epic Royal Selections, it was still chaos in the studio. Around twenty Selected had come back, answering to the Royal letter they had received a month earlier, and were chattering away, catching up on lost years for some. Seven children were running around the studio, playing tag, while their parents and nannies tried to catch them to have them sit down so the _Report_ could start. The only child who was sitting properly was Princess Sorcha. She was twelve years old, and had inherited her mother's beauty and turquoise eyes. She was a young lady with proper manners, and the media's darling, as eldest child of the King and Queen. The people of Illéa had forgotten King Ben was only her adoptive father, and had adopted her as well as their favorite Princess.

Actually, it was hard to tell who of Sorcha or Aella was the most favorite Princess of the people. They were like sisters, when Aella, three years Sorcha's youngest, was actually her aunt, since she was King Ben's baby sister – yes, even though she was nine years old and a little young lady, Ben always called her his baby sister. And she hated it.

"Five more minutes," Mr. Liner called. "Please, everyone sit down!" Since the children were old enough to run and talk, they sometimes came on the _Report_. And this evening was an important _Report._

"James! Charlotte!" Prince Nash said in his authoritative voice. "Stop running and come sit down. Now." James and Charlotte knew too well to obey their father. James was seven years old and a little troublemaker, who had inherited his father's looks, with his almost golden eyes. But, oh, how he disliked being trapped in the Palace walls. All he wanted was to go outside to trap bugs. He was smart, though, with quick retort.

Charlotte – who was five years old –, on the other hand, seemed to have gotten her parents sport-y side. Princess Louise had had a basketball court installed in the Palace gardens as a wedding gift to her husband, and Charlotte always seemed to be attracted by it. Prince Nash had set up a small kid basketball hoop, and Charlotte was already showing incredible talent.

Their third son, Tristan, was too young to run around, and was sucking his thumb on his mother's lap, a tiny bowtie around his neck. He was the youngest, with Manon, of the Royal children.

Manon, two years old, was the daughter of Prince Antoine and Princess Mia, and she always carried around her hot pink ukulele. She was quite the cutie, with her long curly hair and her mother's doe-eyes. Unlike her parents, her hearing was perfect, and she already showed a musical ear, playing easy tunes on her ukulele. She was her parents' pride and joy.

King Ben and Queen Caoilainn – everyone called her Queen Cay – adopted two orphans from Baffin, a brother and sister called Leith and Mary, who were seven and five years old. It was on Cay's heart to adopt an orphan from the orphanage she was from, and when they went there, Mary had spoken to their heart. But she had a brother, and Ben and Cay immediately decided to adopt them both. But they still didn't have any biological child. And it was not like hadn't tried; they'd been married for ten years, now.

"Thirty seconds!" Mr. Liner said. Now all the children were sitting properly, and waiting for the live musicians to start playing the Anthem. Two nannies were standing in the shadows, not too far from the children, in case they had to be taken care of when the parents were busy talking to the Live audience and the people in their homes.

"Good evening everyone!" Belarus suddenly appeared on the stage in a bright pink pencil dress. "Tonight, we have something very special for you, because we are welcoming almost half of the men and women who participated in King Ben and Princess Lou's Selection, just ten years ago. My, time flies, right?" She turned around to look at the children lined up on their sofas. "I mean, look at them! Aren't they perfect?"

The Live crowd cheered and clapped. Of course, they loved the Royal Kids. King Ben was loved more than ever, after he had fulfilled his promise to feed, educate and find accommodations for every single Seven and Eight, without forgetting the upper Castes, either.

"We will have a little chat with all the Selected present tonight, and then, our beloved King and Queen will have some special announcement to make." She turned to the crowd, pretending to whisper only to them. "Between you and me, I have no idea what they will tell us." She made a funny face and the crowd laughed.

Belarus took out a small paper from a hidden pocket in her dress. "Okay, shall we start, then? Please welcome one of the most popular Selected, Miss Olivia Stride!"

Bel was seated on a small white armchair, and next to her was a larger sofa the same color, and that's where the interviewed sat.

"Oh, um, thank you... Thank you," Olivia said, blushing a little bit. She was used to being on a stage and performing in front of hundreds of people, but being back on the _Report_ made her a bit uneasy.

Belarus continued. "So, Olivia. You have so many claims to fame. Being the Beauty of Broadway, The Songstress of The Stage. The Dancer in the Dark. But you're still single. Care to tell us why"

"That's a bit bold; but I'd say it's because I haven't found that one person that makes me smile every day. The one person that'll dance with me, be the Beast to my Beauty... Also, being a former selected... Many men come to you just because you were good enough to be selected."

"Really?"

"Yes. A few dates I went on consisted of questioned hurled at me about Lou and Ben and my time there. I'm sorry, I'm not a selected who talks about the royalty non-stop."

"Do you think you would have had a chance if you were an Elite?"

Olivia didn't answer right away. "I want to say yes."

"Want to?"

"Want to... But I know life isn't a stage play... I know that not all stories end with a happy ending. Ben is a sweet guy, sure, but I don't think I would have had a chance with all those interesting women in the Selection."

"Why do you say that?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well with twenty girls competing for the sexist man in Illea's attention… Some get pushed behind. I went on one date with Ben... It wasn't even a solo date. He saw me singing once and that was it. I wouldn't be surprised if he even remembered me..." There was a tiny bit of bitterness in her voice, and Ben cringed. Cay covered his hand with hers and he relaxed.

"Oh, Olivia, I'm sorry…"

Olivia chuckled again. "Don't be. The future is bright! Ben might be a good man but he isn't the only one in Illea. I know that my beloved is still out there."

Bel burst out laughing. "You're right, there is someone for us all out there! Now then! If you ever have children would you want them to be in the Selection?"

"I hope not. I don't want them to be like their mother and have their hearts broken."

"Your heart was broken when you were eliminated?

"I was this close but I didn't make it. Of course, I was sad. There was a reason why I didn't return to theatre immediately. I'm fine now, obviously." She laughed a bright laugh that seemed to illuminate the whole studio, despite the heating lights.

"I've heard that King Ben and Princess Lou go to some of your shows, is that true?

"King Ben, I'm not certain. Princess Lou has and actually has gotten a Backstage pass. She's congrats me on every performance she sees. Sometimes it seems like she's apologizing..."

"For what?"

"I don't know... It might just be me though."

"Okay, one last question. You recently starred in a movie shot in Angeles. In addition to be the Beauty of Broadway, The Woman from Waverly, The Songstress of the Stagehand so much more, are you now going be the Actress of Angeles?"

Olivia giggled. "Maybe. Compared to live theater, movie acting is easy."

"Alright," Bel concluded the first interview. "Thank you for your time Olivia. That was Olivia Stride everyone!"

Everyone in the studio clapped, even the children, even if the youngest didn't know why they were clapping at all.

"Next on my list, we have Bianca Townsend!" A girl in a navy-blue knee length dress and long auburn hair joined Belarus on the sofa. "Hi! Bianca. So, tell us, how has your life been since the Selection?

Bianca shrugged with a smile. "Great, actually. Since I am now a Three, Robyn and I have a steady income."

"I'm happy to hear that, Bianca! So, tell us about this mysterious Robyn. Why did you enter the selection if you already had a girlfriend?"

"Money. Things happened, and we needed the money to get married. Ben helped us with that, actually. He knew about it."

Bel smiled knowingly. "I'm not surprised. Now, how did you two meet?

"She was a begging eight, I was a Trash collector, and she was on my route. It just happened, you know? There's nothing really to explain."

"Aw come on... give us more details?

Bianco smiled smugly. "No. I'd like to keep my private life private."

Bel seemed disappointed but quickly recovered. "Oh, okay, then. Best of luck to you and Robyn!"

Bianca smiled and walked back to her seat while Belarus called Xavier Whiteley.

"Xavier!" Bel exclaimed. "You were quite famous as the son of Hades Whiteley, as well as runner-up in the Selection ten years ago. I'm curious, have you had any children that might just enter the next Selection? Keeping the Whiteley family tradition going?" She laughed at her own joke, and most of the people joined her.

"Well, no." He paused. "I fell into depression for two years and developed anxiety after the Selection, actually. It was a really hard time for me, but my lovely girlfriend helped me out of it and we've been together for many years now. I'm hoping to ask for her hand in the near future, and after that we'll have to wait and see. My little sister, Eolanda, and her girlfriend have adopted a few children though; they're the sweetest things on this planet." He smiled at the thought of his nephews and nieces.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've been able to move on! Any advice you'd like to share for people who might've struggled like you did?"

Xavier took a deep breath before talking. "Just know that even though one thing might not have worked out for you, doesn't mean there will never be one that will. You will eventually find the right path for you, the right decisions and the right people. Never despair and feel that you'll be stuck in the same place; life is always moving on and you'll always have new opportunities. That's how I came to find this wonderful life I have now; I stopped accepting the dark present and started seeking out the bright future."

"Thank you for that precious insight, Xavier. What is your life now?"

"Well, I'm still an architect, but I'm also a part-time lyricist. I write lyrics for the songs my girlfriend composes. We work quite well as a team, and I get help from my mother a lot, who is also a lyricist."

"Thank you, Xavier. Glad to see you're doing well!" Xavier went back to his seat. "Chantell-Maree Davenport," Bel said. Chantell joined Bel. "I see you have a new name," Bel said, winking. Chantell giggled and blushed slightly. "I see you're as cheerful and kind as ever, Chantell."

"Aw, really?" She chuckled. "Thank you, I guess."

"You seem to have gotten over your sadness quite quickly. I remember the day when Cay was announced as winner, you seemed sad, which is of course understandable. How do you feel now about that?

"I was in love back then, and it did take me several months to recover from it, but during that time I travelled around the world and started a travel blog, while also studying aerodynamics. And of course, I met my special someone, who's now my husband. His name is Lucas, and we have a daughter, Aurora Davenport. I love my family more than anything else in the world, and honestly my lifestyle right now is pretty great. We move to a new country almost every year and never stay in one place for too long. Soon, Aurora's going to start elementary school, so we might be in Illea for a while."

"Wow, I didn't even have to ask you any questions," she laughed. "Thank you for your story, Chantell! I wish you and your family the best of luck in the future."

"Thank you."

Chantell was replaced on the Sofa by Georgia Balexine.

"So, Gerogia. It's great to see you again! It's been ten years, and I'm sure a lot of things happened since then. But let's just go back to the Selection for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, when were you eliminated, again?"

"Uhm, I was cut out from the Elite, actually."

"Oh, wow. That must have been hard."

Georgia chuckled and wave the idea away. "Not that much, to be honest. I didn't even get a solo date with the Prince, anyway. I don't even know why he kept me that long. It's like he forgot about me or something, and then 'oh yeah, right, she's still here, I have to take her out,' you know?" She laughed, clearly no bitterness in her voice.

Bel, on the other hand, was a bit uneasy. "Well, with twenty girls, it's hard to focus on everyone. What did you do next?"

"A couple months after I went back home, I left Illéa and travelled around the world. When I landed in Sydney, Australia, I fell in love with the country and the city. And I met a young man who I thought was a supermodel." Georgia laughed.

"What do mean 'thought'?"

She chuckled. "I'll explain. But a couple months later, I learned that my mother, Dakota's Prime Minister at the time, had been killed during a press conference. So, I returned to Illéa with my boyfriend-"

"The supermodel?"

"Yes. And he was there with me, mourning my mother. And it was during that time that I learned that he was actually Prince Alexander John Christopher Balexine of Australia, Heir to the throne," she said, with a playfully mocking posh accent.

Bel's jaw dropped. "What?! You're kidding."

"Nope. It was a lot to take in at once: my mother's death and the fact that I was dating the Crown Prince of Australia and I didn't even know about it. I had to go back to Australia unnoticed and alone, and as an ex-Selected, I took the liberty of asking King Benoit for help to go back there secretly, and he did. Alex then caught up with me in Perth, Australia, and we re-kindled our relationship and got engaged.

"Wow. And now you're married, _and_ a Princess?

"Yes. And Alex will soon be crowned, in a couple years or something. But I've kept in touch with King Benoit and the ties between Illéa and Australia are stronger now than ever."

"Wow, Georgia, this is actually an incredible story."

"And we're now expecting our second child," she said proudly, rubbing her belly in a protective way."

"Congratulations. Wow, this is extraordinary." She shook her head in disbelief, while Georgia went back to her seat, chuckling alone. Ben knew about this, of course, and he was not the one to be surprised. But the other Selected were. She was now the Next Queen of Australia. Impressive.

"Lady Indira Sycamore, please join me on the comfortable sofa, here," Bel said, laughing. Indira came along, with two little girls, who were also running around and playing tag with the Royal Kids before the _Report_. "Well, Indira, let's go back to the Selection. Why were you eliminated again?"

"Oh, um, I asked to be eliminated, actually."

"Why the devil, Indira? You were an Elite… if I remember correctly."

Indira laughed, and Ben knew this laugh well. "Because I'm not stupid. I saw plainly who Ben preferred and I did not want to be humiliated by being eliminated in front of the whole world. So, I just walked away."

"Oh. How long did it take for you to feel normal again and start a new life?"

"To be honest," Indira said with a wiggling three-year old girl on her lap, "I didn't have much time to feel normal seeing as Prince Ben asked me to return to the Palace just weeks after I had left. I had to quickly find a new normal and a new life at the Palace where I had once competed."

"What made you return?" But of course, Bel knew that.

"A calling to help my country went far above whatever my personal feelings were, so I was able to put them aside and take up Ben's offer to work for him and I'm honestly so glad that I did because I can truly witness the changes I'm making, for once."

"That must be very rewarding, I concede. So, what did King Benoit call you for?"

"To be a member of his Cabinet as a political and economic adviser to him while also doing a bit of diplomatic work for the Palace."

"Wow. That is something, there. Not a lot of people have this privilege. I see you have two little girls. I assume you found love again?"

Indira smiled and brushed her older daughter's hair behind her ear. "Staying in Angeles to work for King Benoit as his adviser, I was reunited with my first and only other boyfriend Hayden Sycamore. With us both in the same area we rekindled our relationship and eventually got married. We now have two daughters – Layana who is 6 and Natasha who is 3. They are the light of my life and can often be seen running around the Palace while I work."

"Thank goodness, the Palace has hired a couple Nannies for all those children, right?" The two ladies laughed. "Is there anything you'd like to say to King Benoit and Queen Cay or Princess Louise and Prince Nash?"

"Seeing as Ben and I work together every day, everything that I'd like to say had been said. I just want to add that it's such a pleasure working in the Palace and I adore Ben as a colleague and it is my pleasure to serve under his reign."

Ben smiled and nodded to one of his favorite colleagues who would lighten the Conference Room with her singing laugh. Indira went back to her seat, entrusting her daughters to one of the Palace nannies.

"Okay, now let's welcome a famous author, Mr. Calder Brett!" Calder grinned and jogged to the sofa. He let himself fall into the sofa, as comfortable as ever.

"So, Calder, do you remember why you were eliminated from the Selection?"

He propped his ankle on his opposite knee. "I presume it's simply because Lou had a stronger connection with someone else. I don't think I ever really got a clear answer, but I came to accept it."

"How did you feel when you were let go?"

"It was painful and it hurt but I like to think that I gained a lot from the experience and there's nothing quite like competing in the selection. On the bright side, I was finally able to finish my third novel."

"Wow! Congratulations. How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life?"

"It was definitely a couple of months before things went back to normal. Once my life was no longer at the Palace, I began to focus on editing and revising my book and it was published shortly after."

"I guess that's part of the job of being an author, right?" She chuckled. "What are you working on, now?"

"I'm still currently writing and after my book inspired by the Selection was complete and went on the be a bestseller, I went on to start a new series about life in Allens from the perspective of those from different Castes. The series was critically acclaimed and I'm currently focusing on completing the series with the seventh and final installment."

"Seventh? Wow, you are committed. Did you marry? Do you have any children?"

"Yes, I did marry – and divorced once – but I'm currently happily married to my current wife, Alyssa, and we've been together for 3 and half years. I have 4 children, Jackson who is Seven, Monet who is six years old, Laura and Lilly who are four. Alyssa is currently pregnant with a little boy who will be our first child together.

"Wow, big family, there. Is there anything you would like to say to our Royals after all these years?"

He chuckled and turned around to look at them. "I would just like to wish all of them the greatest happiness and hope that things are going well for them. I would love to tell Lou that I have no hard feelings for her and congratulate Ben on his wonderful work as King." Ben nodded at that, and everyone clapped and cheered as he went back to his seat.

"All right, thank you Calder. Let's welcome, now Mr. Devon Thomas." Everyone clapped and cheered, welcoming the next ex-Selected. "Devon, it's good to see again."

"Thank you, Belarus."

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Do you know why you were eliminated?"

"Yes, because of Sam. It feels wrong putting the blame on him since he didn't really have a choice in the matter but it was because of him."

"Aw, poor thing. How did you feel when you were let go?"

Devon's smile flattered a little. "I was angry and upset at first. I sort of felt that the Prince had no business looking into my past, but I thought about the reason behind it and it sort of made sense. I guess you would want what's best for your siblings, right? Now I see it as a blessing in disguise, really. Because of that I was able to see Olivia again and have a relationship with my son."

"And how long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life, Devon?"

He chuckled. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would to be normal again. I was lucky enough that the people around me didn't really care that much about me being in the Selection. Starting a new life was hard. Olivia and I had a lot to work through and talk about. It took almost a year before we even talked about getting back together, but when we did it was like nothing ever changed."

"I'm glad it did. What are you currently doing now?"

"I was able to start my own fashion line, which has been a dream come true. I started doing simple dresses for friends, which became designing couture, and now fashion shows and some wedding dresses, including Olivia's. I still run my blog and work as a stylist a bit, but now it's mostly designing."

"That is incredible Devon! So, you finally married Olivia. Did you have other children?

"Well, we already had Sam," he said, laughing awkwardly. "But yes. Olivia and I got married about 6 years ago now. Sam just turned nine and has a little brother, Hartley, he's four. We also have another one on the way, a little girl."

"Congratulations, Devon, and to your wife, too. One last question: What would you like to say to King Benoit and Queen Caoilainn or Princess Louise and Prince Nash?"

"Thanks, I guess. I don't think I would be as happy as I am now if I didn't go through all this process. Oh, and one more thing: If Queen Caoilainn and Princess Louise need a special dress design, I'd be glad to be of service."

Cay and Lou nodded their thanks and Bel called the next person on her list. "Rosemarie Abbott? Oh, that's new." Rosemarie headed to the sofa with her husband at her arm, Michael Abbott. "You guys are together?"

The wedded couple laughed and answered in chorus. "Yes."

"Okay," Bel said, "you'll have to tell me about it, because no one saw it coming. How did it happen?"

Michael made himself comfortable on the sofa next to his wife. "I don't know, it just happened. I noticed Rosemarie practically from the start, you know? But I knew from Leonardo's and Sparrow's experience that if I showed anything, I would be punished. All I could do was wait and hope that she wouldn't be chosen, and neither me. And then we were both Elites, and things got complicated."

"Rosemarie, did you notice anything during the Selection?" Bel asked.

"No, nothing. He was very good at hiding it. I wouldn't have noticed anything, anyway, because I had feelings for Ben." She blushed a little.

Bel frowned. "How did you both end up eliminated, again?"

"I got a letter just after New Year from the NASA," Rose said, "telling me that I had been selected to train for the next mission on Mars. I could refuse and never be selected ever again, or I could go, and be an interplanetary scientist and traveler."

"So you went. Wow."

"Yes, and I will never regret this decision. I went on two other missions, since then."

"And you Michael," Bel said, turning to Michael. "What happened to you?"

"A few days later, there was an attack on the Palace. Seeing the circumstances we would be living in if we stayed, Ben and Lou offered us the choice to leave or stay. I took my chance and left, hoping I would be able to contact Rose. I knew she would be training for a year for Mars, and then leaving for a couple years, yet again, so I waited. When she landed back on Earth after her first mission, I was waiting for her."

"Awww that is _sooo_ romantic! Did you marry right away?"

Rosemarie laughed. "No, not right away. We started to see each other and all, but we got married only two years later. I did a short trip to the moon short after, and then came back before going on another mission to Mars again, and I was pregnant when I went, but I had no idea. It was an 18-month trip, and our twin girls were born in the spaceship."

Belarus' jaw dropped. "Wait. What?! Like, for real?"

"Yeah," Michael answered. "I was so pissed I couldn't be there, you know? And when Rose came back, the girls were nine months old, already. But I'll be here for the next one coming soon." He gently rubbed the small bump of his wife's belly.

"I do hope so," Bel said. "Michael, what were you doing while Rose was in outer space?"

"Oh, I'm still an actor, so I continued shooting movies. We're both very busy."

Bel rolled her eyes. "I can imagine that. Rosemarie, with already two girls and a third child on the way, are you planning to travel again to another planet?"

She chuckled. "No. I gave my resignation the day I landed on Earth with the girls. I'm a full-time mom, now. I think doing three interplanetary trips is enough for a lifetime." She laughed again, joined by everyone else in the Studio.

"Wow, yours is an epic story. One more thing before we part: is there anything you'd like to say to King Ben and his wife or Princess Lou and Nash?"

Michael turned around to see Ben. "Yeah. Ben, always remember to rule with your head and your heart." Ben chuckled and nodded to Michael.

"I'll remember that, thanks!" Cay took her husband's hand in hers. She knew he already did that, and was grateful for her sweet and comprehensive husband. As much towards her and their three children, as for his country.

"Thank you. This was Rosemarie and Michael Abbott, everyone!" The couple went back to their seats and Bel checked her list for the next interview. "Sophia Royce, please come join me here." Sophia obeyed and sat on the couch. She was the only woman not in a dress, having decided to wear a feminine suit, like she always did during the Selection.

"Well, Sophia, do you remember why you were eliminated? Or has it been too long?" Bel chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, since she already knew Sophia's answer.

"I think that being arrested is a pretty good reason. But I do think if it wasn't that I would have been eliminated sooner or later, it was just a matter of time."

Bel frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Prince Ben would have found out about my bisexuality, anyway. And I do prefer girls, to be honest. So, I would have told him about it, I guess."

"How did you feel when you were eliminated?"

"I was shocked, mostly because I was being arrested, you know? But I learned to accept it. I'd rather not have been arrested, but it is what is, I guess. Everything comes back to you at some point."

"How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life after coming out of prison?"

"To be completely honest, I still don't entirely feel normal, now. After being in jail, it seems like that is the first and only thing people see when they meet me anymore. Starting a new life isn't that hard when you move. So, after I got out of jail I moved to Angeles. It was possibly the best decision I ever made. I meet new people and just generally have a better life."

"What are you doing now?"

"Currently, I teach self-defense classes at a local community center and I also volunteer at a few women's prisons where I promote fitness and teach some fitness classes."

"That's absolutely awesome!" Bel exclaimed. "I see you are a strong woman of many talents who will not let anything get to you, right?"

Sophia chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

"A lot of ex-Selected found their one and only. Did you?"

"I'm engaged, so I'm not married yet. My fiancée, Vanessa, and I are talking about adopting but neither of us have kids yet."

"Congratulations, Sophia. And do you have any contacts with other ex-Selected?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Devon and I became friends, and we have double dates with him and his wife and Vanessa and me. We see each other maybe once or twice a month."

"Aw, that's great! One last question, Sophia: would you like to say anything to King Benoit or Princess Louise?

Sophia shrugged. "I never thought I would see them again so I don't really have anything to say, to be honest. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I believe you still have the evening all together after the Report, sothere will be plenty of time later on to talk. Thank you, Sophia!" The Live crowd cheered and Bel called the next person as Sophia went back to her seat. "Mr. Hunter Xiao."

Hunter joined Bel in the center of the stage.

"Hunter, you left the selection of your own free will, if I remember correctly. What standards did the palace not live up to?"

"Safety," Hunter said without hesitation. "A member of the selected got _kidnapped_ by Rebels, and you expect me to stay there?"

"Oh... um, well you'd be glad to know that the safety of the palace has been increased, so nothing to worry about this time round, right?" Belarus laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"No, I wouldn't even count on it, to be honest."

Bel tried to change the subject. "Has anything interesting happened in the last few years? Girlfriend? Marriage? Maybe even a baby on the way?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Well, thank you, Hunter." The crowd cheered, too, but with a little less enthusiasm after this very short interview. "Adam Derrann?" Bel said, calling the next name on her list.

"Hi, Belarus, it's good to be back, really."

"I'm glad you've found your footing again in this place. Adam, do you know why you were eliminated from the Selection?"

"Yeah, kind of. Lou had feelings for Nash, and it was plain to see, actually. So, I decided to walk out. I thought that if I stayed and waited for Lou to eliminate me, it would hurt more."

"That's how you felt when you left? Hurt?"

"Yes. But I also understood that if I stayed, my heart would have crumbled into pieces when she would have chosen Nash, since she had feelings for him. But I accept it."

"How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life, Adam?"

"It felt weird, that's for sure. When you're surrounded by people for five months and then you find yourself all alone at home, it gives you the blues. And I thought my heart was broken beyond repair."

"Aw, Adam, I'm sorry to hear it. What did you do to overcome the situation?"

"I went back to work. I was a Five before the Selection, and I was a sculptor. I used to work with clay, mostly, but then I became a Three. So, I decided to become a teacher."

"What do you teach?"

"Art. Mainly clay and wood sculpture, but also paint and photography. I love the interaction with the students, really.

"Did you end up marrying?

"Yes. I did. She was a fellow teacher. Her name is Anastasia, and we've been married for six years, now. We have a little girl called Esther, and she's honestly the sweetest little lady." He grinned, thinking of his dark haired little girl.

"Thank you, Adam, for sharing your heart with us." Adam walked back to his chair.

"Wow, we've already heard twelve ex-Selected. Only nine more to go! Adaline Valentina." Bel waited for Adeline to be comfortably seated on the sofa. "Wow, Adeline, that dress is _gorgeous_!"

"Thank you."

"Did you design it?" Bel asked, a conspirator look on her face.

"I did, yes," Adeline said proudly.

"Great job. So, Adeline, do you know why you were eliminated?"

"I remember being cut out from the Elite. But I guess it was because Ben didn't hold feelings for me. But I don't mind, because I didn't have any feelings for him, anyway!" She punctuated her statement with a bright laugh.

"How did you feel when you were cut from the Elite, this close to the prize, A.K.A. Prince Ben?"

"I didn't really care, honestly. But I came back a Three, so I guess it's not so bad!"

"How long did it take you to feel normal again and start your new life?"

Adeline shrugged. "Going from being a Six, then living a few months at the Palace and ending up a Three is quite the achievement. But I'm not the one to settle down, you know? I like to do whatever I like."

"So, what are you doing now, since you don't like to settle down?"

"Actually, I got noticed by a fashion designer, you know, since I designed practically all my dresses during the Selection, and I started to create my own fashion line called _Valentina_."

"That's awesome! Does your family support you?"

"Well, my mother died a few months after that, but she was proud of me. And now my sister lives with me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Did you marry?"

"Yes, I got married, and we had a little girl, Amelia. But it didn't work out with her father, so we got a divorce. But I'd rather be on my own, anyway." She chuckled, soothing the imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

"One last question for you, Adeline: is there anything you'd like to say to our dear Monarchs?"

"Just that I absolutely love Cay- I mean Queen Caoilainn, and I think she deserved Ben from the start."

"Thank you, Adeline."

She went back to her seat, and Bel noticed some of the Royal Kids were getting bored. Who were all those adults talking about their lives? Belarus decided to make a small pause in the Selected interviews to have the children chat a bit with her. She stood with her mike and headed to the children.

"So, Princess Aella. Are you finding this _Report_ boring?"

"Yeah, kind of," she said in a small voice. "I don't even know most of these people."

"Yeah, I totally understand," Bel said. "And you James? I bet you'd prefer to be outside right now."

He nodded.

"Okay, why don't we all play a game?" The kids nodded enthusiastically and Bel motioned for a footman to bring the game out on the _Report_. She knew it be long for the kids, and she had planned everything. Five minutes of attention on the kids would help them concentrate during the second half of the Report.

A white rug with red, blue, yellow and green dots was brought on the floor of the stage. The small platform with the armchair and the sofa was rolled away for the game. The kids – James, Charlotte, Sorcha, Leith, Mary, Aella, Layana and Natasha, Manon and Tristan being too young and half asleep on their mother's laps – stood in line, waiting for instructions.

"Okay," Bel said. "This game is called the Twister. We're going to roll a special dice that will tell you what hand and foot to put on what color, okay?"

The kids nodded.

"Let's start, shall we?" Bel rolled the dice. "Right foot on blue." All the kids – the one who knew their left and right – obeyed, and the youngest had to be helped. Thank goodness, the nannies were always close by. The colors changed, the hands and feet, too, until it was one big mish-mash of arms, legs and dresses. They were all laughing hysterically, and at some point, they all fell on one another, making the whole audience – Live crowd and embarrassed parents – laugh. It was Bel's signature move, to have some little game in the middle of the Report, either for the adults or the children, and people loved her for it.

She managed to send the children to their seats again, and she continued her list of interviews.

"And now for one of the odder Selected, now dubbed the Sexy Seaman of the South, Captain Drake Wakefield." Drake walked to the platform that had been rolled back in the center of the stage, his hands in his pockets, his all-time captain jacket on.

"Um thanks... But I don't think I'm all that great. I'm just a simple ship captain."

"Who travels to Angeles often! Tell us Captain, why do you go to Angeles so frequently?"

Drake laughed. "That's usually because my clientele is based there and sometimes I might find a fan or two."

Bel rolled her eyes, and blushed slightly. He was handsome, she had to give him that. "So, Drake tell us why were you Eliminated."

"By the time I was eliminated it was pretty clear that Lou had made her choice. I figured that I should go back, now that I knew I had no chance. So, I asked to be let go." Or, more truthfully, but secret to all, Bast had hired him as Spy for him.

"Kind of a defeatist attitude, no?"

"Not when you saw the hopes Lou had." He chuckled.

"Right. What was it like being an Elite?"

"Quiet in the course of the day, since we were reduced to a small amount. I still talked with the other Elite but this was a bit different."

"Speaking of the Elite, have you stayed in contact with any of them?"

"Only like one or two. We chat occasionally but nothing really interesting."

"Right, and anything you want to say to Princess Lou and King Ben?"

"Nothing they don't already know." He smiled a knowing smile to his monarchs.

"So, Captain Wakefield, have you anyone special in your life?

"I do have a fiancée, but as you know I keep my private life very secretive! So, she's out of the limelight." He shrugged like he was sorry, when in fact he was not at all sorry. He walked back to his seat and Bel called yet another ex-Selected.

"Princess Thaïsia Hadel Al Daheer-Davis. Oh, that's knew, too." But Bel knew that Thaïsia had married. Only, she didn't really know who her husband was. Only Ben and Cay, Lou and Nash, and Bast and Dora knew who he was. To the rest of the world, he was just Marco Davis. But to the Royals, he was the Link between them and Rebel Alliance.

"So, Thaïsia, can you remind us what happened at the end of the Selection for you?"

"I wasn't sweet enough, I guess. I had feelings for Ben, but he liked different types of girls." The kidnapping was kind of a secret matter. If people knew that she had married her kidnapper and was now part of the Link with her husband, it would tear the people's trust in the King. Unfortunately, Hunter had mentioned a kidnapping, but Bel had quickly changed the subject, hoping that no one would remember it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did you feel when you were eliminated?

"I wasn't present when he chose Cay… but I wasn't surprised. It still hurt, though. Other people told me."

"Where were you?"

"I must have been on my way home when Ben proposed, so I didn't even see the _Report_." But in truth, Thaïsia had been kidnapped by the Rebels during one of the last attacks at the Palace, and had been returned just after the _Report_.

"How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life?"

"It was not easy. It was yet another change of scenery and home, but it was not the first time in my life. I was sad, because I cared for Ben. But when you know there's nothing to do about it, you just let go. But two years later, I married Marco."

"How did you meet? And did you have children?"

"It's a long story and very complicated – my whole life is complicated, actually – and we don't have any kids, yet."

"Oh. And what are you doing now?"

"I work, with my husband, for His Majesty, in his security team." Thaïsia, since she had been a sergeant in the Jordan Army during the war that destroyed her country, had been hired by Ben himself to be the Link, with Marco Davis, to the Rebels. She was kind of a secret spy or something, and she loved it immensely.

"Thank you so much, Princess Thaïsia. Please send my regards to your husband."

"I will, thank you." She walked away elegantly in her black cocktail dress and Belarus called the next name.

"Mr. Julio Velasquez-Sanchez!"

Julio, dressed in a crisp white suit, joined Bel on the platform and sat of the Sofa.

"Julio, how nice to see you again. Can you tell us when you were eliminated and why?"

"Nope, I still don't understand. I was in a bomb, from a Rebel attack, and I spent the next three months in a hospital bed in the Palace, still dreaming of the Princess. When I was well again, and my skin smooth as a baby, I was sent back home."

"How did you feel then?"

"I was half conscious of it, you know? My heart was still in the Palace. But even ten years later, I still have feelings for Lou. I'm sure she still has some for me, too. But she must have been shocked and everything because there was no way she would have let me go if she had her head clear… I mean, how can you let _me_ go, right?"

Bel chuckled. "How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life?

"Normal?" Julio chuckled. "Still not. I was lost. I was sad. I did not sing for a whole week, it was almost a depression. The hurt was deep, it almost broke my heart. It took two-three weeks to mend my heart. But there are so many beautiful girls in this world, and my duty is to give them love and happiness."

Bel wanted to burst laughing but held herself in check, thinking it would be rude to do so. "What are you doing now? Are you still singing?"

"Yes, I continued my career as a singer, and six months later, I got out my fourth album named _Your Hazel Eyes_ , inspired by Princess Lou and everything I lived in the Palace during the Selection. I still sing, perform and record albums."

"Wow, busy life. And with all those beautiful girls out there, did you finally marry? Do you have children?"

Julio chuckled. "Nope. Too many women in the world, I can't choose. And for kids? Not that I know of. But if I was a father one day, I would be the best father in the world, especially if it's a girl and she has hazel eyes."

Bel rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, right. Is there anything you would like to say to King Benoit or Princess Louise, right now?"

"Yes. I'd like to say that Princess Louise is the most beautiful woman who walked on this Earth. Prince Nash is one lucky man. She could be the best Queen in the world, but it's better that she remained a Princess, so her face is still fresh, without stress wrinkles. Not that Queen Cay is not pretty, of course…" Bel chuckled with him, and quickly sent him on his way to his seat, calling yet another ex-Selected.

"Mr. William Knox Webster." William took his wife's hand in his and they both walked to the platform, sitting together on the sofa. Khalila had a cute bump on her belly. "Oh, my goodness. You guys are married?"

"Yes!" they both said in unison, and laughing. Khalila was still as smiling and happy as ever.

"And how did that happen? Khalila, I remember you being eliminated quite early in the Selection, right?"

"Actually," she said, "I was just cut out of the Elite, and William stayed practically to the end."

"Yes," Bel said. "I remember there was just you, Calder and Nash at the end. What happened?"

William shrugged. "Lou loved Nash, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"And you? Did you have feelings for her?"

"Yeah, I think so. But then I realized I didn't."

"Yeah, obviously, since you married Khalila. How long have you been married?"

"Almost nine years," Khalila said.

Bel's expression was nothing short to shock. "Wow, okay, how did that happen?"

William and Khalila looked at each other, deciding who was going to tell the story, and Khalila started. "Three months after the end of the Selection, Will and I were both in Angeles for some business at the same time. I was walking in the pedestrian streets of Angeles in my extremely high heels," Will and Bel chuckled, "and a rude man passed me and pushed me. I would have fallen on the ground if Will hadn't been there to catch me. When we both noticed who we were, it was quite a shock. I think neither one of us thought we would see each other again. Will invited me for a drink, and it all started like that. A few months later we were married."

"Aw, that is so romantic!" Bel exclaimed, a hand on her heart. "And I see you're expecting? First? Second child?"

William and Khalila burst out laughing. "Fifth!" they said in unison.

If Bel wasn't sitting already, she would have fallen on her chair. "What?!"

"We have Alexander," Will said, "our eldest who is eight years old, then there are the twins who are six, Thomas and Jake, and or little girls, Nastia – or Anastasia. And this little bundle of joy should be coming in three months."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, we like to keep the surprise," Khalila said.

"Wow, that is one big family. Congratulations! And thank you for your story!" She sent them away, hand in hand, while she called Alexander Heathers, Khalila's brother. "So, Alex, do you know why you were eliminated from the Princess?"

"I think it's because we didn't really have... I don't know, a connection? I cared for Princess Louise, I really did and I still do, but it wasn't love on my side and I doubt it was so on hers. I just wish her all the best!"

"How did you feel when you were let go?"

Alex shrugged. "I was sad, but I knew it was for the best seeing as I was already pretty sure I wasn't going to be the One, you know? I'd rather be let go than have to stay while knowing it wasn't going to happen anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life?"

Alex shifted on the sofa. "Not all too long, luckily. I was let go together with my sister, so it was easy to fall back into our old routines at work. I've been a Three my whole life, so luckily, I didn't suddenly have to pick a whole new career or anything like that!"

"What are you doing now? Still working for your father's company?"

"I used to be working on the financial and marketing side, and since he retired I have become the new boss, the actual leader of the company."

"Oh, wow! Congratulations, Alex. Did you marry? Do you have children?

"I did marry, yes. I met a lovely girl, Selene Montoya, on a business trip to France. We fell in love and she went back with me to Illéa, which was now about seven years ago. We married after two and a half years of being together and are now expecting our second and third children. Our eldest, Luca, is now three."

"Twins! How exciting! One last question, Alex. Is there anything you'd like to say to King Ben or Princess Louise?"

"I wish them all the best. I support King Benoit in his rule and I hope Princess Louise has found her own happily ever after, because she deserves it just as much as her brother does."

"Oh, she has, Alex, she has. Don't you worry about that." Bel chuckled and Alex joined his sister and brother-in-law on the side of the stage. "Kendra Blaze, please join me. Oh, and I see you married, too," Bel said, chuckling. Kendra nodded and sat on the sofa.

"Yes, I did."

"Good for you. But before we go to that, let's just talk about the Selection for a bit, okay?"

"Sure."

"Do you know why you were eliminated?"

Kendra's shoulders stiffen a bit. "I was eliminated because Ben and I just didn't click. I thought that we did at the time but he didn't, and he was right. I wouldn't have been the happiest here."

"How did you feel when you were let go, when Ben chose Cay as his One?"

"My heart wasn't broken like I thought it would be because I loved the way Ben and Cay were together. I left wanting the same thing for myself, to be honest."

"How long did it take you to feel normal again and start a new life?"

"It took my awhile to feel normal after I left the Selection because I wasn't welcome back at home. My father was disappointed in me for not winning the selection and I wasn't allowed to go live where I used to."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. What did you do, then? And what are you doing now"?

"I live in Bankston where I can be free of my family's judgements about me and I am now a Four who owns a bakery. I still bake wedding cakes, since that was my all-time passion, but when I found the right man who was a Four, I knew it was destiny."

"So you married. Do you have children?"

"Yes, we did marry, and his name is Spencer Blaze who was a Four who also had a culinary passion. He's a chef who owns his own restaurant. We have identical twins, Cliff and Roman, who want to be professional athletes like my side of the family." She rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.

"Aw, that's cute. Is there anything you'd like to say to Their Majesties?"

Kendra smiled. "I'd like to thank Ben for sending me home. I didn't know it at the time, but I don't know how I could imagine life without my husband or sons by my side."

Belarus thanked Kendra, who went back to her seat.

"Okay," Bel said. "We have one more ex-Selected to interview, and you guys all know who it is: Princess Mia!" Mia and Tony walked hand in hand with Manon in Tony's arms to join Belarus on the platform.

Mia and Tony had continued dating even after Ben and Lou got married, dating for six years while Tony waited for Mia to finish getting her college degree before asking her to marry him. Their relationship was usually kept quite private, not wanting as much press as Lou and Ben got during their Selections. They were thankful that the media had respected their decision in not having their marriage broadcasted all over the country, and continued to respect their relationship's privacy as they both moved to one of the royal estates in Waverly and started their family – away from the prying news outlets in Angeles. The next thing everyone knew, Mia and Tony had a little girl named Manon.

Bel nodded towards one of the sign language interpreters to step forward as she turned to Tony. Tony ran a hand through his now longer hair, the look suiting the now older Prince allowing him to look more mature. His wife, Mia, had not changed that much since the Selection, still favoring to wear a light pink off the shoulder gown styling her shoulder length brown hair into an intricate braid.

"So, Prince Tony," Belarus trying to sign with a microphone in her hand, but leaving the rest of the translation to the interpreter. "A lot has changed within the past ten years since your siblings' Selections. I recall that you actually met Princess Mia thanks to your brother's Selection?"

Tony smiled at Mia and signed back – Mia saying everything he was saying out loud for everyone to understand him. "Yes! Though I don't suppose not everyone knows exactly how we met."

Mia looked at Tony with one of her eyebrows raised, proceeding to sign to Tony about what he just said. "You want me to say it?" Mia asked while she signed to Tony, his smile growing as he grabbed Manon and placed her on his lap. The little girl bore similar features with her parents, possessing Mia's golden brown hair and Tony's dark eyes, but when it came to personality, Manon was definitely a spitfire like Mia.

"If my husband insists on sharing it," Mia's eyes rolled jokingly as Bel clapped excitedly, listening and watching Mia intently as her hands beautifully did intricate movements at such a fast pace while she spoke.

Mia cleared her throat, "Tony and I met sometime in the second week of the Selection. If you all can recall, I had used to work for the Angeles Deaf Theater Company and was still working on writing music."

"Oh yes! I remember seeing a video online about it when you guys started out!" Bel replied.

"Right, so there I was in a Selection in which I had no idea why I was actually taking a part of. I thought that having a date with Ben would have made me want to stay, but I wasn't exactly on top of his date list. So, I had a lot of free time to spend in the Women's Room, which I didn't exactly like since it tended to be so noisy with all the Selected – which made me find a spot for myself in the main library which was so blissfully silent that writing songs was a breeze. Every day, I escaped to the library, loving how it allowed me to be alone in the quiet. Well, after a week of writing and singing in the library, I found out that I wasn't alone the entire time. Tony was there the entire time, I just didn't notice him like he hadn't noticed me due to his being deaf-mute and all. When I first spoke to him, it was like meeting an old friend I haven't seen in a while. Being born with progressive hearing loss and having a number of friends in the deaf-mute community, our conversations just flowed so smoothly. I actually can't remember the first thing he spoke to me, though…" Mia trailed off as she pondered for a second.

Tony tapped Mia's shoulder signing to her yet again, the translator taking a second to interpret what he was saying to her.

"Oh right! You asked if I had a pen and I pulled it out of my hair!" Mia laughed, and tried to get back to speaking to Belarus. "Anyway, from there, I joined him in his booth in the library and we just spoke to each other through sign language. We just connected and became quick friends who met up in the library nearly every afternoon."

"Before I knew it, I fell in love with her," Mia interpreted for Tony. "Though I didn't realize until she brought me to the music room and played something for me – she knew that I couldn't hear her play or sing but she performed for me either way as if I did. I had feelings for her, but I knew she was still part of Ben's Selection so I decided to not make any moves on her until she was eliminated." Tony proceeded to look at Ben, smiling at his brother. "I have Ben to thank for giving us the opportunity to be together, he helped arrange our first date to watch a show together."

Tony then grinned at Mia. "Since then, she's inspired me so much, since that day ten years ago."

"I'm guessing Mia is not the only inspiration among you two. Mia, my sources have told me that some of the songs in your recently Tony-nominated musical: 'More Than Words' were actually about Prince Tony?" Belarus leaned in wanting to get some more detail out of Mia and Tony's usually very private relationship.

"Of course, how could I not be inspired to write when I see this handsome face?" Mia said and laughed as she gestured to Tony's grinning face, Mia leaning on Tony very closely, a hand wrapped around his.

"Mommy, can I play the song you taught me yesterday for Miss Bel?" Manon perked up as she started playing a simple melody on the hot pink ukulele and singing along.

"Musical talent is not limited in this family! Duchess Manon is just a singing sensation waiting to happen!" Belarus laughed as she thanked Mia and Tony for opening up about their usually very private life.

Bel concluded the interviews with Manon singing on her hot pink ukulele. She thanked her, and then all the Selected for coming and sharing their thoughts.

"Now, as promised before, Their Majesties have a very special announcement to make." She invited Ben and Cay on the platform, but they didn't sit on the sofa, preferring to stay standing. What they were about to say was something hard, but they had to do it. Ben held Cay against him.

"It was fun to hear all your stories," he said to the Selected, "and we're happy you don't hold any hard feelings against us." Cay and Ben chuckled. "But now, for the hard part." He took a big breath before speaking to the cameras and the Live audience. "Cay and I have been married for ten years, but we never were able to have children of our own. Sorcha, Leith and Mary are your beloved children, but neither one of them can inherit the Throne, since no Royal blood flows in their veins." He chuckled awkwardly. "It's not that Cay can't bear children, since she had Sorcha. It's me. I can't…" he trailed off, trying not to cry.

It had been really hard for him to learn that he couldn't father children. He loved kids so much, but he was sterile.

"Anyway," he continued as Cay squeezed his hand for comfort and encouragement. "We have decided to pronounce our nephew, James, son of my sister Louise, to be the Heir to the Throne. He will be groomed and prepared just like his mother and I were." He smiled and nodded his conclusion. There was nothing else to add, really.

It took a few seconds for the crowd to process the information, but one by one, the people clapped and the whole crowd stood in companionship with the King and Queen. It was hard enough not to be able to have children, but when one of your first duties was to produce Heirs, it was even harder.

Then, something incredible happened. The Selected joined Ben and Cay in the center of the stage and it was one huge group hug. The kids wanted, too, and it was one huge group of people hugging on Live TV.

Bel ordered the Musicians to start the Anthem, and the _Special Report_ was over.

* * *

Well, that's all folks (I know, it was an extra-long epilogue!)! I hope you enjoyed seeing the Ex-Selected and how they turned out! Thank you so much for your help with the interviews, I wouldn't have come up with all those amazing stories on my own ;) You guys rock!

TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo posted the 12th and last chapter of HER CHOICE (aka, The Choice, but in Bast's POV), where we have an insight on Lou and Ben as toddlers and kids, and Tony being born deaf-mute... I'm not spoiling anything, but go read it and review it! ;)

I know some of you hope I'm going to write the third part of the story, with James as Crown Prince and his Selection, but unfortunately, I'm gonna say goodbye to this story and these awesome characters you guys created! April Camp Nanowrimo is just around the corner, and I have two original manuscripts to finish (which i hope to self-publish by the end of the year) and a huge Distopian Trilogy beginning to form in my mind, so I want to work on that, too. I might come back to fanfiction later on, but for now, I'm gonna stick with originals ;)

But if you want to write the next part of the story with James as the Next King, Cay and Ben grooming him, and Nash and Lou in the background making sure their son makes a great King, please be my guest ;) I'll be the first to follow and favorite the story ;)

Guys, I want to thank you for your constant support and kind messages, and I hope to see you around ;) bye!

ps: Don't forget to review the Epilogue, too ;)


End file.
